A Month With Suichi Minamino
by Payne N. Uranus
Summary: Rampant demons, family quarrels, kicking badguy booties, internal arguments, and, heck, maybe a little romance. You never know what can happen in one month with Suichi Minamino. And a certain teen girl's gonna learn this fact first hand. KuramaxOC
1. Prolouge: Daydreams Gone Wrong

**A Month With Suichi Minamino**

_By Payne N. Uranus_

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

.:AN:.**

So I've decided Kurama is my hero. Why? I don't have to explain myself to you! It should be obvious (nods head), because he's just brillaint. Just look at his fanbase. It's insane.

So, here's another story, and I hope that you enjoy this as well as read my others! There's more on the way, too!

(Loud groans from readers)

**??: Oh, NO! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!**

Hey! No need for the dramatics!

**??: But drama queens get to wear pretty boas!**

Oh, God, not you.. my arch nemesis: my _Conscience_.

**Conscience: Yup, it is I—uh…wait...do I even have a name? Is it just 'Conscience'?**

Deal, bud. It's the only "family friendly" name I can give you, otherwise I'll probably get in trouble. With the Big Cheese. Up top. If you get my meaning

**Conscience: (confused) Dairy products rule Fanfiction?**

Uh... Heck yes, man. Now on with the show!

* * *

**Chapter One: Daydreams Gone Wrong**

It's not my fault.

I can 't help it—it's just something you can't fight. Like...like wanting to scratch your nose when it itches. Until you scratch it, your nose just keeps itching. No wiggling, or blowing innocent strands of your hair out of your face will really make it stop. So you want to itch it, right? Otherwise, what a pain that'd be, having a itchy nose for the rest of your life.

Okay, that's dramatic. It obviously has to fade sooner or later...

But that's not the point, cause I don't have an ichy nose right now.

However, I DO have a problem, even though it's not really my fault.

And it's not only me, either. If it's a problem of mine, then everyone has it. Normally, this would be considered an epidemic. Well, it is an epidemic. At least, I think it's called an epidemic. Whatever, it's a universal problem! It's happening everywhere!

Okay, so it's not _universal_, per say...

But it would be, if the people of the world were in the same situation we were in. We, being the kids of my school. You know how it is. Whole world, small space? You know, for some people, a school IS their whole world, alright? Not that I'm one of those kids who live for school. Ew, if I could be anywhere else right now, I so would.

Okay, maybe not. But not for the reasons you think! Yeah, I know what you're thinking. Keep your opinions to yourself.

I bet he knows. It's kind of annoying, and creepy, because he always knows things we don't think he knows. And he knows that we think he doesn't know what we don't think he knows.

Yeah, it's confusing, but after hours upon hours of working that out, just trust me—it works. Bottom line: he knows what he wants to. And what he wants _us_ to, depending on the situation.

Jerk.

All our eyes are turned to him, burning holes in the back of his head.

I bet he can feel it. God knows I would. I always think someone is staring at me, watching me, spying on me. But then again, who would bother? I'm no one important, no one worth spying on. I'm the spy, not the… spied.

You get the idea.

Just watching the way he looks around the room… how can simply turning your head be so...fascinating! It's not right. There should be a law against that. Why isn't there a law against that?

Stupid government people. They should go to school here. That'll learn 'em good. Show them what sort of horrible details they've looked over when making the damn Constitution, or whatever it is that we're abiding by.

Still staring.

He's probably uncomfortable because of it. I can't blame him. Wouldn't you, knowing, once again, something he shouldn't normally know, that there were roughly thirty kids staring at you. Chances are, I'd freak and make for the door faster than...um, something really, really fast.

So, as usual, he knows.

But I can't help it, as I have explained before.

And it's not my fault, as I have also explained before.

The others, however, are a totally different story entirely. Really, it is. I'm the only different one. They are staring at him because he's extremely attractive, is extremely smart, and…no, that's...that's it, just the attractiveness and the smartness…

I, on the other hand, stare at him because…well…

He sits in front of me.

So yeah. Can't exactly blame me, huh? I mean, how can you not look at what's directly in front of you? It's physically impossible, at least for me. Sure, I've tried not to…

But I can't help it.

'Cause it's not my fault. Must I stress this? Yes. I must. So that you don't think of me as someone who fawns over every good-looking guy that just happens to pass by, or say hi, or laugh, or, you know, sit in front of me…yeah. So it's not my fault. Not. Mine.

If it's anyone's fault, it's his! All his!

His for being so… interesting!

His vibrant red hair that practically defies gravity; the sliver of his deep, green eyes I can see as his eyes dart about the room; his perfect posture, his back straight and attentive yet still casual and comfortable, his hands folded neatly in his lap, sometimes rising to rest on the clean and tidy top of the school desk.

Is it just me, or does the fact I described him so well give away the fact that I'm really not trying hard enough to not stare at him? But I am trying! That should be enough. Remember, it's not me, it's him! All him! No one else! Just him! That boy right there! In front of me! Being his stupid, interesting self! Him!

Then again, that's not right, nor is it fair. He can't help the way that he looks. He didn't choose to be born into this world with flawless beauty and grace. I don't think I can blame his parents either, because they didn't choose the genes they were given either, nor could they decide which traits should be passed on to their son...

Can I get away with blaming God? He does get a lot of crap...

I'm sure that if any other guy was in this guy's place, he wouldn't mind—the looks OR attention. Actually, funny story time. Some idiot decided he wanted to be popular too, so he came to school one day with a bright red, long-haired wig on his head. And green contacts.

He looked retarded. Nothing like the original. Besides, the original redhead is far more modest and polite than that prick acted that day.

Maybe that makes all the difference?

He's shifting in his seat, as if unable to stand the interest he was gaining from the class.

I can see it clearly. After all, I'm sitting right behind him. Duh. Did I already say that? Well, just in case you forgot, I refreshed your memory. I'm just nice like that. You're welcome.

So we're all staring at him.

At least the girls are. Big surprise there…ugh…

Maybe some of the guys, but I can't really tell. Guys are subtle like that. I guess it would be kinda scary having guys staring at you, that is, if you were a guy yourself. Don't you think so? I think so. Well, actually, I can't decide which would be scarier. Being the guy staring down a guy, or being the guy getting stared down by a guy. Or something like that. I personally think it'd be scarier being the guy getting stared at, but others may think differently...

I'm so caught up in my muses that my mind hides away in the depths of my mind.

I can't hear the teacher.

I can't hear the students.

I can't hear…

"Hirotoshi?"

I wish that I could touch his hair, just to see if it felt as soft as it looked…What kind of shampoo does he use? Must be something good...I wonder how it smells... I'm thinking flowers. I dunno why, but flowers just kind of suit him. Flowers smell nice. Is it weird for guys to have hair that smells of flowers?

"Hirotoshi?"

I love green eyes. They're just so...pretty. Gorgeous. Strong. Intelligent. You know what also has green eyes? Neither do I. That's just how fascinating they are, he's one of the only creatures I know that has 'em. So bright, so piercing, so...understanding. I've never seen them face-to-face, but they seem to hold an age in them that doesn't match his actual body. I wonder what it'd be like for him to look at me? Just once?

"Hirotoshi?"

I can almost hear him speak my name, his calm voice even and smooth, like water streaming through a riverbank, over rocks and dirt, leveling off any uneven areas… his voice is comforting and gentle, never breaking and never stuttering… it's perfect, just like the whole of him. Oh, I can already feel myself resting deeply in my mind, my body relaxing on its own accord… I hope I don't fall out of my chair…

"Hirotoshi…"

I'm nothing special, as I often remind myself. I think you already got the idea. Don't know why, it's just that every time I arrive at school, I feel nervous, self-conscious…doesn't everyone? Goes double for me, and I tell myself I have a reason. It's a pretty good reason, and when you hear it, you'll agree with me. It's pretty much a fact.

My hair is not smooth and silky-looking. It's frizzy. Brittle. Gross. My face seems to have a permanent blush since I flush so easily…it's so annoying… I have earrings, but I prefer to wear ones that are small, that don't dangle or catch unwanted attention. I'm not all that tall, but I'm not all that short either. I'd say I'm around five feet, but I'm not always accurate. Strangely enough, my height seems to fluctuate. It's...weird.

I'm not a heavy girl, I can say that much about myself. I think, if anything, I'm perfectly fit. I'm proud because I work hard to maintain my body's figure. No, I don't do diets or starve myself by not eating lunch or anything like that, but I make sure that I exercise by running about a mile everyday after school and do a couple sets of push-ups and sit-ups… The one thing that I feel I would never want to change in my life is my eye color.

They are a dark, dark, dark brown.

So dark, that sometimes you can't even see the pupil…

My mom says that I'm mysterious. That's what my eyes make me, mysterious. She says that they are so… illusory, whatever that may mean, and make me seem like a loner and such. It's true, I guess—since I don't have any friends, I have no choice but to be alone, hence me being a loner.

And right now, those dark, dark, dark, mysterious, illusory eyes are glazed over while my mind reminds me of how hypnotizing the boy—who seems to be much more than that—in front of me is and how dismal my appearance is in comparison... not to mention my smart-ass attitude. Don't know when it was developed, but it's there now, to stay. I hope. Sometimes, when you're an outcast, the only person you have to entertain you is...yourself.

But nothing I just told you is why I am uncomfortable at school.

A gentle yet persistent poke at my shoulder brought me back to the classroom full of students, and I had to force myself not to shriek and jump out of my chair.

It was him.

Suichi Minamino.

God have mercy on me.

~`*`~

My name is Mitsuyo Kajima, but everybody thinks I'm a guy—_that's_ pretty much why I'm so self-conscious at school. It's not that I look like a guy… well, actually, I do, but that's because I'm trying to. No, wait… that's not right, either...

Let me explain.

When I first submitted my application for Meiou High, one look at the girl's uniform made me want to hurl. It was pink! Normally I don't mind pink. Okay, that's an outright lie—I can't even stand touching pink, let alone wearing it, but this was… despicable. Utterly, horribly… despicable. The skirt was frilly and the top just didn't make me look… normal! Did I mention that I don't like skirts? No? Well, I don't like skirts.

The boy's uniform wasn't much better, with it's purple pants and jacket. But at least it didn't have a skirt--and it wasn't pink. Hurray! So I decided the best way to avoid the pinkness was to pretend that I was a boy. Actually, it's not as hard as you'd think it'd be. I go by the name of Hirotoshi Yamamoto, which is very similar to my brother's name, Hiroshi. My dad changed it just for me, thinking that I'd do better in school, and I'd have fun with the cunning that I'd need for it to be believable. I can't say exactly how he pulled it off, but let's just say he's pretty crafty himself. And hey—it beats having me bitch about it every day. You ever want to go deaf, just piss me off man, and your hearing will be gone in minutes, trust me.

That's why I'm such a weirdo. I have a girl's figure, sometimes I physically act like a girl (for instance, it's _really_ hard not to sway my hips too much. I can't even describe how irritating it is), and I'm always sneaking off when I need to use the bathroom, change for P.E., or whatever situation might jeopardize my "secret".

And the fact that I keep staring at Suichi doesn't help that matter.

People probably have already spread a rumor that I'm gay, or something like that. What can I say, I'm a teenage girl. I've got my hormones all over the place, I think I get a little bit of a break. Having everyone think I'm gay, in all literal matter, wouldn't be that bad since I'm actually a girl, but…

It might complicate things up a bit.

So, back to the present…

I swallowed the cry of surprise that was threatening to be released rather roughly, so much so that I hurt my throat and I was afraid that I'd get hiccups.

That's not something that you want when your object of veneration is staring at you and saying your name repeatedly. Oh, shit. Repeatedly?

"Oh, sorry, Suichi, my mind was, uh, elsewhere. What was it that you wanted?" I asked a with a little squeak. Did I heard him call my "name" for the… fifth time?

_Shit,_ man!

"Don't concern yourself over it, Hirotoshi. I was simply wondering if you could lend me a pencil?" Suichi murmured, taking the conversation in stride.

Immediately, I started nodded stupidly. "Okay, sure…" As I reached down to my satchel, I stopped, my brain finally kicking in a bit. "Wait, hold up—what happened to yours?"

That came out a bit rude, but I was confused, not to mention a little hopeful. Maybe he was using this "pencil" business as an excuse to talk to me? No, that can't be right, he's too… I dunno, he's just not the type that would use such a pathetic excuse for something so trivial. Still, it was a nice thought, him being interested in me. Not too much so, actually, because if he was interested in me, and he didn't know I was a girl in disguise, then that meant that _he _was gay! But, then again, he might not be attracted to me because I'm a "guy", but because of my personality and he might be freaked out because he's scared that he may be gay and…

My head hurts.

Maybe he just needs a pencil.

"It's nothing, really," he said softly, looking just slightly sheepish. "I just broke my pencil while finishing up our homework, but everyone else is still testing. I couldn't help but notice that you were done as well, so, instead of sharpening my pencil and disrupting the class, I was hoping you could assist me?"

See, that is SO much simpler than that "attraction" junk.

"Oh, right," I replied hastily, blushing slightly as my voice rose a little. Now I felt stupid for making him explain himself. "Just give me a moment to get it out of my bag."

Here's another thing you ought to know about me—when I'm rushed, I become extremely clumsy. And even if I'm not rushing, I'm even more clumsy when someone is either waiting for me or watching me.

Since Suichi was doing both, and I was rushing, I was extremely clumsy.

My hand disappeared in my briefcase-looking bag, thrashing around as I searched frantically for another pencil before Suichi decided to borrow a pencil from someone else…

I couldn't find one.

Typical.

My hand jerked around, praying to a number of Gods in many different languages that I could for once do something right and feel the smooth wood of the pencil somewhere in the bottom of my bag.

They weren't listening, and I didn't know that many Gods, or languages, to begin with.

Maybe they heard me earlier contemplating if I should curse them?

Sighing exasperatedly, I rose from my hunched position, and gave my bag a healthy glare. It never failed, did it? Anytime you desperately want something that you have every other moment you don't need it, it's not there. Screw you, bag. We're not friends anymore.

I grabbed my own pencil and held it out in front of me. "Sorry, I can't find my extra at the moment. Here, you can use mine," I told Suichi, and I almost stopped breathing when I saw him.

He was staring at me.

Really, he was! And not in a weird, 'dear-God-what-is-wrong-with-this-person' way either! It was almost appraising!

Talk about a turn of the table.

I don't exactly know why. It's not like there was anything worth staring at. Just thinking about how unworthy I was of this attention caused my face to flush, which automatically made me want to duck my head.

But then he smiled, and slowly took the pencil from my hand. Our fingers brushed against each other, and shivers ran down my spine. I knew that my hands were shaking and my face was burning even brighter. I tried to smile, but it was trembling at best.

His hands were soooo warm… great, now I'm gushing too.

His smile grows wider, though for what reason, I am not sure. It has to be my blush. The git, laughing at my glowing cheeks. I can't help it! God! "Thank you very much, Hirotoshi, I assure you that I will return it as soon as this class is dismissed." Then he turned around to continue whatever he was doing before he broke his pencil tip.

I'm staring again, damn it.

And I know that this time, it's my fault.

I know that I have a crush on Suichi Minamino.

And I know that it won't go away for while.

...So neither will my blush.

* * *

* * *

**.:AN:.**

I also wanted to say that the whole fic isn't going to be about a gaga girl that has absolutely no life, okay? She does have some importance, one that will be briefly touched on in the next chapter. Before being molested for the rest of the story. I think that came out wrong. Also, Suichi Hatanaka, Kurama's stepbrother, will probably have his own chapters included as well. IT WILL BE GOOD! PROMISE!

So, please Read and Review—TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! I hope you liked it, and I'd like to have at least one review before I start another chapter, just so that I know whether or not my story is being read or I'm writing for absolutely no one…


	2. Chapter 2: Meet the Minaminos

**A Month With Suichi Minamino**

_By Payne N. Uranus_

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

.:AN:.**

Before I start this story, I'd like to thank the reviews that I have received just from my first chapter:

**midnightsprite:** Ack! No! Dying reviewer! We can't spare one! (grabs cart with resuscitator on it, prepares the paddles) CLEAR! (shocks reader back to life) It lives! Glad you liked it, stay alive and I'll give you more. =D

**Death101- Fox Version:** (points and snickers at Mitsuyo's plushie) Heheheh, you're pitied by strangers, hahahahaha! Oh wait, you're also awesome. (hugs plushie) Sorry for laughing... Anyway, thanks for loving my lil creation! Stay tuned for more!

**Uma-hime:** Haha, thank you! I really like it too!

**Runelesca:** Well, oftentimes, the funniest things are the weirdest things, wouldn't you say? Oh well. I'll take what I can get. =D

**white-ribbon:** Oh, I'm sorry the nose bit was confusing... I tried to go back to make it more, I dunno, sensible, but it might not have worked. As far as my grammar goes, mah teachers learn me good. =D I'd love to read your stories when I have the chance. Any one in particular you'd like for me to read first?

**Ravenfeather42**: Oops. I'm sorry, I am currently in the process of going back and pretty much editing every chapter in order to make it flow nicer, since this whole story was written over four/five year period. My writing's changed a lot, as you might have noticed... Hope I didn't completely baffle you! Hang in there, friend!

**angelofdarkness89:** Awesome! Glad to hear that you enjoyed it! I've had a lot of people relate to Mitsuyo, which is perfectly fine since she is pretty damn cool, if I do say so myself. Honestly, I don't resemble her too much... oh well. She's been spawned by me, so it's all good, right?....Right?

**When Darkness Rises:** Me too. =D

**KiyoshiXI:** Why, thank you, ma'am. Or, the person whom I have assumed is a ma'am. (bows) I hope it pleases you!

**PopTartAddict:** Haha, sweet! Thank you for saying so! I did try to make this story as entertaining as possible, so I'm glad it's working! Of course, I intend to write until my hands turn to stumps. And even then, I'll be rich enough to hire some person to write for me! Goooo money! Or something like it!

**Kajihenge Yoko:** Gracias!

**OneOutOfControlChick:** Awww, I'm glad that my story is semi-memorable! =P Haha, thanks so much for the encouragement, it's dearly appreciated. Here's your update!

**ziggythebratt:** Nice name... and yes, Kurama is in character! Kudo's for Payne! Yeah, can't stand it when Kurama's NOT in character... if he's not Kurama, then he's just not...Kurama.. o.O Haha, I couldn't abandon any of my stories...I just kinda...leave them sitting for a while. They're in time-out. (nods) For giving me trouble. That's my story, and I'm sticking to it.

**Sango The Demon Exterminator**: Wow, glad you like. And man, on ffnet while at school? Sweet, you're SO lucky, the district totally censors all the fun sites. And I don't mean the "fun" fun sites. Nevermind, I'm just digging my hole deeper...

**PervyMonk:** I'm glad you liked that. =D It's one of my better ideas, I'd say. Plus, I have to admit I'd be more than willing to pretend to be a guy rather than wearing THAT uniform...ugh, gross man. Gross.

**TPM-girl:** Glad to hear that! By the way, what does TPM stand for? Ha, just kidding, you don't have to tell me... maybe. .

**xXDaRkNeSs RoSeInEsSxX:** Haha, thank you, I shall. =)

**Kuramafan-06:** Thank you for saying so, I hope I continue to appease you as the story continues!

FUN! I got reviews, and it makes me happy! (starts doing a little jig)

**Conscience: -.- (takes out mallet and whacks Payne on the head)**

Oi! WHAT THE --insert bad word here--? WHY TH' 'ELL DID YOU HIT ME FOR?

**Conscience: Sorry, I was trying to find the "off" button. (notices evil glare from Payne) Um. Well. Nice seeing you all, aaand… tata! (runs away screaming bloody murder with Payne chasing behind it)**

YOU GET BACK HERE, YOU --bleep-- PIECE OF --bleep-- --bleep--, I'LL --bleep-- YOUR --bleep-- --bleep-- -bleep-- SO HARD YOU'LL --bleep-- LOOK FORWARD TO WHEN I'M NOT WRITING! AAAAAAAAHHHHHH! (battle cry)

**Conscience: I don't like you anymore! You're mean! And you have a potty mouth! You don't deserve to write a story like this one! Go away!**

(starts crying)

**Conscience: Uh… is it (goes up to Payne) broken? Um… (claps hands) Clap off. Clap off.**

(still crying)

**Conscience: Hmmm… it's not working… (snaps fingers) I know! (starts singing "I Love You")**

(cries harder)

**Conscience: Awww, I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this, but… (sighs) I'm sorry, Payne, I take it all back, you're a great writer, I don't really hate you, and I'd like for you to continue writing this…um, wonderful story so that I don't have to be tortured during your off-time.**

(stops crying) Finally! I thought you'd never get it. Okay, here's the next chapter! And then I'll stop writing for a long while so that I can torture Conscience for being an inconsiderable --bleep--!

**Conscience: Wha—but I—and you—but—**

Oh, and while I'm at it, one reviewer in particular was confused as to what this chapter had to do with the rest of the story. When I responded to him/her before, I was quite impatient with my answer, something that I truly apologize for. Mostly, this chapter is just establishing a bit more background on Kurama's personal life in this story, where he and his mother are standing, what he's thinking, etc etc. I figure it will help readers understand Kurama's actions as the story progresses, since here's a bit of insight on how our lovely fox's gonna work. =) Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Meet the Minaminos**

**Kurama's POV:**

She thinks that she can fool me with that discrete disguise, but she will always be unsuccessful. After all, her scent is still very feminine, and the subtle movements of her body betray her constantly.

"Hirotoshi Yamamoto" is not as discrete as she thinks she is.

For starters—she stares at me often enough. After all, she does sit behind me and I can feel her eyes boring into the back of my head. I don't believe that she pays very much attention in class, for it takes our professor least three times to actually gain it. For another, she sneaks off during class to visit the restroom. I was able to follow her energy signature and found that she went in the direction of the girl's bathroom, not the boy's.

But what is most apparent is the way she acts—she is just like all of the other young women in this school when it comes to behaving as such. And, as I have noticed, she changes in the bathroom when our Physical Education class comes along, and manages to get away with wearing a hat throughout the day—I believe the cover-up story is that she has a hair-loss problem and is unable to accept the fact that others may know about it.

To any normal human, the story is liable enough, but I feel I must share this with you now, Hirotoshi Yamamoto.

I am not a normal human.

~`*`~

As I promised, I returned "Hirotoshi's" pencil right when the class bell rang. When I thanked him, he had started to blush and stutter out that it was no big deal while I watched him with an amused expression.

He certainly is an interesting creature, that one.

I got quite a lot of stares, more than usual at least, when Hirotoshi continued to stammer about the pencil. People were already questioning my sexual attractions, and this wasn't helping my cause all that much. Not that it mattered, really. I wasn't particularly keen to pursue a relationship with anyone at the moment.

Luckily, I was literally plowed over shortly afterwards by the girl's that were a large support to my fan club. It gave the poor "boy" time to recover, though it just placed me in a different, yet similarly awkward position where I was expected to entertain these fans of mine. Yes, as terribly disturbing as it sounds, the girls, as well as some of the guys—Dear Lord—are going nuts over me. The whole school knows who I am, and I'm starting to wish that it weren't true.

Any normal male of this school would do almost anything to have the reputation that I have somehow earned throughout this school and would be flaunting off its advantages, but…

I am not a normal male, as I have stated before.

The rest of the day went by without any incident, and before I could grasp the concept, school was out.

_Koemna must be in a good mood today…_

I walk home, followed by the normal crowd of girls that seem to have a lot of time on their hands to do such a useless act. For all it gains them is a cold shoulder—not all that cold, but I try to ignore them, and pretend that I don't notice their pursuit.

I manage to lose them in the crowded areas of the supermarket that is stationed between my home and the school building, and only when I can no longer feel their spirit energy do I walk easy. When they weren't around, I didn't have to worry about being tackled and cornered until I gave them all some sort of conversation. A simple pleasure, but a pleasure nonetheless.

My mind, however, is not on the peace and quiet that I usually treasure during this part of the walk home.

It's on the "girl in disguise".

Hirotoshi Yamamoto.

I know that it isn't "his" real name, mostly because I know that "he" isn't a real boy. Still, as pointless as it seems to be, I'm itching to know the true identity of the mystery girl. The young student amuses me and interests me more than I feel comfortable with. Never have I felt such persistent emotions for a human, besides my mother… but that is a different case entirely.

This one… On the outside, she doesn't seem to be all that much different from the rest of the girls that spend so much time swooning over my body's appearance, my intellect, and everything else that I do. No matter how hard I try to conceal it, they always find something in how I walk, talk, eat, sit, and the like something worth twittering over for days on end.

But, I feel like I can sense some strange energy within her…

I feel threatened, yet I feel fascinated by it.

I wonder if Koemna knows about it, or if he even realizes that there is a human with remarkable power wandering unchecked in the world. She's not nearly as powerful as Yusuke, but certainly has more potential than Kuwabara did initially, before the training brought more of it out.

He probably doesn't know, I decide, because if he did, he would have done something about it by now—assigned her to some sort of project, had someone track her every waking moment, or… rid the world of her existence, if she was a danger.

My mind still ponders this topic when I arrive at my house. I can hear water running upstairs, which probably means that Mother is preparing for our dinner with her new association—

Her boyfriend.

It's strange for me, as her son, to see her sighing with happiness when she's home, and smiling widely when he's near—to know that the man that caused it was neither my father, nor myself. It almost makes me jealous, for I had been the only person she had, the only one in the world, who could make her smile like that. But, then again… this smile was different. This happiness was different.

I know why.

The only thing that I can offer her, give her, is the love that a son holds for his mother. The love that she was now being shown by this man, was the love that a lover had for his mate. And as strong as maternal relations can be, this was completely different.

Unfortunately, I had been only able to meet the man for a few minutes before Koemna, Hiei, or Yusuke and Kuwabara contacted me due to a mission concerning demons that didn't even deserve our affairs. At the initial introduction, the man seemed nice enough, dedicated to his work and to his son, who also happened to be named Suichi.

I have never met Suichi, but, from what Mother tells me, he sounds just like a playful teenaged boy—exactly who I should have been.

I'm not guilty or envious, but happy.

Happy, because Mother will be able to experience what it would be like to raise a true human child… even if that child isn't me.

I take the steps leading to the upper level of the house two at a time, heading to where my bedroom is located. When I walk down the hall, I stop by my mother's bathroom door—just to make sure that she is actually in there. And she is, humming to herself as she most likely relived the previous dates the man had taken her out to. With a smile playing on my lips, I make my way to my destination, feeling a slightly better mood replacing my patience-worn one.

I stop in front of my door, a bit surprised to find that it is open by a crack. Normally my room is left untouched by anyone, including Mother. She knows me well enough to understand I take care of all necessary tidying in my room by myself. Recalling the various times I had been caught off-guard by wayward demons, I immediately tense, though I sense nothing.

Pushing the door forward, I relax immediately, seeing that Mother only went in to place the evening's clothing on my bed. The attire is simple enough: black slacks; a cotton white, button-up long-sleeved shirt with an ironed collar; a black tight-fitted vest that would hug my chest but still allow me to breathe freely. A small black bow is placed neatly on top of the folded articles of clothing, completing the outfit.

I can't help but chuckle softly—Mother is most likely nervous about this date and wants us both to look our best. What makes this outing different than the others is still unclear to me, but I decide to see how it will play out before I make any assumptions.

I walk out of my room and head back to the door of the bathroom that Mother occupies. I knock on the polished wood loud enough so that she can hear me over the water.

"Yes? Suichi, is that you?" she calls out.

"Indeed, Mother," I return warmly. "I just wanted to inform you that I'm here. Thank you for fixing my outfit, but I would have done it myself…" my voice trails off, feeling a sudden shame for not preparing the outfit myself.

"Nonsense, Suichi! I had plenty of time on my hands and I felt that you were working enough on your own."

"Yes, well… Anyways, I appreciate it greatly. I would like to take a shower myself, so leave some warm water for me, okay?"

"I'm almost done, I'll let you know when I am."

"Thank you again, Mother," I say softly, walking back to my room to ready myself for the night out.

I just finish up rewriting my notes for History class when I sense Mother leaving the bathroom and heading over in my direction. I decide to have a little fun, so I rise from my desk chair and walk over to my door.

Timing it perfectly, I open the door just as Mother has her fist up, right in the act of knocking. I can't help but smile at my mother's surprised expression.

"I've been living with you for 16 years," I explain to her. "I would hope that I'd be able to sense you well enough during situations like this."

She smirks back in her motherly way, and says, "You're good, Suichi, but I've been living with you for the same exact amount of time. I know you just as well as you know me."

My smile falters at this, because I know that it isn't true. Not as much as I'd like it to be. She didn't know as much as she thought she did, and what she did know… I let her know.

Mother, taking my failing grin the wrong way, broadens her smirk and says triumphantly, "See? You don't have the upper hand, Suichi, it is your old and worn mother who rules over her young!"

I laugh quietly as she leaves while saying, "Showers yours, but please hurry—we only have a couple hours left, and it takes half an hour to get to the restaurant."

"Yes, Mother," I respond, my voice tinted with guilt.

Unable to allow myself to stew in my thoughts, I quickly go to the bathroom and ready myself for a warm shower. Steam rapidly fills the already misty air of the small room as the humidity rises with the hot water.

When I'm fully de-clothed, I step inside the secluded area of running stream of liquid, welcoming the comfort of the heated moisture. I didn't realized how tense I'd been until the hot water hits my aching back and shoulders, soaking my long hair so that it's cascading down my backside. I groan at the total comfort that envelops me completely, making me wish I could drift away from my stressful life of pretending to be what I am not.

That thought gets me thinking quite suddenly. Am I still the cold-hearted Yoko Kurama that killed ruthlessly and stole deceitfully from thousands of demons, tombs, and ruins? Or had I somehow changed when I escaped into this body? Could I be capable of reverting back to my old life, or would I be so disgusted that I'd come back to this life, this image of a perfectly innocent high school student on his way to college?

And if I didn't change when I merged with this body, did I change when my human mother showed me my first taste of pure, unwavering love? Could I have lived with the thought of leaving her when my powers had recovered? Obviously not, for I am still here with her. Strange… I never had felt guilt until I grew up around her… and Yusuke…

Yusuke helped me greatly throughout the years. Sure, the juvenile's an out-going, reckless fool that has quite the dirty mouth, with the mind to go with it, might I add… Still, he has shown me loyalty, and compassion… understanding. It makes me wonder if the whole felonious behavior is just an act—to hide the soft, caring person on the inside. The very idea brings a humorous grin to my lips, and that leads my thoughts drift to a certain fire apparition…

Hiei is definitely a puzzle. One that takes time—more time than any living being truly has to spare—to understand, let alone solve. Hiei isn't the kind to know any signs of emotion besides anger to anyone besides his sister, whom he refuses to inform about their relation to each other. It's almost unnerving, seeing Hiei watching his sister protectively—seeing such a display of emotions that I doubt he's aware of showing. It surprises me how much worry and love he has for her, as if she were made of glass that only he can handle safely. Of course, he is't the only one that cared about her well being, to his great displeasure, if I dare add.

Kuwabara goes schizophrenic when it comes to the young ice maiden. If you were to only mention her name, he would go on and on about her exquisite beauty and concern for life… just like I with my love for plants. I must say, it is amusing to see Hiei affected so deeply by the young boy's display of affection. He seems even more cold when he tells him to remain silent when the topic of Yukina is brought up. Sometimes he has to be a bit physical. I almost pity the young jr. high student.

I finally realize that the water has now run cold, but I don't mind—I successfully completed my task of bathing.

I pat myself down with my towel, then wrap it around my waist before drying my hair. It takes a while, but thanks to my powers, I'm able to tame it without the use of those beauty products that most females prefer to use. In no time, I'm dressed in my suit, fiddling with the black bow that is to be worn around my neck under my shirt's collar.

Deciding that it would be more believable, and would save me the trouble, I walk out of my room and find my mother back inside her bedroom, messing with her own dark tresses.

"I'm serious, Suichi, how do you manage your hair?" she mumbles to me, her hands working frantically with her low bun. "Yours is even longer than mine, and I can barely manage!"

I chuckle deeply in my throat, saying lightly, "A hairstylist never gives away his secrets…"

She laughs as well, though her eyes were still focused on her reflection in the mirror. "Even so… I wish you would let me give you a hair cut… you looked so handsome with short hair. Don't you remember your jr. high year?"

Rolling my eyes at her, I sigh, "Mother, you know that I feel more comfortable with long hair. And I'm not going to get it cut. I remember quite well what it was like in my jr. year and I'd rather not relive it…"

"Don't boys ever mistake you as a girl, Suichi?"

I stare at her now, the question unexpected for me. My right eye twitches. "That is their problem for them to deal with, not me. I assure you, if they actually paid attention, they would find that I am truly a male. If they missed the fact, then they obviously haven't heard of me—my popularity at that school rivals that of a movie star's in Hollywood."

Mother simply beams at me, reaching out her hand to stroke my cheek while cooing, "My little movie star…"

Asking quickly, I interrupt before she can start praising me some more, like she tends to do. It's flattering, of course, but it's terribly flattering at the same time. "Actually, this movie star was having trouble with his bow…?"

She laughs and ties it securely, almost doing a better job than I could have. Of course, I don't tell her that…

"There you go, Mr. Minamino. Mommy fixed your outfit."

I smile at her in return, but it quickly dims when I ask her, "Shouldn't we get ready to go, Mother? It's already 5:30, and I'd rather not rush…"

Her eyebrows shoot up in shock. "Oh, no! We have to hurry, traffic is probably going to be horrible…"

"Mother, we have an hour."

"Nonsense! We can't rely on such things, Suichi, they might arrive early."

"So could we?"

"Get in the car, Suichi."

I guess we're going to rush anyway.

~`*`~

The car ride is silent with the exception of the radio talk show that Mother wants to listen to. After glancing at her, I decide that I want to break the silence.

"Mother," I ask slowly, a hint of amusement hinted in my tone. "You told me that your date has a son named Suichi as well, and he is joining us for dinner… You told me much about him, but did you happen to tell him anything about me?"

She looks at me before returning her eyes to the road. "Yes, of course I did, Suichi."

"What was it that you told him?" My curiosity will be the death of me one of these days, but it's one of those things that I can't fight.

She glances at me again, then says with her eyes back on the road, "I told him that you were the top student of your school, that you tutor students from your Jr. High, and that you were greatly loved by your peers. I also told him that you were a gentleman, and an honest boy. And…" she gives into a wiry smile "you have a knack for disguising the way you really feel. You have quite the control over your emotions, Suichi… I've never seen you angry, or anything less restrained than you are now, before in my whole life."

I can't help but smile with pride at her comments, but I also feel deflated every time she compliments me with my human name attached to it… When I hear her call me "Suichi", I feel that I am not who she thinks I am, and that I am deceiving her like I had when my human body was just growing. Actually, my whole life has been an act to deceive her. Guilt washes over me again, and I find myself unable to respond to her loving comments. So, I simply stare out the window for the remainder of the trip.

The trip didn't last as long as Mother had thought it would, and we find ourselves parking in the front row of the restaurant not two minutes later. I get out of the car quickly enough, taking in the beauty of the surrounding life. The trees and bushes are well taken care of—some are even blooming their spring flowers.

"Oh, look, Suichi, there they are!" Mother breaths out from beside me.

I turn around to see two people standing by a large rock formation, seeming to be exchanging idle chitchat. Suddenly, the older man's gaze looks up, and our eyes lock with a smile as we acknowledge each other. When I see the uninterested expression on the younger boy's face as he stood next to his father, I smile even wider. He didn't appear to care too much about this whole get-together, which was fine by me. It almost reminded me of Yusuke -- and I knew how to handle Yusuke.

"Isn't this great, Suichi? You can get to know… _Suichi _while his father and I have our own conversation!"

Little Suichi continues to stare at the ground, a small frown adorning his youthful face.

I smirk lightly.

This is going to be a fun evening.

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**.:AN:.**

Second chapter—DONE! Problems—NONE! I WANT REVIEWS! GIMME! (laughs loudly)

**Conscience: SHUT UP! SOME OF US NEED TO SLEEP! (in case you're wondering, it's like, one in the morning over here, so yeah…)**

Hee, hee-hee, hee-hee, hee…

**Conscience: And you say that I'M annoying… anyways, yeah, read and review, or I will either hurt you dearly or push you over the edge of insanity by sending my hairy, butt-scratching (scratch scratch) monkey henchmen to your house to eat all of your ice cream -- even if it isn't banana flavored -- and to steal your left shoe -- even if it doesn't smell like bananas! Bwahahhahah! (pause) Goodnight.**

GOOSETAPE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAhahahaha… no more sugar…

Sayonara!


	3. Chapter 3: Cover to Cover

**A Month With Suichi Minamino**

_By Payne N. Uranus_

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

.:AN:.**

Alright, before we get this show going, here are some responses to the reviews for the second chapter of** A Month**!

**midnightsprite:** Haha, thank you! Thank you! Thank you!

**Death101- Fox Version:** (bows formally) Thank you!

**yokonyomi398:** Thank you for saying so. And yes, I have noticed that my writing style back when is rather...interesting. =) I appreciate you pointing that out, so no need to apologize. I will try to use my commas more sparingly!

**When Darkness Rises:** Haha, well, it is Kurama. Kinda hard to pull the wool over his eyes, but it's nice to surprise, ain't it?

**KiyoshiXI:** Do I really have hairy, butt-scratching monkey henchmen? (eyes Conscience, who shakes its head and mouths "NO" rather vehemently) Um...I'm not at liberty to share that sort of information at this time... but thanks for the support! (looks at Conscience again) YES! YES I HAVE HAIRY, BUTT-SCRATCHING MONEKY HENCHMEN THAT HAVE TAKEN OVER THE -- (gets attacked by Conscience and knocked unconscious)

**Conscience: Nothing to see here, people, move along...**

**InuKurama:** Haha, thank you, I hope that you continue to enjoy the story!

**darkiceraven:** Sorry for the confusion, bud. To answer your question, I posted a note at the beginning of the last chapter. If you're still interested in understanding, please check it out, and if you've still got questions, send a PM my way, and I'll try to help straighten things out for ya. =)

**.fan**:Thank you! Of course, I will do my best!

**PervyMonk:** Well, I guess we know now why your name is PervyMonk, huh? =D... actually, I know the real reason why... YOU ARE A MIROKU FAN! (points dramatically) Haha, just kidding witcha... anyways, thanks for reviewing again, I really feel loved!

**'.Serene. Panda.':** Haha, you know Kurama. He's a closet pervert. =P That could explain a lot...except, not really. Darn. Oh well, thanks for the review again! Go off, be happy that no one has the powers of Kurama and can track your potty breaks!

(starts doing another happy jig)

(stops when Payne notices everyone staring)

Yeah, I'm an idiot, you don't need to tell me… I already know! HAHA! SINCE I DON'T KNOW YOU, AND I DON'T KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE, I CAN AT LEAST ROB YOU OF THAT! HAHA!

(everybody just continues to stare at Payne)

Um… Okay, anyways...

**Conscience: (pops into frame) Fear not, I am here in time to keep Payne in check!**

You are now free to move to another country…

**Conscience: (checks Payne, hockey-style)**

Ow! You suck! (shakes fist)

**Conscience: Sure do. But enough about me, don't you have something to tell these wonderful people?**

Oh, yeah, I do huh? Okay, this chapter will be from Suichi's POV… as in, Little Suichi—the stepbrother! DUH!

So, here it is!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Cover to Cover**

**Suichi's POV:**

You know what's worse than rushing from one place to another after a hard day at school?

I'll tell you what's worse. What's worse is having to sit outside, where it's a little bit windy, and a little bit chilly, while you're a little bit hungry, and more than a little bit pissed off. That's what's worse. That's what's one of the worst things you can do. Want to know why? Because it throws off the whole psychy. It confuses the mind. Thinking to yourself, "We got to go, we've got to hurry, we need to go faster, faster faster!" only to then stop abruptly, realizing, "Wait, there's so much time to waste now. Doing absolutely nothing. What. The Hell."

Want to know how I know this? I'll tell you. It's a good story.

So I was walking along, enjoying the sort of day that seems to just remind you that summer's coming. The best kind of day. The coolness of the breeze, but the warmth of the sun? It was a good day. I get home, ready to walk in, maybe settle down with a bite to eat, work on a bit of homework in front of the TV, get all lazy and comfortable, you know?

Yeah, but guess what? First thing that happens when I open the door, Dad pulls me in, picks me up -- I'm on his friggin back! -- throws me in the shower and says to get ready for dinner.

Dinner. At nearly four o'clock in the afternoon.

Why did we do this? Why was I forced to get all pampered and prettied up, for a dinner that Dad decided to inform me about _as_ I'm getting dressed in a rented tux?

Because Dad thought he didn't know where the place was and he didn't want to be late.

Don't worry, Dad, we'll find the place easily enough, I said.

It will be easy, I said.

She won't hate you if you're a little late, I said.

Don't act so nervous, I said.

Fine, we'll leave early, I said. Just for the sake of your sanity, we'll leave early.

And look at us now, standing outside, waiting for our "dates" that were arriving on time instead of coming early like us. The waiting area is packed with people trying to get reservations, so we couldn't wait inside. Even if we could, Dad didn't want to risk the chance that this woman of his would show up, change her mind, and leave again before he even saw her. So we're waiting outside. No benches. No sitting on the curb.

Party time.

You know, being spontaneously treated to a nice dinner isn't really what's got me in a foul mood. Even the tux is kinda nice to wear, since I never really have the opportunity to get all fancy. I'm just a bit irked because Dad just told me that he was planning on asking the woman, whom I haven't even met yet… to marry him.

Oh, joy.

"Dad," I tried to ask calmly. "Why are we doing this again?"

"I told you before, Suichi," he responded in that chastizing tone of his. He was still staring out at the parkinglot, eager to see the woman we were waiting for. "I'm really starting to love Shiori, and I think it's time that you two met."

"Well, we can do that somewhere else! Like, at home? What's the big deal? So, you're going to ask her to marry you, what about it, huh? You're not asking her tonight, so it's not like there's any need to look nice and all that."

Dad briefly looked down at me, looking as if he was searching for words. After a few seconds, he returned his gaze to the lot. "You'll understand when you're older," Dad stated simply.

There was a beat of silence in which I tried to figure out how to respond to that sort of comment. Honestly, I wasn't sure if I wanted to "understand" when I got older. It seemed like a lot of wasted energy to me.

"What's she like?" I tried to ask in a offhand manner, partly to keep him distracted, but mostly to keep _me_ distracted.

"Well…" he sighed, his eyes gaining that familiar far-away look that he always got when he thought about her. "She's beautiful. Not just on the outside, but on the inside, too. She's caring, loving, and almost delicate… There are no words that can justify her properly. She's already led an eventful life, through a sickness that should have taken her life, to raising a well-behaved and respectable child."

"Huh?" I asked with confusion. Then, I remembered with an, "Oh, yeah, her son that's also named Suichi… Have you met him before?"

"Briefly," Dad responded with a wry smile. "We were suppose to have lunch together while you were at your friend's house the other day, but he had to leave shortly afterwards due to his job."

Ha. That's likely.

"Really? What does he do?"

"I'm not sure, I never got the chance to ask him."

"What'd you think of him?"

"That's a bit hard to say. He seemed pleasant enough, but his manners were remarkable. He was a perfect gentleman, Shiori did an excellent job."

"Huh… well, that's weird. How old is he?"

Dad looked like he was about to respond, when his eyes suddenly caught sight of something in the lot. The smile that immediately spread across his face was enough of an indicator for me to figure out what he saw. "You can ask him yourself, son," Dad said, giving my shoulder an affectionate squeeze with his hand before stepping off the sidewalk to go meet the arrivals. With a small huff, I stuff my fists in my pants pockets and follow, eyes on the ground.

"I'm sorry," I heard a soft woman's voice say with sincerity as I approached. "I hope we didn't keep you waiting for too long…"

"It was nothing," Dad then assured her. I wasn't all that interested in the pleasantries, so I continued to kick lightly at the loose gravel on the asphalt. "I was afraid that I wouldn't find the place that we agreed on, so we left early just in case. We were just having an interesting conversation concerning you. Suichi was quite fascinated with you two."

"Oh, yes, I almost forgot!" the woman I assumed was Shiori exclaimed. "This is my son, Suichi. I know that you two have met before, but I figured your son ought to know."

I felt Dad nudge me in the side, so I took it as my cue to start paying attention.

Dear God, if I had been drinking anything, I would have spat it out in a second. And not because the drink didn't suit my tastes.

It wasn't just that Suichi was beautiful -- and yes, I used the word beautiful to describe a teenaged boy. I mean, yeah, his hair was incredibly silky and his eyes were an incredibly pure color of emerald, but there was so much more to him, like there was something laying beneath the surface that was just as hypnotizing. Looking at Suichi reminded me of those ancient books in my school's library, with the edges of the paper painted gold, and the covers that were so aged and torn yet still held a majestic beauty to them. Every time I looked at one of those books, I had a such a strong sense of inferiority that I couldn't even bring myself to flip the cover open. As if the pages inside held words and ideas that I couldn't even begin to comprehend. No matter how pretty the book was, the knowledge and history of that book steered me away.

Yeah, Suichi was a good-looking guy -- a lady-killer, some might say -- but his eyes invoked the same feelings those archaic books did. Despite how sharp he looked in that simple tuxedo, I felt he was far older than any of us standing here.

Suddenly I understood what Dad had meant when he said it was "hard to say". Defining this guy would be nearly impossible for me.

Suichi, having been totally unaware of my silence, held his hand out to Dad and said, "It's a pleasure to see you again, sir."

Dad took it and shook firmly, saying, "Likewise. I was disappointed when you weren't able to stay longer with us. Even though I always enjoy your mother's company, I had been looking forward to meeting with you, as well."

"My sincerest apologies," Suichi responded smoothly, seeming to be genuinely contrite about their past meeting. "My...employment needed me immediately, and I couldn't afford to ignore the call. I hope you understand."

"Not a problem, son, just thought I'd say how glad I am that you could make it tonight."

"As am I."

"Well then," Dad said with new vigor, directing the attention to me when he also put his strong hand on my shoulder. "Suichi, I'd like you to meet Shiori, and her son, uh… Suichi."

Well, Dad had been right when he had described Shiori to me before. She was beautiful too, and had kind eyes. "Hello, Suichi," she said in that soft voice of hers, and I took a liking to her immediately. I bowed to her with a smile, and a "nice to meet you". If she was anywhere as nice to talk to as she was to look at, I wouldn't have too much trouble accepting her as family. When I turned to Suichi to do the same, I felt my face do a small spasm.

Suichi smiled nicely, proffered his hand to me as well, and said, "It is a pleasure to meet you, too, Suichi. Mother has told me a great deal about you. I must say that I have wanted to meet you for quite a long time."

Hesitantly, I took his hand and shook it, unable to peel my gaze off of him.

The sense of age and wisdom in the older teen's eyes was even more intense up close. It was almost terrifying, but at the same time, awe-inspiring.

And Jesus, he was one beautiful guy. That was also kind of disconcerting.

Figuring I should say something in response, I merely muttered out a "Nice to meet you, too", because I was afraid if I tried to say anything more, I'd say something weird. Like, "Are you sure you're human?" I attempted to keep eye-contact throughout the whole exchange, but I caught a glimmer of something in the older Suichi's eyes that made me pause.

His eyes were laughing at me.

He was amused.

I'm not sure why, but I suddenly blushed. My face was burning, and I couldn't keep it down. It struck me that maybe, since I was being so weird about him, I could assume he had the ability to read minds as well. And that he had heard my question, and found it funny.

"U-uh…" I stammered, trying to think clearly. I cleared my throat and said in a squeaky voice, "I-I'm really hungry, could we go in and order?"

"Yes, of course," Shiori cut in with a bright smile. Clapping her hands together, she added, "It's quite nippy out here, and we don't want to lose our reservation! Did you two really stand outside waiting for us all this time?"

"I already told you it wasn't long," Dad rebutted with a grin, and the two immediately started doing that whole "old married couple" bickering. Dad wrapped an arm around Shiori's waist and guided her towards the restaurant, with Minamino following close and me bringing up the rear. When we reached the building, Minamino ended up being the closest to the door, so he held it open it for our parents. They thanked him with cheery smiles, and he returned it with one of his own.

Then he looked at me.

His eyes were still laughing, but they were also telling me silently that I may go in before him.

Strange how that simple request was the hardest thing for my body to comply to. I walked stiffly over to the door, and tried to smile—just a simple, stupid smile!—but my body froze when he looked at me, straight in the eye.

His gaze was definitely piercing. I felt like I was now the book, only this book was laid wide open and easily read, all of my secrets right there for him to see. There was no way to recovere from that sort of unexpected exposure, and my mind temporarily shut down in near-terror.

I didn't know how long I stared at him, but when Dad yelled, "Hurry it up, you two! We've got our table!" I was startled out of that daze and figured out that I'd stared long enough.

Sharply braking the connection, I walked through the door while trying to control my shuddered breathing. Minamino simply quirked his lips at me and bowed before following me inside to our parents.

I sat in front of Minamino with Shiori on my side, while my Dad sat across from her. It wasn't a small table, but it was comfy enough. The pristine tablecloth that was spread across the surface almost made me groan. I never failed to spill stuff on white fabric.

"What were you two talking about?" Shiori asked us cheerfully as we sat down.

Funny. As if I'd be able to say more than five words to that guy without sounding like a complete idiot.

"Nothing," I replied quickly.

"Oh?" Her eyes had the same twinkling laughter that Minamino had. Was this a whole family of mind-readers?

"Mother, it was nothing," Minamino told her peacefully, and I was grateful for the intervention. My brain didn't feel like it was functioning properly anymore. "We were just sharing our thoughts about the evening with each other. Nothing you need concern yourself over."

Is that what we were doing?

Okay, fine by me.

"If you say so, Suichi. What would you three like to order for dinner?"

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**.:AN:.**

And that's the end of the chapter…

(everyone cheers)

EXCUSE ME!

(everyone cries)

Much better.

**Conscience: How about, no?**

How about, you leave me alone!

**Conscience: Look, I'm not here to bother you. This time.**

(raises eyebrow) Really?

**Conscience: Really really. I just wanted to say this: EVERYBODY, READ AND REVIEW OR ELSE I WILL PERSONALLY SEE TO IT THAT YOU ALL LIVE OUT THE REST OF YOUR LIVES WITH ANNOYING CONSCIENCES LIKE ME!**

(falls over anime-style) Thank you… I think.

**Conscience: No problem! I'm getting a raise for my efforts anyways! (big thumbs up)**

Oh, boy… everyone, I don't mean to be rude, just ignore the bold letters from now on—and tell me what you think of the chapter! I'd appreciate it, really! I don't want you to think that I'm conceited or demanding about the review things, so it is now a suggestion, not a necessity. Oh, and if you ever feel like reading the bolded letters, just think of what it says as entertainment. Or, you can skip over them and such (sometimes I do that), just pay attention when you see this **WARNING, CAUTION, or ATTENTION,** just incase I think you need to know something about the story or chapter.

Sayonara!


	4. Chapter 4: A Taste of Home

**A Month With Suichi Minamino**

_By Payne N. Uranus_

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**.:AN:.**

Aloha! Before we begin with the fourth chapter, I'd like to thank the reviewers from last chapter!

**Death101- Fox Version:** Yes. Yes it is...

**Runelesca:** Yes. Yes it was. I'm sorry. Unless I shouldn't be, then I'm...not. Thanks for reading, though!

**IssueshaveI:** Well, I hope it keeps you entertained over that long weekend of yours. =D Lucky you, I say! I wish I could have a break like that... le sigh... oh well, huh? I promise to finish this story! I always plan on finishing my stories...whether or not there's enough time in my lifeline to actually make it happen is another matter entirely. And it also makes it not my fault. Awesome, right?

**EvilGenius Koji:** Yeah, I realized that when I read over it again, so I changed a lot of it...I'm a bit special. Have to fear, no yaoi here! Simple Kuramax(girl)OC goodness. Peeps will have to get their yaoi fix elsewhere...

**.fan:** Thank you for reviewing! I will do my best!

**PervyMonk:** Yes! I got it pegged! Brownie points for me! And Kurama better be cooler (growls)... just kidding... maybe. Oh, yeah, I know Suichi's brain is a bit on the fritz...

**Yoru Inu:** Hey, I updated! Brownie points for that, too, right? (pause) Right?

**xXDaRkNeSs RoSeInEsSxX:** Yeah, he's a bit special... Suichi is. Not my Conscience. Well, Conscience is special too, but that's a different kind of special. Anyway, I fixed the last chapter so Suichi doesn't come off as...weird...as he did before... Thank you, and good luck with YOUR Conscience. (hands over mallet for protection)

**Kuramafan-06:** I know! I'm sorry for doing that! I definitely fixed that part in the chapter, I promise! Sorry! Don't kill...anyone! Of course I'll read your story, so no worries! Thanks for the song clipping, too, that's one of my favorites. =) Have you seen the Yu Yu Hakusho music video that goes along with that song? It's not too bad, I kinda like it. It's on Youtube. Anyway. Thanks for the review!

You all are awesome! Thanks for the support! Oh yeah! Everybody, let me hear a "Oh yeah"!

(crickets can be heard off in the distance)

Awww, c'mon! Give me an Oh Yeah, damn it!

(someone throws an empty beer can instead)

FINE!

Okay, here's the next chapter, thanks!

**Conscience: But, I didn't get to say anything yet!**

Payne: And that's a good thing, believe me… (starts whistling and skips off)

**Conscience: (grumbles while following after)…You take the fun out of everything…**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: A Taste of Home**

**Kurama's POV:**

Dinner conversations were enjoyable, as well as an entertainment for myself. Suichi's initial reaction to me was rather amusing, and had continued to be so throughout the meal. At first, our conversations were one-sided at best. Suichi would ask me a question, I would answer it, wait until he was done staring, then he'd ask me another or I would ask one of my own. I forced myself not to laugh when his eyes stayed glued to my figure, pretending that I was not bothered by it. Truthfully, the expressions his face made were terribly amusing. It was as if he were trying to solve a particularly complicated math problem and couldn't get the numbers to add up correctly.

"What is Meiou High like?" he had asked me shortly after we sat down. He sounded desperate to make some sort of conversation, as if the quiet murmur of the people sharing the restaurant with us was too irritating to listen to.

"It's a pleasant enough residence," I had replied, folding my hands neatly in my lap and crossing my legs as we waited for our waitress to arrive. "The teachers are very well educated and the students are as respectful as you can expect. Speaking of which, how is Sarayashki fairing these days? I have a couple acquaintances that attend there, but we usually have others things to discuss than school when we meet."

Suichi blinked at the redirection of his inquiry before ducking his head and answering, "It's okay, I guess. There's nothing really exciting to share. I don't really care for it, though…"

"Why is that?" I asked, feeling my interest piqued.

"Well, the teachers are mean, always giving us more homework than we're able to do. And it's all boring." His tone gained a whine that reminded me greatly of a certain Spirit Detective.

"Perhaps you're looking at it the wrong way," I mused, remembering my own experience at the school. In fact, I had thought that a majority of the teachers were friendly enough, as long as you stayed on their good side.

Suichi's gaze shifted away from the cloth he had been examining to revert back to mine, giving me a confused look. "How's that?"

"Well, for starters, what do you think homework is supposed to do for you?"

He shrugged his shoulders and replied with, "I dunno, make us smarter I guess…"

"In a way," I drawled a bit, then stated in a friendly tone, "Homework is more along the lines of practice. Homework prepares you for tests that may be approaching, helping you to understand what will be included in them. Being assigned more homework than usual means that they are trying to help you as best as they can without giving you the answers directly. The better you do on tests, the more you'll be able to succeed in life."

Silence accompanied my speech, and Suichi continued to watch me.

"You sound like a nerd," he deadpanned, cocking his head slightly to the side with a slight frown.

The comment caught me off-guard, but I hid my surprise at his remark. I wasn't angry in the least. In fact, laughter rose from my throat. Not a full-out laughing fit, mind you—just a rumbling chuckle.

"You think so?" I asked, humor tinting my tone as my eyes shone with laughter.

"Well, yeah!" he said, scooting his chair closer to the table as he stared at me, his voice hinting that it was an obvious answer. "I mean, who looks at homework as a good thing?"

"I suppose a young student like yourself would naturally think that," I replied thoughtfully while also tilting my head. I hadn't intended for my commen to come off as insulting, but apparently Suichi had taken it as such.

"What's that suppose to mean?" he asked indignantly.

"There is nothing to upset yourself over, Suichi," I assured him calmly, unaffected by the distaste that had suddenly entered his pitch. "I am merely stating that your taste towards education is normal. My friends that I mentioned earlier think along the same lines as you concerning this matter. I meant no disrespect."

Suichi was staring at me again, but not with the same intensity he had been before. It seemed that our conversation had helped him relax somewhat. The boy was turning out to be quite an interesting character.

"Hello, what can I get for you tonight?"

Looking up, I realized that our waitress had finally showed up. The woman was also quite stunning, I noted with a small smile. She seemed young, in her late 30's maybe. Actually, she reminded me greatly of Atsuko, Yusuke's mother, with her dark brown hair and toffee brown eyes, which seemed to smile without the aid of her dazzling grin of her glittering lips. She held herself with confidence, and I could tell that she was kind-hearted despite the defiant lift of her head.

"Yes, thank you," I answered her politely. Turning my head towards my side, I said, "You may order first, Mother."

"Thank you, Suichi," she replied with appreciation. She picked up her menu, using her middle finger to find her order. "I think we'll just start off with appetizers, first. I believe an order of sushi and sashimi mix and an order of eda-mame would do, don't you?"

"Sounds delightful," I agreed as my stomache growled quietly.

The waitresses scribbled down the orders while saying, "And what would you like for a meal, then? We'll bring your dishes out later on when you're finished."

"Ah, yes, I'd like an order of your steak, prepared teppanyaki style with tempura shrimp, please. I'd like green tea with it, of course. What would you like, dear?" she asked, inclining her head at Suichi's father.

"Oh, right," the man stuttered, most likely occupied by Mother's talk of food. He turned to his own menu, like Mother, and searched for his decided order as well. "Yes, I'll take the same, with extra wasabae added to mine, please. And I'd also like green tea for me."

"Okay, sir. And what would you like, hon?" she asked, turning to Suichi while brushing a strand of brown hair away from her face. He fidgited awkwardly with the menu. Having been so distracted with our conversation, I hadn't seen him once look at the menu that was placed neatly before him.

"Um…" Suichi mumbled, as if stalling for time. He flipped through with a shy yet bored expression on his face, his eyes skimming for something appetizing. I noticed that he kept going back and forth through the pages, obviously sweating due to the pressure of finding something to eat quickly, but not wanting to get something unappetizing. It was after all, quite an expensive restaurant.

Seeing that he was having trouble, I offered kindly, "Why don't you have the bento box? It has Teriyaki beef and rice, and a garden salad with the sesame ginger dressing. I hear it's one of the best dishes they have to serve."

"Oh, yeah," Suichi said with a sigh of relief. Turning to look at the waitress, he told her, "I'll have what he said!"

"Good choice," the waitress commented while she wrote the order down. She looked up at me and smiled. "You have excellent contacts, Sir, if you managed to find out about that one."

"I have my resources," I replied with a gentle smile, turning back to my own menu.

"So, what would Mr. Meal Master like to have for dinner this evening?" she asked me, humor blending in with her tone.

"I would like to try your scallops," I answered automatically. "With the truffle sauce, if you don't mind. Also, I'd prefer it if you could hold the wasabae, this time? I'm afraid that I don't enjoy it all that much on my meals."

"No problem, sir. And what would you like to drink?"

"Water will be suitable for now." With that said, I handed her the menu with a calm smile.

"Very well," she replied happily, obviously pleased by my gentlemanly charm.

"Thank you very much." She walked off in an almost dreamy state, with that smile still on her face as she left to place the orders.

I sighed quietly before looking out of the corner of my eye at Suichi. Seeing his stunned face made me ask, "Is there something you'd like to say?"

That brought him sharply out of his revere, though that didn't wipe the awed expression from his face. "Um, no," he stammered. "It's just..." His eyes darted in the direction the waitress had went, then came back, only to look away again. "Are you always able to do that?"

"Do what?" I asked, folding my hands in my lap again and bowing my head slightly.

"Do what?" he echoed with disbelief, and when I turned my gaze upward again, I noticed that Suichi was smiling at me for the first time that evening. "Do that! What you just did, with the smooth talking, and the--the charming thing! You practically hypnotized her!"

I was almost pleased that I had managed to impress Suichi so much that he started acting normally, but then he started laughing.

Loudly.

"I'll take that as a compliment," I mumbled, averting my gaze in an attempt to make the miniscule red tint that had appeared on my cheeks as well disappear from view.

Sure, I've been told that I was charismatic more often than Mother has told me that she loves me, but I was suddenly feeling like I was back at school. Everyone had their eyes on our table, most centered on me.

I felt my back start to sink downwards, for the familiar whispers had started their way around the restaurant. Looking up, I groaned when I saw that there were quite a lot of single girls with their companions there, and they were staring at me with lust glinting in their eyes.

I sunk even lower, until my head was completely hidden by the large back of the chair. Something told me I could count on being crowded by more females at the end of dinner.

I caught Suichi staring at me out of the corner of my eyes, and he had a complete look of shock adorning his young features. That was when I noticed that his laughing had ceased.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered to me. His body had sunk almost as low as mine, though he was aiming at hiding underneath the table.

I waved my hand as if batting away his apology, and sighed. "It's quite alright. I was expecting this at some point anyways."

Stare.

"You always have girls swooning over you?" he asked, his mouth hanging open with admiration and astonishment.

"Not only the girls," I replied grimly, giving into a wiry smile.

If possible, his jaws were even wider, though I couldn't blame him—even I have trouble accepting the sort of attention I manage to gain.

"Wow," was the one worded response from Suichi, and I couldn't stop myself from chuckling.

"Yes, that is an appropriate remark for such a piece of information."

"So I was right. You can hypnotize anyone simply by saying pretty words and looking good?"

"I suppose that is one way to assess the reaction," I replied slowly after a considerable amount of thought.

"Why? How smart are you?" he asked, his eyebrows quirking as he tilted his head to the side in wonder.

"I've managed to maintain the highest test scores of the school, and I've been known to raise the GPA of the school by quite a margin." I made sure that I left out any hint of conceit that may have entered my voice.

His eyes were wide, and he spoke in a manner much like Yusuke. "So you're the next Einstein?"

"I prefer not to think of myself as such," I immediately frowned at the thought.

"Why's that?" Confusion was obviously his favorite emotion this evening.

"Because," I answered slowly, "despite his ingenious work, Einstein's inventing of the atom missile led to the destruction of much of the world—the loss of many human lives. His cause is not as admirable as some consider it to be."

"Oh."

"Hm."

I let him think this over for a moment, before he asked me another question.

"What do you do in your free time?"

"Many things."

"Like what?"

"Is this one of your games?"

"What game?"

"I believe it is called "20 Questions" or something of that sort."

"No, it's just my curiosity, no biggie."

"Very well. Ah, I sometimes read books, take a walk in the park, get together with my friends…tending to my garden..."

"You garden?" he sounded quite appalled at the thought, and I was quite displeased at his reaction, even if it was natural for someone at his age to think that way.

"Is there a problem with that?" I asked, pretending to be confused.

"Uh… no, not at all, it's just, uh… gardening? I mean… gardening! Why gardening?"

"Why not?"

"I dunno, it just seems kinda… girly, I guess."

"Girly?" By the way he seemed to be struggling with his words, I knew that he was stating not what he thought, but what his friends probably thought.

"Yeah, girly!" he declared with seriousness. "I mean, isn't that what girls are suppose to do?"

"There are many things that are apply to both genders, Suichi," I explained once more. "Sports, such as basketball and soccer, are co-ed activities, are they not? Not one interest is solely marked for only men or women. I happen to find that gardening holds a certain satisfaction for me, just as video games may hold a certain satisfaction for you." My tone managed to gain an almost preaching quality to it, but Suichi didn't seem to mind since he had reverted back to staring at me with his mouth agape.

"I never thought of it like that…" he stated with awe after a moment's silence.

"You mustn't jump to conclusions, though I can hardly blame you for such a deduction."

"Look, Minamino… wait, you don't mind if I call you that, right? I mean, I feel like I'm talking to myself when I say… Suichi…" His gaze was one of panic and embarrassment, if the red coloring his cheeks was any suggestion to go by.

I smiled warmly at him, trying to calm him down so that he wouldn't get so worked up over meaningless things. After all, he was finally starting to relax around me, and I found myself acting as I would around Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara, or any of the others. "Minamino works well enough, Suichi, I don't mind at all."

He sighed with a small grin of his own, then went back to saying, "Anyways, I was just… well, if you're so smart, and your friends think just like me, then… how does that work?"

I couldn't help but chuckle softly at his confusion. "I'm not as obsessed with education as you seem to think I am, Suichi. A student does need time off from such responsibilities. My friends and I share… other obligations that has allowed us to befriend each other through different circumstances."

Suichi straightened himself in his chair, possibly forgetting about the attention we had received not too long before. "Oh, right, I remember you and Dad mentioning something about your job… what do you do exactly?"

This made me pause, for I knew I couldn't tell him that I tracked down and killed demons that had escape through portals linking the Human World to the Demon World, nor could I tell him that I assisted the Spirit Detective of Spirit World in completing countless assignments that may need my expertise. Somehow, I knew that if I told him the truth, he would either not believe me, or he would but Koenma would have him forget the whole thing.

Besides, I didn't feel like explaining it to him anyhow.

But, I didn't have a decent lie that could explain why I had to miss lunch with my mother and her love interest with urgency in my departure.

"I…" I paused, unable to think of a good enough pretense that could save me from relaying the truth to the young boy. "I… deal with tutoring."

_That's the best I could come up with…?_

I was losing my touch.

That was apparent enough when Suichi stared at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Tutoring," he repeated, skepticism clearly etched out in his tone.

"Well, that is what I do most of the time," I continued smoothly. "Others, I simply apply for various part-time jobs that may or may not need my assistance."

"Oh!" Suichi exclaimed with realization. "I remember Dad telling me that you help out your mom with the money stuff, is that what you mean?"

"Yes," I replied hesitantly. "I do make sure that we have enough currency to deal with finances and such, though sometimes it is unnecessary. When that is the case, I simply do it to pass time, gain a little more pocket money for supplies and items that I may wish for."

_Much better, Kurama… maybe you're not so rusty after all…_

"That makes sense, I guess," Suichi agreed, nodding his head with a relaxed smile on his face.

I smile in return, thankful that he wasn't as nervous when in my presence as he was at the start of the dinner.

"Oh, Minamino… I-I was wondering…"

"What is it?" I asked him.

"It's nothing, really, but…" His eyes drifted from mine, as if he were trying to look anywhere but at my own.

"Suichi?"

"I was just thinking that maybe we could get together again sometime," he answered quickly. "Y'know, so that we don't only get to see each other every time our parents decide that they want to bring us along on their dates…"

I stared at him in amazement, unable to think of anything to say. This happened to be the first time that I was asked by another person that wasn't the usual Spirit Detective gang to do something that didn't involve school work or dating. I couldn't say why it caught me so offguard, but for some reason the request was something my brian could not decipher quickly enough.

Unfortunately, Suichi took my silence the wrong way, and started to frown.

"I figured as much…"he mumbled to himself. "I guess I can understand, not wanting to hang out and stuff…"

"I'm sorry, Suichi," I quickly apologized, sounding as sincere as I felt. "I didn't mean to make it seem like I wasn't interested. It's quite the opposite, actually—I'd like to spend some quality time with you. You are a nice young man, and you know that you and I may end up being related to each other." I gave a small wiry smile. "Whether we like it or not."

That certainly brightened the boy's face. "Really?" he asked me, his excitement flooding into his voice. "You don't mind?"

"Why would I mind?" I replied with a teasing tone.

"Nice!" he exclaimed, pumping his fist into the air eagerly.

The rest of dinner consisted of he and I throwing out ideas about what we could do without our parents there to guide us. When our food finally arrived, the four of us shared our dishes, exclaiming over whose was better, and sharing stories about meals that had gone wrong. I saw how Suichi and Mother interacted, how he seemed to already accept her as a mother figure. He didn't fight it when she insisted on wiping his mouth with her napkin, and he didn't hesitate to share nearly every fact about his life with her. I got the chance to truly get to know Hatanaka, unlike the last time I had met with him, and found him to be a wonderful man who was strong in his beliefs and had plenty of respect towards my mother, which was a very important detail. The whole time was filled with laughter and family bonding that was so alien to me, but nevertheless enjoyable. More than enjoyable. It was...it was...familial.

And I discovered that it may not be a bad thing at all for Mother to marry once more.

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**.:AN:.**

Oh, yeah, I am GOOD! 'Cause guess what? I KNOW WHAT THIS STORY IS GOING TO BE ABOUT! See, I just started off with Mitsuyo, the school girl/boy. Then I decided that I wanted Kurama's POV on the whole matter. Then, I wanted an admiring Suichi in the story! And it just kept adding on, and now I have a story with an actual plot!

**Conscience: Action! Laughs! Romance (just kidding—NOT!)!**

Hey, there! For once, I'm not unhappy to see you!

**Conscience: HAHA! This story sucks, I'm going to go entertain another author that actually deserves my attention…!**

Okay, scratch my last comment… I'm never not unhappy to see you…

**Conscience: o.O um…okaaaay… hey you! That's right, you that's looking for the "next chapter" button! Read and Review, got it? So that this lazy bum can get off that fat ass and write…and save me from torture… (shudders)**

Leave them alone, Conscience! They won't listen to you anyways, I've already warned them about the insanely rude things you say!

**Conscience: If I don't listen to you, and they don't listen to me, what makes you think that they listen to you?**

(can't think of anything to say in response)

**Conscience: AHA! I win!**

Shut up, idiot. Gods, just read and review, exit out, go back and read another story, I just want this thing to stop talking… so I can torture him…heheheheheheheheh…

**Conscience: (gulps loudly) Um…help?**

(smiles evilly) Sayonara…


	5. Chapter 5: Denial: It's Not Just A River

**A Month With Suichi Minamino**

_By Payne N. Uranus_

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**.:AN:.**

Alright, once again, here are the thank-yous to the reviewers for the last chapter!

**Death101- Fox Version:** Haha, I'm glad you think so! I thought it'd be a good idea...anyway. I appreciate the support and I hope you continue to read on!

**(SillyMoose8):** Yeah, I decided to delete that note, since I figured the surprise was important anyway. Good thing it didn't spoil it for you! Aww, you noticed that? Yeah, I figured I should comment on that, since I kinda share the same opinion. I can't say for sure if there'll be more chapters from Kurama's POV, but if the story calls for it, I shall try to do my best to make it an awesome read!

**yokonyomi398:** Aww, thank you so much for saying so. It took a lot of work. =) I appreciate you pointing out the errors. I've gone back and tried to catch them, but a lot just seem to slip through! No, it's not rude at all! I thank you for the offer, but I've managed to snag myself a beta already for the later chapters. If I feel these need a bit of a review, though, you'll be on my list! Thanks again!

**KiyoshiXI:** (Payne and Conscience hold hands and bow together) Glad you like our little skit things. =D

**Payne N. Uranus: **Well. I am rather special aren't I? (takes out a mallet and whacks past self on the head) Idiot! Get back to work!

**Kuramafan-06:** I don't blame you… Haha, I'm the same way! Oh, I've been really really really, busy, so I haven't had a chance to read your story/stories. I'm so sorry, but I'll get to them as soon as I can, 'kay? Sorry!

**PervyMonk: **Hahaha, Captain Underpants is awesome! Well… it's funny, at least. And, yes, I stole the line. Do I have to say "I Don't Own Captain Underpants References"? I hope not… that'd be stupid. I think it's obvious that I don't own them, 'cause if I did, I wouldn't be writing this on the internet, I'd be making it a TV show! Duh!

**Yoru Inu:** Well, I can't bear to make a fellow Kurama fan/writer suffer a moment longer! Read on, brother…sister…uh...person? And thank you for saying nice things, they make me smile all happy-like...

**sandry stardiamond:** (salutes) Glad you approve, I will do everything I can to up the quality even more!

**The Demon Sisters:** I make another! Brownie points for Payne!

**Justyousee:** I made another! Yay for Payne! And the characters are in character! Another Yay for Payne! And Payne will update soon! Yay for Payne! Say it with me now...

**jadejr1212:** Ack! No! Reviewer down, reviewer down! Why oh why, God, are you taking my reviewers! Oh wait, you just fainted. Nevermind! I'm sorry again for the confusion and stuff, but there is NO ROMANTIC RELATIONSHIP between Suichi and Kurama! I promise! I fixed it so that it'll be a bit more difficult to make that assumption! I swear! Glad you like my stuff, though. That makes me wanna squeal. =D

**Kurama's number1 girl:** I like the name… and I updated, so gimme pockey! (makes grabby hands)

Well, that fun. Wasn't that fun? I thought it was fun. However, as strange as it sounds right now, I'm not in the mood to be stupid, NOR AM I IN THE MOOD TO TOLERATE YOU, CONSCIENCE!

**Conscience: Aw, but that takes the fun out of this crappy job… (sobs) WWWWWWHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA….**

Aw, boo frickity hoo…

**Conscience: Wow, you are pissed… oh, man, this is gonna hurt… (starts to cower)**

Oh, tear… (pretends to have a tear rolling down her cheek)

**Conscience: (cries) I DON'T LIKE YOU ANYMORE! YOU'RE MEAN!**

(runs over and starts pounding it mercilessly)

**Conscience: OW! OWIEOWIE OW! OOOOWWWW! OOHO! OUCH! OUCHIE MOMMY! AAAAHAHAHA, OWIE!**

(sighs happily) Great, now that that is done, on with the chapter!

**Conscience: (groan) Call a medic...!**

Wimp!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Denial: It's Not Just A River**

**Mitsuyo's POV:**

I can't believe this…

Why do I even bother? I've finally decided that, if ever in the whole history of science experiments dealing with strange human girls, and there was one that happened to escape the lab, I would be that human girl. I would be that strange science experiment gone wrong. Maybe I am an experiment gone wrong. It would explain a lot, and would give me something to blame my stupidity on something.

Want to know why?

Of course you don't, why would you? I'm gonna tell you anyways.

It's because of that stupid pencil incident!

Suichi tries to get your attention—the keyword being _tried!_ You were too busy daydreaming about him and his stupid good looks and crap, and what happens? You act like a total freak! He asks you for a pencil, and what happens? You stumble around, asking him rude questions, all of which add up to you being a total freak! He thanks you for the pencil and gives it back afterwards, and what happens? You act like an even BIGGER moron by stuttering out gibberish that probably couldn't even be translated into an actual language! Once again, you act like a freak! You and he are both standing in the middle of loads of students, and what happens? As if he wasn't uncomfortable before! Idiot! YOU'RE A FREAK! A MAJORLY. UGLY. SCIENCE-EXPERIMENT-GONE-WRONG. FREAK!

I _don't _like him!

I don't _like _him!

I hate him!

Hate is such a strong word, but it describes my feelings for him perfectly! If I had a picture of him, then I would paste it to my bedroom wall, and throw every sharp object in existence at it! Or a blow-up punching doll thing! With his face on it! I'd just pummel it over and over and over! Argh!

He makes me act like a complete moron!

He makes me melt with just one smile!

He makes me stutter with one greeting!

He makes me want to hug him and kiss him and hit him all at the same time!

_You're an idiot for thinking that he may ever have feelings for you!_ I tell myself angrily._ You're a fool An idiot! A nincompoop! You're so stupid, it's almost scary!_

That's it. I don't like him anymore. It won't be too hard to stop liking him, right? I mean, just look at the guy -- swarmed every day by half the school population. Trying to act all smooth and modest, when he's probably thinking he's the biggest thing since white bread. I bet he dyes his hair! Yeah, I bet every part of that guy is artificially manipulated or something! Fake teeth -- or maybe those whitening strips! And color-contacts, that would explain the weird feelings I always get when I look at him, right? I bet he takes acting lessons! Just to make everything seem absolutely enthralling! Yeah!

Well you know what?

I hate his smile!

I hate his laugh!

I hate his hair!

I hate his eyes!

I hate his voice!

I hate his perfect gentleman act!

I HATE SUICHI MINAMINO!

…I wonder what he's doing now…

This is going to be more difficult than I first thought.

~`*`~

**Kurama's POV:**

After our dinner was finished, we stayed to chat a little longer. I discovered that Suichi had a crush on a schoolmate of his by the name of Aya Kumi. She sounded quite intriguing from the way she was described, but it may have been because of Suichi's enthusiasm when I touched on the subject.

"How did you meet her?" I asked him with genuine interest.

"We were partnered up during science class," he replied, a tinge of red staining his cheeks.

"And did you two work well together? Or did you just stare at her while she did the whole assignment?" I teased with a small tilt of my head.

"Hey, I did a little work!" he replied, looking annoyed. I couldn't help but laugh at his reaction. He reminded me greatly of Yusuke…

Speaking of which.

It was about time for our nightly conference call. Since he hadn't had a big case in a while, we kept contact while we split the minor demon assignments between the four of us. My turn was due sooner or later.

Sitting up in my chair, I turned to Mother, and told her, "As much as I would like to stay, I'm afraid I have something at home that needs my attention."

"Yes, of course, you still have homework to do, don't you?" I merely nodded in agreement. "Very well…" She turned back to her date. "I'm sorry, dear, but my Suichi and I need to head back home." She and I stood up together, and I grabbed her coat for her to put on.

"It's alright, I understand," he replied, standing up as well. Suichi also got up, stumbling slightly.

"Aw, but we were having fun!" he whined with disappointment.

Smiling gently at him, I responded with, "Yes, it was quite enjoyable talking with you, Suichi. But, I must get home before it gets too late. Besides, I already told you that I will see you again whenever you'd like to do something together."

"Oh, yeah, that's right!" he exclaimed, suddenly becoming happy once more. I couldn't help but laugh at the mood-change.

Walking outside, we stood there, unwilling to say good-bye. It was completely understandable -- I couldn't remember the last time I'd seen my mother enjoy herself so fully. Or when I had, even. But duty called. I decided that if I was ever going to get home in time, I would have to be the one to make the first move.

I stuck my hand out to Suichi's father, and told him with a smile, "It was nice being able to stay for the whole meal this time, sir."

He shook it firmly, replying with, "Yes, it was. I'm glad to see that you and… Little Suichi got along fine tonight. It was a pleasure seeing you again."

"Likewise." I turned to Suichi and put my hand out to him as well, just like I had when we first were introduced. "I look forward to seeing you again as well, Suichi."

Unlike last time, he took it without hesitation, and used it to pull me into a quick hug. I was slightly shocked, but I smiled and gave him a squeeze before pulling back. "So do I, Minamino," he muttered with a smile.

I faced Mother just in time to see her kiss Suichi's father on the cheek, saying her goodbye to him as well.

When she pulled away, I cleared my throat, saying, "Are you ready to go, Mother?"

"Yes," she responded, blushing slightly.

I couldn't help it—I laughed. It was strange seeing Mother look so agitated over a date with a man that she had been seeing for quite some time. She reminded me of my classmates back at school the way she was so jumpy and flustered. Her date quirked an eyebrow in my direction, and Suichi was snickered as well, almost like he didn't understand my amusement, but wanted to laugh anyways.

"I'm sorry," I said hastily, fighting down my laughter. "It's about time we left. I look forward to seeing you both again sometime soon."

"Yes, we do too," Suichi replied enthusiastically. "Go on! We know you're stalling, so don't bother trying to put off homework and junk. Dad already caught me doing that and got all angry and such."

"I appreciate the advice," I chuckled out. "I know that you have school tomorrow, Suichi. Try to keep in mind what I told you before, okay?"

"Heh, heh…okay…"

Turning our backs to them, I couldn't help but throw one more "Goodbye" over my shoulder. I almost wished that I hadn't needed to leave at all, but that was ridiculous. The night had to end at some point. Mother and I slowly made our way to our car, seeming an ambiable silence between us as we reflected on the night. It was only when we had pulled out of the parkinglot and were safely on the road that the quiet was broken.

"So? What do you think?" Mother asked, hope and excitement filling her eyes completely.

"I thought they were both quite enjoyable," I answered with a soft smile. Honestly, it almost was like she was the child in the car. Ironically, she _could_ be considered the child, if she were compared to me in my previous life, but perhaps that would be an unfair comparison.

She stared at me for a relatively long time, scrutinizing me so greatly that I had no choice but to let her investigation instead of trying to get her to look back at the road. Her dark eyes bored into mine, making me fear the worst when her eyes held no emotion except unyielding fortitude.

"Mother?" I asked softly with confusion, forcing her to blink out of her revere.

She smiled sadly, saying, "You don't care for him, do you?"

I blinked in alarm. How could she possibly have gotten that idea? "I do, Mother," I insisted with as much conviction as I could. "He obviously makes you happy, and I could see that he felt the same for you as well. He's a admirable man, I can see no reason for me not to feel any dislike for him."

"But you do."

"You've got the wrong idea, Mother. I assure you full-heartedly, I find the man as suitable for you as possible. You are both quite lucky to have met each other. I can tell that you truly love him, and if you do, then I don't see why I can't."

She gazed at me once more, as if looking for any hint of deceit.

She found none—of that I am sure.

~`*`~

When Mother and I arrived at the house, I made my way directly to the telephone machine. Mother had recently purchased for me a cellphone for me to use, but it was upstairs charging. Plus, I hadn't exactly given Yusuke the number yet. It was unfortunate, since using the land line requires the others and I to disguise our discussions so that Mother couldn't possibly understand what we were talking about.

I saw that there was one missed call—it was from Yusuke.

Worried, I quickly pushed the inbox button, but he had not left a message for me… however, he had called about five minutes before we arrived.

Telling Mother that I had a quick phone call to make, I alerted her that I would be up for a little bit, and to not wait for me. She agreed with easy persistence from my end, obviously tired out from the whole night's ordeal. I had to hide a smile as she lazily climbed the stairs, once again resembling a small child, as if she'd stayed up past her curfew.

I called Yusuke, praying that for whatever reason he called, it wasn't as serious as I was making it out to be.

"Yeah, what do ya want?" An irritated voice of our favorite juvenile delinquent came over the receiver, and I sighed quietly in relief. It didn't seem like the world was being taken over my power-hungry apparitions tonight, I thought to myself. We can all rest easy.

"Am I interrupting something, Yusuke?" I asked with a small smile. He was either working up late on some homework assignments forced upon him by Keiko… or he's taking some pills so that he doesn't go into such a deep slumber that we can't even wake him up for school tomorrow.

"Nothing except for the rantings of one stupid crazy lady…" he muttered sleepily, yawning at the end.

"Let me take a guess: Keiko is making you complete your missed homework, correct?" I inquired, biting back the urge to chuckle at my friend's predicament.

"Why must there be so much?" Yusuke whined loudly, earning himself a considerably resounding slap to the head by the only person other than our little group who didn't fear hitting him.

"Quit complaining, Yusuke," I could hear Keiko scolding in the background. "It's your own fault that you're doing all of this work. I mean, these assignments date back to beginning of last month! You're lucky that I was free tonight to help you out with this…"

"Stupid homework…" Yusuke muttered again. There was a slight meaningful pause, and I suddenly wished that I had not interrupted Yusuke's work time. "Hey, Kurama? I don't suppose you'd "help" me with these papers, would you? After all, I happen to have some great contacts that could get you a lady friend in no time…" His voice was full of hope, though it was tainted with the sly tone that could only be pulled off by the juvenile detective…

"You forget, Yusuke," I reminded him calmly. "I am literally hunted by a considerable percentage of my school every day during and after educational hours. If it were a female companion that I wished for, I'd have little difficulty finding one. But, putting that fact aside, this is indeed your work that you yourself need to complete alone. Just be thankful that you have Keiko there to assist you."

"I'll be thankful when she stops talking my ear off, Fox boy."

"Considering you're now probably hiding in the bathroom, I'll bet your rather thankful right now, Yusuke."

"I… hey, how did you know I was in the bathroom?"

"You are incredibly predicable. And so is Keiko. I believe she is going to burst through the door right"—A loud bang echoed over the phone, followed by quite a lot of screams of pain and yells of anger.

"…Now," I finished with a wince. I was fairly certian that Yusuke dropped the phone during this time because Keiko's voice swept through the silence that accompanied her arrival.

"I'm sorry, Kurama, but Yusuke needs a little nap right now," she said, her voice slightly out of breath. "Guess he'll have to do his homework tomorrow."

"You didn't happen to hit him over the head with the toilet plunger, now did you?" I asked evenly.

"How did you know?" she inquired with more than a little surprise.

"Lucky guess," I answered dryly. "Tell Yusuke that I will see him tomorrow, Keiko. Also, apologize for me for not making our scheduled meeting tonight."

"No problem, Kurama. Actually, I heard him say something about Hiei coming by tonight to pick you up for some errand or something. Anyway, goodnight!"

I nodded thoughtfully at the information. "Thank you, Keiko. Have a pleasant evening."

The connection broke, and I set the phone down calmly, my eyes narrowed and stern. It was rare that Koenma didn't have us running around small, insignificant demons at night, but it had been a while since we last had a break. Even so, I wasn't sure whether or not I should be glad or worried over that simple fact…

I climbed the stairs, and bid Mother goodnight before retreating to my room, feigning slumber for a couple minutes as I waited for Mother's soft, even snores that signaled she was indeed asleep.

Not long afterwards, a dark shadow flitted over my window. I wasn't worried—Hiei always came by at the same time. I opened the window as silently as I could, slipping my body out of the gap the space in between allowed. Hiei nodded to me as soon as I was completely out of my room, and I nodded back in return. On cue, Hiei started to run to the forest, with me following swiftly behind him.

Just because Koenma didn't issue a mission didn't mean that we couldn't do some work on our own time. I was feeling restless anyways.

~`*`~

**Mitsuyo's POV:**

I was lying in my bed, listening to the thumps and cries of my brother and father as they wrestled around the house, blandly staring up at my ceiling while attempting to count all of the nooks and crannies of its plaster surface. The rough-housing going on below was starting to grate, but I was too busy to get up and turn on my radio to drown it out.

Too busy being deep in thought, musing over absolutely nothing.

Or trying to.

Why did he have to plague my mind every waking moment? And even then, he doesn't leave me alone. My dreams are filled with his godly image, his intoxicatingly sweet voice. To think that just a few hours ago, I was with him, and he was talking to me, and we even touched for a brief moment… it was poison. Ugh. Before I met him, I was a decently sane person. But now…

He won't leave me be.

Every time I arrive at school, I turn into another one of his drooling fan girls. I tried to fool myself, telling myself silently that I wasn't _that _head-over-heels for him—sometimes I would go so far as to say I wasn't even head-over-heels at all… but that was before I mentally listed all of the things that I loved about him, and started writing his name all over a loose leaf of paper that had been in front of me, adding hearts here and there…

I think I lost it, that damned piece of paper.

But I sure hope not.

If he, or someone else, found it…

That wouldn't go over all-that well.

I hope I didn't put my name on it, too.

That would cause even more trouble… Unless I put my real name on it? That wouldn't be so bad, though people would probably be confused, since no one goes by Mitsuyo Kajima at our school.

Oh well.

The yells and shrieks of fake fear finally tore me away from my thoughts, and I got out of bed, stomped over to my door, ripped it open, and shouted, "Can you two please stop screaming like immature banshees and just SHUT UP FOR FIVE MINUTES AT THE LEAST?"

"NO!" Hiroshi hollered back happily, squealing in amusement as Dad probably started tickling him again.

Growling in frustration, I slammed my door to emphasize my irritation, and threw myself back onto my bed, grabbing my pillow and forcefully covering my face with it. I breathed deeply, over and over, trying to calm myself down.

When I think about Suichi, which is all too often, I get annoyed easily, even by the littlest things. No matter what I do, he manages to pop up unexpectedly in my mind, and I loose thought of what I was doing at the time. Last time that happened, I was playing catch with my dad as we threw a football back and forth. He had thrown it just as a dude with red hair walked by, and my mind had immediately thought Suichi was walking by. I froze, and the ball...well...

Let's just say that blood is very messy, and when its pouring out of a broken nose, it's very difficult to stay conscious.

Isn't that just peachy? My mind is permanently glued on Suichi.

And I think I like it.

Want to know why?

… I don't know the reason why.

For now, though…

I'll just let my mind wander.

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**.:AN:.**

Whoo! It's about time I updated, huh? Well, I felt like I should give ya all a treat, since… guess what?

MY BIRTHDAY, THAT'S WHAT! It was my birthday recently. I got to eat cake. And other things. How cool is that? Yeah, that's right. It's cool.

Right, well, thanks for reading! Review on your way out to read other stories that are way better than mine! Before you ask, no I'm not bitter. Just so very, very, very aware. (blinks owlishly)


	6. Chapter 6: Plans and Accusations

**A Month With Suichi Minamino**

_By Payne N. Uranus_

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**.:AN:.**

I'm liking this… I'm really liking this! Right, so, before I get all excited and stuff, I'll just go ahead and thank these wonderful reviewers!

**midnightsprite:** Awww, Mitsuyo has a fan! Wahoo!

**Death101- Fox Version:** He does tend to, doesn't he? =D Thank you for the support!

**yokonyomi398:** Haha, thank you for saying so... Actually, I probably missed that little edit, but thank you for pointing that out! I really appreciate it the help. =) I hope that you get that book of yours published! That's really exciting! And thanks, I do try to find new aspects to expose about fictional characters... Haha, I highly doubt that your comments will ever offend me -- they're too kind-hearted and constructive!

**When Darkness Rises:** Can't rightly say that I do. Perhaps it'll just be one of those mysteries, huh? Haha, oh well. Thank you!

**roy. mustang .fan:** Glad you like it! I'll try my best to keep it going in that direction. =)

**bookworm0492:** Thank you oh-so much for the song, bud. =D It made me smile pretty big. I appreciate the love, please enjoy the rest of the story!

**lizzieXmarieXyoukai:** I know! I love "Little Suichi" stories too, but there doesn't seem to be a lot of good ones out there... Oh, and same here with the whole spelling ordeal. When I watched the show, I had the subtitles on, and that's how they spelled it. So that's how I spell it. (shrugs sheepishly)

**Youko Suichi:** Thank you, I take pride in my... uniqueness. =D And I'm hurrying! I'm starting the next chapter right away! CALM DOWN! See, when you guys get excited, it gets me worked up!

**Yoru Inu:** Oh, okay... then, read on sister! Don't worry about it, I'm gonna finish this even if it is the last thing I do! Oh, and chances are, this is gonna be a long one, so I'm glad that you like it...

**Kurama's number1 girl:** Thank you very much. As I said before, I take pride in being different. It's a talent! Haha, and thanks for the b-day mention...

**Kuramafan-06:** That's the whole point of the lax moment-- to make everyone paranoid. Seriously, I'm not being an idiot for once! That's the reason why I added it. It makes the suspense heighten... did it work? By the way... I LOVED the "happy birthday!" It's really cool! Thank you!

**Justyousee:** Mitsuyo's real personality (underneath the whole lovely-dovely act when near Kurama) will be revealed more as the story progresses. I'm fairly certain everyone will love her. =D She's just too cool. Thank you for the support! Here's an update!

**PervyMonk:** (Gasps) I was right. Cooooool. And, yes, you spelled it worng. But that's okay, this isn't a spelling bee. Heh... even so, you've lost your chance to win a thousand dollars! (shrugs) Yeah, that scene was particularly fun to write. Especially the plunger bit. Teehee. Oh, and you say that you know why Mitsuyo likes thinking about Kurama? May I ask what you are thinking?

**sandry stardiamond:** I'm sorry that I wait so long between updates. I can't help it, I do have a life, y'know... wait, no I don't. Never mind then. I'm doing the best I can! Forgive me?

That's all of them, and I must say that I'm loving all the love for the story. WHOOT! IT'S GETTING POPULAR! REVIEWS! GIMME!

Hey, everyone! I just thought up a joke! Want to here it?

**Conscience: (pops out of nowhere) No.**

(not surprised) You're not everyone, so you don't count. HA! Okay, here's the joke: What do the Japanese call their military base? Warmart! HAHAHA! Didja geddit? Since the japanese alphabet doesn't contain the letter L, WALLMART is transformed into WARMART! HAHA!

**Conscience: (grumbles) Whatever… just give them the flippin' story…**

(sulks) You're right, maybe it wasn't the best joke...

**Conscience: Nope. It wasn't.**

(all frustrated) God! You did it all wrong! You're supposed to console me and tell me that it was a good joke! Geez, get it right!

**Conscience: As I said before -- whatever. Just GIVE them the FLIPPIN' STORY!**

Okay, but I just thought you ought to know (pauses dramatically)… that I'm (another dramatic pause)… not happy with you.

**Conscience: (eye twitches) WHO CARES? JUST DO THE FLIPPIN' STORY!**

Whoa! (holds hands up in defense) Gosh gee willicurs! Somebody's a grumpy gills… Oh, before I forget, I just wanted to warn you, the considerable reader, that this is one of my longer chapters, though I hope it won't be the longest… that'd be kinda sad.

**Conscience: GET ON WITH IT!**

Okay, okay, here's the chapter, enjoy it, hope it's long enough… uh…. tootles! (insert squealing dogs here)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Plans and Accusations**

**Kurama's POV:**

The blaring of my alarm clock woke me earlier than usual. Considering that I didn't receive much rest last night, that wasn't a good sign for future "Suichi-fan-club" run-ins. I propped myself up with my elbows, turning my head sleepily towards the location of the said electrical device.

It said 4:30 am.

_What an ungodly hour. Who set my alarm clock for 4:30 in the morning?_

Oh, that's right… Mother wanted me to leave early to run some errands yesterday… I must've forgotten to change the alarm back to its proper time.

_Oh, well, I'll get up anyways, _I thought to myself as I rubbed my face tiredly. _What are a couple hours of lost sleep to a demon… even if I am in a human's body?_

I pulled myself out of the warm cocoon of my sheets and mattress, blinking the sleep from my eyes while lazily dropping my hand onto the 'off' button, silencing the blaring irritating sound. I tried to stand up, but almost fell back down. My muscles hurt, mostly my back. I wasn't in the best shape last night… my mind kept wandering when a 700lbs demon decided to try and attack me. Of course, I'd kill him in time to save myself some blood shed, but that didn't stop me from getting shoved roughly into a nearby tree trunk.

I found out that the forest was full of tree trunks.

So, I hobbled slowly into my bathroom, noting briefly that there was a note taped to the door leading to it. I closed the door with my feet while peeling off my sleeping attire to ready myself for a morning shower. The mirror clearly displayed the bruise that had fully formed along my torso, but I ignored it. After a few hours, it wouldn't pain me too much.

The water was cold, as I soon realized, and I mentally berated myself when I discovered I forgot to turn the knob to the "hot" water label. My bad. Several minutes and mental berates later, I was out of the shower, awake enough to change properly into my school uniform.

Hiei was right.

The color is purple…

The secretary lied to me. She said it was magenta.

Right when I was about to leave to head downstairs to make myself breakfast, my mind snapped back in place, reminding me rather loudly that I didn't read the note taped to my door. I wrote off the slip up as still being a bit sleepy. It _was _4:30 in the morning.

I wandered over, gently peeling the tape off before reading:

_Suichi,_

_Don't be worried—I just left early this morning around 4 (I couldn't stay asleep, those pills work wonderfully) to stop by the market. If I'm not back yet, that means that I decided to stop by Hatanaka's (is that his name?) place. I'll be home when you arrive, okay?_

_Have a wonderful day at school,_

_XOXO_

_Mother_

Reading it, I smiled, my eyes still on it as I continued my way downstairs for breakfast. Reaching the bottom, I set the paper down on the counter before going over to the refrigerator.

"I want some sweet snow," came a voice from the counter.

"I'm sorry, Hiei, but you've cleaned us out." I responded, not the least bit surprised by his presence. Opening the refrigerator, I said with the bit of disappointment, "Shame, we're out of avocados," before pulling out the orange juice carton from the lower shelf. Hiei handed me a cup, his eyes boring holes in my head. He was sitting comfortably on the countertop, one leg crossed over the other.

"I'm shocked, Kurama," he said with a hint of amusement. "I at least expected to startle you considering your off-night and...apparently, your off-morning as well. Something on your mind?"

"What makes you think that I'm having an off-morning?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, purposely ignoring his probe for information. I accepted the glass and started pouring the juice.

He observed me for a moment, before saying, "For starters… your cup is overflowing."

"What?" I exclaimed, my eyes darting to the cup in my hand that was, indeed, overflowing with orange juice. Quickly turning the carton upright and placing it on the counter, I rushed around the kitchen, cleaning up the mess I created so stupidly. After making sure that no stain was present on the tile floor, I made my way over to the sink, Hiei following me and sitting on the countertop closer to me.

"You do know that people put their food up there," I informed him simply, my eyes staring down as I washed my hands.

"That's their problem, not mine," he replied, making no move to relocate to a different sitting area, his eyes still trained on me, waiting for me to tell him what was on my mind.

I sighed, propping my forearms on the brim of the basin, my own eyes wandering around the kitchen. Finally I looked back to his ruby pools, and told him simply, "It's a girl."

He didn't look surprised.

_He's reading my mind again…_

"A human girl, to be precise," he added sternly.

_It is official—he's been reading my mind. I should do something about that._

"Kurama, you of all people should know better than to create affectionate emotions between you and a human. They only get in the way."

"What about Yusuke with Keiko?" I asked pointedly, tilting my head innocently.

"He's, surprisingly, an exception," he answered offhandedly. "Actually, he's always an exception. My point is, Kurama, that starting a relationship with a human is not the wisest choice. You're taking a big risk already, staying with your human mother."

"That's probably the most you've said all month without an insulting name or comment added on," I said thoughtfully. "Or all year, at that."

"I'm serious, Kurama," he interrupted angrily, his eyes glinting.

"Are you saying that I'm not?" I retorted. "It's true, you know. You're not much of a friendly conversationalist—I should be recording this banter. At any rate, you have no reason to worry. It's not romantic feelings that are disturbing my thought process. It is merely a mystery I have taken upon myself to solve."

Hiei was looking me all the while, and I knew that he was reading my mind to understand what I was talking about. Then, he closed his eyes with a smirk, saying, "The Detective was correct. You enjoy talking in riddles."

"No more than you enjoy being a riddule yourself," I said with a smile.

"Hn." Opening his eyes again, he told me with laughter playing across his face, "There's no question. It's obviously a female. The way she holds herself shows it clearly."

"Indeed," I agreed contemplatively, choosing to forgive him this time for reading without permission. "But the real question is not whether or not she is female—why in the world is she going around as a human boy?"

"Perhaps she has a sick sense of amusement," Hiei offered wickedly.

"Perhaps," I said with a stern glare, "she is trying to hide from someone."

"Please, Fox, why would anyone want to go after a human adolescent?"

"I can't say that it's rare, but there may be a reason uncommon in most kidnapping cases, humans and demons alike."

"What are you saying?" he asked in exasperation, his eyebrow twitching with impatience.

"I am merely suggesting that there is something we don't know about her…" I trailed off thoughtfully, then gave Hiei an "I've-got-an-idea" look. "Do you suppose we should inform Koenma?"

Hiei scoffed, just like I predicted he would. "Why should we?"

"Unless we want to observe her ourselves, the best way to learn what we can about her is by checking her files, which Koenma has."

"Why are we doing this again?" he asked in irritation.

"It's been too quiet lately," I said softly, my eyebrow knitted in confusion. "It's rare for there not to be a mission that needs our attention. There is something strange about this human, and I'd like to know if there are any connections to unnoticed demon activity."

"Hn," he pouted in his Hiei-like manner, turning away and staring out the window that was placed over the kitchen sink. The sunrise lit the room gently, the soft rays of sunlight framing his bold facial features. He looked rather calm and intimidating at the same time. "We'll see him after your scheduled educational hours. For now, you are to forget about her. You're starting to worry me. You left the water running."

After swiftly shutting off the water and drying my pruned hands, I looked up at him with a smile.

"You sound so caring, Hiei," I said, a chuckle escaping my passive lips. "I'm beginning to think you've gone soft."

He glared at me and "hn"ed again before flitting out of the house, probably to hide in the nearest tree around Genkai's temple to watch over a certain sibling of his.

I let him go without comment, calmly collecting my things needed for class before heading out down to the market place. With any luck, I'd catch Mother before she left to the Hatanaka's. And if not…

I needed to pick up more avocados anyways.

~`*`~

The market was empty, save a few clusters of shoppers here and there. No surprise there, actually—it was, after all, around five in the morning.

I entered one of the roofed compartments and took a brief look around, offhandedly checking to see if Mother was there or not. The lady that owned the cart that was piled with a fruit that strongly resembled oranges smiled brightly at me, and I greeted her kindly.

"Good morning, madam," I said with a slight bow.

"Good morning, sir," she responded.

"Sales going well?" I joked with a light chuckle.

"Oh, yes, sir, the best all year," she replied, catching my humor.

"Very good." I took another look around before asking her, "You didn't happen to see a dark-haired woman, around her early thirties, stop in around four o'clock, did you? About five and a half feet, with motherly features?"

"Yes, she left quite a while ago," she told me helpfully. "She may still be here, I'd check farther down." She gestured to her right, and I nodded in understanding.

"Thank you very much," I said gratefully. "May the best become you and your sales."

"Why, thank you! Have a nice day, sir."

"And you as well." I left with another small bow, heading in the direction she indicated. I paused here and there, briefly looking over the different items and fruits that were for sale. But my eyes would always wander, searching for Mother. I didn't find her…

But, I found Suichi with his father.

"Hey! Dad, it's Minamino!" his young voice shouted, his face brightening due to the large smile on his face.

"What?" came Hatanaka's voice from the cover of the canopy. Poking his head out childishly, he swiveled it around before his eyes landed on me. "Well, whaddya know… it's Suichi!" He stepped out and waved a couple times before saying, "What are you doing out here so early?"

Walking over with one hand in my pocket, I smiled and gave them a strange look. "I was looking for my Mother. She left home early this morning to shop, so I was slightly hoping I'd catch her before heading off to school."

"Oh, yes, she was here," Hatanaka nodded with confirmation. "We had a bit of a run-in and decided to chat a bit."

"Really now?"

"Yes. Oh! Which reminds me," he exclaimed, snapping his fingers. "Your mother and I were discussing plans for summer break. She was going to ask you about it after school, but I guess I'll tell you. We're thinking that since you and Suichi get along so well that you and he could spend the summer together! What do you think?"

"But, Dad!" Suichi interrupted, his smile turning into a confused frown. Obviously, he wasn't around when this discussion occurred. "I thought I was staying with Hiroshi for the month! That's not fair, you said I could go!"

"Oh, yeah, that's right…" his father responded sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "We'll talk about this later—when Shiori's here, too, okay you two?"

I chuckled lightly, responding with, "Very well," just as Suichi said, "Whatever…"

I glanced around and spotted a clock, reading 7:00. Turning back to the two, I sighed and told them, "I'm terribly sorry. Class will begin soon, and I have a tardy-free record to keep."

"Yes, of course, we understand," Hatanaka responded lightly.

"Mother said she might come visit your place later today. Perhaps I can convince her to see you after school hours?" I suggested thoughtfully.

"That works, we have nothing planned," he said with an agreeing nod.

"Very well, hopefully I will see you then." Smiling slightly, I turned and headed in the direction of my school.

~`*`~

"Summer vacation is coming up, kids!" Mrs. Miyuki told everyone with a smile. "Since there's only a few minutes left of class, and we've accomplished everything planned, why don't we share what we plan on doing? We won't be able to get to everyone, though, so let's try to get as many in as possible! Who'd like to go first?"

A few raised their hands and listed basically the same thing, some even sarcastic, like sleeping, eating, and playing video games. Then, the girl that went by Hirotoshi raised her hand… and I soon discovered that she's not all wooing and daydreaming like the others.

"Yes, Mr. Yamamoto? What are you doing over break?"

"I'll be busy trying to keep my younger brother and his friend, who's supposed to be staying over throughout the whole month, from screwing up my summer," she answered offhandedly.

That got a few laughs out of everyone, including myself. Mrs. Miyuki just gave her a stern glare, though you could see that it wasn't completely serious due to the spark of amusement twinkling in their depths, and went on asking other's what they were doing.

But, it was then that her answer started to sink in…

Suichi was to be staying at his friend's house. "Yamamoto" was having her brother's friend stay over. I couldn't help but wonder if there was a connection.

Turning around, I asked her quietly with interest, "You have a brother? I didn't know that."

"Well, there's a lot of things you don't know about me, huh?" she retorted coolly. This caught me offguard, though it wasn't a disappointment. I was expecting a small blushing and stammering fit before getting some form of an answer out of her.

"Is he younger or older?" came my next question.

She gave me a strange look, raising one eyebrow smoothly before replying, "Younger. He's thirteen."

"What is his name?" I asked again, even more interest laced into my tone.

She looked at me for a moment, and seemed as if she were trying to decide whether or not to tell me. Finally, she shrugged and answered, "Hiroshi." I stared at her for a long moment.

Suichi was staying at his friend's, Hiroshi's, house.

Interesting.

"Your names are very similar," I decided to change tactic, a glint of amusement in my eyes. "Is there a reason why?"

"No reason," she responded after giving me another strange look. "My dad just likes names that start with "H", that's all. He says it rolls off the tongue better."

"Interesting concept," I mused quietly. I gave her a smile before turning back around to face forward once more before going through the details of our conversation in my head.

She has a younger brother named Hiroshi. There wasn't any fear or hesitation when mentioning her father, which probably meant that he's not the reason why she's acting like a male. She thinks over answers as if checking to see if there would be any information that would give her away.

What is she hiding?

Twisting my upper body to face her once more, I heard her sigh softly, shutting the book she had been trying to read and gave me her full attention.

"Yes, Suichi?" she prompted, tilting her head to the side.

I gave her a humorous smile before saying, "My mother is thinking of remarrying, you know."

"Really?" she asked, slightly surprised before turning back into suspicion. "Why are you telling me something like that?"

"Well, the man that she is seeing at the moment has a son, who is also thirteen. His name is Suichi as well. And it just so happens that he's planning on staying over at his friend's house… the friend's name is Hiroshi, too."

That got her attention, and she stared at me in surprise.

Pretending to ignore her reaction, I continued with a sigh. "There's a chance that I'll be staying with Suichi instead, but you never know. I just felt I ought to tell you, seeing as how the cases are so similar…"

And so she stared at me dumbly throughout the rest of the day, most likely processing the information over and over in her head.

~`*`~

Running smoothly, gracefully mauvering my body in-between others that crowded the school corridors, desperate to feel the summer's warmth and sunshine, I calmly whisked my way through the waves of students towards freedom.

The "Suichi Fan Club" decided they would run after me today, which meant I got to have fun loosing them with my stealth abilities.

Every once in a while, I'd glance over my shoulder to see if they were still with me, only to see girls carrying banners and picket signs overflowing with hearts and my name… or, my alias's name.

"Oh my god, he looked at me!" one squealed in delight, and I quickly whipped my head back around.

_So persistent…_

I led them to the park where I knew I'd find Hiei waiting for me. With a quick burst of speed, and a light tap of my foot, I jumped into the nearby tree, seemingly "disappearing" before their very eyes. Crouching with cat-like grace on the somewhat thin branch, I watched with amusement as their heads swiveled this way and that, trying to find out where I had gone.

They all crowded below me, the bundle stopping dead as their dumbfounded searched for their beloved Suichi continued.

I chuckled softly, so that they didn't detect the sound and figure out where I was. Then, I stood and jumped away lightly to the next tree, only leaving behind a slight swoosh as my weight unexpectedly left the lean branch. I continued doing so until I reached the large oak that Hiei usually perched himself in when awaiting my arrival.

Landing delicately, I murmured, "Hiei, I am here."

He appeared beside me on the smaller branch, his arms folded as usual across his chest, and his glaring eyes pinning mine. Then, he smirked.

"I pity you, Fox," he told me simply before stepping off the branch's flooring, landing with a light step onto the ground below. I landed beside him just as nimbly, thankful that he remembered my earlier predicament. The tree's thick trunk blocked us completely from the dedicated schoolgirls' gazes.

I turned to Hiei, and asked, "Shall we?"

Surprisingly, Hiei shook his head. "No. I've already gone to see him, and there's something you ought to know."

I raised my eyebrow, my lips appearing in a slight frown. "I thought we agreed we'd both see him after school hours."

"And we would have," Hiei assured me with a scoff, "had Koenma not called me himself."

That certainly made my frown deepen. "What did he want?" I prompted.

"Apologize," he demanded abruptly. I gave him a confused look and he repeated, "Apologize for thinking so lowly of me believing that I would go back on my word, Kurama."

I smiled softly before saying, "My sincerest apologies, Hiei. I will never doubt your word again."

He merely nodded in approval before continuing. "I'd rather not repeat something that you will hear again shortly. Yusuke and the buffoon are at his home, awaiting Koenma's arrival so that he can explain it to them personally."

"Why did he not call them down along with you?" I asked in puzzlement.

"That I cannot answer at the moment," came his mysterious response.

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**.:AN:.**

o.O Hmmm, what's Hiei hiding, eh? Tell me what you think, I'm dying to know where I'm leading you! Give you a hint—it'll change the outcome of the story. Promise! (heh, not much of a hint, huh? Haha!) Anyways, I demand reviews! DEMAND, Y'HEAR? DEMAND! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Conscience: Payne, what did I tell you about going on-line while on a sugar high?**

(sighs) "If you're going to update a story, make sure you warn the person whether or not you're on a sugar high, change your identity or make sure you're signed out of your account before you do something stupid so that the authorities know you have no connections to Conscience, and make sure you clarify the fact that you do not own dinosaurs that swim in Lake Eerie on Tuesdays."

**Conscience: Good Payne. (pats head)**

I thought it was ME that owned YOU?

**Conscience: Silly, don't you know the pets own the owner?**

(Payne merely blinks)

**Conscience: No? I guess you also didn't know you're suppose to pamper me silly until I can no longer walk on my legs due to my bloated belly. Then you have to carry me.**

THAT I know is a lie. Good bye! Hurry and review so that I can post and Conscience can stop being tortured!

**Conscience: (turns to readers) You DEFINITELY don't want to be tickled to death! Oh, my aching stomach…**

Sayonara!


	7. Chapter 7: Missions of MPE

**A Month With Suichi Minamino**

_By Payne N. Uranus_

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**.:AN:.**

Man, this is getting exciting… I'm all for peace and quiet, but this is actually gonna be cool…!

**Conscience: (poof) Get on with it.**

Right, right… just let me thank my wonderful fans, okayz?

**Conscience: (raises eyebrow) "Okayz"?**

Shut up, it's my word! (pouts) Just because I'm unique doesn't mean that you can poke fun at me. NOW! ON WITH THE REVIEWS!

**Death101- Fox Version:** Heehee, glad you like. (rubs back of head) I'm a bit insane...anyway, thank you! You rock!

**yokonyomi398: **True, I do have lots to edit. Hopefully it's bearable now.. =D

**bookworm0492:** (laughs) You want me to help you? Really? Nope, not gonna happen. Looks like you're screwed! (stops to think) That wasn't an inappropriate joke at all. Uh... (whispers) they're listening... they can hear... sshh! Be quiet! They're recording my story so that they can sell it to FUNimation and gain money from my work... lol. Thnaks for reading!

**PervyMonk:** Yes, you did loose $1000 dollars. Mwahaha, sucks for you. Okay, I'm kidding. And yes, avacados are icky. I only mentioned them because my mom likes them and because they are weird...not to mention the fact that I can picture Kurama eating them... (ahem). Yes, so, thank you for confirming the whole name thing, aaaand... yeah. Thanks for the support!

**Golden Vixen:** I'm glad you thought it was funny, and I updated. Whoot! Go me. Your review is appreciated!

**roy. mustang. fan:** Gracias, thanks for the support! Enjoy this next chapter!

**Lucifer001:** Hey, yo, it's okay! (pats head) Here's the chappie with the mission in it, it's okay, 'kay? Goodie. Thanks for the review! Enjoy! (gently guides reader to the chapter)

**lizzieXmarieXyoukai:** I appreciate your imput on my idea before, but I've kinda realized the idea itself is stupid. =/ Haha, oh well. I'll let my profile advertise other works. Thanks for your thoughts, I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!

**Yoru Inu:** I'm singing the updating sooong. So won't you please, come sing aloooong? It's the ever-inspiring song we -- CROWD: (shouts) Love! -- So sing it while your updating your stoooooryyy. HA! Sorry about that, thanks for reviewing, glad you enjoyed it... come and read once more!

**Kuramafan-06:** Yay! You again! I'm glad that you like my representation of Kurama. I made him polite, but sort of sarcastic, which is kinda weird. Then again, that's how I see him in the series, so... yeah! And yes, hopefully you guys made the connection between the story's contents and the story name. If not, fear not -- you will understand after this chapter! IT SPELLS IT OUT FOR YOU, PEOPLE, YOU CAN DO IT! (cheers)

See? I'm getting popular! (gasp) Oh, no I'm getting popular.

**Conscience: What's wrong with being popular?**

EVERYTHING! Soon, I'm gonna become an airhead that picks on all of the little stories, and walking around in designer clothes, making believe that I can actually sing (which I can't), drooling over every cute-looking prick and… okay, overall—I'M GOING TO BE EVERYTHING THAT I'M NOT!

**Conscience: Call me when you want to make sense.**

(muses) Y'know, surprisingly, you're not the first person to say that.

**Conscience: Darn. Here I was aiming to be… **_**unique**_**, and you have to spoil it.**

Are you mocking me?

**Conscience: (rolls eyes) How **_**ever**_** did you come to that conclusion?**

Well, for starters, you always mock me.

**Conscience: Huh. True.**

Oh well, can I start the story?

**Conscience: You need my permission?**

See? This is what I'm talking about. Stop mocking me! Anyway, here's the chapter, enjoy, yada, yada, yada, all that good stuff! Laterz!

**Conscience: (raised eyebrow) "Laterz"?**

(points accusingly) MOCKING!

Oh, hey, just **FYI (ATTENTION! WARNING! CAN I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE!)—**as soon as I start getting into the whole thing where Kurama and Mitsuyo are together more often, I'll have the chapter at third-person POV, just so that I can capture both of their… views on the… point… uh… yeah… right, aaaaand this chapter is basically the continuation of the previous chapter. I was gonna have it just one BIG one, but it was a little TOO big, if you catch my meaning…

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: Missions of MPE**

**Kurama's POV:**

Hiei and I made our way in companionable silence to Yusuke's place, passing through the park filled with families having a grand time relaxing and enjoying the summer afternoon. The sun shone through the glittering emerald leaves of the tall oak trees, reflecting enticingly on our hair patterns. Birds were twittering and chirping, flying overhead in loops and twirls, which unfortunately put my mind at peace and gave it time to wander…

That wasn't a good thing, considering I had my mind permanently glued on the "Hirotoshi" puzzle.

She was distracting me from functioning properly, my tactical intellect coming up with different scenarios for reasons why she would condemn herself to hiding her true gender and identity. There were so many situations in which it would make sense, but each was less possible than the last what with her case being a full human adolescent girl.

But what bugged me the most was… what did she look like? What was her true personality? These traits were hidden from me inexplicably due to just my popularity at school. I wish I'd be able to see the proper person face-to-face, but it seems that every time I try to get into her mind, all I find is mush. But that's only when she's with me, or so it would seem.

Yet today, however, was different from the other days. She was more calm—cooler than any female from my school had ever been towards me in the longest time. It was… intruiging for me, because she seemed to be…unpredictable. The person I spoke with today was certainly different from the normal giggly schoolgirl that I was used to.

I was jerked quite suddenly out of my musing when Hiei jabbed me in the stomach with his elbow, indicating that we were in front of the apartment and was prompting me to knock. I sighed and raised my fist, tapping my knuckles against the door. Some yells and thumps were heard echoing throughout the house, most coming from a raspy voice along with the thuds. Hiei gave me a questioning look and I only raised my eyebrow in response.

The door opened to see a slightly breathless Yusuke literally standing on the back of a frazzled-looking Kuwabara. They were both smiling widely despite both of their appearances, and we, meaning I, could only manage a weak smile in return.

"Hey, Kurama!" Kuwabara welcomed, though it was slightly muffled considering his position.

"Hey, Kurama _and Hiei, _dumbass," Yusuke corrected with a roll of his eyes.

"Why would I greet Shorty when I don't like him?" he shot back with a growl.

"The feeling is mutual, idiot," Hiei told him flatly, stepping into the building in stride, purposefully treading on Kuwabara's fingers and head.

"OUCH! YOU LITTLE PUNK! URAMESHI, GET OFF SO THAT I CAN SHOW HIM A THING OR TWO!"

"The only thing you are showing me is that your brash voice can make young offspring cry. Do us all a favor and remain silent during the remainder of the meeting before I silence you once and for all."

I only managed to laugh as Yusuke and I watched Kuwabara attempt to cause Hiei some bodily harm. Of course, he only managed to cause the room some damage, but you can't blame the boy for trying.

Well, someone can, mainly Yusuke's mom, but we were feeling particularly sympathetic for Kuwabara's plight.

"I'm gonna get you--"

"Too bad your body isn't as fast as your mouth--"

"You are so gonna pay--"

"I think it'll be your money from the looks of the remains of that clock--"

"I'm gonna kill you--"

"How many lives of yours do you plan on wasting to accomplish nothing?"

"I think that's enough for one day," I interrupted with a embarrassed smile.

"Aw, but it was getting good!" Yusuke whined loudly, somehow managing to make popcorn and situate himself on the couch to watch with glee as the two destroyed his house in the last two minutes. "You always manage to take the fun out of things."

I could only stare at him blankly for a couple seconds before swiftly continuing as if Hiei and Kuwabara weren't currently fighting in the living room and Yusuke wasn't on the couch rooting them on, "Where is Koenma? He should be here now, shouldn't he?"

"If he was here, which I'm not so sure of, he's probably hiding in the closet," Yusuke said dryly, stuffing his mouth with a handful of popcorn.

A loud "POOF" erupted in the middle of the living room, creating a pink, glittering dust that filled the entire living area completely. I rushed over to the kitchen -- it was the kitchen, right? It's hardly distinguishable with all the dirty, congealing dishes overflowing the sink area -- window and forced it open, waving my hand and coughing as the gas escaped out the opening.

"I'm right here, Yusuke, and I don't appreciate all of the ruckus!" a familiar squeally voice shrieked from the amidst of the fog. As soon as the haze dissipated, we found the "teenaged" form of Koenma standing in the middle of the room.

…With his feet planted firmly in the small of Kuwabara's back, who was still in the position he was probably in when he was yelling and chasing the ever-illusive Hiei once more.

"Ow…" the ppor boy coughed out, a hand reflexively slapping the polished wooden floor.

"My bad," Koenma stated sheepishly, delicately removing his feet from Kuwabara's backside and stepping gently onto the solid flooring. "Yo, Kurama, Hiei—glad you could make it."

"It wouldn't be fit for us to miss it, Koenma," I replied respectfully for the two of us, knowing full well that Hiei wouldn't say anything respectful.

"Hn."

"What is this mission about?" I pressed, automatically shifting into the matter.

"Right, straight to business, the Kurama we all know and…admire," Yusuke chided with a cheesy grin.

"Yusuke, I will not do your homework for you," I answered without looking at him, my gaze fixed on Koenma. Behind me, I could hear Yusuke grumble and swear lightly under his breath.

"Yes, the mission," Koenma echoed with a nod. Then, rapidly his face vaulted. "Wait a sec—how did you know it was a mission?"

I gave him a strange look. "Hiei told me," I responded.

Koenma's face gained a blank expression. "He did?" he asked in a monotone.

"Yes," I answered, my face completely uncomprehending. "Was he not suppose to?" I asked, shifting my gaze to the figure sitting in the windowsill in the main room. Hiei just stared back, and I could tell he was trying hard not to roll his eyes.

Koenma was silent, head lowered so that we couldn't see his facial features. Then, slowly, his fists clenched together and he yelled at the ceiling, "WHY MUST HE RUIN ALL OF MY FUN?"

We all watched expressionlessly as he fell to his knees, cursing both Hiei and I, though why I was included is still unknown to me, and bawling his eyes out like a baby.

Literally, considering…

"Anyways, yes, allow me to escort you to our private room.." he said suddenly, his tears "magically" disappearing. He waltzed out of the room with a passive look on his face, with no hint that he was ever upset in the last two minutes, as the rest of the us stared after him. Poking his head back into the room, Koenma asked with confusion, "Aren't you coming? I don't have a lot of time to waste, I have a very busy schedule to stick to."

"Very well," I muttered, simply following him with my brow wrinkled in puzzlement.

"Don't bother," Hiei told me from my side, glaring at the back of the young Spirit World leader. "If you try to understand him, your brain will literally be taken for a wild goose chase."

"Are you speaking from experience?" I teased, well aware that Hiei had tried many times to follow Koenma's way of thinking with the aid of his Jagan eye.

His glare turned to me, and muttered his famous "hn", before continuing to stare at the prince's form with unhidden hatred. I smiled inwardly, my mind instinctively thinking of what the mission may be. Something in my head was convinced that it had to do with that "Hirotoshi" character, but what gave it that idea was beyond me.

As soon as we all stepped into Yusuke's room, Koenma made sure the door was locked and secure, drawing the curtains on Yusuke's large window closed, barely letting in small rays of sunlight. It made me extremely uncomfortable for some reason.

Out of nowhere, Botan popped in, her jolly smile, dazzling blue hair, and vibrant pink kimono all present, along with her floating oar and a few beige colored files.

"ACK! BOTAN, STOP DOING THAT! SOMEDAY WE'RE GONNA BE OLD FARTS AND YOUR GOING TO GIVE US A HEART ATTACK!"

"Hello to you, too, Yusuke," she said, giving him that "you-are-such-a-child" look before she exclaimed, her bubbly, hyperactive persona coming back full throttle, "I got them, Koenma!"

"Thank you, Botan," Koenma said idly, collecting the folders from her with a nod, his brown bangs falling into his face as he looked them over with approval. "You may take a seat."

She did, landing gently onto the carpet before "putting away" her oar and sitting cross-legged on the floor. Hiei took his place at the window side, Yusuke sat on his bed, I took a seat on Yusuke's computer chair and Kuwabara joined Botan on the floor with an attentive expression.

"Please, enlighten us on this mission, Koenma," I prompted, settling into my seat by crossing my legs and folding my hands over one knee.

"Yeah, what's got you all acting weird and stuff?" Yusuke asked seriously.

"It's quite simple…" Koenma started, sitting on the corner of Yusuke's beside table. "And this mission will be easy, for the most part. See, it all has to do with one human girl." He held up a picture of a young girl, with extremely dark brown eyes, wavy chocolate-colored hair, an intelligent look adorning her facial features. I had seen a facial structure like that somewhere, but for some strange reason, I couldn't place it.

"Her name is Mitsuyo Kajima, 16 years old," Koenma explained straightforwardly. "She has a mom, dad, younger brother, an average human family. Nice, loving, she grew up in a nice environment. She enjoys sports, singing, picking on her brother, everything you can expect from a normal teenaged child. Now," he set down the picture, and pulled out the second folder, "the problem."

Rifling through the folder, I noticed some lettering on the cover that I hadn't detected before. It said in bright red ink, "Special Cases".

Koenma pulled out a single sheet of white paper, reading off what it said with a steady voice, "After careful analysis, it has been concluded that the human girl, current age 14, blood type AB positive, Mitsuyo Seirei Kajima has been diagnosed with overly large Spirit Energy production, also known as Mass Production of Energy Disorder, or the Isamu Disorder. For the safety of herself and those that surround her, she will be equipped with internal ki dampeners that will slow her generation of energy, making it possible for her to live a normal life without fear of been consumed from the inside by her own power. May it be clear that if those dampeners are to ever be removed or broken, it would most likely cost Mitsuyo Kajima her life as well as the lives of nearby innocents due to its unstable stature."

Koenma threw down the piece of paper alongside the photo of Mitsuyo with restrained frustration.

"Why haven't I heard of this before?" I asked out loud, my brow furrowed as I processed the information.

"It's a rare case indeed," Koenma responded, his own forehead wrinkled in thought. "After the last one, we made sure that we checked every human for the same type of problem, and fixing it as soon as we could."

"Hold on," I interrupted, my gaze turning curious and stern. "What do you mean, "after the last one"? This has happened before?"

Koenma sighed, pinching his nose and closing his eyes in irritation. "Ten years ago," he started, not moving from his position, "A boy by the name Akio Isamu was born, and diagnosed with the with same problem as Mitsuyo. He was a bright boy, very brave. But when we found out about it, it was too late. He was corrupted—mutated. On the outside, he was perfectly healthy, normal. It was on the inside that it was destroying him."

We listened in silence. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Yusuke's face showing pure worry and anger. Kuwabara was scratching his head, looking very troubled.

"Everyone thought he was insane," Koenma continued with a bent head. "They thought his line finally snapped. He was always known as a wild boy, even a birth. He was unpredictable."

_Unpredictable…?_

"Before we were able to do anything, to help him, to save him, he had gone missing—vanished. For ten years we had been searching for him, though most thought he was dead—eaten alive by his own mass production of spirit energy. We never heard from him again." Another sigh. "Until now."

All of our heads were bowed in remorse, but this last comment made them all snap up at the same time.

"Until now?" Yusuke echoed, his face showing surprise and giddiness. "What happened? Where is he?"

Koenma shook his head sadly, before opening the remaining folder and read, "A new demon facility, operated by Akio Isamu, missing child of the first MPE disorder, is starting a chain of demon activity throughout Tokyo cities, causing mass mayhem and chaos. Control of the situation is barely contained. Isamu's base located in the mountain range near Tokyo, at the root of Mt. Takatsukayama. Security top notch, apparitions of all classes, not including upper classes, guarding 24/7. No personal information on Isamu, but it is known that his followers are looking for something or someone."

Closing the folder and setting it down with the other files, Koenma observed them all with a questioning eye.

Yusuke, who had been resting his head on his fist, staring at the floor in deep concentration, suddenly lifted it up and asked pointedly, "What does that have to do with the girl?"

"This Mitsuyo Kajima," I murmured thoughtfully. Looking up at Koenma with a inquiring gaze, I asked, "She is the only other recorded living soul with MPE, correct?"

Koenma only nodded, too deep in thought to answer fully.

"Looking for something… or _someone_…" I was muttering to myself. Not a second later, I snapped my fingers with soft triumph. I lifted my head, looking at them all and said with a sad smile, "He's looking for her."

And Koenma only nodded his head, the same cheerless look in his eyes.

~`*`~

"Mother!" I called, opening the door to the house. "I'm home, Mother!"

"Suichi?" she answered, coming down the stairs with a basket of laundry. "Where were you dear?" she asked with a concerned look, setting down her basket to give me a quick hug, before holding me out at arms length. "I was worried about you, you didn't leave me a note saying you were going to be out or anything. I thought you were just going to come straight home."

I glanced at the nearby clock and sighed.

It said 6:45 pm.

_That's quite late._

"I'm sorry, Mother," I apologized with a small smile. "Something came up at the last minute. I would've called, but I didn't find a chance to until I was already halfway home."

"It's quite alright, you just gave me a little scare, that's all." Caressing my cheek before picking up her basket once more, she gave me a sly wink. "I can always count on you returning home in time. It's nice to have such a reliable son to count on."

I smile in return before following her into the laundry room. "Speaking of reliable," I started. "I accidentally forgot to switch my alarm back to its original time and…"

"You woke early?" she finished with a frown, setting down her basket once more to open the washing machine door. "At four o'clock in the morning? I'm sorry, Suichi, I should've reminded you," she berated. "You need all the sleep you can get, what with all of your studies…"

"Mother, don't blame yourself," I scolded lightly, watching her as she threw the clothes inside with a smile. "It was my own fault, but I didn't mind. Actually, I got up and went to the market in hopes of catching you before heading on my way to school, and I ran into Suichi and his father."

"Oh, did you?" she asked with interest, putting in the soap and softener. "And how did that go?"

"Hatanaka told me about your plans to have me and Suichi spend the summer together," I explained with a smile, leaning against one of the bulky machines.

"Yes, we've been discussing it for a while, now," she told me. "Even last night at dinner, though you and Suichi were in a deep conversation yourself, it seemed." Suddenly, her smile turned into a concerned frown. "You are okay with it, aren't you?"

"To be honest, I didn't mind. However, Suichi had already planned on staying with a friend…"

"Oh, yes, I remember hearing something about that," she said with an apologetic smile. She slammed the door closed and pushed the "start" button before leaning against the machine like me. "Oh well, we can always schedule another play date for you two."

"Mother, you don't have to make it sound like we're children dying to play together," I told her, following her out of the laundry room again. "And I actually had an idea I'd like to share with you two, if you didn't mind slipping over there for an hour or so."

"Honey? It's dinner time," she reminded me, patting me on the shoulder like she would whenever I said something ridiculous when I was younger.

"Then invite them over," I told her, giving her a pat on the arm in return before we entered the kitchen area. "We'll have dinner, and discuss summer activities, plan things out, make some changes."

"You seem awfully desperate to hang out with Suichi this summer," she said suspiciously, giving me a fake "evil eye". "What are you up to?"

I gave a childish sigh. "I only want to make sure that this intended marriage thing goes well. If you and he do indeed marry, and your children hate each other, it won't work out well, will it?"

"True…" she sighed, and said dramatically, "Fine. Fine! I'll call them, and apologize for the invitation being so late."

"Yes," I agreed as I made my way up the stairs. "Make sure you include that."

"Consider it done!" she said with a loud, evil laugh.

I laughed in return, continuing my way to my room. My laughter subsided, however, when I remembered the rest of the meeting with Koenma.

_**.:Flashback:.**_

_"I need one of you to keep an eye on her at all times," Koenma explained desperately. "If Akio gets his hands on her, there's no telling what kind of destruction he could cause. You will need to protect her at all costs. Guard her with your life. Kurama, do you know Hirotoshi Yamamoto?"_

_"Yes," I answered softly. "He attends my school. What about him?"_

_"It's a her, as I doubt you'd know."_

_"Actually I do," I corrected with a smile._

_"No fair," the young prince sulked quickly before continuing. "That is Mitsuyo in disguise. Don't ask me why, I don't know. Obviously the reason isn't important enough, or it would have been included in her files."_

_"Understood. I volunteer to watch over her. To put it simply without going into the whole story, it'll work out better for me than it would for any of the others."_

_"Good," Koenma said before addressing us as a whole. "The rest of you guys need to distract Akio, mainly infiltrating the main compound to take care of the rest of the minor demon escapades. Keep the heat in his own territory, hopefully taking him down before he can truly try and find Mitsuyo."_

_"Consider it done," Yusuke said, standing and cracking his knuckles._

_"Be careful, all of you," Koenma warned in his cautious tone. "Those with MPE are extremely unstable, mentally, emotionally… Physically, they are perfectly fit. They are a danger, and you should treat them as such. Whatever you do, avoid upsetting them too badly."_

_"Riiiight," Yusuke said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "Y'mean, breaking into a demon compound that they are in charge of wouldn't piss him off?"_

_"I meant that last part more for Kurama," Koenma explained, eyeing the redhead and rubbing the back of his neck. "For you guys… just be careful."_

_"It's my middle name," Kuwabara put in with his cheesy smile._

_"Kurama," Koenma called before we all departed, pulling me over to speak to me privately. "You know that Mitsuyo has a younger brother, right?"_

_"Yes," I answered automatically. "The son of my mother's boyfriend is staying over there for summer break."_

_"Good," he said quickly. "I want you to try and join him, see if you can stay with them as well. I know it'll be hard protecting her with her family around, but it's imperative that they are all protected equally. Akio could easily use one of them to get to Mitsuyo. So, the closer you are to Mitsuyo and the Kajima family, the better. Being in separate house so far apart means more paranoia for you and more stress for both of us."_

_"Understood," I told him seriously, my eyes gaining that familiar devious look…_

_**.:End Of Flashback:.**_

"They're coming!" Mother's voice yelled up to me, ripping me away from my remembrance.

"Thank you, Mother!" I called back, leaning back against my pillow, my legs spread out gracefully on my bed.

Hopefully, this would work out…

I rather hate being a stalker otherwise.

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**.:AN:.**

Again, anther chapter done and over with! WHOOT! PARTAY! Oh, and has anyone read my bio? I've just finished it… I think it's really good, and it'll give you an idea of what's going on in my head!

**Conscience:** Like chaos and insanity?

Uh… yeah, but I was thinking something different. More like, "IDEA LAND"!

**Conscience: …"Idea Land"?**

Why are you always questioning what I say? Yes, Idea Land. It's like Disney Land, except it's full of story ideas instead of fun rides, sodas, junk food, and all that.

**Conscience: By "all that", you mean all the good stuff. Sounds fun.**

What does? Idea Land? Or Disney Land?

**Conscience: Duh, Disney Land. What else? (starts preparing to visit Disney Land)**

Oh, phooey. Still YOU guys -- (points to readers) -- check it out! You'll love it!


	8. Chapter 8: Surprise!

**A Month With Suichi Minamino**

_By Payne N. Uranus_

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**.:AN:.**

Response time!

**midnightsprite:** Dude! Dude! I'm so totally glad that you do! =D (joins in with the laughter)

**Death101- Fox Version:** That's one of my favorite lines too, I'm glad you liked it! Thank you muchly!

**yokonyomi398:** Is that a good interesting or a "Okay..." interesting? Haha, cause I like either of those, it's all good! Thanks for the review!

**Lucifer001:** Haha, it would be very sad if there was someone who'd mind a Kurama stalker...Here's the next chapter! Live, I say, live!

**b'zarka:** Teehee, no worries, he'll come out and tell her this chapter. What can I say? I like to think Kurama is a very patient person. He likes drawing things out. So he draws things out -- a lot... Sorry!

**LyricalPrincess:** I will do that! (salutes)

**Kuramafan-06:** Yeah, I understand. It's okay, I think it's one of those things that takes both luck and timing. You'll get there soon, I have no doubt. =) And I'm sorry I still haven't read your stories, I have so much on my plate...I'll definitely get to them soon, though, I promise!

**XNabaki-ChanX:** Haha, glad you think so! (bows) I've tried really hard. Thank you for the compliments!

**Sonya-White-Angel:** You're absolutely right, which is why the "extra" story has been removed. But thank you for the support!

**PervyMonk:** Aww, thanks for the vote, but I've decided against it. Thanks, though. =D It's nice to meet someone who likes to hear my ridiculous rambling.

**lalalanerd:**(magically conjures a cushion for lalalanerd to land on safely) There! Saved one! Glad you like, but please survive for the next chapter and tell me what you think, okay??

**mary:** Haha, yes, but it's a rarity, I assure you, it probably won't happen again... Enjoy it while it lasts!

**Yoru Inu:** Aww, shucks (scuffs at the floor). I dunno. Extensive thinking? I read a lot. And watch a lot of TV, and just...think. I'm sorry, I'm sure your chapters are awesome, though. =)

**Golden Vixen:** Include embarassing scene (writes down in little notebook), gotcha! I'll try to include something like. There might even be some butt-grabbage, who knows? (evil laugh)

Wow this is weird.

**Conscience: I will probably regret asking this, but what?**

It's just… I'm doing math over summer.

**Conscience: (staaaaaare) Let me rephrase—what the flippin' dingdong are you babbling about?**

Just listen, k? If I divide the total amount of reviews for the story by the chapter, I've got about 7 or eight reviews each chapter. If I have 22 chapters, then I'll have… um…

**Conscience: 154 reviews by the end of the story.**

Right! And if I double 7…

**Conscience: You'd get 14, but why would you double it?**

Because I've seen some stories get around that much each chapter they put out! So, anyways, 14 times 22 is…

**Conscience: (sigh) 308.**

Really? That's… (counts on fingers then gives up) a lot.

**Conscience: I can't believe this. If you're this bad at math, then how did you figure out how many reviews you would have each chapter on average so quickly?**

I didn't say it took me a short amount of time (rolls eyes) I was thinking this all last night—I just didn't get very far.

**Conscience: That would've been 24 hours ago.**

Really? That's like… (four hours later) a whole day ago!

**Conscience: Yeah, whaddya know. Now, on with the story please. (Payne's still counting on her fingers behind him/her, doing improper math, yada, yada, yada…)**

**Chapter—**

WAIT! (runs over so close to the camera that Payne's nose is pressing against the lens) I've got to tell you something first **(WARNING; CAUTION; MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE!) **and I'm being serious. This whole chapter is dedicated to Mitsuyo, it's gonna be all about her and such. The next should start off the whole "Month With The Suichis'" thing (because I haven't written it yet, I'm not sure).

Okay. _Now _on with the story.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: Surprise!**

**Mitsuyo's POV:**

Crap.

Crapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrap—

He knew something! Suichi knew something! Crap, what am I gonna do?

"Mr. Yamamoto?"

Crap! Damn, I was so close, too! What's he planning? What does he have up his sleeve? Well, whatever it is, it just _can't_ be good! Crap!

Crapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrap—

"Mr. Yamamoto!"

Is it too late to transfer schools? Is it really? I will not condemn myself to wearing that cruddy, frilly little blanket…_thing _around my waist! God, what did I do to deserve this? Was it when I just happened to drop my banana peel right when that snobby little…monster thing was passing my table, causing her to slip and fall? Or was when I tried to lie my way out of P.E.? What did I do? Crap!

Crapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrap—

"MR. YAMAMOTO, ANSWER ME PLEASE!"

"WHAT, WHAT DID I DO?" I yelled back out of panic, my thoughts still holding my attention as I jumped a few inches out of my chair before throwing my arms forward and clutching my desk like a life savor. My chin was practically resting on the smooth top, my feet splayed apart underneath. The class was unusually silent, faint giggles erupting here and there, though sounding quite muffled.

The teacher sighed, rubbing his temple with his forefingers. "Can you please come up to the front and do the problem on the board for us?"

I was quiet before the question actually registered in my mind. "Why?" I asked dumbly, staring blankly at him, not moving from my position.

"Because we're going over homework, and Miss Hoshi doesn't understand problem #42," he explained with strained patience.

"Then why doesn't she do it?" I asked him with confusion, sitting up on my chair and cocking my head to the side.

"BECAUSE, MR. YAMAMOTO, SHE DOESN'T UNDERSTAND AND I CHOSE YOU TO SHOW HER THE PROPER WAY OF SOLVING IT!" he yelled, his face turning red and his wispy, graying hair standing on end. It'll be even grayer by the end of the class. You know the saying, "another day, another gray hair for the adults that had to put up with you".

"Oh," I muttered, rising up from my slouched position, my mouth turning into a small circle. I hesitantly rose from my seat, and was vaguely aware of the giggles coming from those popular idiots that were friends with "Miss Hoshi" as they made unkind comments about me behind my back.

_Watch it, bitch, or I'll drop another banana peel for ya to slip on_, I growled in my head. "Miss Hoshi's" namesake meant star, and that's exactly what she was—the star of the class. Y'know how every school seems to have a "star couple" that they think we'll inevitably fall in love with each other? Well, everyone seems to think that Suichi and her go together perfectly, but I only manage to nod before mentally throwing up in my head.

Despite what everyone thought, she wasn't the brightest bulb in the class.

I could solve the problem on the board no problem, and I'm practically failing math.

As soon as I finished staring expressionlessly at the problem for a few moments, I quickly wrote the answer and shot back to my desk, accidentally nudging Mayami Hoshi a.k.a. "Miss Hoshi" in the face as she was adding mascara, during class, on her eyelashes. The result was a rather unattractive black smear under her eye, like she was a football player or something.

The class erupted in laughter as her little posse started fussing over her and junk. Five minutes later, when the class was dismissed, the hilarity surprisingly hadn't died down. I could barely maintain my chuckle as I walked out of that class with one hand in my pocket while the other loosely held my briefcase (thing), never to enter it again today. I was grinning like a chestier cat that had just gotten a large piece of fish. What a joyous feeling…

_See, this is the real me—this is how I should be. No Suichi to make me goggle just like the rest of them, no girls and guys picking on me and making me feel self-conscious about how I look or act. Nope. This is Mitsuyo Kajima, pure and simple. Except not all that pure. Or all that simple._

I was still mentally celebrating, when I suddenly realized that the one person I didn't want around me was coming my way.

_Oh, crap._

"Hirotoshi, may I speak with you for a moment?" he asked me, coming up along my side after making all those other giggling idiots that always seemed to be hanging off of him go away.

_Bye-bye, sanity, have a safe trip, send me a post card wherever you go…_

"Uh, yeah, sure, Suichi," I answered innocently. "What is it that you want to talk about?"

He wordlessly fell into step beside me, his hand on my side in his pocket while the other was holding his briefcase (thing). His eyes were boring holes in the side of my head while I forced my own to stare straight ahead as he led me around the school in silence until we reached the only vacant hallway. It was on the southern end of the school where the corridor windows showed off the grassy fields and tree linings.

Still, he was watching me intently, as if trying to look for something. I fidgeted under his gaze, looking around everywhere but at him. Finally, he removed his stare and said quietly, "I know your secret, Hirotoshi. Or is it Mitsuyo? Perhaps you could clarify that detail for me."

The mention of my real name made me freeze immediately, my eyes widening while my mouth slacked.

This could NOT be good.

"What is your real name?" he asked quite suddenly, his voice never wavering or changing pitch.

"Huh?" I blurted out, my eyes growing wider as I unconsciously took a step back. My hand almost flew to cover my mouth and I had to force myself to calm down before continuing. "I…I have no idea what you mean, Suichi. You know who I am."

"There is no hope of swaying me, miss," he said with a solemn nod. It made me wonder why he was acting so…careful with me. "I know everything, and it be much easier if you just answered the question."

With the intention of running away, I turned my back on him, but his hand shot out with unbelievable reflexes, catching my upper arm before I could even move. I abruptly glared at him over my shoulder, my eyes burning with hate. Crap, now that Suichi knew, I'd have to wear that stupid uniform to complete my schoolgirl giggle-butt assembly. No need for training, I've earned the rank of Grand Master in the last few weeks.

"You're right. My name is Mitsuyo Kajima," I muttered, glaring heatedly at the ground.

I felt something rest upon my hat, and it was suddenly lifted away, revealing the bun of hair I always hid under it. Before I could actually process what he was doing, Suichi had also pulled the hairband loose, allowing my dark tresses to cascade down from the top of my head, unraveling until they settled comfortably around my shoulders. My mom had helped me straighten it last night so that it was easier to hide under my cap. Despite having been hidden away the whole day, it was still smooth and shiny, like it had just been brushed thoroughly only seconds before.

"You shouldn't hide such traits from the eyes, Miss Kajima," Suichi muttered, briefly running his fingers through my hair. I stared at him in shock and amazement, my eyes widening even more so as he shook his head, bringing him back to reality. Thankfully -- and not so thankfully -- he pulled his hand back and continued, "I have a proposition for you, Miss Kajima."

"W-What is it?" I stuttered in disbelief, unable to bring myself to tell him to forget the "Miss". My own hand shot up to smooth my hair back into the bun that he had been in before he had messed it up. He had given back the hairband, but continued to hold onto my hat, which I grudgingly allowed for the time being.

"I am in need of a place to stay for the summer break," Suichi told me with a smile. Now I wanted my hat back, 'cause I had an idea of where this was going. "My brother is staying with you, correct?"

"…Yes," I answered slightly gratingly, eyeing my hat as impossible yet entertaining plots on how to get myself out of this situation flitted through my head. "We've been over this, Suichi."

"Right, right," he agreed with a light laugh, completely at ease. I wish I was… lucky little redhead. "To put it bluntly, I was wondering if it would be too much to ask if I could also take refuge for the month?"

"Are you friggen kidding me?" I practically shouted with incredulity, throwing my arms up in bewilderment. Did I say I knew where it was heading? Well, don't act surprised, I didn't say that I wouldn't not react like this. "You staying with me for a friggen month?"

"Is that a problem?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, playing the innocent part very well, if I do say so myself.

"Hell yes!" I answered automatically before slapping my hand over my big mouth. No cussing! Bad girl! I told myself I was going to try and control myself... Before I could even register it, Suichi's fingers -- did I ever mention that they were extremely warm? -- wrapped themselves gently around my own, pulling it away from my lips.

"Do not stress yourself over a bit of profanity," he told me calmly, his eyes twinkling with amusement. "Despite the fact that I do not care for it all that much, it is not a reason to silence yourself."

"Whatever," I grumbled, reluctantly pulling my hand away from his larger, more graceful one. "So why are you asking me? Why not stay with one of your prissy fan girls, eh?"

"I doubt I'd survive the vacation if I were to do that," he answered sheepishly, slightly blushing. I stared at him with embarrassment as I muttered, "Too true…"

"Listen, I hate to reduce myself to blackmail, but I will if I must," Suichi told me firmly with a sigh. "Please provide me with living quarters for the month or I will be forced to inform the student body, along with a few choice teachers, of your deceiving ploy to attend school as a male student."

I swear my jaw dropped a few feet when I heard him utter those words. Dear, sweet, cunning Suichi… _blackmailing _me just to get into my _house?_

I never saw _that _coming.

"You'll tell the whole fucking school that I'm a boy if I don't let you stay over for the break?" I repeated, my jaw still detached from the rest of me. Screw not cursing, if he supposedly didn't mind, then I'd cuss I'll I want, damn it!

"To put it simply, yes," Suichi responded with a small laugh, one hand massaging his chin. "I believe your punishment will be close to suspension, am I correct?"

"You always are, apparently," I growled, grating my teeth together. "But why me I still don't know…"

"So you agree?" he asked me with a smile, not bothering to answer my unspoken question. He seemed completely relaxed despite the predicament he was putting me in. Such a naïve state of mind…

"Do I have a choice?" I replied dully, raising an eyebrow.

"Not much of one, but, yes, you do," he answered with an elegant shrug. How you can shrug elegantly, I have no idea, but I've seen some people do it, so it is possible…

"I hate you," I said with a sigh, turning away from him to stare out at the rolling fields.

He stared at me for a long time before smiling once more, only this time… more slowly—slyly. He put a hand on my shoulder, gently turning me back to face him. Before I knew what he was doing, he leaned in real close to me, our noses barely brushing against each other. The very touch made shivers run down my spine, and I could feel my face start to burn from my intense blush. His hot breath teased my senses, and I was practically going cross-eyed trying to keep my gaze on him. The one thought that flitted faintly through my mind was,_ he smells like roses…_

"I'm inclined to believe you are lying, Miss Kajima," he muttered, his lips inches from my own. I swear, there was only a hand's width amount of air between us, which was made up mostly of our mingling breaths.

"Don't call me "Miss", Suichi," I said automatically, my eyes still crossed from the effort to keep tract of his movements. "It makes me sound old."

"As you wish, Mr. Yamamoto."

His whole face disappeared before mine abruptly, only to find him placing my hat back on my head to hide my dark curls and went behind me, pressing his fingers into the small of my back and guiding me towards the path I always took to get home from school. As if I couldn't find my own way home, the jerk. I had to blink a couple times to get my eyes back in focus before I could turn to him. Opening my mouth, I was prepared to give my dignified and justified rant on how there was something called "personal space" and just because he was charming and extremely pleasing to the eye didn't mean that he could invade it, but I was stopped when I felt one slender finger on my lips, effectively cutting off my rage.

"Do you mind if I escort you home, Mr. Yamamoto?" he asked me instead, though he continued to move beside me as if I already answered with "no, I don't mind at all, please do". That was when the question of how he knew where I lived crossed my mind briefly before taking its leave. He once more called me by my alias, since we were now out on the school campus with other students.

"Yes," I answered finally his question simply, crossing my arms stubbornly. "But I doubt that will stop you."

"You are correct," he said with a smile. "My mother already talked to your parents about it, and they said it was alright. I just felt compelled to confront you."

"Riiiight…"

We continued to walk side by side in silence, passing through the park without pausing once. My mind was too busy going over the last few minutes to notice anything, especially the sky darkening and how everyone in the park seemed to have left it.

Oh crap.

_Suichi's staying at my house for a whole fucking month! Satan is against me, this is the end for me and my dignity, I swear it!_

But, I never thought he'd be so… cunning and sarcastic. But he was also extremely polite. That kinda screws with the mind, don't ya think?

Every time I see him, all I seem to see is the school's major heartthrob with glorious looks and a persona worth falling head over heels for. But, now I seem to sense something dangerous coming from him… He was…powerful. Like a snake, coiled and ready for battle, yet oddly calm, cool and collected. Otherworldly is another word, because breaking all of the school's athletic records so simply doesn't come naturally…

Suddenly, I noticed that Suichi had left my side, the space beside me empty of his presence. At first I was relieved, thankful that he had decided to leave, but then I caught sight of the darkened sky overhead as a chilling breeze wafted by, and something made me look back.

Suichi was standing in the middle of the deserted sidewalk, eyes trained on a tree across the street some fifty feet away. The glint in his normally warm emerald eyes made me suddenly question the truthfulness of everything he had told me before. Why I was randomly doubting his honesty now, I didn't know. But the Suichi that was before me almost looked like a stranger now.

"Suichi?" I called, trying to sound irritated, but it came out shakier than I had intended.

The redhead turned his attention to me, and gave a small, reassuring smile. "Let us continue, please," he said slightly distractedly, his eyes wandering back to the tree behind us.

I only nodded slowly, my brows furrowed in confusion. The only thing I really wanted to know was, why the hell was Suichi acting so strange?

"Thank you," he sighed with a small amount of relief once we started walking again. This only caused my puzzlement to rise. I tried to give him a questioning look, but he wouldn't even turn to me, so I assumed he wasn't going to explain. I simply shrugged and turned my attention back to my walk.

I'd ask him about it later.

"This is your block, correct?" he asked me a while later. We had continued to walk until we reached the crossing section not too far from my house. A couple people turned to look at us, but we ignored them.

I turned to give him a skeptical glare.

"How would you know?"

"As I said before, I know much about you," he reminded me with a sly smile. "Knowing where you live falls under that category, does it not?"

"And how would you find such information about me?" I prodded again, a not-so-friendly smile gracing my lips.

"If I were answer that, it would cause a lot of trouble, and I'd have to kill you."

"Ha. Funny," I grunted, and turned away. I couldn't believe that he found out my secret, it just wasn't fair… actually, I still can't believe that he found out my secret. Why do these sorts of things always happen to me? Did this mean that Suichi was a stalker?

"We're two houses away and across the street," I grumbled hesitantly. "It's the pale blue one."

"A nice color," Suichi commented. "Did your parents paint it themselves?"

"No, we asked our dog to do it, actually," I replied sarcastically, rolling my eyes. "It was that color when we first moved here."

"Where were you living previously?" he asked, genuine interest shining through his eyes.

"America," I answered with a shrug. "My mother's Japanese, so after Dad lost his job and such, they decided to move back to Japan, where Dad thought Mom could meet up with her family."

"And you have a dog?"

"A very special dog," I told him mysteriously, an evil smile taking over my once angry features. I was only messing with him, but I wanted to see him tense up and maybe become nervous.

However, I didn't receive the desired effect that I was hoping for. His facial expression didn't change a bit, that innocent, charming smile still living large.

"How very intriguing, I can hardly wait for you to introduce him to me."

My face vaulted, and I told him flatly, "You must think you're Hulk or something. You're not invincible, y'know."

"I never said I was," he said with a faintly surprised look on his face. "You merely said your dog was special, you never said he was dangerous."

_He may be the master of sarcasm, but I guess evil doesn't cover it._

"Even so, if you think that a special dog is scary, I'll have to introduce you to my human-sized, man eating plant. It'll help those issues quite well, I think."

_I take that all back—this walking brainiac was pure evil._

As soon as the conversation ended, there we were, standing on my family's doorstep, staring blankly -- at least I was -- at the door. Suichi was waiting for me to open the door, and I was waiting for him to leave.

So, since neither of those things happened, we just stood there.

And stood there.

And stood there.

And—

"Are you waiting for it to open for you or something?" a voice asked in a bored tone.

Shiiiiiiitake mushrooms.

Eyes closing, my hands rose to massage my temples as my head bowed with distaste.

"Hiroshi…" I muttered with a humorless smile. "What a lovely surprise."

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**.:AN:.**

And I'm going to end the chapter there. Why? I felt like it. I'm sorry if Mitsuyo's personality changed too abruptly towards Kurama, but this is her personality when she is home. She's acting normal—this is the real Mitsuyo. Sorry if I disappointed some of you with the way she turned out. I think she'll change every once in a while thanks to Kurama's "sweetness" and such, but she's pretty insane.

So, the next chapter is still being planned, but I assure you it will be full of fun stuff between the two. Oh, and I forgot to mention this, the day (in the story) is Wednesday and school ends on Friday. Two more days (including Friday)! Whoot! Hey, I may not go to that school, but all schools deserve to die! HA! DIIIIIIIIIIIIEEE! (stabs sign with "school" on it with a plastic sword) Okay, done.

QUESTION: Is "Kurama" Kurama's first name? Or is it like Kuwabara where that's his last name and "Yoko" is his first? I need this question answered for an up coming chapter in this story. It'll be fun; I just need this clarified for it. Otherwise, I'm just gonna go with "Kurama" as the first name and that will be it.


	9. Chapter 9: First Night Of Torture

**A Month With Suichi Minamino**

_By Payne N. Uranus_

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**.:AN:.**

_UPDATED AN (11/26/08): Okay, I know I've received PLENTY of reviews that pointed out the slight mistake at the end of the chapter where Mitsuyo refers to Kurama as "Kurama" instead of his human name, "Suichi". So, after many months/years of forgetting, postponing, overlooking, etc etc, I have finally remembered to correct it. Hurrah! Anyway, thank you to everyone who was constantly reminding me and pushing for a small editing job._

Do you know what I hate most after posting a chapter?

**Conscience: No, enlighten me (rolls eyes)**

Waiting for people to read my story and send me their thoughts on it! But, do you know what I love most after posting a chapter?

**Conscience: (sighs heavily) No, but I'm sure you'll tell me anyways...**

Checking my e-mails and finding ten or so comments, just waiting for me to read! (swoons) It's just a very… strange and wonderful feeling. "I feel so successful" doesn't even begin to explain it.

**Conscience: Wow. How very deep and thought-provoking that was. Speaking of reviews, why don't we answer and comment on the ones we received from the latest chapter.**

(raises eyebrow) "We"?

**Conscience: I was in them, too, and I helped you with your math. Therefore, it is "we" from now 'til the end of the story. Which won't be for a while now, so get comfy.**

Crap, now I feel so… down…

**Conscience: Live with it. Here come the reviews!**

Y'know, you've been more "Hiei"-like lately.

**Conscience: How do you mean?**

Well, you always sound bored whereas before you were hyper and… well, like my brothers. You were cruel, but now you're kinda cold. Have you been spending time with him while I was being lazy and not writing chapters?

**Conscience: You could say that. I worship him. Now, in the words of the Great Hiei: "Hurry up with the reviews, foolish human girl, or I will end your life before you could even scream, leaving you to marinate in your blood while I look down upon you with distaste."**

Very…colorful words you've got there. I'll have to have a word or two of my own with Hiei… heh, geddit? "A "word or two" with Hiei…?" I'm an author, and I write…? "Word or two"…?" (sigh) Never mind. Anywho, here's the replies to the reviews I received for my last chapter. Please, read the excuse at the bottom of this page so that I don't have to send everyone that read my story and begged me to update it an apology that consisted of "I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY" ect ect ect… so… yeah. Here they are:

**midnightsprite:** "Ek"? Is that a good "Ek" or a bad "Ek"? (starts hiring a lot of speech analysts) (grabs one by the collar of his lab coat) Tell me what "EK" means!

**Death101- Fox Version:** My thoughts exactly. Thank you!

**EvilGenius Koji:** Yeah, beneath it all, Kurama is a guy, through and through. "No" obviously means "yes", right? Haha, poor Mitsuyo!

**'.Serene. Panda.':** ...Thanks. =D

**Yoru Inu:** Yes, though most of my reviewers are special, you guys are the most. Sorry, I don't mean to play favorites, it just happens!

**sandry stardiamond:** Thanks for answering my question. Read on!

**lalalanerd:** Aw, glad you like. It's my own little take on Kurama. I mean, who can be a goody-two-shoes all the time? I'd hope the answer is no one...

**Hiroshikata:** Wow, you think I'm a good writer? Thank you! That certainly boosts my confidence in my writing! (someone yells "YOU SUCK!") And there it goes back down again...(sigh)...

**PervyMonk:** Man, I wish we knew each other of the net. That would be so much fun... too bad, eh? I think so. Well, hope you like this chapter, and thanks for the answer to the Q!

**YOU WILL KNOW ME AS KATE:** We all have our moments. You just had yours today. Good for you! And thanks for reviewing!

**Hyper-Bitch:** Thank youuuuu! Continue reaaaadinnnng!

**XNabaki-ChanX:** Yes, lovely long review. =D And the skits! Yes, the skits are strange. Thank you for saying you like 'em, I've kinda grown on them myself! Hahaha, yeah, maybe! Thanks for the support, you're awesome!

**ziggythebratt:** (hides fist behind back) What? Me? Hit you? Psh, no, never! I'm way to gentle a soul... (hears Conscious coughing to hide the laughter, turns around and beats it up) Right, where was I? Oh yeah, I'm a gentle soul... Thanks for the information, I appreciate it!

**Lucifer001: **Good! I like her too! What a coincidence! ha, not really, I made her...lol. Thanks for reviewing! Sorry for taking so long with the update, go ahead and read before you actually start dying... Don't you fret if you do start dying though. I have my deflibulator. Or whatever it's called. (pats machine with electric paddles fondly)

**Accidental. Enlightenment:** (pretends to let eyes glaze over) Haha, kidding. I've seen the whole series, I was just curious whether or not the basic "Kurama", you know, not the human alias of "Suichi Minamino", or the silver-haired "Yoko Kurama", but just "Kurama" was considered his first, last, or only name. So...yeah. But thaks for the information! It was rather...informative!

**lizzieXmarieXyoukai:** Right. You guys have been really helpfull! I appreciate it. =)

**Miyu:** Yes. Thank you. Good job (gives thumbs-up sign)

**Kuramafan-06:** Wahoo! I've got an elegant-shrug protector! Thank you! Haha, I'm glad you liked the other stuff too, it's good to hear about people's reactions to things. So I appreciate it! Also, in regards to my question, thank you for answering it. You rock, bub!

**bookworm0492:** I always love your "transmissions". They are very entertaining and they have great character. Thanks for reviewing and answring the question. Stay tuned!

**Sonya-White-Angel:** Right, thanks for clearing that up. Keep reading! Please!

That's the most reviews I've ever received from one chapter in this story! That's pretty neat! I think my story's getting better, don't you?

**Conscience: No, I don't, but if it keeps you away from me, think whatever you want.**

I knew you were going to say something like that…

**Conscience: If you knew, then why did you ask?**

I was praying that this would be one of the many times that I'd be proven wrong. Here's the story!

**Conscience: Wait a minute; you think you can just end the verbal spar right—**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: First Night of Torture**

The Kajima residence was a rather nice-looking house, in Kurama's opinion. From the front view, he could see it had a rich brick layout, with a light pale blue tint on the wooden areas. The open windows facing the dusty sapphire porch had white drapes hanging from them, and there were a few mahogany patio chairs and a low coffee-table sized table with a small candle placed neatly in the middle. The pathway leading to the entrance of the house was lined with dirt, obviously planted for future gardens in the works. To the right of the front door, there was the outer wall of the garage, and on top of that looked to be what was most likely a game room of some sort.

The occupants in the window stared down at them from their high perch. One was a boy around the same age as the young Suichi Hatanaka, and his companion was quite furry and had its tongue lolling out.

_Probably the "special" dog Mitsuyo had mentioned before we had arrived here,_ Kurama surmised. However, it didn't look as dangerous as she had told him it was. It was a rugged-brown mutt, for its specific breed was hard to determine. Its large, black, loving eyes shown with obvious adoration for the boy it was currently leaning on. It was panting speedily, its lips curled up in what appeared to be a cheesy grin.

Despite what Mitsuyo had said, it looked to be very friendly.

"What are you doing home?" she asked impatiently, glaring icily up at the small boy. "I usually get home long before you do."

Hiroshi just shrugged his shoulders, looking bored with the whole situation. "Guess you were slow. Must be that you're getting fat. What a surprise, considering all the junk food you eat!"

"Oh, I'll show you fat, you stupid little kid" she growled, and Kurama watched in shock as she actually tried to climb the outside of the house in an attempt to reach the young boy. Her hands dug into the nicks and crannies left between the wooden boards and bricks making up the outer walls of the house while her feet searched haphazardly below her for a ledge for them to rest upon. Despite all of this, she was still attempting to threaten the young boy, though it came out slightly muffled due to her face being pressed against the surface before her. "C'mere, Squirt, you've got a big mouth that needs shutting."

"Uh-oh, trouble, trouble," Hiroshi chanted with an evil cackle, looking downward at her with the smuggest grin Kurama had ever seen. "Mom said that if she ever caught you climbing the outside of the house again, she'd take away your CD collection!"

_She'd done this before?_ Kurama thought with an inward laugh.

The comment made Mitsuyo stop her journey, which was already halfway up the house. During this pause, she wracked her brain for some sort of comeback that could counteract this jeer. Coming up blank, she instead settled on glaring very evilly, relying on that glare to convey all of her loathing for her blood relative -- because they certainly weren't related in any other regard -- instead of using verbal assaults. Struggling to find something else that could relay her hatred, she only growled before jumping back down and giving him another heated glare.

"You're just lucky that I haven't pounded your face in yet, you little twerp!" she yelled up to him.

"I always am," he replied wickedly to her threat.

She walked back up to the dark blue door, pulling out her key while mumbling curses underneath her breath.

"That little… ungrateful… friggin twerp… I'll show him…parents… orphanage… adoption… murder…"

After hearing the satisfying _click!_ of the bolt sliding back, Mitsuyo moved to open the door—just as raindrops started to fall from the still dark sky—then paused and turned back to the silent Kurama, who had been watching the scene with obviously contained amusement.

"Har har, I'm sure you found that laugh-out-loud hilarious, didn't you?" Mitsuyo mocked with frustration. "Just wait 'til he pulls the same crap with you. Then we'll see who's laughing!"

"As you say, Miss Kajima," he replied without the slightest bit of seriousness.

That made Mitsuyo growl even more curses.

"That sonofa… pretty boy… friggin genius… thinks he's so tough… can't wait 'til… brother… parents… orphanage… adoption… murder…"

Remember when Mitsuyo said that even even the smallest things irritate her when her mind is on Kurama? Well, this was one of those times where her mind was on Kurama… and even the smallest thing irritated her.

"Stop looking at me like that—you're bugging me."

"My apologizes, Miss Kajima."

"Knock it off with the "Miss" thing. You're doing it again. And stop apologizing, it's getting annoying."

"My apologies, Miss Kajima."

"I said knock it off!"

"Very well… Miss Kajima."

"I'm warning you, mister, one more word…"

"One more word, what, Miss Kajima?"

"I'm serious, Suichi."

"I never doubted that you were, Miss Kajima."

"Suichi…"

"Miss Kajima…"

"Suichi…" she finally whined loudly, her shoulders sagging. "Stooooop…"

"As you say…"—he walked into the house, but paused near her ear and whispered—"Miss Kajima."

He moved out of the way quickly as he heard something whistling towards him, narrowly missing the swing she had taken to punch his arm. He was shocked that she had actually tried to physically attacked him, but winked all the same. Mitsuyo was staring at him with anger and surprise at her own daring, but Kurama noticed a hint of red staining her cheeks. He only gave her his gentlemanly smile before moving out of the way for her to enter.

Before anything more else could happen, Kurama took the time to observe the contents of the beautiful home. To his surprise, he found it quite bare, only the smallest amount of furniture necessary was present. Compared to the outside of the house, this was a total contrast. The only thing that showed that the place was decorated even remotely was the different subdued colors adorning the walls, ranging from a cool maroon to a warm orange. However, the interior structure was, in itself, very simple and majestic. The ground floor had crown molding outlining the edges of the rooms, and a split-staircase led up to the upper floor. While the bottom floor was made up mostly of tile and wooden base boards, the floor above was layered with crème colored carpet, as soft looking as a rabbits fur.

"You have a beautiful home, Miss. Kajima," he complimented with respect.

"No "miss", Suichi," she told him automatically, anger flaring up, but it disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. As a second thought, she added, "Thanks, but tell that to the real "Mrs." of the house."

"Hey," a feminine voice called from another room somewhere inside the house. "Mitsuyo, is that you?"

"Speak of the devil…" she muttered. "Yeah, Mom," Mitsuyo answered louder, but reluctantly. "And I've got a… friend that you need to meet."

"Is it that Suichi boy? His mother said that he would see you home so that we could plan out what we were going to do this month."

The voice sounded familiar to Kurama. With a inward smile, he examined the house while he wracked his brain for some hint or clue as to wear he had heard it.

Mitsuyo turned to glare at Kurama, who was coincidentally looking around the house to actually catch it. "Did she now?"

_Planned ahead, did we?_ she thought with obvious distaste.

"Yes," came the voice, footsteps following after it. Shortly after she said this, a womanly figure stepped into the room, and Kurama suddenly remembered where he had heard her voice before.

The waitress at the restaurant.

Mrs. Kajima, in all her glory.

She wearing loose-fitting jeans with the knees speckled with dirt, and a blue blouse that was intricately designed with birds flying in the sky. Worn gardening gloves covered her hands, while a twig or two stuck out of her hair. It was the same dark and wavy hair that it had been at the diner, reminding Kurama greatly of Mitsuyo's own hair. There was the familiarity he had recognized. However, her eyes were not nearly as dark. Mrs. Kajima's was more of a sweet honey color whereas Mitsuyo's was a deep, rich chocolate brown. She was quite tall, though somewhat plump and motherly. Overall, she had the appearance of a loving parent that was also a very strong woman.

Mitsuyo, also taking in her mother's appearance, raised an eyebrow. "What's with the whole gardener look?"

"I was back in the back weeding the soon-to-be-best garden in the whole community," she joked.

"Wow…dreaming while awake…that takes talent, there, kids."

"Shut up, Honey. Good afternoon, Suichi," Mrs. Kajima greeted with a warm smile.

"Good afternoon," Kurama replied, his own smile mirroring hers. "I'm not sure if you remember me, but I was at the restaurant I assume you were working at the other night."

"Oh yes!" Mrs. Kajima exclaimed with a broader smile, making Mitsuyo's eyes widen with surprise—she didn't know her Mom and Kurama had met before. "It's Mr. Meal Master! Lovely to see you again, it's always nice having a gentleman around. I hope that Mitsuyo didn't cause any trouble on the walk home. She tends to be more wild than she acts at school." She shook her head, directing a smirk towards her daughter.

"No, not at all," Kurama assured, "I found it quite amusing actually. She is very… interesting to watch."

Mitsuyo glared heatedly at him. If looks could kill, let's just say that he'd be dead ten times over.

"Yes, I'd have to say she's unpredictable."

_Unpredictable…_ Kurama thought. _There's that word again._

"Hello, I'm right"—

"I'll say," a familiar voice agreed just as Mitsuyo opened her mouth to protest. We all looked up to see Hiroshi leaning over the railing of the upper level, his messy dusty brown bangs falling into his sly hazel eyes. "I mean, what kind of an idiot would climb the outside of the house just to get back at the one who made a simple snide comment?" Hiroshi continued with an evil smile.

"Mitsuyo," Mrs. Kajima started with stern anger, rounding on her daughter. "You better not have…"

"Watch what you say, brat," Mitsuyo growled, and Hiroshi merely stuck his tongue out in response. "That's it!"

In a flash, she was gone from her place beside Kurama, leaving him blinking with subdued surprise as he watched her speed up the stairs. Growling profanities, she proceeded to chase the boy, who just happened to start screaming bloody murder, around the top floor, managing to find the hidden bat that was locked in the hallway closet and wielding it like it was a sword. Every once in a while, there was a loud _crash!_ that echoed throughout the rather large house, not to mention the ever present curses following after.

Kurama and Mrs. Kajima watched with interest as the flight of the small boy continued, making no move to prevent the killing that could occur any moment, surprisingly enough. For a moment, this had concerned Kurama.

"You aren't going to stop them?" he had asked a few minutes into the chase.

"I told them the next time that they did this they would have to do chores for the remainder of the summer," she'd responded offhandedly. "Besides, I think it's best that they get it out of their system."

"What about all the objects they break?"

"I made sure that all the stuff I wanted to keep in one piece went up to the attic. With these two, I don't trust to put anything nice or expensive on display…"

"Oh." That explained the lack of displays decorating the interior of the house. "And what about the well being of your children?"

"That's why I had throw all our baseball bats away. Still, Hiroshi is quick on his feet, as well as in his mind. Mitsuyo will probably give up in a few moments. Not once, not even when he was sick, has Mitsuyo been able to catch him. Like those silly cereal commercials!"

"Ah."

"I'm home!" another voice, this one coming from a larger male, called pleasantly throughout the house.

"Hello dear!" Mrs. Kajima called.

After a moment of silence, the voice called again, "Are Mitsuyo and Hiroshi destroying the house again?"

"For the most part. Come in here, we've got a guest!"

"Alright, be right there!"

~`*`~

"I can't believe this," Mitsuyo grumbled.

Two hours after getting home from school, she was currently crouched down underneath the coffee table, wiping away all the dust that had collected over the past months as well as cleaning the fake plant that rested on top of it.

After things had settled down, she had gone to her room to change her clothes. She was now wearing a tight white T-shirt that said "Please, Don't Feed The Models" in red block lettering, and baggy, dusty black cargos. She left her beloved hat on, saying that it would keep the hair out of her eyes while she got through her "torture time".

"One little incident and I manage to condemn myself for the rest of the summer—without my music! How does she expect me to survive?" As a second thought, she added, "And why does every single leaf need to be cleaned? I mean, who cares about a stupid fake plant that does nothing but sit there and look… like it's just sitting there for no damn reason?"

Kurama, who was sitting on the couch situated in front of the TV, with the said coffee table in the middle of the two, simply let her steam, idly leafing through one of his textbooks from school.

Mrs. Kajima had told him that his mother had called a few minutes before they had arrived at the house to say that she wouldn't be home later on that night; something to do with having a late shift and not being able to make it home in time for dinner. Of course Mrs. Kajima, being the caring soul she is, insisted that he stayed the night. He had tried to decline, but that made her even more determined. In the end, he had agreed, and was asked to watch over Mitsuyo and Hiroshi while they did their chores so she could run out to the store for the dinner food.

If anyone were to enter the room, they would've thought Kurama was ignoring Mitsuyo, considering that he was reading one of his school books while she ranted. However, every once in a while, his gaze would flit up from the page he was on to glance at her before reading on.

_She is extremely attractive while being her normal self_, Kurama had thought warmly when he first saw her change of attire_. Though she still insists on hiding her hair from me…_

"This is all Hiroshi's fault," Mitsuyo moped with a large pout, slapping the damp paper towel down onto the tabletop before crossing her arms. "There use to be a time when I could just say "Shut up," and he would do it! End of story—that was it! "Shut up," done. But now? Ooooh, the only "off" button on the dung beetle is to strangle him!"

"If you had thought your actions through, you wouldn't be in this situation," Kurama reminded her, not looking up from his text book. He neatly turned the page before pausing to say, " Besides, things could be worse."

Mitsuyo looked up at him from her hunched position, iblowing a stray piece of her hair that had released itself of her messy bun out from the front of her face. "Really? And how is that?"

"You could be Hiroshi, who is cleaning all of the upstairs toilets at the moment."

Silence.

"Stop stalling me, I'm trying to work."

"Figures that even when the truth is shoved underneath your nose, you choose to accept it with preamble."

"Listen, pretty boy, I get to make dinner next, so pointy objects will be within my reach."

"And I suppose I should be trembling in fear at what chaos is to ensue when that particular chore comes due."

"That would be the smart thing to do, and don't tell me that you're not smart—the very book in your hands is evidence enough."

After glancing down at the science textbook in his lap, Kurama looked back at her with a cocked eyebrow. "True enough. But the smarter thing to do would be to get up while your still on this chore, and hide all dangerous objects until dinner actually comes around."

She stared at him.

"Cheater."

"No. Just smarter."

She huffed. "Fine, go ahead."

"Thank you for your permission."

But, just as he got up, setting his book aside, a loud _dingdong!_ rang throughout the large house. Kurama and Mitsuyo stared at each other, watching for any movement the other would make.

"Aren't you going to get that?" he asked after a moment.

"No."

"Okay… do mind if I…?"

"Nope. Go on right ahead."

Staring at her for a moment longer, he left the room, pausing every few steps to glance back at her warily.

"I'm not going to do anything," Mitsuyo promised with exasperation. "Honestly, I have no idea where you get these crazy ideas of yours."

Kurama sighed, shook his head with a small smile on his lips, and went to answer the door. Opening it up, he was glad that Mitsuyo hadn't gotten the door.

For standing outside in the rain, was Yusuke Urameshi.

"Hey, there, Kurama!" he exclaimed with exaggerated surprise. "I was just looking for you!"

"What is it that you want, Yusuke?" he asked slowly.

"Well, see, I was just packing my stuff, since it looks like Kuwabara and I are gonna be gone for a few days," he replied casually, "and I just… realized I won't be able to do my homework on the trip. Now you, on the other hand, are perfectly capable, and I know that you have enough brains in that handsome little head of yours to do both yours and mine, so what do ya say?"

"No," Kurama responded.

"Did I detect a hint of hesitation…?"

"No."

"Are you sure, 'cause I swear I heard it."

"No, Yusuke."

"Argh, please?" Yusuke begged, his façade breaking down. He fell to his knees, his hands clasped together. "Just this once, I swear! I really don't want to stay in this class for another year! I promise I'll hook ya up with some really nice girls, I mean it!"

"You are playing a dangerous game of poker with overly used cards, Yusuke," Kurama told him sternly.

"Why poker? Why not, say, strip poker? I mean, I could invite some of my lady friends and we could really have a jolly good time—"

"You're gambling with my sanity," Kurama interrupted, fighting desperately to keep his laughter in check. "Good luck on the trip, I hope to hear good mission relays from Botan. Goodbye."

"W-wait, wait! I-I'll do your chores for a day! Okay, two days! Two days and a doughnut!" Yusuke's bribes were quickly muted as soon as the door was fully shut.

"Who was it?" Mitsuyo called from the other room.

Still staring pityingly at the door, Kurama answered, "Just an extremely persistent and desperate salesman."

"Huh. I think they're becoming extinct. Anywho, I'm getting ready to make dinner."

"Suddenly I'm wishing that I was going with Yusuke," Kurama murmured to himself, slowly making his way back to the room he had left the knifeless Mitsuyo in.

~`*`~

"Ah, isn't this nice? The whole family…and a guest, sitting down for dinner, talking about what we're planning on doing for the summer."

Steaming mashed potatoes, roasted shredded pork, and warm, buttered corn made up the dinner Mitsuyo helped prepare (meaning she almost set fire to the butter and milk used for the potatoes, and Mrs. Kajima had to rush over and help her cool it down enough so that it could still be used).

"Uh-huh," Hiroshi managed to get out shakily. He happened to still traumatized by the event that had taken place a couple hours ago, when his mother had practically blown her head. When Kurama had gone upstairs to check on the boy's progress with the bathrooms, he was working, but still shivering like a leaf.

"Yeah. Says you," Mitsuyo said, her tone dripping with sarcasm. She obviously wasn't affected by the punishment at all, despite all her grumbling.

_Must happen often for her, _Kurama concluded.

"Thank you once more for having me over for dinner, Mrs. Kajima," Kurama added politely before taking a bite of his mashed potatoes. It was warm and creamy, the meaty gravy thick with flavor. Other than his mother's cooking, it was the best he'd ever tasted. He wasn't sure whether or not it was Mitsuyo's cooking or Mrs. Kajima's, but it was good nonetheless.

"Aw, it's not a problem at all, Suichi!" she responded, cutting her own meat elegantly. "I love having a full house. We don't get it often enough, what with Katashi gone all the time."

"Honey, please don't start with that, you know I have work to do," Mr. Kajima moaned after taking a bite of meat.

Mr. Kajima was a very tall, light-hearted man, with wispy sandy-brown hair and warm chocolate eyes. He was dressed in a maroon colored polo shirt, and dark black slacks. Despite his playful pouting, he always seemed to have a happy-go-lucky face on.

"What, may I ask, is it that you do for a living, Mr. Kajima?" Kurama asked with interest, glancing up at him before continuing to eat.

"He travels around the world selling arcade games," Hiroshi suddenly quipped, and Kurama looked up again with surprise.

"What kind of arcade games?"

"Oh, basic virtual simulation programs for those "bubble" machines every arcade store has. It's this plastic bubble that you sit in, and the screen in front of you has the game… um… okay, let me put it this way: It's like one of those… It's a…"

"He doesn't really know how to explain it, but it's really cool," Mitsuyo translated with a grin.

"I'm sure it is," Kurama replied with a gentle smile.

"Well, enough about that," Mrs. Kajima butted in with a laugh. "What is it that you kids plan on doing for the summer?"

The two stared at he for a moment.

"You grounded us… remember?" Hiroshi told her slowly, lowering his head while still giving her that "are you serious?" look. "Chores for the whole summer? Any of this ringing a bell?"

"Oh… right…"

"You could've just answered the question," Mitsuyo whispered to her brother with a grunt.

"And let you get off without doing one chore that's worse than cleaning bathrooms? I don't think so."

"Twerp."

"Dork."

"Oh, that reminds me," Mrs. Kajima cut in before the name-calling could progress farther. "Suichi, about your mother's call?"

"Mother's call?" Mitsuyo echoed with brief puzzlement, her eyes darting back and forth between her mother and Kurama, before reaching for her glass of water and taking a long gulp.

"You are okay with staying the night, right?"

Mitsuyo immediately started sputtering and hacking up a storm. "What?" she rasped out with disbelief written all over her face.

"You heard her," Hiroshi said evilly with a overly large grin.

She was too shocked to really give her brother crap for talking when he didn't need to.

"I am perfectly fine with the option, Mrs. Kajima," Kurama answered, also sending a sly smile Mitsuyo's way. "Besides, I can hardly think of a better solution."

Mitsuyo glowered at him heatedly. _He is sooo gonna get it…_

"Goodie! We'll get you all set up on the couch—it's a pullout. I can't think of the last time I've ever housed such a gentleman, it's been so long since I've ever come across one! They seem so rare these days… your mother must be proud."

"I'm sure she is," he told her with a laugh. "Though not nearly as proud as I am of her."

"Oh, that's right!" she exclaimed, nudging her husband in the ribs. "She's out and dating again, isn't she?"

"Yeah," Mr. Kajima answered after taking a drink from his glass. "It's Hatanaka, Suichi's dad, isn't it?"

Mrs. Kajima's eyes widened at her husband, "So, we're to be housing two Suichi's this summer?"

"Suichi calls this Suichi, Minamino," Hiroshi offered with a friendly smile. "We could call him that to save some confusion."

"I was just about to suggest that myself," Kurama supplied.

"No you weren't," Mitsuyo challenged.

"I'm done!" Hiroshi exclaimed abruptly, practically throwing his dishes into the sink before speeding off to his room upstairs, babbling on about how he wanted to listen to his friend's CD that he let him borrow.

Kurama, barely acknowledging his leave, stared at her for a moment with a blank look before saying, "Yes I was."

"No you weren't."

"Yes, I was."

"No, you weren't."

Silence.

"This argument is completely pointless."

"No it ain't."

"No it isn't."

"So you agree?"

"No, I was correcting you."

"You are very tricky."

"And what makes you say that?"

"You're avoiding the question."

"There was a question in the first place?"

"…No. But it was sort of impli… see! You're tricky!"

"True."

"…That's it? You just…agreed, just like that?"

"I believe you were trying to make a point."

"I was. But you just--and I thought--ugh… You're impossible."

"You could say that. But, please continue, I'm interested to know what you think of me."

"Shut up. These aren't compliments, you know."

"I never said they were. I am simply agreeing with you. I wouldn't want you to get the wrong impression of me."

"Because it would spoil your goody-two-shoes image?"

"Because it could jeopardize any progress we may make towards becoming friends."

"Friends?"

"Yes. There the same as your imaginary ones, except others can see them, thus making it possible to introduce them to others without making a fool of oneself."

"Ouch."

"My apologies. Back to what we were talking about."

"…Which was…?"

"I believe you were trying to point out the greatness of my qualities."

"I can't imagine why I would be talking about your qualities."

"You were."

"Were not."

"Yes."

"Heh, yeeaahno."

"You didn't really forget what we were talking about did you?"

"…Maybe I did, maybe I didn't."

"You are impossible."

"The point being…? Besides, I thought being impossible was your thing."

"So you're saying we can't share the same things?"

By this time, the two remaining adults had left the table, leaving the two of them to argue as long as they pleased. However, neither of them showed that they had noticed their leave, and continued to 'argue' with one another.

"Look, all I'm saying is that no one can be smart, charming, clever, strong, and hot. It's too good to be true. Nothing like that comes without a down side."

Kurama raised an eyebrow, a smile creeping onto his features.

"Hot?" he echoed, his voice holding a distinct teasing tone.

The effect was almost immediate. Mitsuyo's cheeks flamed up, her whole back stiffened. Her hand flew to her mouth, slapping it over her lips so hard that Kurama could see the girl wince in pain.

"I-I-I-I-I"— she started to stammer out from behind her hand. Looking down at her plate, she said with mock surprise, "Oh! Would you look at that? I'm done with my dinner, I'll be seeing you, Suichi!"

She stood up with her plate, trying to whistle happily as she walked over to the kitchen sink so as not to appear shaken by her earlier slip up. Of course, it didn't work out well, but at least she escaped the situation relatively unscathed.

"Mitsuyo, hunny?" Mrs. Kajima called from the living room sofa, where she had been sitting, not really watching TV, but listening in on her daughter's argument with Suichi. Needless to say, she found the whole thing absolutely adorable. "About tonight's sleeping arrangements?"

"What about 'em?" she asked carelessly, humming a bit more easily as she washed off her dish.

"Your sheets are dirty, since someone locked the dog in the house before he left for school…"

"Heh heh… wasn't me, I swear!" came Hiroshi's guilty voice from the stairwell, probably coming down to get one of his CDs from his school bag.

"Anyways, Inu threw up on your sheets. He somehow got into my chocolate stash, and got sick. He's okay, but I think he learned his lesson. I'm washing your sheets now, but they won't be done in time."

_Uh-oh…_

"Sooo?" Mitsuyo asked with feared anticipation.

"I'm sorry, Honey, but you're not going to be able to have your bed tonight," her mother answered apologetically.

"Then where am I gonna sleep?" she exclaimed frantically, her mood rapidly deteriorating even more so. This couldn't be good.

"You may use my bedding, if you wish," Kurama offered politely in an even tone. He was still sitting at the table, quietly finishing his dinner.

Mitsuyo blushed a few shades of red for no apparent reason before awaiting for her mother's reply.

"That's a thoughtful suggestion, Suichi," her mother said fondly. "Very nice of you, but then where would you sleep?"

"On the floor of course," he answered with a laugh. He stood up with his dishes like Mitsuyo had done not long before, and walked over to the sink. He stood beside her, waiting for his turn to rinse them off.

"Oh, nonsense," Mrs. Kajima's voice contradicted. It was louder, since she was entering the room they were occupying. "You are our guest, we wouldn't be proper hosts if you had to sleep on the floor."

"Then what do you suggest?" Kurama asked with curiousity.

After a few moments of debate, she finally nodded her head, and declared with finality, "You two are just going to have to share."

"Excuse me?" Mitsuyo asked, totally flabbergasted.

"Sorry, Hun, unless you are offering to sleep on the floor, that's the only option."

"What about guest rooms!" she exclaimed frantically. "There should be some sort of system planned out for desperate times like this!"

"You mean the use-to-be guest room that is now your father's office because we never have guests anymore since you and your brother scare them away to the farthest hotel ten minutes after they arrive?"

"He doesn't even use the stupid office! He's always upstairs cluttering up your bedroom!"

Mrs. Kajima shrugged. "There are some things that just don't flow the way you want them to, babe."

"Are you kidding me? I can't share a bed with him!"

"Why not?" her mother asked, clueless to her discomfort. "Even though he's a bit taller than you, the couch bed is plenty big enough for both of you."

"B-because he's a guy! And I'm a girl! And we're definitely not in any relationship, so… it just won't work! I won't do it!"

~`*`~

_I won't do it,_ she told her self again, pulling her shirt over her head.

"Miss Kajima, are you ready yet?" came Kurama's inquiring voice through the downstairs bathroom's door.

"I'm coming out soon, then you can answer it for yourself," she replied with a pout. As a second thought, she added, "And don't call me "Miss", Suichi!" No sooner had she said those words that she swung the door open and she stepped out, heading straight for the couch bed with a look suitable for a soldier prepared to go to war. Mitsuyo didn't even spare Kurama a glance.

_I won't do it,_ was the consistent thought.

Her nighttime clothing consisted of a simple black spaghetti-strap tank top sleep shirt and blue plaid flannel pants that bunched up around her feet. Her hair was up in a messy bun again, so that she could take it out as soon as she was ready for bed.

Kurama watched her with an odd expression before shrugging and following her, since his bedding was right next to her. He was dressed in a simple, baggy white T-shirt that hung in the middle area of his knees and thigh, and a similar pair of flannel pants that matched Mitsuyo's that hugged his hips, but flowed around his legs. His pitiful bed consisted of a few padded blankets and a small fluffy pillow. Mr. Kajima offered to dig out their inflatable mattresses that they used when they went on camping trips, but Kurama had declined, saying it wasn't worth the trouble and that he'd survive the night. He made no complaints as he settled into them, straightening things out here and there.

Mitsuyo watched him from atop her plenty padded bedding, comfortable blankets layering over her lean form. Compared to his bed, hers was fit for a queen. Exasperation crept over her face, and she sighed pitifully.

It was just too pathetic…

_Okay, maybe I will do it… only a little bit…_

"Suichi," she called softly.

He looked up and she looked away with another sigh, and padded the space beside her. Kurama stared at her with confusion.

"What is it, Miss Kajima?" he inquired innocently, though there was something in his eyes that irritated her.

"Ugh, you're suppose to be smart!" she exclaimed, automatically smacking him with her pillow.

"I just want to hear you say it yourself, Miss Kajima," he replied with a wink. "You're not a mute, so take advantage of that."

"Stop calling me "Miss", Suichi," she said instantly. "And… fine." Sitting up straighter and putting on her "I'm-royalty" face, she said in voice that clearly mocked Kurama's, "I will allow you to share my bedding with me, Mr. Minamino."

With a slow, handsome smile, he stood up and gracefully made his way to her bedside, slipping under the covers so sensually that it made a suppressed shiver run down her spine.

"Good night, Miss Kajima," he murmured into her ear, settling in for the night's sleep. "And thank you."

Too embarrassed to put together a coherent thought, she managed to stammer out with a glowing blush, "S-sure, don't m-mention it."

She forgot to say, "forget the "Miss", Suichi".

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**.:AN:.**

That… was the craziest chapter I have ever written, and since I now have nine stories up, even though some are still on their first or second chapter, that is quite a feat. Which means accomplishment. Not the limbs you use for walking. Feat. Not feet. 'Kay.

**EXCUSE AND APOLOGY FOR LATENESS FOR THIS CHAPTER:** I kept staying up way past my "bed time" (I have to get up extra early so that I can deliver phone books to peoples houses in a community twenty minutes away… Never mind.) so that I could finish this chapter, so my mom took away my computer. Just got it back today. Whoopie. So now I will post this lovely piece of work. The end….Bye. Oh, yeah, this is an excuse and an apology…riiiight… sorry, then. Now bye.

Sayonara!


	10. Chapter 10: Difficulties Encountered

**A Month With Suichi Minamino**

_By Payne N. Uranus_

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**.:AN:.**

(sigh) I love this chapter.

**Conscience: (raises eyebrows) Really? Why is that?**

Because it's one of the few serious ones in this story and it's so… fluffy, I guess. At least, the beginning is.

**Conscience: Oh.**

Admit it, you love it too.

**Conscience: I wouldn't go so far as to say "love", per say, but it is quite… calming, I suppose.**

(sighs) Yeah… oh! Right. Um… sorry 'bout that. Here're my little comments to the reviews I received from last chapter… (sighs once more, which is really starting to get annoying but can't be helped)

**midnightsprite:** Was it really? Yay! Thank you!

**Death101- Fox Version:** Cause she's spoiled and wanted to keep the bed? Haha, I don't rightly know. Good question! I guess she secretly did want to sleep in the same bed, but felt she had to fight it. Thank you!

**KuramaKitty:** No, please! I like sticklers! So often my eyes glaze over when editing my chapters that I get lazy, so I really appreciate it when people point out the mistakes so I can go back and fix 'em. =) That's what I did, btw. So yup, thank you!

**OrangeKisses: **That was a bad, baaad slip-up on my part. (rubs back of head) Sorry. I fixed it! We're okay!

**Yonaka Takai:** Yes....yes she did (smacks self in the face) because Payne is a bit of an idiot and totally messed up. I fixed it though... Thanks for being subtle about it, haha!

**Nats the Magnificent:** Thank you very much, I'm glad you like it. =) Please enjoy the rest of the story!

**EvilKritter:** Yeah, that was an accident, I'm sorry about that! And God, I hope that this suddenly doesn't get sucky! o_O I'd probably cry. Thanks for the support, it's greatly appreciated!

**angelofdarkness89:** Haha, yes, Kurama and evil are very, very good friends, doncha know? Mwahaha... Continue writing, I shall! Thank you!

**blah: **Eeeheh. Yeah, she only knows Suichi. I made a mistake. I apologize. I was probably not paying attention when I wrote that. Haha, yeah, it's fixed now, so thank you!

**IssueshaveI: **I'm grateful you took the time to review, even if you hadn't finished the chapter. =D Thank you for sharing your opinions with me! The next chapter is on its way!

**tinker: **Yay, it's hilarious! Oh no, I made a mistake. But it's fixed now! Yay for the continuation!

**no1 important:** Thank you! Glad you like. Here's the next chapter, and it's sure to be even funnier. (at least it was funny for me to write, haha!)

**BG:** Thanks for the compliment! Hope you like this next chapter, it'll be a crack-up......

**Tiger-Eyed-Kitsune:** Hee, great that you liked last chapter. I was kinda worried about it...lol. And I have a similar question. Is it "Long time no talk/see" on-line or is it "Long time no type"? I don't get it, but I do both...

**sandry stardiamond: **Thanks, I will!

**Donde esta Originality:** Well, if I were to tell you that, it wouldn't leave much of a surprise, would it? Just read and find out, and I think everything will be peachy! =D

**Lucifer001:** You flatter me in so many ways, it's embarrassing...but extremely appreciated. Glad you liked the chapter, as I said up there...somewhere... I was kinda worried 'bout it. But glad you thought it was funny! It's what I was aiming for! (**Conscience: Really, I thought you were aiming for a spot in the insanity center. **Me: Shut up)

**Kurama's number1 girl: **Glad you like, thanks for taking the time to review!

**XNabaki-ChanX:** What can I say? I'm obsessed with Kurama, so sue me...actually, that could be possible, suing me for being obsessed with an anime character that doesn't ex--NO! Don't say that, for fear you will break my heart... (dramatic faint). Right. ANYwho, thanks for the compliments, one of my oh-so-loyal readers! Here's the chapter you asked for, hope it's okay! (between you and me, I think it's almost as insane as the last chapter)

**LibroLuv:** Lol, thanks, I had fun writing it. Can't beat having an amusing arguement with those that are close to you (can't say I've actually expireneced one, I kinda crack up before it gets good...)

**PervyMonk:** PERVY-CHAN! Lol, I love doing that... Loved your review, it was funny. And same here with the mom deal. Ever invite your friends over to your house? I don't anymore. They pull this "I'm The Perfect Daughter" act and stuff, then my mom gets all "Why can't you be like that?" or "I usually have to blackmail my kid to do the dishes, it's so nice to have a volunteer!" or even "Call your parents, you're staying with us for now on". Ugh. I swear, she does that to grate my nerves... (starts ripping up napkins and making it look like snow) Breathe, breathe, you can do it...(sigh) So, yeah, thanks for reviewing, and I'm not the most awesomest writer! I'm flattered, really, but I'm sure there's someone out there more awesomest than me...lol, jk. But seriously. Thank you. You rock my socks, girl!

**Blehh:** Nice name. And thank you so very much for sending reviews by mail. You're what you call a dedicated reviewer! Oh, if this wasn't online or if I knew where you lived or knew someone who lived next to your or whatever, I would SO give you something awesome! This sucks man! SUCKS! But thank you so much, I keep saying it because I know once is not enough. Awesome job! And yes, brothers are the cause of EVERY mishap in every household. I don't know why parents don't realize this! lol

**bookworm0492:** Damn it! How did you know? You practically read my mind...(sigh) Well, you know what they say, good minds think alike, not great minds, but good...yup...lol, glad you liked it, I definately had fun writing it. Gotta admit it was slightly tough, but...yeah. So, go ahead, you story spoiler, and read what the idea you "gave me" (I THOUGHT OF IT FIRST! I DID, REALLY, I DID! **Conscience: Yu-huh. Sure ya did**. Me: Shut up). Thanks for reviewing! And I was just joking!

BUT I DID THINK OF IT FIRST!

**Kuramafan-06:** You're reviews crack me up. I love 'em. And you loved everything! Aw, thanks so much! You're awesome! I swear, I wish you and Pervy-Monk were not just the BEST on-line reviewers and I actually knew you... we'd have a blast, really!...(sigh-damn it, there I go again) So, hope you like this chapter, too. I dunno why, but I'm finding it difficult to not just jump into the whole action stuff. Can't wait til I get there... I'll make you guys hang on the edge of your seats! Oh, wait, shouldn't have told ya that...lol. Look forward to your review!

**lalalanerd:** Figures that everyone will know what it's like to loose computer privilages. Irony alert, everyone! lol. Thanks for reviewing, I am SO relieved you guys liked the last chapter. Once more (somewhere up there) I was afraid you guys were gonna think I was insane. Now that I've been assured that you like my insanity, I'll be sure to act more like myself! Bwahaha! Beware!

**Sonya-White-Angel:** Lol, glad you liked. Now onward for you, fair-named person! (Yeah, I still love the name)

**Yoru Inu:** YORU-CHAN! Sorry for such a long wait, I can't exactly explain why it's taking me so long to update my stories! I'm having the most eventful (in both a good and bad concept) summer ever! It'd take too long, so just trust me on this when I say I'm doing the best I can. And yes, I noticed you added my story to your C2. To be honest, I loved it. Don't mind at all. And I'm sure EVERYONE reading this story can somehow relate to my OC. It's scary, they all say, "is this character based after me? Is it? Huh? Huh? Is it is it is it?" Ha! As if. Just kidding, haha, but yes, I try...lol. Loved the review, keep 'em coming! Please?

**ziggythebratt:** o_O WOW (crosses legs for protection)... very imaginative... cool! Well, it wouldn't be cool if that was true, but cool as in...yeah. Cool! And if you don't review again, YOUR genitals are going in the blender, do I make myself clear? Just kidding...maybe...lol

(sigh)

**Conscience: Look, I know you said it couldn't be helped, but could you please stop sighing?**

I can't help it!

**Conscience: I know. Try.**

Okay… (screws up face and squeezes eyes closed)

**Conscience: Okay, now you look like you're constipated. Stop.**

(collapses) Oh, thank god. (sigh)

**Conscience: You (points to Payne) are a complete moron. You (points to reader) get the chapter.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten: Difficulties Encountered**

Snap. Crinkle. Crunch.

"Shhh! Be quiet!"

"Oops. Sorry."

Snap. Crinkle. Crunch.

"Kuwabara!"

"I'm sorry, alright? Sheesh."

Snap. Crinkle. Crunch.

Yusuke sighed, his shoulders slumped.

"God, Kuwabara, stop eating!" he reprimanded, glaring in frustration at his comrade, who had just stuffed his mouth with another bit of his crunchy breakfast/heath bar. "We're trying to sneak? That means we can't make noise. That means no eating. Understand?"

Kuwabara raised his hands, one of which held the remains of his bar, in defense. "Hey, I said I was sorry, I can't help the fact that I'm hungry, okay? I missed breakfast…"

"Oh, what a tragedy," Yusuke replied dryly. "You missing a meal is like Akio killings millions of innocent people with a girl that has unimaginable amount of Spirit Energy at her disposal! Oh, no, what to do?"

"You know, I bet you'd be more sympathetic if you had also missed breakfast and were acting like this. It wouldn't hurt to lay back on the carbohydrates, Urameshi."

"What are you trying to say?" Yusuke asked suspiciously. "Are you saying I'm fat, Chubby Cheeks?"

"No, I'm just saying that elephants will be considering you as a place to hide when poachers come around," Kuwabara retorted.

"Clever, are you perhaps taking lessons from Kurama? 'Cause you do know that he doesn't take snap shots of kittens for payment," came the smart-ass remark.

"That's low, Urameshi, this has nothing to do with my love for kittens!" Kuwabara shouted.

"No, it has to do with you blowing our cover!" Yusuke yelled back.

"Don't yell, you'll get us caught," Kuwabara scolded, tsking him with his fingers.

Yusuke just rolled his eyes before turning around and continuing their way to the base.

The two had made it through the first layer of demon guards easily, making sure that they killed them all or made it so that they couldn't report back to base about the intrusion. They had managed to do this before because they were quiet and had the element of surprise.

They had managed to do this before because Kuwabara wasn't hungry.

Snap. Crinkle. Crunch.

"Kuwabara!" Yusuke exploded angrily.

"What?" came the confused, yet gruff, reply.

Silence.

"…That wasn't…you…?" Yusuke asked hesitantly, his anger dissipating instantly.

Kuwabara was quiet as well, before answering, "…No…"

More silence.

"Uh-oh."

~`*`~

Kurama woke with a start as some brief movement came from his side. His eyes were staring with a puzzled expression at the ceiling as he tried to think of why there would be any movement in his bed besides the unlikely idea of bed bugs. Brows wrinkled in confusion at the unusual feeling, he twisted around…

…and suddenly wished he hadn't.

For his face was only two inches from a peacefully sleeping a Mitsuyo Kajima's.

He started for a moment, one of his hands reaching for his rose in his hair. Then he stopped because he realized two things. One, that it was just Mitsuyo, and two, that he couldn't move his hand.

Mitsuyo made sure of that, what with her arms encircling his upper torso tightly. They were wrapped around him, locking together on the small of his back, and one of her legs was in-between his while the other one was resting on top of them. Her soft, warm body was pressed against his, perfectly molded together with her head nestled in the crook of his neck. Despite the strange emotions he was feeling due to this very suggestive arrangement, Kurama gave into a small smile, watching with amusement and affection as the young girl emitted a content sigh with her newer, and seemingly more comfortable, position. She snuggled deeper into his shoulder, taking a deep breath before exhaling once more, a small, faint impish smile playing across her lips. Kurama took a long moment to observe her carefully, considering the fact that he would never get the chance to be this close to her when she was awake.

She was remarkably beautiful, not at all as artificial as the other girls at their school. She seemed cleaner—purer than them, with the lack of make-up covering her face and all. He wasn't saying that she was perfect, but no one ever was. She was, however, as close as anyone could get, at least in his opinion.

Her facial structure was one of intelligence, as he had noted when he first met her, and seemed to always hold a sneaky, devious look. She had it even now, while she slept peacefully and carefree, with her lips now upturned into a satisfied grin.

He found her lips quite interesting. While he had known they were a dusty let healthy pink, on closer inspection he didn't think he'd ever found a shade of pink quite like it. In this light, they were a fair, peachy cream color that held a glimmering sheen all on their own—the moonlight only enhanced it more majestically.

His eyes moved upward, setting on her hair. It was not flat, like the others he had seen—nor was it curly or wavy. Whatever it was, it shaped her face in such an artistic way that he was content with the idea that she was created by Gods. It had such a silky look to it, that for a moment he was tempted to reach up and stroke it. Luckily for him, however, his arms were still securely pinned to his sides. This didn't stop his eyes from soaking in its beauty, thank god. The thing he liked most about it was the slight frizz framing her brow area. It gave her hair the impression of being wild and alive... much like her. The façade she put out was being quiet and tame, while on the inside she was as violent and rebellious as Yusuke.

But what he loved most about her physical qualities was her eyes. He loved looking in her eyes. They were so dark… mysterious. It was a constant reminder of how unpredictable she could be. While it was true for most that the eyes were the windows to the soul, Mitsuyo's eyes kept their secrets—like tainted windows. One could never predict what was going on in her mind.

That's why he loved them so much. Even though they kept what was going on inside hidden, they were more beautiful than any gem found on the face of the planet, not to mention Demon World and Spirit World.

He wanted so badly for her to wake, just so that he could see them once more, but decided against rousing her.

A cool breeze blew inside through the open window, reaching Kurama's sensitive nose, ruffling his hair and his plain sleeping attire as he inhaled the faint smell of rain left behind by the afternoon shower. How he loved that smell… so pure and clean… washing away the world's pollution and waste from the air.

He wondered if Mitsuyo smelled like that…

He jerked his head away from that thought, seeing as he had just prepared to inhale her scent, mentally shaking himself to rid himself of any thoughts related to that thought. However, there was one that he focused on.

_**.:Flashback:.**_

"_I'll send Botan by the Kajima residence every so often to keep you posted on how the rest of the gang are doing."_

"_What is it that you plan on them doing?"_

"_Botan will take them by oar to the outskirts of the base. The foliage is thick, so they won't be able to detect their presence until they near the compound. From there… they do as they can to get to Akio before he gets to Mitsuyo."_

"_Koenma?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Why was it that you sent for Hiei when you could have sent for Yusuke, Kuwabara and I as well? Surely that would've saved time?"_

"_I can't reveal that at the moment, but I assure you that it is nothing for you to worry about right now. Just, focus on protecting Mitsuyo with every drop of energy in your body until we can rest assured that no one will be going after the girl, and hopefully that reason won't need to be revealed at all."_

"_Very well…"_

"_And Kurama?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_It would be best for the outcome of this mission… if you didn't get emotionally attached."_

_Kurama was silent, staring blankly at the space where Koenma use to be, and where the familiar cloud of smoke now took place. His face was emotionless, but inside his mind was carefully examining the young leader's parting words. Over and over, he told himself that it wouldn't be a problem—that he would guard her and stay as distant as he could._

_But there was a small voice that warned him it wouldn't be as easy as he made it out to be._

_**.:End Of Flashback:.**_

Yes, it certainly wasn't going to be easy. He had barely known her for a day, and here he was wondering if she smelled of clarifying rainfall… not to mention the fact that he spent quite a while admiring nearly every physical asset of hers…

Remembering their sleeping position once more, he gave a dark smile and settled back down onto the bed.

He'd wait 'til morning to embarrass her.

~`*`~

As can be expected, Kurama stayed up all night, content with just watching Mitsuyo sleep away.

Morning swept in, slowly eating away the darkness night left behind. It gradually made its way through the family room window and up onto the pullout bed. Kurama watched intently as the light reached the top of Mitsuyo's crown of dark brown curls as it filled the room.

With a smile, he observed the girl as she scrunched up her nose in distaste, attempting to bury her head even more into his shoulder.

That's when she stopped.

That was his cue.

Quickly, he closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep, just as Mitsuyo's snapped open.

~`*`~

It's safe to say that Mitsuyo wasn't one to wake up every morning with another person in her bed. It was also safe to say that she had not had the chance to discover that she tended to shift periodically in her sleep. And it was also safe to say that she wasn't use to waking up pressed up against the body of one fine, intelligent, sarcastic, polite, and gentlemanly redhead that managed to make her mind turn to goo, her heart beat do double time, and set her body on fire every time he sent a look her way, or smiled that charming smile of his, or simply brushed his arm against hers…

Ahem.

Yes, so, it was safe to say she wasn't use to any of that.

So imagine her surprise when she felt her pillow shifting very gently… and breathing… and had its own distinct smell of roses… and had extremely toned muscles (which surprised her because pillows were usually stuffed with cotton, not muscles) underneath the fabric that didn't feel like a normal pillowcase, but more like… a shirt…

Uhhhhh…

Her eyes shot open so fast that it almost hurt, wide and alert. They shifted around, taking in everything that the morning light bathed in its golden rays. Here's what she noticed:

There was a most curious and comfortable lump underneath her body that was hard and soft at the same time.

Hiroshi left his game system that was usually hidden underneath the coffee table out. She was sure to remember this so that she could tell dear Mommy

She was currently in a very intimate position with the said male character that she wasn't use to waking up next to every morning.

Here's the one thought that was going through her mind as she thought over the last thing she noticed that morning:

_Oh shit._

Now here's her expression while repeating that one thought over and over in her head after that last thing that she noticed that morning:

o.O

And here's the reason why the author did this:

…

Mooooving on.

Mitsuyo's eyes darted up to the seemingly sleeping face of the said male character that she wasn't use to waking up next to (meaning the body of one fine, intelligent, sarcastic, polite, and gentlemanly redhead that managed to make her mind turn to goo, her heart beat do double time, and set her body on fire every time he sent a look her way, or smiled that charming smile of his, or simply brushed his arm against hers…). Thinking that he truly was asleep, she slowly, gently, slid her leg out from in-between his own very slender (yet muscular) legs, inwardly frowning at the loss she was feeling from losing the comforting warmth. Nodding to herself, saying quietly that that part was done, she then unlocked her arms from behind him, and gradually brought them back to her side.

She smiled with relief, then turned around to get out of the bed…

…only to find herself being pulled back on down.

The only thing that escaped her lips was a small, squeaky _eep!_ before falling silent out of shock, and a tiny bit of fear, as she felt Kurama bury his head in the back of her neck and breathing in deep. He sighed with a light smile on his lips, shifting slightly to secure his hold on her waist. Her back stiffened, and she had to force herself to swallow. They stayed like that for a while, before Mitsuyo gathered enough courage to speak.

"Uh… S-Suichi?" she stuttered out, her voice barely over a whisper.

"Hmmm?" he murmured back with a playful smile.

"W-What are you doing?"

He shifted again, digging his nose even more so in her hair. "Holding you."

"Um… why?" she asked again, regaining some -- meaning only a sliver -- of that spunk that she desperately needed at that moment. It was the only thing that stopped her from becoming just like his fan girls…

He didn't answer. Instead, he said, "You smell like rain."

"And you smell like roses," she blurted out thoughtfully, before shaking her head and saying, "Lemme go."

"Why?" he asked innocently, though the sensation of his lips near the skin of her neck suggested that he was smiling that same, annoying smile that turned her body into one nice big puddle.

"Because…"she started slowly. "I…think I hear my parents coming."

His head snapped up, and he released her from his embrace, not because he was afraid of her parents seeing them like that, but because they were, in fact, coming down the stairs, and he just realized that this teasing that he had planned for her was backfiring.

Mitsuyo snickered evilly, taking his submissive response the wrong way, and settled back down into the bed to ready herself for another round of wonderful, blissful sleep.

"Honey?"

_Okay, forget that._

"Time to wake up, you've got school."

_Damn._

~`*`~

"This sucks, man."

Kurama raised an eyebrow at her, and asked, "What does?"

Mitsuyo dragged her feet, staring unhappily at the ground, kicking at random rocks here and there. The two were currently on their way to their second-to-last day of school, with Mitsuyo back in her "disguise". This had somewhat disappointed Kurama; He didn't like it when she had to hide her true appearance.

"It's Thursday…"

Kurama continued to stare at her. "Yes, it is. Good job."

"Not funny!" she told him with a flare of anger before continuing her pouting. "It's just that… the only day slower than the last day of school is the second-to-last day of school. And guess what? It's the second-to-last day of school. Which means it'll be the damnest, slowest day of my friggin life…"

Kurama let out a small laugh. "You are overreacting, Miss Kajima."

_Once again with the surname? Ugh._

"Suichi," Mitsuyo started with strained patience. "I am tired of telling you to stop with the name thing."

"Then don't tell me to stop anymore," came the smart-ass—delivered with such an innocent tone—response.

_Oh, what a turn-on._

"Besides, I hardly think that the school schedule will affect the revolution of the planet," Kurama mused lightly. "If you don't think about it, time will not pass as slowly."

"But that's the thing," Mitsuyo told him in a smart tone. "It's natural for the teenage mind to foresee oncoming freedom and therefore anticipates its arrival. I'm not the only one who will be groaning about today nor will I be the only one groaning about tomorrow." She paused, sending her companion a suspicious look before adding, "I'm still trying to decide whether or not you qualify as a normal teenager."

Kurama remained silent, no comment escaping his mouth as he continued to walk towards the school. Mitsuyo took his silence with pride, and strode next to him with a impish smile on her lips.

Ah, the bliss of beating her companion in a wit contest, the prize being silence, is such a wonderful thing…

"PAR-TAY! WHOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOO!"

_Ah, damn._

"What th' hell's going on here?" Mitsuyo asked flatly, raising an eyebrow at the chaos running freely around the building that was supposedly their school.

"I don't think I want to know…" Kurama answered in the same dull voice. He looked around, noticed a piece of colorful paper littering the ground, picked it up, read it, threw it away in a nearby trashcan, resumed watching the students holler and cheer as they danced around the school grounds for a few minutes, then said in a casual voice, "Apparently there's going to be a party this Friday at one of the Ocean View Cottages down by the beach."

"Huh? All the way out there? Aren't those suppose to be the biggest and best houses of all time?" she asked him before stopping, blinking, then looking up at him with a confused look. "Wait a sec—just how is it that you know so much without having to even read about it?"

"It's a gift."

"Huh." Then Mitsuyo looked down, frowned, also picked up one of the colorful flyers that swept by her feet, read it, dropped it, went back to staring idly at the screaming kids, then also added, "It's probably going to be from five to midnight. I wonder if Mom will let me stay up that late. Usually, she forces me to go to bed at ten or so by slipping me a sleeping pill with my drink at dinner. No matter where I look or how I avoid all that good stuff, she still manages to get me."

"Interesting."

"Eh, for now it is. Until I can figure out how she does it."

"True."

"Yup."

"So, d'ya wanna go?"

"We'll have to ask for permission. We have yet to receive an invitation from our supposed host."

"What if we don't get one?"

"Then we won't go."

"Can't we party crash?"

"No."

"Party pooper."

"No, we can't do that either," Kurama said in a somber voice, shaking his head sadly while Mitsuyo struggled not to react. As if the redhead deserved the pleasure of making her laugh.

Once again they fell quiet, watching with identical quirked eyebrows as some strange girl neither of them were particularly familiar with danced by.

"You guys coming to the party?" she asked tipsily, her voice a bit distorted by her constant twirling.

"We're considering it," Kurama answered lightly.

"Yeah, never know, it could be a mite entertaining," Mitsuyo added with a shrug and an innocent smile.

"Good, no party is a party without Suichi Minamino and…You-Know-Who" -- she said this motioning towards Mitsuyo, whose face went blank when the girl failed to remember her name -- "there!"

They watched her scamper off with identical casual expressions on their face before Mitsuyo lifted her hand and snapped with disappointment.

"Darn," she murmured to herself.

"What is it?" Kurama asked with concern.

"You-Know-Who is too busy giving the Wizard Community hell, so he won't be able to attend Friday's party," she explained with pity. "I guess I'll just have to go in his honor and hope that they'll understand."

"What in the world are you referring to?" he asked her with a puzzled expression.

Mitsuyo sighed in exasperation. "Don't you read?" Pausing at the ridiculousness of her question, she continued, "Never mind, Suichi, let's just get ready for class before we get caught hanging out with these idiots and are forced to spend countless hours picking up numerous flyers for the upcoming party this Friday."

Kurama just stared after her with that same dazed, drawn-out look he was gazing at her with that early morning. Once again, that voice told him that he was in deep trouble.

_No emotional attachments, Koenma said…how can that be possible if the one you aren't suppose to care for is as unique as her?_

~`*`~

It was amazing how quiet Homeroom class was after the ruckus everyone had made exactly five minutes before the bell rang. Of course, it wasn't completely silent because that's just plain unheard of; it still had the ever present whispers of the upcoming party, something that everyone seemed to be transfixed on, no matter who tried to change the topic to something else.

"See?" Mitsuyo whispered to Kurama from her place behind him. "I told you—the more you think about something, the slower it comes. It's undeniable logic, I can't see how you don't understand it."

Kurama simply shook his head, and said quietly, "Time is an illusion of the mind. It does not choose when to slow or speed up its progress. Time will come, it is inevitable."

Mitsuyo tore her gaze away from the back of the passive red-head's…head, and instead pinned it on the form of the teacher that was just leaving the classroom. "Yu-huh. So you say…"

"Everyone?" The voice belonged to that one girl that Mitsuyo was sure everybody hated but pretended to admire and worship.

Mayami Hoshi.

She stood up from her desk, now that the teacher was gone, and spread her arms wide, wearing the cheesiest grin Mitsuyo ever did see. It was obvious the amount of make-up she wore due to light reflecting off of her lips, layer upon layer of blush and eyeshadow shinning for everybody to see.

"I just want to say that I would like everybody to come to the party I'm throwing tonight," she told us all in a tone practically dripping with honey. "I want to make sure I remember everyone, have a picture of everyone before I move away and sadly never see you all again…"

Insert numerous remarks and comments along the lines of "Ooooh, Mayami, we'll miss you, I love you, we'll never forget you, you're my idol" yada yada yada…

She gave another plastic cheeky smile before saying, "I'd appreciate it if you guys try to hold back on the drinking and stuff…my parents will only be gone a couple days and the servants are strained enough as it is. Please take this to heart and just do your best to have a clean party."

_Bet she was paid to do that,_ Mitsuyo thought to herself as she coughed outwardly to cover up her snort of disbelief._ Or she had serious blackmail from her folks, like "If you mar one pillow in this room, no more cell phone privileges"…which is probably like taking away her life force….heh, heh, heh…I just got an evil idea…_

"No problem" were what echoed throughout the empty classroom.

"Thank you!" she squealed joyfully -- obviously a great actress -- and quickly jumped back into her seat as the door opened again.

"Well, class, we have five minutes until you're first period class, so I have a couple announcements to make… First off…"

~`*`~

For Mitsuyo, it was strange having classes with Kurama with him knowing her secret and everything. They seemed to be closer somehow. When there was a subject that required a partner, he was instantly at her side, and she couldn't have been happier knowing that she was garunteed an 'A' on those reports thanks to him…or, at least, that's what she told herself when she felt that giddy feeling in her stomach every time he asked her, "Do you mind being my partner for this project, Mr. Yamamoto?"

Well, what kind of girl would she be if she said, "Hell yes, idiot"?

So, yes, she was definitely going to have a better grade in the class since everyone knew all the important things that make up the semester/year grade always come at the end of the semester/year. Who could blame her for being estatic?

The only downside Mitsuyo could find with the sudden chummy-chummy deal between her and Kurama was that there was that possibility that rumors would start about them. She was quite aware of the fact that she did little to starve the fact that she may or may not be "gay", for lack of a better word in her situation. It was most obvious that girls were going to start looking at her strangely since she was "hogging him to himself!"

Mitsuyo wasn't sure if Kurama was aware of these things -- he had made a habit of completely ignoring everything that his fans were saying about him -- so she tried to remember to remind herself to remember to ask him about it when she had the chance.

When lunch came around (Kurama was right, time was definitely speeding by), she was slightly surprised and comforted by the fact that she wasn't going to be sitting alone that mealtime.

"Do you always sit alone?" he asked when she had told him this fact.

"Yeah, but I usually don't mind," she answered with a shrug. "Most of the time I take my lunch outside and eat underneath that big oak tree facing the field. It's quiet there, and the birds are quite good listeners when you want to talk nastily about someone."

"Don't tell me—Miss Hoshi?"

"Am I too obvious?"

"I don't understand why you don't like her. True, she can be a bit…placid in the intelligent category, but she does have her moments. She is, after all, hosting the party that seems to have everyone riled."

"I don't care how placid or generous she can be. I still think, and will always think, that she's a bitch of trouble. Not to mention the fact that she's the kind of person that would run into a wall, and not only do it multiple times before realizing it won't move, but will also say "watch where you're going!" the first few times of doing so." Here, Mitsuyo had even attempted to mimic Mayami's voice, but didn't do too good of a job. "Honestly, I think she's met her match, finding one of the few objects that won't cower in fear of being socially destroyed. Can you picture that? "Don't go near that wall, I hear it got infestation when it was talking to the recess door." Ha. That'd be fun."

Kurama chuckled at her witty jokes, unable to think of a better way to describe "Miss Hoshi". "Have you ever considered being a stand-up comedian, Miss Kajima?"

"I think I'd get tired," she joked. "Will I still be considered a stand-up comedian if I sit on a stool for the majority of my skits?"

"Good question," he jested in turn.

The two strayed into companionable silence, what with Mitsuyo staring out the windows of the cafeteria, and Kurama focusing on his lunch.

"Math's next," Mitsuyo stated lamely with a sigh.

"Indeed."

More silence.

Mitsuyo really wanted to bring up the subject of the rumors and stuff, just so that he'd be aware, so she did it the best way she could.

"Hey, Suichi?"

"Yes?"

Here it goes…

"How many people do you wanna bet think you're gay?"

Well, that didn't turn out right.

Kurama stared at her.

And stared.

And stared.

And stared.

And—

"I would hope very little people think of me as such, but I don't doubt that that particular worry has crossed my mind during the past few years," he answered placidly.

"Right," Mitsuyo replied with a sheepish shrug. After a beat of silence, she questioned again, a bit more successfully, "Why are you hanging out with me? I mean, I would've thought that you'd have just gone around doing the same old thing like you usually do."

Kurama seemed to muse over this, for he had that thoughtful expression on his face. He smiled then, and answered, "My daily routine could use a change every now and then, Miss Kajima. It matters not to me. What does matter, however, is the welfare of those that I consider to be my friends, such as my host for this summer, and that she is tended to accordingly. For example, you seemed like you'd appreciate some company, and I decided I would provide it."

"You don't have to, y'know," she murmured with a half-hearted smile. Inwardly, Mitsuyo decided to let the "Miss Kajima" slide. Just this once.

"I am well aware of that," Kurama chided warmly, yet there was a firm, stern tone behind it that warned her not to argue with what he was to say next. "But I am also aware of the fact that there is little I'd rather do instead."

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**.:AN:.**

To be honest, I have no idea what to call this chapter. Well, I mean I don't know how to describe it. It certainly didn't turn out to be as serious as I planned it to be, but it was shorter, it was more sarcastic, and it was everything I had hoped for it to be…kinda. The next chapter should be fun because that's when the action comes in, y'know? Yup, that's right—demons are also gonna be at that party (besides Kurama and stuff. I meant the bad guys). So…a little encouragement wouldn't hurt, eh…? After all, I have yet to write the chapter, and it may not be as good as the ones before it…but if enough people review, then who knows? It might be better! Yay for betterness!

And, yes, that was a Harry Potter reference at the end of that first section, there. I couldn't help it, I've got my mind full of it. It took me two days to finish the book, and I've been reading it over and over and over, and it just won't leave me alone! ARGH! (sigh) aw, well….yeah. And, in case you were wondering, NO, this will NOT be a Harry Potter Crossover. NO HP XOVER, OKAY? The reference was just for fun. Okay? Okay.


	11. Chapter 11: Getting It On

**A Month With Suichi Minamino**

_By Payne N. Uranus_

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**.:AN:.**

YES! I've got it! (starts dancing around all crazy-like)

**Conscience: Is it contagious?**

YES!—in a good way…and… actually, it may not be contagious…but it could be… maybe…

**Conscience: As articulate as always Payne. Now what is it?**

(completely forgets/ignores the insult) I am SO happy! See, I was starting to get worried because I knew that I would run into some writer's block, because I have this thing where certain scenes (like the beginning of last chapter) that just come to me and I write them down and everything, and I thought up this one that I thought was pretty cool, but I didn't know how I would include it, but now I do, and I'm happy. (I said that all in one breath when I was talking to myself).

**Conscience: Um…right. Well, then, I think this is one of those moments where you just smile and nod "yes", right?**

Yes. And if you have any questions on how to conduct such an act, and know where to use it, you'll find the answers to these inquiries in this story (somewhere, since Payne is a very unorganized person, and easily loses things), thanks to Mitsuyo Kajima!

_Mitsuyo Kajima: Oh, it's nothing, really! I'm just glad that I can put my hurtful yet sarcastically funny comments and acts to use, and prepare the next generation for perfecting their forms of torment and life-ruining._

Well said, well said… you're my role model! I want to be like you when I grow up!

_Mitsuyo Kajima: That is if you ever grow up at all._

Ouch. But true, too true… would you like to take the time to comment on the reviews I received last chapter?

_Mitsuyo Kajima: What am I, you're personal slave? I've done enough, I say!_

**Conscience: I'm sorry to say this, but—**

Actually, you really are my—

_Mitsuyo Kajima: Wait a moment. I just thought that over, and I really don't want to hear the answer. It'll destroy the happy lie I have been going by my whole…nonexistence and I'd rather it not be crushed into oblivion so early on in the story. So I'll do it._

Goodie! Now join me in my happy dance! (starts dancing)

**Conscience: What is wrong with you guys?**

_Mitsuyo Kajima: Hey, I just said I'd do it, I didn't say I'd join you in dancing around like a delusional hyena._

(embarrassed) Right. Sorry. Here's the reviews. My comments will be as they are while Mitsuyo's will be in italics.

**midnightsprite:** Ha-HA! (points jeeringly at Mitsuyo) A fan likes something that I wrote about ME! Not YOU, for once! Mwahaha! _Keep that up and I'm turning around and walking away. Right now. How old are we again?_ Oooh, someone's a bit sensitive... _Once again, keep it up, and I'll show you sensitive (shakes fist)._ Okay then! Thanks for the reveiw! We're gonna move on now...

**Death101- Fox Version:** No, no crossover (pats Mitsuyo's shoulder) She's the only hero in this story. For the most part. _Heck yes, man. I'm gonna save the world one day. _Sure, honey. Whatever you say. Gracias for the love!

**angelofdarkness89:** (giggles at Mitsuyo) Teehee, I wonder who's loved more. You or Harry? _Dude, Harry's a wizard. I'm a crossdresser. I'm obviously cooler._ Do I dare argue with that logic? _No. Walk away from this conversation right now._ You're awfully demanding today. _I want coffee._

**IssueshaveI:** I do intend to, so no worries. =) _You know what I just realized? Once this series is over, I'll be essentially...dead. That sucks! Keep writing forever!_ Can't make me! _You..you ho!_

**Song Of A Fallen Angel:** Hey, I'm glad you liked it! _Of course she liked it, I'm in it! _Right, how could I forget? (notice I'm being extremely friendly, considering this OC has gotten me a lot of attention).

**Kajihenge Yoko: **_Heh, you can't kill Hoshi, I'M suppose to kill Hoshi! (whispers to Payne) I get to kill Hoshi, right? _No. If you do, you're going to be sent to jail, and then all of my reviewers will be mad and will start hating me. Kajihenge Yoko get's to kill Hoshi (other gazillion Hoshi-haters start rioting) OKAY, OKAY! YOU CAN ALL KILL HOSHI! (everyone cheers) Only after the story is done (cough) if she's still alive(coughcough).

**Mia:** Hey, it's cool, I guess. I'm so happy that people love my story! _Hello? Who says the sarcastic and witty lines and such? Hmmm? _And who writes them so that that certain someone can say them, hmmm? _Damn._

**AstarothTheFallen: **_Eh, no, I don't think I'm gonna get found out. I'm just too damn good at this game. Sorry to dissappoint, though not really because I live for it. _Yeah, what she said. She'll get found out though, trust me. Just not at the end of the school day...heheheheh.... _Did I happen to mention that when you laugh like that, you actually scare me?_ Really? Gotta keep that in mind.

**XNabaki-ChanX:** Yes, another summer is definately desireable. _Because then she can write more stories about me. _Nu-uh!...okay, yeah. _(snigger) I know you well, young one. _Um... I'm older than you. _Naw, I'm way smarter than you, just go along with it. _Yeahsureyabetcha.

**tinker: **(Mitsuyo and Payne glance at each other) Oops. _Oops, is right. Can't I pretend that I made that name up? _Don't think it'll work, bud. Surprised that Kurama didn't react to it._ Eh, he was probably too worn out to notice. I tend to do that to people._

**sandry stardiamond: **_See? I told you you're writing started out slow!_ Well, sorry! Geez! You expect me to be perfect? _Well, duh! You write my lines, idiot! _Where's Conscience, it's nicer! (pause) Okay, come to think of it, it'd say the same thing...Anyways, to answer you're question, there should be loads and loads of action in the chapters following this one. SORRY that it's taking so long to start off, but I can't help it--it's just the way I write. Hopefully you'll stick around to continue reading, right? _Keep dreaming, bucko. I just want to learn some fighting so I can kick some ass. _So do I...

**Donde esta Originality:** So many people liked the HP reference, I'm starting to worry... _Same here, but I guess that's just the way it goes. _Oh, and I already finished it. Great book, don't you think? Very sad ending area, though...very sad... _LALALA, I can't HEAR YOU! _What's up with you? _I haven't read the book, dumbass. You're gonna spoil it for me and others that have yet to read it! _Why haven't you? _I've been too busy with school, pretending to be a guy, hanging out with Pretty Boy, all that know, the usual stuff. _True. Can't believe I forgot.

**Janai: **HAHA! SEE, CONSCIENCE? MY GOAL TO BE UNIQUE HAS NOW BEEN ACHIEVED! WHOOT! _Uh... Conscience is asleep. Didn't want to listen to all this again, I suppose (wish I was him). _Oh. Right. Well, there goes the fun. And, I kinda re-did the whole last chapter. It's better, and I promise, **NO HP CROSSOVER.** Swear to God (hey, that's me! Oh, no, wait, it isn't. Never mind)

**PervyMonk:** Mitsuyo, this is one of my favorite reviewers, Pervy-chan! _That sounds so wrong, but I guess it works. _Yup. _But, anyways, yo. Whad up, ho? _Mitsuyo! _What? _That's rude! _Reeeeally... whatever. (reads Pervy's review) Uh-oh, she mentioned Harry Potter. RUN! (ducks under bed that mysteriously pops out of nowhere) _Yeah, I know what you mean. My friend loved Sirius and Dumbledoor. They were her favorite characters So she cried for hours about the books. I told her to make Snape her third favorite so that he could...y'know, in the next book. Or better yet, Vold--I mean, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named! So yeah. Glad you liked the chappy, keep reading! (Mitsuyo pokes head out from under bed) _Are you guys done yet?_ If I said no, would you stay under there? _No comment._

**ziggythebratt:** Yes, I did! No thanks to THIS one over here though (jabs thumb in Mitsuyo's direction) _Hey, what'd I do, huh?_ You wouldn't wake up after the scene with Kurama nd the bed. It took me a few tries to get you into the next scene!_...Shut up. Not a word. None. Zippo._ You already know what I'm gonna say anyway, so I'm okay with keeping quiet for now... (coughs loudly, "Kurama") _Where? Where?!_ Not gonna say a word...

**OneOutOfControlChick:** Like the new name. Makes more sense in my opinion. _Which doesn't count._ Mitsuyo, what happened to hiding under the bed? _Um... I got a cramp? _Ah. I understand. _So yeah. Glad I had you laughing._ I had her laughing, Kajima. _I said the lines! _I wrote the lines! _Are we going through this again?_ I won last time, so why not? _Damn._

**Yutis:** _Eh, we strive to be strange, I suppose._ You suppose correctly, daughter of mine. _o.O Daughter? _Hey, I created you, so why not? _DAMN! _And sorry, no Yoko this chapter, but later on...? Heh...just you wait...

**javacrzy:** Glad you liked it! _Me too, only I'm too busy pouting about the fact that I keep losing arguments and fights (as you, the reader, will unfortunately soon see in this chapter). _Read on...reader! _Clever. _I thought so, yes.

**bookworm0492:** Well, I have to admit, I've never slapped someone before. Hit, yes. Kicked, yes. Tackled to the ground and tickled mercifully, yes, but slapped? Nope. How about you, Mitsuyo? _Eh. Same here. Slapping just isn't my style. But go you! Red marks are a good sign!...well, they aren't if you're the one who got slapped, but the other way around? Yup, good good... _So, glad we made you laugh. (turns to Mitsuyo) How's that compromise? _Good enough, I suppose. But I still said it. _And I still wrote it. Can't change the facts, hun._ Phhht, whatever._

**lizzieXmarieXyoukai:** _Hey, we're someone's favorite story. Pretty sweet. _(sighs in bliss) Indeed it is. Here's your update, feel free to leave a review as payment at the end of the chapter! _Clever. I like. But money is better. _Why?_ It's green, and... green is a good color. _This doesn't happen to have anything to do with Kurama's eyes, does it? _Who's Kurama again? _(sweatdrop) Neeevermind.

**Yoru Inu:** Wow, compliments are coming in left and right, aren't they? _I like it. It makes me feel famous. _No, now apparently we're royalty. _Huh? _Read the review. I am now addressed as "Your Highness". How blissful life can be. _And what am I, mince meat? _Nope, you're my money maker that has the fun of tormenting people in my stories. _Ah, how blissful life can be._

**Sonya-White-Angel:** Sorry, this chapter just turned out so long and I wasn't able to add much detail in it...but the action comes soon, and I'm sure that's what everybody wants._ Besides seeing me and Suichi get it down, right? _Of course, how could we ever top that? _Good question, I don't know. _I was being sarcastic. _So, didn't stop me from answering truthfully._ True. _I was being sarcastic. _Damn you.

**Lucifer001:** Lucifer, darling! I read your review, and felt so bad for making you people wait for such a crummy, and short, chapter addition, so I went back just for you and added stuff to the last chapter, as well as the rest of the story. Hope I didn't disappoint you too badly this time, I think this is the longest chapter ever!...in my story._ Not to mention the review answering is long. _True, but where's the harm? _Where's the farm? _Harm, darling, HARM. _Oh. I dunno, what does this 'harm' of which you speak look like? _(sigh) Just sit and wait patiently for the next reviewer, Mitsuyo. _Yes, mummy._

**Kuramafan-06:** _No, you may NOT have my attention, you have to BUY my attention, and it is QUITE expensive, thank you very much! What in the world are you trying to pull! I'll have you arressted and beaten and tortured and whipped, then hung, then quartered, then thrown in a blender, then fed to the dogs, then have their poop burnt! How's that? Huh? Huh? Yeah, that's right, you can't answer because you're just a bunch of carbon particles lost in the atmosphere, uh-huh! Take that, you stupid mass of CO2! (pant pant)_ Breathe, Mitsuyo, breathe... Sorry, Kuramafan-06, Mitsuyo is very touchy when it comes to attention-giving. _I won't do it I tell you! _Mitsuyo, behave yourself! (reads review again) Wow. Ahem, I couldn't possibly answer/talk about everything you mentioned in the review, but I loved it all the same. Very eccentric. And thank you for warning me about the spider thing..._ Great, now we have Hoshi-killers (which is my job, btw) and spider-killers. What is this world coming to? _Now that you're in it? Good question, but I'm worried about the answer... Keep reading, friend!

**Blehh:** Um...you may want to reread the last chapter, only because after reading your review, I added something to make it more understandable. Thank you for reviewing! _Wait, can I say something? After all, that's what you asked me to do. _Go ahead. _Something. Okay, thank you!_ You just wanted to say "something"? _That's what I asked to do, right? _(shrugs) Okay, whatever. Tata!

**lalalanerd:** Woke up together...? _Awoke in each other's arms...? _Stared at each other while sleeping? _Held each other while sleeping? _Goofed around while getting ready to sleep? _Got it on while getting ready to sleep? _(Pause) Wait a sec--you guys didn't do that! _Uh, didn't do what? _You two didn't "get it on"! _Well, w-who said we did? _You did! _I did? _Yes! _You sure? _Sure I'm sure! _How sure? _Really sure! _Raise you're hands if you're sure. _(Payne raises both hands) _What are you doing? _Raising my hands. _I can see that. Why? _Because you said to. _I did? When? _Just now! _Oh, hold on... are you saying you'll do what I tell you to if I tell you to? _No. _(Mitsuyo frowns) I'm confused. Why did you raise your hands, then?_ Because you said to raise your hands if I'm sure that you and Suichi didn't get it on while getting ready for bed in the last chapter! _Oh! I was just singing that jingle from that commercial. _(Payne's face vaults) Commercial? _Yeah! That foot massager thing, I think it was. I just remember the "Raise your hands, raise your hands if your sure!" _That was a male deoterizer commercial advertisement. _So? The jingle was still good. _(sighs) Whatever. Keep reading, friend!

Well. That was…interesting.

_Mitsuyo Kajima: That was the most painful moments of my life! But I did like a few, they were insanely…insane._

**Conscience: I don't blame you. I think it's even worse just watching.**

(whispers to Conscience "I thought you were sleeping"?) Which ones did you like?

_Mitsuyo Kajima: Phht, like you need to know. Let's just get on with the story, m'kay? Here it is. So there._

**Conscience: Screw Hiei (not really), I admire you WAY more than him (not really)! I will now worship you in a similar way that the Egyptians worships their sun gods.**

_Mitsuyo Kajima: Sweet. Bring on the grapes, the mountains of gold, the freaky looking outfits (without the skirts, mind you), the smart mindless servants, and my towering throne!_

**Conscience: I like the way she thinks.**

Riiiiight. So, this is a scary alliance... (turns to readers) Before I feel like killing my OC that everyone seems to love and relates to, here's the chapter.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eleven: Getting It On**

"_Damn_ it, Kuwabara!" Yusuke screamed as he dragged himself onto the riverbed, his now wet customary green school uniform clinging to his body. He lay face down on the rough grimy sand, his breath coming out in harsh pants as he fought to get it back under control.

"How many times do I have to apologize, Urameshi?" his companion shouted in return, struggling to pull himself out of the water with difficulty. The carrot top was, however, unable to find any remaining strength to continue any further, so he relented to just hang in-between, his lower torso immersed in the icy stream.

"Gee, I don't know, maybe until I'm convinced that it _wasn't _your fault, that if you _hadn't _just listened to me, we _wouldn't _have been fleeing for our lives?" Yusuke's reply was muffled to the sand, but it didn't muffle the fact that he was very angry. "Since I am not yet convinced, I should be _irked_, currently, yes?"

"Oh, just shut up and help me, okay?" Kuwabara scowled, trying another fleeting attempt to get out of the river before collapsing back into his previous position.

"I'm just fine with letting you stay there, actually," the slick-haired detective drawled wickedly, rolling lifelessly onto his back to stare blankly up at the canopy of the trees towering above. "We were so close, we were right there, and what happened? Your stomach was thinking "what a lovely time for a happy meal" and... and _happy-mealed_ the whole thing away!"

"How was I suppose to know there was honey extract in that bar, huh?" Kuwabara growled defensively. "I didn't even know demon bears were attracted to it, I thought that was just a silly stereotype. Like milk for kittens; it's really not good for them."

"Whatever the stupid stereotype says, you completely washed us up -- no most obviously intended -- and we had to run. That stupid, stereotypical bear demon will head back to the base we were suppose to infiltrate secretly and our presence will be known! What now, I ask you? What now."

"Look, let's head back home, explain everything to Kurama, schedule a meeting with Koenma, and think of something else, okay?" Kuwabara suggested with exasperation.

"Fine, let's go," said Yusuke with a defeated sigh. While it wasn't much of a plan, it was better than moping. Although, Yusuke was quite a big fan of moping. "I hope Hiei's still doing his thing. We don't want two failures to add to our list this mission."

With that said, he lazily pushed himself up and trudged back into the forest with his shoulders hunched in disappointment.

"Hey…Urameshi? Hey, Urameshi, what about me? HEY!"

~`*`~

"You do know that you're not staying with me tonight, right? You can go home until tomorrow, and, you know, just...stay there. Like, without me. You know that, right?"

"Yes, I am aware of this, Mr. Yamamoto."

"…Then… why, exactly, are you walking me home?...Again?"

Indeed, the two "boys" were walking side-by-side down the same path they had taken yesterday to get to her house. The sun was shining happily, birds flew overhead singing their joyful tunes, leaves fluttered by with the pleasant wind at their backs…and Mitsuyo was scowling and Kurama was strolling along as if nothing was wrong with the world.

Truth be told, Kurama didn't know the real explanation of why he was "escorting Mr. Yamamoto" home. To avoid complicating things, he kept telling himself that he was just performing his duty to its full meaning.

"It is a nice day for a walk, Mr. Yamamoto," the redhead responded breezily.

"So why don't you take that walk to your house, hm?" she prodded moodily. She even used her hands to shoo him, so to speak, in the direction of this home, much to Kurama's amusement.

"Do you not like my company anymore, Mr. Yamamoto?" he asked, feigning a reserved face that, if Mitsuyo dared to think Kurama human, could almost be considered pouting.

"Well—no, it's just that—I didn't mean that—I think that you'd—why do you want to stay in _my_ company?" she managed to ask through her stuttering, embarrassed about the fact he managed to get her all flustered…again…

"You are quite enjoyable to be around," Kurama answered with a warm smile to absolutely nothing, as his gaze was still fixed in front of him.

Mitsuyo stared at him for a while before sighing, lowering her head. She tried to fight it, but a pleased grin was forcing their way to her lips. A light giggle (she'd deny this if you told her she did so, she'd say it was more of a chuckle—giggling is for girly-girls) escaped her lips before she looked up at him again.

It was one of those few times that they were getting along without her scowling and his reprimanding. And, though she'd deny this as well, Mitsuyo enjoyed these rare moments more than anything. It always made her feel more relaxed and carefree than she ever could be. She didn't have any friends in or out of school, and at home the only person she could actually play around with was her brother, since her dad was always gone and her mom never wanted to play "game" games. And Mitsuyo really didn't think that she could stand being around Hiroshi for a whole day… not to mention the age difference was large enough to make it a bit uncomfortable.

"I guess," she finally agreed with a half-shrug.

"Especially when you poke fun at Miss Hoshi," Kurama added with a sly grin.

"Hehe, yeah, I enjoy that, too," Mitsuyo admitted after a bark of evil laughter. She made her face like those interviewing someone, and spoke in a smooth voice, "Hoshi, I need help on this math question. It says "Which weighs more—a pound of bricks or a pound of feather"? Which one do you think it is?"

She then proceeded to scrunch up her face like she smelled something completely revolting and squealed in a voice not unlike Mayami's, "Gee, I dunno… how much does a pound of bricks weigh?"

Kurama chuckled softly at her antics, and shook his head with amazement. "You are certainly a character, Mr. Yamamoto."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Mitsuyo said lightly. She didn't even bother commenting on the use of her fake surname.

"Hey you two!" a familiar voice called. Kurama and Mitsuyo both looked up in confusion, only to smile as they saw Mrs. Kajima waving affectionately from her place in her garden.

And what a garden it was. Kurama hadn't noticed it before because the gate had been closed at the time, but now it was open for the neighborhood to see. There were so many vibrant colors—rich reds, luminous yellows, deep violets, peachy pinks, navy blues, blinding whites, soft oranges… rampant weeds pushing through the lush petals of the flowers….

"What're you doing, Mom?" Mitsuyo asked with confusion as they finally reached the house.

"Taking some time off housework duties, since you and your brother helped me lots yesterday"—Mrs. Kajima winked at Kurama when she said this—"and weeding my beautiful garden."

"You have taken great care with these plants, Mrs. Kajima," Kurama complimented lightly, his own eyes brightening. He could practically feel the happiness of the flowers seeping out of their feather-like petals.

"Thank you," she jested happily. Then her whole demeanor fell into that of irritation. "Now I just need to take care of all these weeds…" She turned around to give a heated look to the vegetation-in-question, as if wishing they would indeed catch fire to save her the trouble of removing them.

"I will assist you," Kurama offered automatically. _That way,_ he reasoned silently, _I won't need to leave Mitsuyo without protection, considering what happened yesterday during the journey home from school…_

"Oh, I couldn't ask you to do that, Mr. Meal Master," she argued affectionately. "What about your mother?"

As fate would have it, his mother was invited by none other than Hatanaka to join him on a cruise. During the phone call that he had made that morning, his mother had informed him that they would be leaving tomorrow morning, and apologized for it being so abrupt. "We figured," she had said, "that since you were staying with Suichi's friend, that we could have some alone time together. We'll only be gone for a couple weeks or so. I hope you don't object…"

Kurama hadn't objected at all—it actually made things easier for him, in too many ways to list for his mother, so he had insisted whole-heartedly that he and Suichi would be fine, and that the two try to enjoy their limited time away from home.

Flashing a teasing smile at Mitsuyo, to which she scowled in an untrusting fashion, he answered charmingly, "My mother will be on vacation this summer with her lover. I'm sure she'll won't mind me staying an hour or so for the time being."

"Oh, wonderful!" Mrs. Kajima sighed happily. "Because I really wanted some help, I really was hoping you'd stay. Suichi told me you gardened, so that makes things easier for me."

Kurama looked amused, "Did he now?"

"Yes, he did," she answered firmly. A thoughtful look graced her young face and she added, "He seemed quite fond of the subject when he told me—though whether it was directed to you or gardening, I wasn't exactly sure."

The redhead smiled to himself, knowing full well what was probably going on in the boy's mind. Instead of commenting, Kurama promptly asked, "Shall we start now?"

"Yes, why not?" Mrs. Kajima asked with the same tone. Turning to her daughter, she asked pointedly, "Would you like to help us, too, Mitsuyo?"

She yawned, "Naaaa, I think I'll pass on this one"—she paused to stretch, muttering "Oh, that felt good" before continuing tiredly—"I'll just have a soda and rest on the patio chairs."

Sighing with disappointment, though no surprise was hinted, Mrs. Kajima handed Kurama the gardening gloves that she held and said, "Okay, let's get to it!"

~`*`~

Humming to herself, Mitsuyo watched dully from her perch on the lawn chair as her mother and Kurama weeded through the rich lowland jungle of flowers and vegetation. Pausing mid-tune, she took a obnoxiously loud slurp from her soda can, flaunting the fact that she wasn't the one working her ass off for a garden. However, even though her mom gave her that "look", Kurama continued his labor diligently, his eyes focused on the task at hand. They were both hard at work, their foreheads gleaming with sweat in the sunlight, their backs bent over the ground. But, despite their obvious distaste (at least, Mrs. Kajima's obvious distaste) of the task, Kurama had a strange smile on his face. Needless to say, it perked Mitsuyo's curiosity.

Looking closer with interest, she noticed that he was barely sweating at all! Aside from Kurama's forehead, his skin was as dry as ever. The two had been out there for at least an hour and a half! Not to mention her mother was sweating buckets, and he was working even harder than her… Concentrating on his hands, Mitsuyo had to run her eyes out of disbelief.

It looked like the weeds were just popping out of the ground as soon as his hands strayed near them. All he had to do was pick them up!

_No way,_ she thought with a skeptical laugh. _The heat is getting to you. Finish your drink, then go inside._

With that thought in mind, Mitsuyo downed the contents of her can, setting it down afterwards with a satisfying clang on the glass table that was positioned near her.

Her hand automatically moved to the small nub at the top of the can, moving as though she were to open it up again. Her friends back in America taught her this, and she had continued doing it out of habit. It'd never really worked with her before—she always went through the whole alphabet before it broke.

It was a stupid "ABC Matchmaking Game" where the opening tab on the can was bent back and forth, and each bend corresponded with the letter of the alphabet. She was sure there was an "official" name for the game, but anyways, when it broke off, the letter it stopped on would be the letter that the drinker's lover's name would start with. Flipping the tab like a coin determind whether the first or last name would start with the letter, depending on how the tab landed.

_A…B…C…D…E…F…G…H…I…J…K… _Mitsuyo hummed to herself.

"Miss Kajima?"

_SNAP!_

The clanging sound of the tab disappearing into the opening of the can went unheeded, her head shooting up to meet the questioning gaze of a slightly dirty Suichi.

"Uh…hiya!" she chirped with an innocent smile.

"May I ask what you are doing?" he asked, a smile gracing his lips.

"Nope!"

He stared at her for a moment before looking away with a laugh. "Very well. Your mother and I have finished with the weeding. If you need me, I'll be completing today's homework assignments in the dining room so that I will be free for tomorrow night's festivities."

"Wait, you're not going home?" Mitsuyo said in an almost frantic voice as she watched Suichi start to leave.

The redhead gave an almost evil grin, or it was evil as far as Mitsuyo was concerned, and said,"Your mother has kindly offered to make some brownies, as a thank-you for helping her with the garden."

"Brownies!" she cheered excitedly. "I love Mom's brownies! I get some, right?"

"You didn't help with the garden." Mitsuyo blinked. "I suppose you'll have to be considerably kinder to me if you want me to share..."

"...Right," she responded meekly. _Yeah, he's really evil. _"I'll...see ya if I need ya."

He nodded, still wearing that stupid, cheeky, evil grin of his, and entered the house, leaving her torn between the want for brownies, and the want for her pride. And to ponder who it was she knew that had a name that started with a "K".

~`*`~

_K…K…whose name is K…_

"Mitsuyo?"

"Huh?"

"Are you prepared to go?"

Yes, it was finally here—the time of the party. Friday. Yup, skipped through the whole school day. Nothing much to say, really. After the gardening, Kurama got his brownies, and was nice enough to share some with Mitsuyo, though it was only after she promised to help her mother with the weeding next time did he actually let her have some. Then, he went home, Mitsuyo did her homework, got into a fight with Hiroshi over who had to set the table, set the table, had dinner, got into a fight with Hiroshi over who got to choose the night's TV show, watched Teen Titans (in case you were wondering, she lost the fight for the remote), went upstairs, fussed with her mother about whether or not she should go to the party as a girl or a guy, had her mother choose her outfit (again, she lost the fight; Mitsuyo was pro-guy, since she wouldn't have to wear a skirt or anything girly in genearl), pouted for fifteen minutes, then went to bed. Then, the next morning, Mitsuyo met up with Kurama, had an argument about whether or not people were going to sneak alcoholic drinks into the party, went to class, had another argument with Kurama because she wanted to copy his notes (and homework…and of course he didn't let her do either), ate lunch, had a fight over Kurama's lunch (it was better than what she had...words couldn't possibly describe the grossness the school cafeteria had the gall to serve students…but she lost the fight, and had to eat it anyway), went to class, made fun of Mayami (though the girl didn't know it; it was rather sad), walked home with Kurama since his mother ditched him—ahem, left the house that morning, goofed away the two remaining hours before the party, then got ready for the party.

So, really, nothing much happened that day.

The night was what really counted.

Mitsuyo stared at her reflection in her bathroom mirror, scowling at her appearance. After that fight mentioned above with her mother, Mitsuyo finally won part of it—no skirts or excessively girly things. Instead, she wore a tight navy blue t-shirt, blinding white letters saying "DON'T MESS WITH ME" on the front, and loose Capri kaki's that showed off her toned legs. Her hair was in a spiky high ponytail with two semi-thick strands of hair framing her face. She blew irritatingly at them, for they fell relentlessly into her eyesight. Her mother thought they were stylish. Mitsuyo thought they were retarded.

"Miss Kajima?"

"Right, right, give me a sec…" she grumbled angrily, still fussing with her hair.

"We will be late if we postpone this any longer…" Kurama informed her tolerantly.

"Okay, okay! I'm coming out! Sheesh!"

She threw open the door, slamming it unintentionally against the wall, her eyes narrowed in annoyance and her lips set in a scowl. However, that all changed immediately when her eyes caught the sight of Kurama waiting calmly in the middle of her room.

Her face vaulted. Suddenly, Mitsuyo wished she was still in the bathroom…

Suichi had told her that he wasn't the type of person to go all out for parties, but even so, he did attempt to look fit for a high school party. Dressed in a black satin button up shirt and kaki dress pants, Mitsuyo had to admit that he succeeded. More than succeeded, actually. It was guaranteed he would have a difficult night evading all of his fan girls, going in a sharp get-up like that.

Acting on instinct, Mitsuyo reached out for the doorknob and closed the door on Kurama's face just in time to hide the fierce blush that set fire to her cheeks.

_Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod…_ she kept repeating in her mind. Remember a long time ago in a far away land, there was once a girl by the name of Mitsuyo Kajima who had swore she despised everything that had to do with Suichi Minamino? Well, the said girl was having trouble remembering she was the one that had said that.

_Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod…_

Yeah, she was having problems with speech, too.

"Um… Miss Kajima," he called from the other side of the door, sounding obviously puzzled, but doing his best to remain unaffected.

_Crap! Crapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrap—_

"Miss Kajima, we're going to be late."

"Uh. Sure! Right! Ah…I'm coming out…"

The door opened up once more, though slower than the last time. Mitsuyo hesitantly stepped out—this time, with her eyes closed.

"Miss Kajima," Kurama started after a moment of staring at her in confusion. "Why are your eyes closed?"

"Because," she answered sharply.

"Because why?"

"Because…I…poked myself in the eye."

"Are you alright?"

"Fine! I… just need to keep my eyes closed… for right now. It…stings."

"Allow me to escort you, then," the redhead offered kindly, placing a delicate hand at the small of her back.

"NO THANK YOU!" Mitsuyo shouted quickly, jumping away from his touch as if he burned her. Honestly, he kind of did, but it was the sort of burn Mitsuyo wasn't about to complain about. Or, really, admit to feeling it to anyone. Ever. Unfortunately, her violent reaction resulted in her slamming into the dresser, but it wasn't something any sane human could exactly blame her for; she did have her eyes closed. And besides, she didn't curse or anything! Bonus points!

But, anyways, back to the story.

Kurama gave her a weird look and, even though she couldn't see it, she sensed it. Hastily, Mitsuyo explained herself the best she could.

"Sorry, you...surprised me."

"Oh, well, I'll try to provide more warning this time."

"No! No, it's okay, I'd rather you didn't."

"What exactly do you mean, Miss Kajima?"

"Um… I don't trust you…?"

Kurama's eyebrows furrowed, "I assure you, Miss Kajima, I have no intention of leading you into some sort of danger. Such tricks are not meant to be played by someone such as myself, you need not worry."

"No, no! It's—ah, forget I said anything, okay? Yeah, see, my eye's better now, I can open them up and it's all good!" She did indeed open her eyes, and even fluttered them for effect, though she made sure to look everywhere but at Kurama.

Not sure whether to laugh at her antics or worry about her sanity, Kurama simply shrugged and moved to lead the way out of the room.

_Act quick, Mitsuyo! Who knows what'll happen if you get a look of him from behind!_

Without a thought, she jumped in front of the door, her back to Kurama, and exclaimed shrilly, "Nu-uh, Suichi! What happened to lady's first?" Not leaving any room for him to comment, she continued, "That's okay, I forgive you, let's just hurry up or we'll be late!"

_Why can't he do something to piss me off?_

"But you are still guarding the doorway, Miss Kajima. If you do not move, we will be late."

_THANK YOU, LORD!_

"Well, excuse me for not being all peachy-keen when it comes to parties and stuff!" Mitsuyo fumed half-heartedly. "I mean, it's not everyday that I'm invited to school-wide parties, let alone arriving on time for one!"

And with that, she stomped down the stairs, not even bothering to pause and wait for Kurama to follow, and walked right out the door.

~`*`~

"Call me if you need anything," Mrs. Kajima ordered in that worried parenting tone she always got when her kids left the house. "I'll just be watching movies and eating popcorn, Lord knows I do enough of that."

"Thanks, Mom," Mitsuyo huffed humorously.

Ushering the two teens out the front door, Mrs. Kajima waved enthusiastically while yelling in a loving way, "Have a great time! Don't drink, don't smoke, don't have sex with boy's I don't know, and be sure to come back home before 10:30 or the doors will lock and will remain locked until exactly 6:45 tomorrow morning!"

"Ugh, shoot me now," Mitsuyo muttered. Kurama gave her a look, but decided not to comment.

They walked together in comfortable silence, the calming chirping of crickets every once in a while as they strolled side-by-side down the grass-lined sidewalk towards the Ocean View homes, which were located a few blocks down from her house.

Mitsuyo was curious, and slightly worried because there would be times when she felt Kurama stiffen at her side, and stop walking. However, when she turned to give him a questioning look, he didn't even glance at her and resumed walking as if nothing had occurred. Of course, Mitsuyo would then pretend she hadn't noticed anything, and would continue on while hoping that it wouldn't happen again.

However, it did.

After the fifth time of this occurrence, Mitsuyo finally sighed in exasperation and asked, "Okay, what is wrong, Suichi?"

Kurama paused, flitted his eyes over her frame before asking, "What do you mean?"

With a quick huff, she explained, "You've been stopping all night to stare at the trees. I promise, they won't come alive and eat you up."

In his silence, Kurama stared at the thick forestry of the surrounding vegetation and softly said, "Nothing is wrong, Miss Kajima. Just be sure to stay with me all night, is that alright with you?"

Looking away, she muttered, "You're my only friend, so I don't see why not."

Kurama let a small, grim smile adorn his lips, and wordlessly both continued to enter through the gates that framed the mansion-sized houses at Ocean View.

"Wow, that's a nice big pad," Mitsuyo spoke in awe. "If only I could whistle."

After letting her stare at it for a bit, Kurama offered his arm and asked politely, "Shall we finish our journey?"

With a sickeningly sweet smile, she said, "We shall," and took his arm.

Together, they marched up to the steps and knocked on the door. Not two seconds later, it swung open revealing a young girl, decked out in the normal, crazy party attire—pink tube top, black miniskirt, hair up in a messy bun, pounds of make-up, and knee-high leather boots.

The girl whistled in amazement as her eyes fell upon the couple…or Kurama, to be exact.

"Damn, boy, you're looking HOT tonight!" she exclaimed with a ridiculous sassy tone. "Love your hair…"

Blinking uninterestedly at the girl's antics, Kurama simply said, "Thank you. May we enter?"

"Only if you give me a kiss," the girl bargained seductively. "Right here on the lips." At this, she puckered up in what she probably thought was a tantalizing gesture.

"I'll give you something," Mitsuyo growled, balling up her fists, "right there on the kisser, yes I will!"

She moved to step forward, planning on going along with her idea, but Kurama simply grabbed her around the waist, and said passively, "My apologies, but I'm taken, happily at that. Otherwise, I wouldn't mind at all." Mitsuyo blushed and tried to scowl, with little success.

_Stupid pretty boy._

"Oh…" the girl sighed with a slightly disappointed frown. "Never mind, then." She then cheered up a bit, and continued with, "Come on in, we're planning on having a karaoke contest in a few minutes, so get ready to hear some vocal talent!"

"Damn, I knew I forgot something," Mitsuyo mumbled so softly that Kurama's sensitive hearing barely caught it. "Earplugs, earplugs, Mitsuyo, way to go to forget the most important thing needed for a party that has kids who can't sing, singing…"

As the girl waltzed off, probably to go hit on some other guys that she thought were eye candies, Kurama slowly loosened his grip around Mitsuyo's waist, but didn't completely remove it, as he whispered in her ear, "You see? Violence is not the answer to every situation, Miss Kajima."

Grumbling, Mitsuyo pouted and folded her arms stubbornly. She really wanted to hit that girl, but life is full of missed opportunities…

Speaking of which.

"Hands of the waist, bub."

"My apologizes, Miss Kajima."

"Suichi!"

"Yes?"

Pause.

Sigh, "Never mind, Suichi…"

"Indeed."

The wonderfully entertaining squabble ended quicker than usual, as all the hustle and bustle going on at the party drew their attention. The blaring music, the squeals and laughter of the party people, the pleasant buzz of others simply socializing, colorful flashing lights, teens "breaking it down"…

Both could safely say that this was the first teen party they had been to. Well, for Kurama, this was the first one he was attending for the understanding that he was at the party for fun reasons, not reasons related to "Spirit Detective"ing.

"So," Mitsuyo started casually. "What do you wanna do?"

Kurama simply remained silent, glancing around the party. Normally, he wasn't one to be all self-conscious and everything, but he really didn't feel like dancing, chatting with the students, eating, drinking, or any of that. He simply went to the party because Mitsuyo was going, and he was suppose to keep an eye on her. Kurama closed his eyes, blocking out the ruckus so as to help him concentrate better. Trying to calm his mind, he hastily scanned the area for the energy signature that had been bugging him all night, worried that it had managed to follow the duo to the party.

He found it.

And it wasn't far away either.

He'd need to distract the girl to take care of it.

_But how?_

"Let's dance," Kurama commanded abruptly, the arm that was still wrapped around Mitsuyo's waist tightening, dragging her with him to the midst of the dance floor.

He swung her around so that they were facing each other, placed his free hand on her waist to lock with the other, forcing Mitsuyo's to settle comfortably on his shoulders, and started to sway to the music. Mitsuyo was adorning a perplexed expression, but Kurama was too focused on the mysterious spirit energy he was sensing to notice.

Realizing that fact, she frowned in curiosity, and asked in a tentative voice, "Suichi…?"

Kurama blinked, and glanced down at the girl in his arms. "Yes, Miss Kajima?"

"What's up," she demanded with a definite tone.

He opened his mouth, trying to make up an excuse, but realized that he couldn't.

Or didn't have to.

Considering that right at that moment, when Kurama had taken his attention off the energy signature, the being to which it belonged to decided to break through the three floorings from above and strike.

"Spirit Child, you now belong to Master Isamu!"

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**.:AN:.**

Yeah, I'm jumping right into it. I just couldn't help myself. And I know I promised I'd make this the whole "fighting thing" but I decided it needed it's own chapter. So I came out with this. Yes, I know I build up slowly. But I just couldn't control it! Every part was needed, including what was in this one. See, Mitsuyo starts to suspect something strange about Kurama, Kurama notices that Mitsuyo has a demon stalker that most likely serves Akio (considering what the dude said at the end of the chapter), and Yusuke and Kuwabara failed in their attempt to reach Akio's layer, which they know is impossible to break through without the element of surprise. But, Hiei is still doing good, as they hope is true.

My Question: What do you think Hiei is doing? It's been a secret ever since chapter…ssssix, I think. Yes, six. I want to know what you believe he is doing, only because then I can tell if I've given good, bad, confusing hints.

So yes. The next chapter is gurrenteed to be filled with fighting, gore, and humor. Not so much explicit gore, but fighting and killing demons is always gory, right? Right. Well, update if you want to read that stuff, okay?

**Conscience: Please do! Oh, and Payne forgot to mention this, but we went back and redid most of the chapters, so if you're an old reader that read from the creation of this story, it is highly suggested that you take some time to go back and read it.**

_Mitsuyo: Yeah, she totally redid the first chapter. Makes me sound not so love-sick (not that I am love-sick in any way, mind you, I'm just stating the facts) and more like the suppressed me that doesn't show itself unless I'm out of school. Like that pink-haired girl from Naruto! I'm, ahem, I mean we're watching the shows now, since they've started over from the beginning last Saturday. Not bad, if I do say so myself, but we like Yu Yu Hakusho more. It's just funner (It's. A. Word.)_

So that's it. Hope you liked it, I look forward to your comments!


	12. Chapter 12: Party Crashers

**A Month With Suichi Minamino**

_By Payne N. Uranus_

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**.:AN:.**

Now we're getting it on, yup yup! (nods)

**Conscience: (groan) Can we just get along with it?**

Sorry, thingie, but we've still got to answer the reviews I got for last chapter.

**Conscience: What, no Mitsuyo this time?**

(shrugs) She scared everybody off. Better to keep her under the bed.

**Conscience: How did you manage to do that?**

_Mitsuyo Kajima: (pokes head out from her hiding place) Are you done talking about Harry Potter?_

And when Dumbledoor does that thing to Harry? Oh, I was shaking in my boots! Especially since—

_Mitsuyo Kajima: (darts back under the bed)_

See?

**Conscience:…I am ashamed.**

Good, you should be. Now, onward to the reviews!

**Death101- Fox Version:** Teehee, no kidding. I know, I'm a bit evil. It's all good though. =D Thanks for the review, please enjoy the next chapter!

**luckyducky:** Awww! You're so kind! Thanks for the encouragement, I hope you like the rest of the story even more.

**Ravenfeather42:** Yeah, it was mentioned in the last chapter that she got to go dressed as a girl. No one really recognizes her, though, so it's okay. Sorry for the confusion, let me know if anything else puzzles you!

**EvilGenius Koji:** One update coming up...oh, wait. It's already here...Um...on to the next one, then!

**Shoebox of Lies:** Pardoned! Haha, don't say that comment about Mitsuyo too loudly, though..her ego is big enough as it is! But thank you!

**Erin:** Well, too bad! I won't tell you, ever! I'D RATHER DIIIIEEE! Okay, not really, spare me and read the chapter!

**ziggythebratt:** Is school not the source of all our problems? No, it isn't, but it is for right now. Thank you for forgiving me...(sniff) It's nice to know there's someone out there that understands the pain and frustration I'm going through (breaks down in sobs). WHY IS LIFE SO CRUEL! WHAT HAVE I DONE TO DESERVE SUCH HARSH TREATMENT? (pause) Right, let's not go there. But thanks for reviewing! Continue reading please!

**OneOutOfControlChick: **Thank you! I thought long and hard over my screen name, and I finally have the perfect one. Haha, not to toot my own horn or anything. Wait, did you get your brother to read this?? Awesome! And you're lucky Mitsuyo isn't contributing to the review things or she'd attack her and bite your head off. No offense, of course. I was laughing too when I wrote it. She hates me now, of course, which is why I decided to tie her up in the closet for now until she's done cooling off. _(Mitsuyo: Liar! I'm under the damn bed, idiot!) _So yeah, here's the next chapter, you just run along now!

**PervyMonk:** Whoa, Pervy-chan, calm down! Haha, you _just _got my name? Geez, guess I'm not as clever as I thought I was... Haha, glad you think it's funny. I love my name. SO DON'T TAKE IT, Y'HEAR? I'm afraid I don't know the song of which you are referring to. I would try looking it up, buuuut...I'm just too damn lazy right now, since I have the flu and all. I should get twice the amount of reviews and such for my dedicated and relentless writing capabilties... Oooor not. But yes, read on!

**Blehh:** Ooooh, who do you know that has a name starting with the letter G? (cue wicked laugh). And thank you for answering my question, you're one of the few people who did. However, since this story occurs before Kurama meets up with that one blind dude (Yuri? Yori? Yani?You...something?), or Yusuke meets his pops, or Hiei teams up with Mukuro...you're a bit incorrect. Lo siento! And as for the ice cream?...I want ice cream...

**javacrzy:** You're right, that last part wasn't suppose to make you laugh, but when I read your review, then reread the statement, I got why you thought it was funny. And I think the pronounciation is correct. So glad you thought even the serious parts were funny!...I think...? Um...just go ahead and read.

**moonimp52: **Ah! No, not the feathers! Anything but the feathers! NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! But the gerbils I don't mind. Despite the fact they sometimes poop on my hand, I think they're cute. Just don't give them the feathers! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! And I updated. Another reason to withhold the feathers, don't ya think?

**XNabaki-ChanX: **Yeah, I know I'm evil. I was born that way. And I'm proud of it! Bwahaha! But enough of that. I was going to have party stuff and everything, but my fingers just kept typing and let me this way. Kinda scary, but I think it'll turn out right. Thanks for reviewing!

**bookworm0492:** (slaps forehead) THAT'S what I forgot at the grocery store! Soap! Way to go, Payne, completely forget what people ask you to buy. Sheesh. All I've got is Pam, and I don't think that's healthy...well, soaps not all that healthy, but Pam is just disgusting...which makes it perfecet for punishment! OPEN UP WIDE, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Glad you thought it was funny, continue reading!

**Kuramafan-06:** No, I didn't know any of that. But thank you for informing me. Teachers are confuzzling, aren't they? Never know when one is going to bring in cookies, or bring in cigs, or both. lol, Yes I absolutely adore your reviews. And I talked to you on MSN! That was fun! You have very lively little do-hickies, what with the question marks and the exclamation points, and the (ahem) smiley faces with their tongues sticking out! Curse you down yonder! Okay, not really, I didn't mean it, don't go! Just continue reading, please, and I'll see you soon on MSN (doesn't that sound like a newscast teaser? "How to find out if your dinner is infected with deadly diseases, tomorrow night at ten. See you there.")

**Song Of A Fallen Angel:** Master Isamu is the bad guy. Akio Isamu, from chapter 7, the guy that's trying to kidnap Mitsuyo so that he can use her powers to destroy the human and demon population and rule the world? Yeah, that's Master Isamu. And watch that language, young lady!...or what I presume is a lady... thank you for reviewing, here's the next chapter.

**Lucifer001:** You're kinda right. There'll be more actiony stuff in the next set of chapters, but this chapter has only the slightest bit of action. However, the story does start picking up from here (thank god). Want to know what I have in mind? Then keep reading the story please! And review, tell me what you think!

**sandry stardiamond:** Thank you, deary, I think so too. I appreciate you reviewing!

**b'zarka:** Updated! (bows) Yes, I am aware of how amazingly talented I am. I've been practicing my ability to bow since I was four...

**Conscience: Is it just me, or are there more reviews than the last time?**

... o.O

**Conscience: Okay, so it isn't just me. Thanks dudes! (…and dudettes…) Here's the next chapter. Take a long, long, long time reading it. Therefore, I won't be tortured so badly. My spleen can only take so much!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12: Party Crashers (No Pun Intended...Okay, Pun Definitely Intended)**

Debris showered down upon the fear-stricken adolescents, unable to do anything other than watch, frozen in fear, as the crumbing levels cascaded onto the marble floors of the Hoshi residence. All the kids were immobile, unsure what do to do to dwell their pending doom.

All except one.

Who screamed.

With that shrieking cry, the spell was broken, and all order was lost. People scrambled as fast as their legs could carry them, scurrying towards the door, heedless of whatever was in their path. If it was a table, it was over-turned. If it was a person, they were run over. If it was a wall…okay, it wasn't necessarily broken down, but let it be said that they didn't pass out from impact and managed to get outside before visiting the realm of the unconscious. With that said, everyone was in a frenzy. However, one managed to stay trapped within her own fear…

"Miss Kajima, get down!" Kurama yelled out, all of the playful attitude he had before completely wiped from his persona.

Still, she was unable to move. She tried, sure, but her feet seemed to be glued to the ground. Her eyes were still focused on the large blocks of collapsing plaster. Her body's spasms were her only signs of her attempts to get out of the way.

"I—I…I c-can't," the girl barely murmured out, lifting up her arms instinctively in a futile endeavor to protect herself.

With a rough thrust, Mitsuyo was pushed out of the way by the crimson-haired demon, just seconds before the bulky mass of flooring crashed into the ground with an earth-shattering rumble, gouging into the hard tiles of the mansion.

Mitsuyo lay curled up underneath Kurama's body, hands automatically clutching her head, her chin touching her chest with her knees pulled up tightly to help with the shield. Slowly, she fell out of her defensive posture, looking up in wonder at the gaping breach in the roof before turning to stare in awe at Kurama.

"Are you alright?" he asked gently, in a soothing voice so as not to frighten her. The look in her eyes was eerie enough—he never would have pictured her staring up at him with such fear and apprehension like she was then.

An evil cackle prevented him from gaining an answer. "Oh, please, Yoko. I heard you had gone soft, but I never expected this. Fawning over a human girl? Has this life really poisoned your being these past few years? Or has working against your own kind with that half-breed and half-wit completely destroyed your pride in your heritage? Cannibalistic acts such as these tend to do that to a demon."

"Be silent, Ryota," Kurama shouted up to the rafters that had been exposed during the said demon's entrance. He could sense it hiding there, and he worried where the demon would show up next. "Speak not of what you don't understand!"

"Ryota?" the demon spat with distaste. "You speak to me as if you consider me a friend."

"You were once," Kurama argued angrily. "You should remember those times right now. You were always surrounding yourself with the bigger and badder demons of the Demon World, weren't you? You've replaced my protection already in my short absence, have you?"

"You never considered me as a friend, Yoko," Ryota barked, ignoring the goad from Kurama. "I was nothing more than a puppet to you."

"As was I to you, it would seem."

Ryota growled. "Enough of this! I will claim your life and the Spirit Child in the name of my one true Master and friend! Master Isamu!" A screeching battle cry followed shortly after, reverberating throughout the now-deserted home, a crumbled mess of what use to hold so much valor. Ryota launched himself in the general area of Kurama's position, a twisted, crazed smile gracing his disgustingly black lips.

Not fully focused on the battle, Kurama barely had enough time to carefully scoop Mitsuyo into his arms and jump away before the place where they had just seconds ago occupied was reduced to a crater of rubble. Dust bellowed from the impact, and Kurama raised an arm to shield himself from the windswept fragments. As the whirlwind died down, the lanky demon that had been hidden in the shadows revealed itself to the two, and Kurama had to stop himself from gasping in shock.

"My word…"

Graying skin, marked sliver due to the many scars decorating his body, twitched when Ryota flexed his muscles. Veins bulged in an unsightly manner, his physique straining against the confinements of his body. Shaggy blue hair fell into his face, not quite hiding the predatory gaze with which Ryota observed the stunned duo or his gruesome smirk that showed off his abnormally fanged canines. Dressed in dirty, black, ragged clothes barely passing for a shirt and pants, Ryota stood with a lofty posture, his aura practically radiating confidence and power.

"What has time done to you, Ryota?" Kurama murmured. "You use to be such a charming demon…"

"I can't say I'm flattered, Yoko," he hissed in return. "When given the choice between beauty or power, what demon in his right mind would choose a comely appearance? I have simply upped my chances of being more than a minion to an undeserving crook like yourself. I am closer to my revenge!"

Kurama simply shook his head in pity, "Though your actions may have been wise, your morals are twisted with rage and vengeance."

Ryota's eyes widened in anger. "I need no more of your so-called wisdom, oh Hunted One! My choice is my own, and I follow it through and through. As soon as Master Isamu receives what has been promised of him, then I will show you what my morals have earned me!"

He shouted the last part of his declaration, the veins in his neck becoming more prominent as his voice reverberating throughout the halls of the manor. Thrusting his left hand in front of him, palm forward, he gave one last battle cry. Kurama felt his energy signature spike, and dread filled him, but it was too late to act.

Ryota's stark white spirit energy exploded forth from the demon's clawed hands and wound itself about Kurama's legs before seeping into the marble flooring, chaining him in place. Kurama glanced down at the still figure in his arms, and almost sighed with relief.

It seemed as if Mitsuyo passed out.

That was…sort of good.

Whipping his gaze back towards Ryota, his hair flying with him, Kurama freed one hand in order to reach the back of his neck and whisk out his trusty blood-red rose. With a twitch of his wrist, the flower cracked and unwound itself into the beautiful vine-like creation of his Rose Whip.

Just as Ryota launched himself at the stationary redhead, Kurama lashed out his whip with a sharp, "Ha!" To his surprise, however, Ryota only smirked.

_Strange,_ Kurama thought with apprehension. _Ryota is aware of the strength of my weapon. Nothing can break it…what could possibly be going through his head right now?_

"Nice try, Kurama," the demon in question yelled joyfully. "But I have something that will put a stake fear through your soft human heart!"

With a flash of light, four long, metal claws erupted from his knuckles, so wickedly sharp that Kurama, heart sinking deep into his chest, realized that his whip didn't stand a chance.

"Hahaha!" Ryoko cried with glee. "Finally, Kurama! Your life is in my hands!"

~`*`~

"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves! Everybody's nerves, yes on everybody's nerves. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, and this is how it goes, bum bum bummm… I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves! Everybody's nerves, yes on everybody's nerves. I know a song that gets on everybody's"—

"JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!"

"About time, Pacifier Breath, I was starting to think you'd gone deaf."

"Of all the things I expected you to use to get me to sing, I never would've guessed that tactic. No pun intended, of course."

"Of course. I aim to please. Speaking of pleasing, will you just tell us where our little fox is?"

Koenma sighed. "Yusuke, I won't allow you to find Kurama."

"For God's—no offense—sake, why not?" the boy in question steamed.

"Are you kidding me? You actually have to ask? That reckless sneaking act you pulled over at Akio's has no doubt alerted the man of our place in all this! He's probably sent demons to find Kurama and the girl, and I can't have you leading them to their target."

Agitatedly dragging his fingers through his hair, Yusuke mumbled something about cranky stomachs, prissy princes, and idiotic apes that need constant food to keep them happy. With one hand still grasping his dark locks, Yusuke turned his moody glare on Koenma again.

"What if a demon was already trailing them?" he asked impatiently. "I mean, Kurama stands out, doesn't he? Practically every demon knows who he is and what he looks like since the Dark Tournament, right? What if the demon was just following him and found Mitsuyo on coincidence? Kurama could need our help!"

"The chances of that are slim to none," Koenma growled just as intolerantly. "And even if the demon found the girl, Kurama is more than capable of defending the two of them…"

"You can never predict how a fight ends when demons are involved," Kuwabara argued smartly. "They always play dirty, cheap tricks and all."

Koenma was getting tired of all of this. "Look, if I show you what's going on, will you then stop pestering me?" Without waiting for a response, Koenma grabbed his little remote and switched on the screen. With a gentle boink the screen showed the mansion. "See? Everything is…just…fine…"

Isn't it ironic that he was saying this just as the mansion started to cave in?

"Okay, shoo, you guys, got people to save."

"Thanks, Koenma…"

~`*`~

_I never predicted I'd be in this predicament again…_Kurama mused grimly. He was completely immobile now, as Ryota's spirit energy was pinning him where he stood, like a living statue. His rose lay in a crumpled heap on the ground by his foot, the aftermath of what had occurred when his whip and Ryoko's claws clashed. With narrowed eyes, Kurama had to restrain himself from not biting the confident demon when he strayed too close.

"Ah, Yoko…" Ryota sighed, fingering his metallic claws lovingly. "Isn't this a new position you're finding yourself in?"

Kurama really wanted to say "no, actually, I have been in this position before. Twice. And both times were with someone much stronger than you. How does that make you feel?"

But he decided the smart thing would be to not provoke the creature any more than was necessary.

Besides, he was no therapist.

"You see," Ryota continued with his monologue, "I can do anything to you now and you wouldn't be able to do anything about it. I could beat you, I could throw you in front of a car, or off a cliff or building…"

Stepping so that he was inches away from Kurama's face, Ryota grinned wickedly. "But I think I'll go with my personal favorite. I will slit. Your. Throat. Slowly…and painfully." With every break in the sentence, Ryota dragged his claws over the hollow of Kurama's neck. Thin lines of blood slowly appeared on his skin, though Kurama did not wince, staring the cold-blooded demon straight in the eye. And although it annoyed Ryota badly, he simply brushed it off.

This was Ryota's moment to shine. No witty fox demon would stand in his way. The fox would only die at his hand. It was a very memorable moment.

Another evil smile. "See you in hell, Kurama."

"SPIRIT GUN!"

Moment ruined.

Ryota swung his head around, only realizing he wouldn't have been able to react. His eyes only widened in surprise before his disgustingly mutated body came in contact with the massive shot of energy. Kurama, however, had more time to get away. When Ryoko's body started to disintegrate due to the vicious spirit energy, the spirit chains that bound him to the spot in which he was standing were destroyed. Without a moment's waste, Kurama swiftly gathered the unconscious body of Mitsuyo's and darted out of the way.

The neon blue energy beam continued to plow its way through the mansion, obliterating everything that was in its direct path, leaving only a smoky trail of ashes.

Kurama, cradling Mitsuyo against his chest, stared wide-eyed as the shot continued off into the distance over the ocean before turning his disbelieving gaze to a blinking Yusuke, who was still in his fired position.

"What?" Yusuke asked blankly, still not moving from his pose.

"You could've killed us," Kurama told him with incredulity.

"But I didn't."

"You were close."

"But I didn't."

"You're lucky there was an ocean behind this house or you could've harmed more innocent people."

"But I didn't."

"Yusuke, you're going to give me a migraine…"

"But I didn't."

"How did you find our location?"

"But I did—um, wait. Sorry," Yusuke apologized sheepishly, relaxing his pose in order to rub his neck sheepishly.

"We just got back from Spirit World," Kuwabara told him. "Koenma sent us to help you, what with the house caving in and all…"

"Right…"

"Look," Yusuke started again, regaining his cool demeanor. He walked up to Kurama, placing a hand on his shoulder before murmuring softly, "We really haven't spoken to Koenma what the plans are now. But things have changed. We have to move her out of harm's way."

"For how long?" Kurama asked just as quietly.

"A week or so?" Yusuke shrugged. "However long it takes to clear this mess up."

"And where would we take her?"

"Ol' Genkai's place," the Spirit Detective answered. "We plan on getting her powers controlled. That way she can at least help us out with this Akio guy—"

"No," Kurama interrupted coldly.

Yusuke, hand still resting on his shoulder, blinked for a second before saying intelligently, "Huh?"

"No," he repeated firmly, shaking his head. "No, I will not allow Mitsuyo to fall into any sort of danger."

"What?" Kuwabara questioned loudly. "Why not? She's in danger already, right?"

"She's not fully prepared," Kurama tried to explain. "She's too spontaneous, she'll push herself too hard and the ending results may be too chaotic for us to handle right now.

"Fine then!" Yusuke said with exasperation, throwing his hands up into the air in defeat. "She won't fight. That doesn't change the fact that she needs to get out of here! Akio has found us, he knows where she is. My suggestion is that we stop buy her house, grab her things, take her over to Genkai, and get cracking on her powers." Before Kurama could utter a word about not letting Mitsuyo fight, he added hastily, "For her protection only."

"What about her family, and Suichi?" Kurama questioned instead, his eyes blazing with sternness. "I'm to be stay at Mitsuyo's house this summer. We can't just leave her parents and Suichi without giving some sort of explanation. They'd worry."

"Don't even think about it," Kuwabara assured breezily. "We stopped by her house on the way just in case another demon decided to harass her family. It's all clear, they'd gone out on a little family night while Mitsuyo was at the party. They were going to be home before she got back, so we can just leave a note."

"Saying what?"

"Um, how about, "We kidnapped your daughter and have taken her to a place of great hell so that she can kill demons with her special abilities, saving the world from mass destruction?" or something," Yusuke drawled sarcastically. "What do you think we'd say?"

"I don't know, that's why I asked," Kurama said patiently, giving Yusuke a level stare.

"…Oh. Right…well…I-I don't r-really know what the note would say, then."

"Yeah, we were kinda relying on you in that area," Kuwabara supplied timidly.

"Of course."

"Yeah."

"Yup."

…

"I've got a plan," Kurama offered hesitantly.

"That's good!" Yusuke praised at the same time Kuwabara said, "Right, let's start there!"

"Like you said, we'll take Mitsuyo back to her house," the redhead started smoothly. "We'll leave a note to her parents explaining how she and I decided to get together with some friends we met at the dance and go camping for a week. We'll pack her some clothes and take her to Genkai's place. When she wakes up, we'll just tell her that she needs to learn a few basic defense techniques since strange creatures like the one at this party might come and attack her again. Hopefully we won't need to share the whole truth."

Yusuke and Kuwabara stared at him.

"That's all nice and dandy," the Spirit Detective started slowly, "but don't you think she'd hate you for being so…protective about her and everything? I mean, I don't know her—hell, I haven't even spoken to her—but from what I've heard, she's got a lot of spirit, no pun intended."

"Yeah," agreed Kuwabara. "I think she'd get mad if, you know, you treated her like a child. She's the same age as Urameshi and me, you know, Kurama."

The redhead's eyes fell with a sad smile, guilt hanging on his shoulders. "Sometimes I forget how young you three are…" he whispered.

"You'll have to tell her sooner or later, Kurama," Yusuke told him seriously. "And the sooner the better."

"I know…I know."

A quiet groan coming from the being in Kurama's arms caught the group's attention. "Ugh…whyzit so bright n ere?"

"Better start now," Kuwabara added passively. "We'll go talk things over with Koenma. Just to hear his thoughts. Plus, we really need to get Koenma on this whole mansion destruction thing, or our cover story will be worth dirt."

"Be back in a bit," his companion told the crimson-hared teen with a half smile. "Don't have too much fun with us gone."

"I do wish…"

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**.:AN:.**

And that's the end of the…12th chapter! (whistles) That's pretty cool, I'm a lot farther along than I expected…

I have the next chapter all ready typed and revised. All I need to do is post it. But I won't. Want to know why?

I NEED REVIEWS! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Okay, so I don't really need them, but they sure as hell are nice to get and read and all that jazz. So…yeah. I'm a jerk. I know. Feel free to tell me, so. =D


	13. Chapter 13: Different

**A Month With Suichi Minamino**

_By Payne N. Uranus_

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**.:AN:.**

"_I had this scene in my mind ever since I started thinking about how I was going to write this story. It stood out in my mind so vividly that I couldn't think of any other way to write this. Hopefully this helps others understand what Mitsuyo is going through, being a complete danger and such to everyone around her…"_

This was what I wrote when I first typed this chapter, and although it's true, I want to add some things. Like a warning: for those that don't much care for very explicit romance moments, you may want to tread carefully when reading this chapter. I really don't know how I wrote this without barfing or anything (in case you haven't noticed, I don't much care for mush-gushy romance scenes…), but I did, so be proud. And I repeated this at the end of the chapter, so go ahead and tell me if you agree with me or not. Not to mention tell me how I did!

Anyways, here are my comments to the reviews I received from my last _amazing _chapter:

**Death101- Fox Version:** Haha, what's not good? The chapter, or what happened in the chapter? =D You can be honest with me, I can take it...

**miho:** Are you trying to tell me something...?

**Blehh:** (tsks with finger) No more being on the computer while you're sugar-high. It's bad for your colon...and my brain. Happy Birthday! Well, I'd dedicate this chapter to you, deary, but I don't think you'll like it. If you do, just say so, and I'll go back and put in big bold letters, DEDICATED TO BLEHH FOR HER BIRTHDAY! Really, just say the word.

**Yumehi:** Oooh...well, here's the chapter! (holds it out in front of self) Now just take it--mind the fingers--and run along now! Just kidding, thank you for reviewing, and please, don't stop reading!...Unless the story's over, then, yes, go ahead and stop reading...

**Elanor-Nae-of-Rivendell:** Uh...yes...um...I've got a question? How is it that you've managed to surpass modern science where you can now speak without the use of lungs or oxygen? Aw, I'm joking! Really, though, here's the update. Now pay me, for I made your day just a tad less boring (I hope...)

**ShadeSpirit:** Well, await no more, beloved reader, for it is I, Payne N. Uranus, Ruler of all monkey business and procrastination ploys, with another chapter at hand! Read, be free, and be merry, you jolly old folk!

**PervyMonk: **I'm glad(...ey?)! And no, have not heard of the band of which you speak. Am feeling stupid. Oh, I recently heard this song by Simple Plan called Perfect. I love that song, and I've realized that's been out for quite a while now! Am really feeling stupid (thumps self on head). And...(tsk) you're mighty luckly Ol' Conscience wasn't there to hear/read your comments, or it might be a mite angry witcha. Perfect for Halloween season, eh...? Booga Wooga! No, don't ask...

**psycogirl234:** Well, I updated (stares blankly) Now what?

**Cricket: **Ah, this is actually one of my rare, all-the-way-through serious chapters. Well, it's rare in this story, but that's beside the point... I hope you enjoy!

**Yukino Amida:** Smurgf, (the 'g' was intentional) thank you! And, no, the "smurgf" does not mean anything in particular. I'd delete it, but it's kinda fun to look at. That's all. =D

**Someone:** Chapter chapter chapter posted! You are welcome, and thank you for reviewing! (p.s. I love your name, beautiful, really. And very original!)

**OneOutOfControlChick:** Oh, you'll be happy to know I don't have the flu anymore (everyone cheers). Heh, nope, I got pneumonia now! Seriously, I do, only it's in my right lung. We caught it early. You know what sucks about coughing every friggin time to try to talk? Apparently it's possible to break a rib while coughing. Dearl lord. I tried asking the doctors to put me down, but they just laughed! I'M NOT JOKING, YOU NIMRODS, THIS IS KILLING ME!...and about the TV thing...hehhehheh, have fun in school! (goes back to watching movies, sipping tea, and eating chicken noodle soup)

**Basic Imperfection:** (Conscience and Payne share a look) Sure ya did... and I hope you don't mind this chapter too much. As I said WAY to many times before, it's kinda gushy and depressing...but the beginning's cool (I added it in last second on a whim...).

**bookworm0492:** (winces) Maybe I shouldn't have suggested Pam... thanks for reviewing...once...more...(drifts off and simply watches Kurama chase bookworm0492 around with Pam)

**YamiKitsuneKami:** Well, here's another update from you-know-who. Okay, so, not really the real You-Know-Who with the evil dark thingies with the spooky smoke and the killer spell things, but You-Know-Who as in you want to know because he/she is such a knowable person...(sighs) nevermind. I updated. Guess Who? I da who...

**Lucifer001:** (shrugs) It's a talent (glare from Conscience)...that I stole...(another glare)...and have yet to give back. (glare with fire effects) What? Einstein's dead, damn it, he doesn't need it anymore! I don't have to give it back, so there! Besides, at least I'm not making bombs that make the world go "boom". My gosh, you need to be more optomistic...(no one laughs) AH! SOMEONE STOLE MY TALENT! I'M GONNA DIE! **(Conscience: Well, at least that person gets to keep your talent.) **NNNNNOOOOOOOOO!

**Kurama's number1 girl:** Oh, you betcha. I'm gonna keep it up so long, it'll meld with the sky...um...wait a sec...is that even pssible? Well, it is now, because I said so.

**Kajihenge Yoko:** This story's my sunshine! My only sunshine! It makes me happy! When everything else is boring and dull! You'll always know, story! How much I love you. Please, don't make this sunshine end...well, if you have to, okay, but at least make it happy!

**Kuramafan-06:** #1) Is that a multiple choice question? If it is, I say dirt. If it isn't, I don't know the answer.

#2) Uh...yes?

#3) That's a hard one... when he SHEEPISHLY farts and says "That was a baa-ad one"?

#4) The answer's potato. That's wrong? Funny, it was right the last time...

#5) Because it's in the script. DUH!

#6) How else are bady guys created? You can't attack someone you owe your life to...

#7) Because "unhappy" is not "outhappy" lol Unless you messed up, I didn't get the joke...

#8) Because his hair is...and everyone knows that if you don't put gel or dirt in your hair, you're a softie...

#9) Because the person that named the object jynxed it, and forgot to knock on wood.

#10) I don't quite know, maybe you're just a very inquinsitive person (o.O)

#11) Because in their hearts, they know the good guys have to win, so they try to redeem themselves by praying to the good and holy people the good guys are in hopes of having mercy when they're sent to hell. Besides, they don't got nothing else do to before they die... 'cause they sure as hell can't escape or win the damn fight.

#12) I don't know, but in Kurama's case, he's a very polite guy and doesn't interrupt people when they're talking (even if it means dying because of it...)

#13) Because they're "bad guys" Bad guys use bad methods created by their bad brains.

#14) If they do, screw heaven, I'm diving into pools of fire! I LOVE COOKIES!

Finally! Someone noticed Hiei's gone!...well, someone else did (am too lazy to find out exactly who), but you finally actually said it without me prompting you! Either people don't much like Hiei or they're too infactuated with Mitsuyo and Kurama...Ugh, Kurama fans...Oh wait. I'm one. Never mind! But I ain't gonna answer. It'll be in the next chapter, just you wait!

**XNabaki-ChanX:** Aw...(sniffs) so polite and sweet...(ahem) But, uh...you've got a spot of brown on your nose...lol, I'm SO just kidding. Thanks for the compliments and the review. I love you! (rhymes, everyone RHYMES!)

**sandry stardiamond:** I'm sorry it took so long to pick up, I always seem to have stories that start off slow, but I guess it's my writing nature. I appreciate the condolences, but I don't have the flu anymore! I've got pneumonia now! Isn't that dandy? I'd give you the details, but I'd rather not bore you to death. Enjoy the chapter as much as you can! Don't throw up! I'm not redeeming nothing!

**EvilGenius Koji:** "I...Want...More...Please...Heh...heh..." (thinks quietly) What does "I...Want...More...Please...Heh...heh..." mean? Hm...(lightbulb) I GET IT! AHA! Okay, here you go, have a nice day, promise not to take too long updating next time (coughnotreallycoughcough)

I am aware of the fact that some authors include disclaimers in their stories, and that I don't, reason being that it should be painfully obvious (at least for me) that I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. However, it may not be as painfully obvious (once more, for me only) that I don't own the song "How Does It Feel" by Avril Lavigne. So therefore I must say outright—**I DON'T OWN "How Does It Feel" BY AVRIL LAVIGNE!** There I said it.

In case anyone is wondering, Conscience was so disgusted by this chapter's cheesiness that it had to go to the bathroom. For...a long time. It'll be back next time. =D

And now, without further ado… my wonderful chapter.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13: Different**

Darkness flooded the room, the only light coming from the large basin of water at the foot of the large throne, where a young man shrouded in shadows sat quietly. The man was very clean cut, looking as though he was in his early twenties; he was dressed in what could pass as a basic black and white tuxedo, only with a dark hood and cape combination hanging off his shoulders. With his dirty blonde hair combed back, his legs crossed, hands folded together and settled in his lap, it gave him a very dashing look. Misty gray eyes shone from behind charming glass frames as they stared down into the basin, for there was something more interesting going on in the water besides the dance of his reflection. Actually, even that was absent.

Instead of the young man's image, there were two completely different forms, one of a teenaged boy with a long curtain of crimson hair and a young girl with her brown hair up in a loose ponytail. They were currently in front of house, or so it seemed by the dark background indicated in the glimmering silver moonlight.

"Ah…" the man whispered to himself, reaching out a hand to slowly drag it over the water's surface, watching with pleasure as the scene rippled from the disturbance he had caused. "My child…how I can't wait until you are finally in my grasp…"

The cold silence was interrupted by a frantic squeal coming from the front doors that led to the room. They flung open just as the man leaned back and sighed. The cause of the ruckus was due to a little blue-winged demon that entered skittishly. It had long, lanky limbs that nearly dragged across the floor, and one beady eye in the center of its forehead with a single golden horn sprouting right above it. In its hands was a single sheet of paper, and it was clumsily making its way to the bottom of the throne, avoiding the basin as if it was going to grow teeth any second and eat the small demon up.

"Master Isamu," the creature shrieked, waving the paper hysterically. "Master Isamu, we've got a problem!"

"Oh, really?" Akio Isamu asked with dull sarcasm, leaning one elbow on his armrest and nestling his head on his fist. "It wouldn't happen to be named Jikku, would it?"

"My apologies, Master Isamu," the little demon, undoubtedly the "problem" Isamu was referring to, cried in fear. "But I'm afraid this is no time for jokes. The demon you sent to capture the Spirit Child was killed! By the Spirit Detective, Yusuke Urameshi!"

"I am well aware of Ryota's death, Jikku," Isamu informed the tiny apparition calmly, "and I did not send him in hopes of his succession in detaining the girl. His powers were not enough to beat the infamous Spirit Detectives, I am not blind to this fact."

This seemed to confuse Jikku. "Then…" he sputtered, still waving the paper half-heartedly in the air, "why did you send him, if you knew he would not come back?"

"It was not my plan to assign him," Isamu defended sharply. "He was demanding the chance to have his revenge against the spirit fox, Yoko Kurama, and no matter how I threatened him--warned him, even--he just wouldn't remain quiet. I decided that in order to show him his place, as well as send a message to those detectives, I granted him his request."

"Oh…" Jikku murmured, still not understanding completely. "Um…so what was the message?"

Isamu started to smile, a very wicked and devious smile, so wicked and devious that it made Jikku start to cower in fear. "I suppose you could say it was a…greeting…?"

The smile disappeared so quickly, and was replaced by a glare so cold, Jikku wished he hadn't entered the room. Isamu turned to his demon companion, and bit out, "Never question my actions again, Jikku, for there are other demons that are more than willing to replace you as my shoulder monkey."

Bowing, Jikku attempted to walk out of the room backwards, only to stumble while he stuttered out, "N-Never ag-gain s-sir, of c-course."

With another evil smile, Isamu turned back to the basin, waving his right hand until the last image blurred away to show a close-up of the disguised Mitsuyo Kajima.

"I will have you soon, my child…"

~`*`~

**Mitsuyo's POV:**

"You've been acting weird ever since we started hanging around each other, Suichi!" I yelled angrily, ignoring how suggestive the sentence seemed. "Strange things have been happening, and I want to know why!"

We were back at my house and I was having an all-out shouting session in the kitchen with a completely unfazed, but slightly ruffled, Suichi. He was pressing a damp towel to his neck, slightly stained crimson with blood. It was a good thing that my family wasn't here (as Suichi explained to me when he took me home), because I knew I wouldn't be capable of keeping myself from going hysterical, let alone explaining calmly and coherently why we were both a little roughed up. Without mentioning we were attacked my strange, mutated freaks with magical powers.

However, Suichi was only staring at me, not making any move to answer my question.

"Why aren't you answering?" I screamed at him, tempted to grab his shoulders and shake him hard. "Why are they after me? Those creatures are after me, right? I deserve to know why! Why, why, why?"

"Calm down," he tried to say soothingly, placing his unoccupied hand on my shoulder.

"Calm down?" I repeated in disbelief, shaking off the offending touch. "You're asking me to calm down after I almost got killed by a monster? You don't seem to understand the fact that, unlike you, I can't just brush an encounter with an alien-like creature that looks like it was in an X-rated horror movie, Suichi! Or is it Kurama? Yoko? With what everyone has been calling you, you're name could be Pinocchio for all I know!"

"My true name is Kurama," he answered for me, obviously trying to dodge around my inquiry. "Although it depends on who is addressing me"—

"I DON'T CARE!" I cried with exasperation, interrupting his desperate-to-change-the-subject babble. "What I DO care about is WHY THESE DAMNED DEMONS ARE AFTER ME!"

"Miss Kajima"—Kurama tried to say, but I cut him off with a wave of my hand. I turned my back on him, storming towards the stairs.

"Fine, if you don't want to tell me, then just… be that way," I growled furiously. "Be cruel and unfair, be sly and deceiving, be secretive and silent. I don't care anymore. I'll just be alone and outraged, secluded and uninformed in my room if you need me. Bye."

I made my way up the steps two at a time, each slap of my foot against the smooth, sturdy wooden planks echoing throughout the empty household.

"Wait."

I barely heard him, his voice was so soft, but I did as he said anyways, glaring at him over my shoulder as he ascended the stairs until he reached me. Taking a seat near where I stood, he reached out his hand and gently took hold of my lower arm, delicately pulling me down next to him.

"I will tell you," he said quietly, almost regretfully, "but you must not interrupt or question anything until the end."

I only nodded, fear and anxiety overpowering my anger due to the way he was addressing the topic.

"Very well…"

~`*`~

Slowly, I continued my climb up the stairs towards my room, my mind in a complete daze. Every step echoed around me once more, only this time it gave a more soft, vacant feeling. My feet moved on their own, my eyes moved on their own. The only thing I was aware of was the steady breath that continued to get sucked in and out of my lungs, and the loud, constant drum beat of my heart. As if someone had pressed pillows against my ears. I was numb.

_I'm not afraid of anything_

_I just need to know that I can breathe_

_I don't need much of anything_

_But suddenly, suddenly_

My door creaked open, gradually revealing every little detail that made up my room. Everything a normal human being would have: A bed, left in the same disastrous state it was that morning; a bookcase, crammed with action, historic, literature, and romance novels -- some of them, I hadn't touched since the last book report I had to write; two shelves, overflowing with stuffed animals, left to gather dust since my departure from young childhood; a desk, covered in crumbs of who-knows-what and grime -- I had long stopped doing my homework on the thing, so broken junk had just piled up, taking it over; miscellaneous items, strewn across the could-be neat floor, their purpose and place in the world unknown.

A typical, ordinary, every-day teenager's room—only the person living in it was anything but.

_I am small and the world it big_

_All around me is fast moving_

_Surrounded by so many things_

_But suddenly, suddenly_

The information that Sui—Kurama told me was breathtaking. Not in a good way. It turned everything I knew upside-down. Is it any surprise? That knowing that you were different from everybody else? That there was something spiritually wrong with you would change the way you live? I had lived my whole life not knowing that. And here I was, being told that if I fell into the hands of this demon deformer, the beholder of my future—of my power— I could destroy.

I could kill.

I was to be his slave—his pet.

His weapon.

_How does it feel to be_

_Different from me_

_Are we the same_

_How does it feel to be_

_Different from me_

_Are we the same_

_How does it feel_

My measured steps lead me to the foot of my bed, where I stood for quite a while before completely relaxing, letting gravity take over. I fell, landing softly on my cushioned bedding with my face buried in my pillow. I let out a deep sigh, embracing the small comfort of being surrounded by… something familiar.

_Now I wish that… Kurama didn't tell me anything… _I thought to myself, before lifting my head slightly. _No, that's wrong. I needed to know. He needed to tell me._

_I am young and I am free_

_But I get tired and I get weak_

_I got lost and I can't sleep_

_But suddenly, suddenly_

I turned onto my back, bringing my pillow to my chest tightly, like it was my last tie to the life I use to know. The lie, the shelter I had believed to be the truth.

Glancing over at the clock, I realized with a yawn that it was really late, much later than I was use to going to sleep. Early to bed, early to rise. One of my many mottos, I suppose. But I couldn't sleep, not after finding out such painful knowledge.

Breathing in deep, my memory fled to those treasured times of freedom, of my carefree youth. When all I had to worry about was not losing my library book, and completing my homework assignments on time—or making sure no one found out I was a boy in disguise…

I guess, with that last one in mind, it wasn't all that carefree.

But it was better than having a war-raging demon man after you so that you could kill thousands of innocent people just so that he could be king of the world.

How clichéd.

_How does it feel to be_

_Different from me_

_Are we the same_

_How does it feel to be_

_Different from me_

_Are we the same_

Oncoming tears pricked the back of my eyes, and I squeezed them tightly shut, desperately praying that they would fade away. My grip on my pillow increased, and I buried my head in its feathery security as my sobs became more audible. Before I even realized it, I had broken down in tears. I could successfully count the times I had cried on one hand, and adding this one made me use two.

Even so, I was trying hard to fight it, trying to stifle them in the least. But, as those that have tried to do so probably know, it only made them more violent and my shoulders shuddered with the effort. Some tearful moans broke through, but others were held back with force. I inwardly cursed myself for crying—I never liked crying, it was too annoying. Even after the tears were gone, the hiccups continued on, and the runny nose didn't let up… yeah, I don't like to cry. Besides, it accomplished nothing of use.

_Would you comfort me_

_Would you cry with me_

A soft knock came from my door. Knowing full well whom it was, I ignored it, trying even harder to stop crying.

"Mitsuyo?" came his muffled call from the other side of the door. I lifted my head only a fraction, realizing that he didn't use my surname. "Mitsuyo."

I wanted so badly to tell him "Go away", but I didn't trust my voice to stay steady for that long. He would realize that I was crying, and come in. But, if I didn't answer, he would worry and come in anyway. I figured that the latter was more pride saving, so I remained quiet, focusing once more on muting my cries.

I never heard him come in, but the sudden warmth of his arms encircling my waist, gently bidding me to lay back upon a solid, heated chest made me aware of how sneaky he could be. My weeping paused only for a second in surprise before continuing once more, only this time more softly.

_Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah_

_Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah_

He cradled me, rocking me back and forth, side-to-side, his chin resting affectionately on my shoulder. Every once in a while, he would whisper, "It will be okay" or "It's going to be alright" and "Just relax… breathe" among others.

"We will protect you, Mitsuyo."

That was my favorite—and my least.

It raised the one question I never wanted to think over, to muse over.

"Why don't you just kill me?" I whispered through my sobs. "Why not just end it? It would fix everything—that Isamu bastard wouldn't be able to use me to kill, you wouldn't have to waste your time protecting me… everyone could return to their normal lives!" I yelled the last part, my tears coming back with vengeance.

_I am small and the world is big_

_But I'm not afraid of anything_

"Do not speak such things, Mitsuyo," he told me angrily. Suichi turned me around, so that we were face to face. His hands lingered on my waist before one moved to cup my face, the other gripping my shoulder much tighter than he had ever done. It wasn't painful—it was a secure grip, assuring me that he wasn't going to let me go. "Your life is just as valuable as everyone else's. Your death may secure the fact that you would not assist in the destruction of the world, but that does not mean that the killing wouldn't take place anyway. If we can get you to harness that reckless power, we could use it against him—instead of wasting it on death."

I stared at him, his eyes pinning my own so that I couldn't turn away. He was so close, his steamy breath mingling with mine, and I couldn't decide whether or not I wanted him that nearby or not. My tears had stopped long ago, and my coughs had died along with my thoughts. My mind was fuzzy, no dreams of death, freedom, fear… it was all washed away with the look he was giving me.

Concern, sadness, possessiveness, affection; all mixed together in those emerald eyes of his. It made me shiver with its intensity, making me want to turn away as well as stare at him forever at the same time. It was done so artistically, so gracefully—which was no surprise, considering the fact that everything he did is artistic and graceful. But, despite that, because of that, it made me want to study it even more.

"Kurama," I whispered tearfully, wanting no more than for him to hold me closer, allowing me to feel the security I had so painfully ripped away from me. I refused to consider the fact that it wasn't there in the first place.

_How does it feel to be_

_Different from me_

_Are we the same_

_How does it feel to be_

_Different from me_

_Are we the same_

"It will be okay," he assured me with a soft mumble. "We will protect you, no matter how dire the situation."

_Hoes does it feel to be_

_Different from me_

_Are we the same_

_How does it feel to be_

_Different from me_

_Are we the same_

His hot, soothing breath caressed my lips. Our noses rubbed together affectionately, causing shudders to run up and down my spine once more. I wanted so much for him to… what? What did I want him to do? Did I really want him to kiss me? To shower me with his love? To protect me so diligently?

My selfish side said yes.

My selfless side said no.

_Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah_

_Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah_

Before I could choose which side I wished to listen to, the space between our faces shortened. My breath caught in my throat, my whole body stiffening in anticipation. Our eyelids drooped at the same time, hesitantly at first, but more surely as we continued. His hand that was still holding my cheek tilted my head to the side, preparing me for his lips' descent.

_How does it feel_

_How does it feel_

_You're different from me, different_

_How does it feel_

_How does it feel_

"OY! KURAMA! MITSUYO!"

Instantly, I pulled away in surprise, my breath coming out with a gasp. Both our eyes were wide, and Kurama's once calm demeanor was slightly shaken. I raised a hand to my lips, remembering where his own was so close to moments before. My face heated fiercely, and Kurama adorned his own little, faint blush with style.

"W-we better go down there," I told him shakily, the would-be kiss affecting me much more than I wanted it to.

"Yes," he agreed automatically, pushing himself smoothly off of my bed and heading towards the door. He stopped and turned, waiting for me, and I could only follow him blindly. He offered me a smile, and I tried to return it. It was trembling at best, but I think he understood. Before I took a step out of the room, he subtly slipped his larger arm onto my shoulders, and I almost jumped in surprise. Even so, the gesture comforted me, made me relax—it calmed me.

Together, with him by my side and his presence around me, we headed downstairs to meet up with the rest of the gang.

_You're different from me…_

~`*`~

In the darkness of the room, an evil laugh resounded.

"My poor child…if death is what you want, why didn't you ask?"

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**.:AN:.**

CHAPTER IS COMPLETE! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Conscience: Okay, seriously—what is WRONG WITH YOU? This is SUPPOSE to be a dramatic and depressing chapter and you RUINED it with your motor mouth! DO YOU NEED HELP OR SOMETHING?**

Good question, I don't know! (smiles happily)

**Conscience: (face vaults) You didn't have sushi for dinner... did you?**

Hee, hee, hee... ya caught me... HA! I DID HAVE SUSHI! I FEEL SO WELL-FED!

**Conscience: Oh, boy...**

Hee... but even if I didn't have sushi, I bet I'd do the same thing… touchy moments like that make me feel…touchy, I guess… just HOW I wrote that, I don't know! Wait, speaking of, I thought you didn't like this chapter? Where'd you come from?!

**Conscience: Um, I was just (does vague hand-motion stuff), you know, observing from a distance...**

(looks closely at Conscience) Hey, your eyes are all red and puffy...and...hey, were you _crying??_

**Conscience: WHAT?! NO! No, of course not! HA! L-like I'd ever cry about something YOU wrote... (shifts eyes)**

(gives Conscience a distrustful look) Mmmhmm... Oh, hey! (turns attention to reader, much to Conscience's relief) What did you think of your first taste of Akio, eh? Not what you expected, huh? But yeah, okay, anyways, boys and girls, males and females of all ages! READ AND REVIEW BEFORE I GO SCHITZO ON YOU!

SAYONARA!


	14. Chapter 14: Camping Trip

**A Month With Suichi Minamino**

_By Payne N. Uranus_

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**.:AN:.**

Ah, the love I feel is…so sweet. (sigh) I bathe myself in it…(starts singing the "bathtub song")

**Conscience: (pops out of nowhere) -.- Um...Payne. What are you doing?**

Singing the bathtub song, why do you ask?

**Conscience: What's the bathtub song?**

"What's the bathtub song"? You've gotta be kidding me! Everyone knows the bathtub song!

**Conscience: That's ridiculous, have you actually met everyone?**

Well…no…but they count as everyone…

**Conscience: Ugh…three people do NOT count as everyone!**

(points in accusation) HOW WOULD YOU KNOW? YOU DON'T TAKE MATH CLASS! (pants heavily)

**Conscience: Um…best we get to the reviews then while our beloved writer continues with her…um…unique fits…**

**Death101- Fox Version:** Mwahaha...it's infectious! Awesome! Thank you!

**OrangeKisses: **I'm glad you liked it (sticks finger down throat), don't understand why I don't. I mean, I wrote it (o.O) But yes, I am very happy that you went "Aww!" when they ALMOST kissed (bwahaha). And Hiei? I'm glad you noticed. Took some people a while to realize he wasn't in the fic at the mo, so I was slightly surprised...but you will find out where our Hiei has been these last few chapters in this chapter. Kinda. You'll find out MORE in the next chapter!

**ShadeSpirit:** I'm glad! So glad! And yes, seventeen is so majorly old, I am surprised you can even read this. Unless you have super large glasses, then I'm not so surprised. Probably afforded them with your "Old People" insurance thing. Haha, just kidding... But, didn't you know? Way back when, girls had to be married and have kids when they were barely over 14! Gah! Thank you for reviewing, I hope to see you next chapter!

**Sonya-White-Angel:** Yes, very long time no see. I was worried that you died or something. Either that, or you didn't like my story anymore. (watery eyes) I almost cried! Not really, but it's nice to hear from you again. And thanks for the compliments! I'm sorry about school work. I myself have stuff to do, and I'm sick! I say we have a riot! Strike! No more work! Okay, not really, but I do wish that homework would stop getting in the way...have fun with it, though! Teehee.

**Elanor-Nae-of-Rivendell: **Wow...you wrote so much, it took me a while to understand everything! =D That's okay, though, I love enthusiastic reviews. They make me smile so! Thank you for the compliments, I loved them, and yes I understood them, I can be crazy and hyper too! I guess we were just born with it in our systems...oh well. And thankies for the gifts. I will use them well (Kurama, watch out). Anyways, continue reading, hopefully this chapter isn't too boring. It was mostlya clear-up chapter (as I said at the bottom), but I hope it thrills you all the same. Oh, and about that Harry Potter fic? I'll check into it, thanx for the heads up!

**KitariKitsune:** Thank you for the review, and I updated! Yay! (throws confetti in the air) Hope to see you soon!

**Meibou:** Haha, yes. Sushi is yummy. Cannot live without it in my tummy. Haha, rhyme! I rhymed! Call the media, I rhymed! Okay, so it's not that big of a deal... thanks for reviewing, I hope I hear from you again soon! Oh, and thanks for not flaming, either, and see ya soon, ne?

**The One and Only Rave:** Very clever, I think I got the message, lol. Thanks for the review, I appreciate it.

**bookworm0492:** (laughs at bookworm0492's frustration) HAHAHA! Okay, yes, I did it on purpose. And it was Yusuke. And Kuwabara. And the band was mentioned, perhaps you missed it. It was by Avril Lavigne, the song being "How Does It Feel". And...(plucks can from Kurama) you cannot have this anymore. You are tormenting my reviewer. (Kurama: You cannot tell me what to do. I do not belong to you, I belong to another) Aw, I feel heartbroken. But you are in my story, therefore under my control. Now. Bow and apologize profusely to bookworm0492 for making her do insane things. And then you may beat up Yusuke and Kuwabara for their (or lack thereof) timing. Thanks for reviewing!

**Kuramafan-06:** Hahaha, I'm sure My Chemical Romance is fantastic, I understand your love, and I promise I'll look further into the band, I promise! And, in a way, yes that chapter was suppose to be bit more dramatic and depressing than the others. I'm glad you at least realized that fact. And another person wondering where Hiei is! The shock is evident in my eyes...though you cannot see it, because I cannot see you. You will find out more, as I think I have said somewhere up there...in this chapter. Thank you for taking the time to review, I hope to chat with you soon. I'm friggin BORED stuck in bed!

**Basic Imperfection:** (sigh) Thank you for telling me. (holds hand over heart) I am finally relieved of my worries. Lol, no, I'm serious, thank you. I was definately concerned that it didn't turn out the way I wanted it to, what with the comments from a close friend of mine, but thank you again for telling me it turned out right. I'm glad you enjoyed it!

**Kajihenge Yoko:** Lol, thank you. Mitsuyo, indoor voice, please! My word! And the kiss...? When I was writing it (which seems like such a long time ago...since I wrote it even before the first chapter was typed...) it just didn't feel like the right time for them to...kiss, you know? Your fingers just write whatever pops into your mind, so I continued with the feeling... read along now, little one--I know you're not little, just go along with it (wink)--and have fun!

**XNabaki-ChanX:** I loved reading your review. Truely, it made me feel like I got what I was trying to get across...well, across. And I'm glad it was to your liking. Hopefully this one will be as well. Lol, you may be my faithful reviewer, but I am your friendly writer. Please, continue to read, I just love your reviews!

**Lucifer001:** Do you ever listen to songs and scenes of whatever is on your mind just flash before your eyes? That's how it was with me. I was sitting in front of my computer, a COMPLETELY blank document on the screen, the little line thing blinking at me while I was thinking of something to COME to me...I had my CD player on, the headphones hanging around my neck, and suddenly I started tuning into the song. And I just had to play it over and over, and suddenly, the blank document wasn't blank anymore. (sigh) I love it when that happens. Thank you (it's so repetitive, but it's all that comes to mind) for reviewing to this story, and sticking around for it so long. I promise you'll be rewarded greatly.

**YamiKitsuneKami:** Oh, darn, I was hoping I wouldn't disappoint, and yet I did. I'm sorry! I promise those fireworks will be blasting soon, just wait for it. I'm thinking next chapter...(wink wink) Just be patient, little one (why do I call everyone 'little one'? Oh well, don't take it personally). Perhaps you could tell me what you expect, and I may or may not incorperate it into the story somehow if it works well enough. I'd love to hear what you are thinking. Review once more, please, I look forward to your comments!

**Blehh: **And I now dub the chapter yours. Birthday present from me! As soon as I'm not as lazy as I am today (can't blame the sick person just because we're easy targets...) I will post it for all to see. "CHAPTER DEDICATED TO 'BLEHH' FOR HER KIND REVIEWS, DEDICATION TOWARDS READING THIS STORY, AND A SINCERE THANK YOU. WISHING YOU A HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" How's that? And yes, I meant to be mean. I guess I'm just a mean person (wink).

**OneOutOfControlChick:** Yeah, I don't get it either. How can someone have pnuemonia in their right lung? Isn't it one of those full body things? Or full lung things. Whatever. Perhaps I exaggerated on the coughing... Aw, so lucky. No school? Maybe it is you who has it better than me. Or we both have it good? Am too lazy to do anything other than lay in bed, watch TV, write, read, and sleep. End of list. But enough of that. Hope you get better, and that this chapter entertains you long enough for me to post the next.

**EvilGenius Koji:** Lol, I'm glad you liked. Stay tuned, yo!

**sandry stardiamond:** Heh, I'm flattered really. May I say something? If I cannot, just skip over it and completely ignore it: I don't much care for those types of stories (no offense). They just don't seem to be those types of people. Okay, I'm done. Just incase you did skip over it. But thank you for the compliments, they make me feel so good! Please, continue reading, and don't hesitate to leave a review behind telling me of your thoughts!

You know what I noticed?

**Conscience: No, but I'm sure it's just absolutely fascinating...**

(stops and thinks about what Payne will say)

(shakes head) Well, when you put it that way, it's not worth saying at all.

**Conscience: (does slow air-punch) Yessss...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14: Camping Trip**

Darkness engulfed his vision, with the occasional shadowed outline of passing trees that soon flitted out of his sight. He was moving quickly, not wanting to be caught by the beasts that followed his path too easily. Silently he cursed Koenma and the girl that this errand was for. He was no delivery boy. He was not one of Koenma's minions. So why it was he that was doing this particular activity troubled him.

Was he starting to lose his touch?

Angrily, he swiped at a departing branch of an oak with his katana, and immediately regreted it as pain shot up his arm from the impact.

_Damn it!_

Okay, maybe he would let those demons catch up to him. He was tired of running from them, and was suddenly agitated to the point of restlessness. Best to take it out on dirt than another human being.

~`*`~

**Mitsuyo's POV:**

We made our way down the narrow staircase in silence, though Kurama's arm around me was soothing to my shaken emotions. I did my best to wipe the tear streaks from my cheeks, hoping that the guys that had called wouldn't notice I had been crying. I had yet to meet them—I wanted to make a strong first impression. I didn't want to be judged as a weak little girl right off the bat with the people who were considering teaching me how to fight alongside them when the time came.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I felt Kurama's hand slide off my shoulders, leaving its path on my back tingling with an unknown feeling. Looking up to see what he was thinking, I met only the seriously stone cold face of what I then recognized as the "Spirit Detective" and the "King of Thieves" Kurama, not the kind and gentle Kurama that I grown to…sort of admire ever since I had laid eyes on him.

As we neared the bottom of the stairs, he quickened his pace so that he emerged from the hallway before me, swiftly striding over to the dining room where two boys were casually examining everything in the room….Or, more specifically, one was examining the whole room while one was examining one of the kitchen cabinets.

"Yusuke," Kurama greeted the boy standing on the counter calmly, though I could sense a hint of confusion during the small hesitancy in his voice. "What in the world are you doing up there?"

"Oh," the boy quickly responded, snapping his arms down back to his sides, and looking a bit too guilty to make me feel comfortable. "I, uh, was just fixing the door."

"The door's fine," I replied, cocking an eyebrow before giving Kurama a look.

"Yeah, well," Yusuke quickly started defensively, "it just looked a little crooked is all—"

"Rule number one, Yusuke," Kurama started. "When in the household of someone you do not know, don't try to fix something that isn't broken."

"Heh, right…"

This wasn't exactly how I expected to meet the Spirit Detectives that had saved Kurama and I from that ugly demon curd, but Kurama did warn me that these two were intolerable sometimes, and that it was something one had to grow accustom to. Observing the mess Yusuke could have made of the cupboard, I really was slightly apprehensive having these guys helping me out…

"Miss Kajima, this is Yusuke Urameshi," he told me pointing to the black-haired boy that was now sitting on the dinning room table. With a slight cough, he waved somewhat uncomfortably in our direction before pretending to be interested in the chandelier he had just hit his head on. He was dressed in the Sarayashki Junior High school uniform…or at least I assumed it was, since it was green instead of the customary blue.

The first impression Yusuke gave me, despite his slightly idiotic actions when I had first seen him, was that he was a very stubborn person and could be considered a rouge and a punk. However, looking closer, I could tell that underneath the rough exterior he was quite a fool and a softie.

I knew I'd like him once things started kicking.

"The more polite one who's actually sitting in the chair instead of using it as a footstool, Miss Kajima, is Kazuma Kuwabara," Kurama informed me with a minuscule wink. "He prefers to be addressed by his surname, if you please." Kuwabara wasn't exactly my definition of a cute guy. He struck me more of the gorilla type, what with his orange hair gelled in a strange style, his gruff physique, and his less than bright facial expression. But other than that, he didn't seem like a bad guy. He was smiling friendly at me; he was sitting properly at the table—and hey! He was wearing the proper uniform!

"So," Kurama prompted, leaning against the kitchen counter facing the table and crossing his arms comfortably, "What's the word from Koenma?"

Without a word, I took a seat across from Kuwabara, folding my own arms in front of me. Exchanging a nod of acknowledgement with the young boy, we both returned our attention to the discussion.

"Well, Koenma thinks that it will be best to take Mitsuyo to Genkai's," Yusuke informed us, "just like we planned. But only for a week, for the next we can let her back here to rest with her family while we start planning our attack against Akio. Shouldn't be too hard."

"Very well," Kurama consented. "What do you think, Miss Kajima?"

Deciding to skip the whole "forget-the-miss" ordeal—as it never seemed to work anyways—I simply replied, "Sure, but what do I tell my family? I mean, they're gonna notice my absence for the first week of "training" or so to speak, right?"

"We thought about using a good camping story," Kuwabara suggested brightly. "We'll just say you're planning on having a little camping trip with some friends! That'll work, right?"

Muttering, I agreed that it could work. While I'd never gone camping in my life, I did remember expressing an interest in it to my parents every once in a while. It was certainly a believable story.

"So fill us in, Kurama," Yusuke prodded smoothly. "Who was that demon, and what happened between you and him before Kuwabara and I showed up and sent him to his grave?"

Kurama sighed sadly before saying, "He was an old friend of sorts. Ryota was one of my many...servants...during my time as Yoko. He was a very trustful and eager companion compared to the others I worked with."

"I vaguely remember you saying something about his mutated appearance," I murmured thoughtfully.

"Was that the work of Akio?" questioned Kuwabara.

"I can only imagine," Kurama answered empathetically. "Akio's unique spiritual powers—like yours, Miss Kajima—enable him to do many things that are difficult to predict. He's had many years to master his control and can manipulate his energy in so many ways that the limit is his own creativity. It is possible he attempted to enhance Ryota's demon abilities by implanting those claws that managed to win over my Rose Whip, and increasing the size of his muscles, but it could have just as easily been any other demon fiend. That's what bothers me."

"What do you mean, his claws won over your Rose Whip?" Yusuke asked, slightly worried. "I thought that it could cut through every known substance!"

"Supposedly, it can," Kurama explained slowly. "However, my fight with Ryota was clean proof that it's not so. That's why it bothers me."

"Why?" Kuwabara asked, not completely understanding.

Pushing off from the counter, Kurama paced a bit in front of the table, saying, "If Akio can develop a demon's attributes and weapons, then what's to stop him from creating a whole army of "super demons"? Every single demon under his leadership is, or mostly will be, altered to fit his needs."

"Is that what he plans to do to me?" I asked nervously, though anger was starting to bubble in my stomach.

"Most likely," Kuwabara answered lowly. "By the sounds of it, this Akio guy will warp your spirit energy dampener things into letting loose your spirit energy and using it to destroy people."

"I won't let him," I said stubbornly, not leaving any room for argument.

"We appreciate that, really," Yusuke told me roughly before turning back to the others. "But what can we do with her? We can't go up to Grandma and say, "We need you to teach her how to protect herself so that when Akio, this bad guy, comes to kidnap her, she'll be able to defend herself long enough for the rest of us to get rid of his minions without us having to worry whether or not she's dead or not." She's not that lenient."

"I'm surprised you even know that word," Kuwabara commented.

"Agreed," Kurama said lightly.

"Shut up, it was one of our vocab words, okay?"

"Finally doing your homework yourself, Yusuke?"

"Kurama, don't even start."

"But I already have."

"Then stop!"

"Who's Grandma?" I interrupted before Yusuke jumped Kurama and hurt him. Or the other way around.

"It's Yusuke's nickname for Genkai," Kurama explained evenly. "And in turn Genkai calls Yusuke "Dimwit". Both nicknames fit quite well, though don't tell Genkai I said that."

"Shut up, Fox Boy!"

"Really, Yusuke, you must try to control that temper of yours," he chided good-naturedly. "Knowing Genkai, she'll probably force you to join Miss Kajima's training to punish you for running your mouth while in her presence."

"She can run herself off a cliff for all I care!" Yusuke growled, scowling—at the thought of her "previous" punishments, is my guess.

"Wouldn't those demons of Akio's manage to find us at this Genkai's place?" Kuwabara asked reluctantly. "I mean, it has happened before…"(1)

"We were dealing with someone completely different back then," Kurama assured. "Those talismans that Genkai has hung up around the place should ward off any demons Akio may decide to send after us this time. If not, we will be able to fare quite well, I am sure."

"Well, I think this meeting is slowly starting to come to a close," I interrupted. "Want me to start packing now or wait til tomorrow?"

"I think tonight will be suitable," concluded Kurama. "It'll be harder to get away when your parents are home. Better to beg for foriveness than to ask for permission, as they say. If we happen to catch Genkai while she'll asleep, we'll just have to apologize and hope she doesn't forbid our entry to her home."

"Right," I responded, running upstairs and entering my room.

All throughout my bagging, I could still hear what was being said below me, even though it was slightly muffled. I listened with interest, wondering if I'd hear something fascinating.

"Hey, Kurama, what are you writing?" came Kuwabara's voice.

"A note," Kurama responded, "for Miss Kajima's family explaining where we both will be and how they can contact us if they need to."

"Ah. Right."

Silence.

Yes, that was very fascinating… So, I've got my toothbrush, hairbrush,couple pairs ofPJ's, clothes (don't need to go into detail), blankets, hair ties...

"Hey, Yusuke?" said Kurama's voice, though it was kind of hesitant.

Oooh, more talking. Better eavesdrop.

"Yeah?"

"Where is Hiei?"

_Who's Hiei?_ I mused wonderingly_. A dog? A person?_

"Oh, uh—he's just…out."

"Out?"

"…Yes. Out."

"Out where?"

"Outside?"

"Outside is pretty big, you know."

"Really? I, uh…heh, didn't notice."

"Yusuke," Kurama warned.

"Yes?"

"Where is Hiei?"

"Ah, Shorty's probably out stealing ice cream from babies or something," Kuwabara supplied nervously. "You know how Hiei is."

Okay, so not a dog. Person. Short person, I'm guessing. Not friendly, either. Sounds like a fun lad to pick on.

"Indeed. So where is he?"

"OUTSIDE!"

"EATING ICE CREAM!"

"You guys aren't going to tell me, are you?"

"Tell you what?"

Kurama sighed. "…Never mind, you two."

More silence. Socks, shoes, books (you never know), CD's, CD player...

"Yusuke?"

Done.

"Yeah?"

"How did infiltrating Akio's compound turn out?"

"Oh, that? Why don't you ask the Hungry Hippo over there? I'm sure he'll provide a lot of mouth-watering action when he tells you how we starved the mission of any mishaps. I guess you could say we were bursting with success."

"Excuse me?"

"Are you ever going to drop it, Urameshi? When are you going to accept my apology and move on? I told you I was hungry, there was nothing I could do!"

"…He snacked while you two were stalking the complex?"

"That's pretty much the gist of it, yeah."

"Really, Kuwabara, I would have expected better from you."

"Great, Urameshi, you turned Kurama against me now! All this over a simple snack!"

"It wasn't a simple snack, Kuwabara! You got us chased into a river! A river! By a demon bear! I didn't even know there were such things as demon bears, but—thanks to you—I finally had that mystery solved, thank god. My goal in life has now been achieved."

"We could've just killed it..."

"Oh yeah, by the time we got over it's HUMUNGOUS size, it would be snapping our bodys like toothpicks. We've dealt with big before, but not that kind of big. Besides, it was too late to recover the element of surprise anyway, THANKS TO YOU!"

"I WAS HUNGRY, DAMN IT!"

"Honestly, I don't see how you two have succeeded as Spirit Detectives for so long without getting killed," Kurama commented contemplatively.

"Shut up, Kurama."

~`*`~

**Normal POV:**

Okay, maybe it would've been best if he had kept going instead of meeting those demons head-on. Not that he was saying he was wrong with his choice of action. He just acknowledged the fact that it would've been better to not bother with them, and just kept going.

There were more of them than he had sensed. Not that he had made a mistake or anything. Just a slight miscalculation. Because there were certainly more of them then he was led to believe.

But it was in the past. He had won. These wounds? Nothing serious. He won.

Everything was starting to turn a little blurry. Maybe he should get back to the old woman's house a little quicker than he was going now. Just to be safe. Not that he was in any trouble or anything like that. Better to be safe than sorry. He wouldn't want his sister to worry.

Yes, he definitely should hurry back to the temple.

Who knew how long his arm would stay attached to his body otherwise.

~`*`~

"So this is Genkai's Temple?" Mitsuyo asked incredulously.

"Yes."

The group was finally at Genkai's place, standing on the path that would take them up to the temple. Trees lined the brick walkway, and Yusuke and Kuwabara were already grunting as they pushed themselves up the stairway. Kurama, however, stayed behind to watch over his protégé.

She eyed the towering stairs with doubt. "And this Genkai? She's an old lady?"

"Well, her appearance suits that term, but she is quite fit for her age," Kurama informed her lightly.

"I envy her…" Sighing, she shouldered her pack and started her way up the steps leading to her future.

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**.:AN:.**

This was mostly a clear-up chapter. Now you fully understand the danger Akio is, and a hint of what's going on with Hiei. Everyone got that those little snippits were of Hiei, right?I know he was a bit out of character, but it's been a while since I've written about him, and I've been unable to watch my anime to see how he acts. It shouldn't be hard to remember, but I'm writing a couple fics right now and I've gotten the characters a bit confused. People like Hiei can be so hard to write about, since they're so spontaneous and difficult. (sigh) But that is why we love our short little elf. Not that he's an elf. But he can be one.

(1) For those that hadn't seen the second Yu Yu Hakusho movie, there was a powerful demon that went to Genkai's temple and broke in by burning the talismans off the poles they were attached to. That allowed him passage and could steal the thing/being they were hiding in Genkai's Temple. Just FYI, I think those that haven't seen the movie, really should. It's not bad, once you get over the fact that the voices are completely different, and that there are some parts where it's just plain idiotic, and...other not-so-nice things..


	15. Chapter 15: Can't Touch This

**A Month With Suichi Minamino**

_By Payne N. Uranus_

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**.:AN:.**

Oh, wow, I cannot believe how far I'm coming in this story. It's turning out far different than I planned, and yet it is much better than I had planned. Does that make sense? Is it supposed to make sense? Will it ever make sense? Why must I torment myself with such questions!

**Conscience: You know, there's this new thing going around, and I think you might find it helpful. It's called—calming down. You should try it sometime, it might just help.**

That's funny really, I can't believe I didn't realize it sooner; you are a comedian, a _horrendously BAD _comedian! (strangles Conscience) Thankfully, I don't need a comedian, what I need is the answer to life's meaning! And everything else, for that matter!

**Conscience: (coughs) 42**

Huh? Um…never mind. Just…get to the reviews, shall we?

**Death101- Fox Version:** (blinks nervously) Uh...if I tell you...will you hurt me?

**KiyoshiXI:** Yeah, that movie. =D The "real" first movie was kind of stupid, so it's really not worth mentioning. So..yes. (doesn't know what to say from here)

**ShadeSpirit:** Haha, I know! People back then were special. And glasses are cool...I wear glasses, too! =D Um, once again, I don't know if telling you how badly hurt Hiei is will do me any good, though. There's that thought of bodily harm you might deal ME... =P Yes, I'm selfish. I'm sorry. Anyway, this is a pointless fear -- you'll find out about Hiei below! Now, don't mind me as I go to the corner and just fear for my life...

**XNabaki-ChanX:** Yes, I admit, the movie was very cool. It's just at the beginning, I was ticked off because all it seemed that Botan could say was "Yes". It was annoying me, I suppose. And no, it never gets old. I love hearing it! Makes me feel all warm inside... Surprisingly, nobody has threatened me yet. I hope it stays that way...(sweatdrop) So yeah. Thanks for the review!

**Mixy Lang:** I'm glad you liked, keep reading please!

**Meibou:** Hahaha, yes, thanks for the comments. I agree full-heartedly. And I updated! Kudo's for Payne!

**farrari:** Yeah, I guess it's just one of those things you just have to nod and smile, and just accept it... Thank you for saying so, it makes me feel like I'm not alone in the world! The "real" first one is no big deal, it's quite stupid (I thought, at least), actually. Didn't seem all that creative, or intense. And Hiei was COMPLETELY out of character! Not to mention Kurama... But yeah. Hope to hear from you again soon!

**Blehh:** Ha! You read my mind...bwahahahaha...beware, Mtisuyo, Genkai is after your head! Oh, and yes, you weren't the only one to enjoy the "Hiei's arm is gonna fall off!" part. Another favorite was the demon bear...

**Basic Imperfection:** Thank you! I'm glad you thought so! And Hiei? Oh, don't worry about Hiei. He's just a midget after all...okay, I'm kidding. Read on and find out what attacked poor Shorty!

**bookworm0492:** Another creativ transmittion, I applaud you! And I appreciate you telling me about the "zing" thing (rhyme!). It will continue its original path, promise! Just don't leave me now! I love your reviews, they inspire me to continue! GAH! I'M SORRY! I hope you like this chapter, I tried to make it more...well, funny, as you say.

**sandry stardiamond:** Ah, sadly to say, the first impression thing is slightly ruined in this chapter. Will be brought upon in the next chapter, promise. As well as the training. Just you wait, you'll love it. What I have planned should knock everyone's socks off!...I hope...

**YamiKitsuneKami:** What, do you not trust me with the fireworks? Eh, smart thing, I guess. I'm a pyromaniac... And good suggestions, they actually come close to what I planned in this chapter, as well as the next. Nice to know we see eye-to-eye...at 7 o'clock in the morning... Thank you for your ideas, you're not too far off. Just continue to read, and we'll see how it goes, eh?

**Everqueen:** Well, wait no more, my queen! The next chapter has arrived, and is awaiting your comments. Please, read on! And thanks for reviewing!

**OrangeKisses:** I'm glad you feel so special...haha, thank you for your kind words! And congratulations! Please, read on, and find out more about Hiei and his disappearance...okay, not much about the disappearance, but more about Hiei. The mission's next chapter, as well as the training.

**Yoru Inu:** Yes, that part seemed to be a favorite among the readers, haha! And I don't blame you for being busy. I'm glad you had the time to read at all, let alone review! For that I thank you, very much. Don't rush yourself, read when you can, and tell me what you think! Have fun with whatever you're doing to the best of your abilities.

**Kuramafan-06:** Perhaps it is just that the more recent chapters have been a bit longer..? I don't know, maybe. =D Oh well, I mentioned Hiei more in this chapter as well, so don't fret...too much... Tell that softie stuff to those muscle men in jail. That's what I think when I think of Yusuke as a punk... and we'll see if Mitsuyo has any time to actually listen to the music with all her training that I have planned...bwahaha! Payne is pain! HAHA! Thank you for reviewing, and I'm feeling better today, surprisingly. Decided to celebrate by posting this chapter. REWARD ME! BWAHAHA! Okay, not really. Chat later then!

**Lucifer001:** Once again, I apologize that it wasn't up to your expectations. At the bottom of the chapter, I did say it was more of a clear-up than anything. Just so that, if I left anything out, you readers understand the whole situation. I tried to make it as funny as I could without it losing it's meaning. Still, I'm sorry. This chapter, however, is more actiony than any of them. So, please read, and I'd like to hear what you thought at the end.

**OneOutOfControlChick: **Ha, I loved reading your review. Yes, perhaps it is obsessed...but, wow--what an obsession...and now I regret telling about the pants thing..(sweatdrop) Leave me alone! It's not like it hasn't happened to anyone before! (starts crying) Heh, actually, I don't mind algerbra as much as geometry. My mom said it was this weird thing that people that like Algerbra don't like Geometry, and vice versa. Kinda crazy, but okay. And as for the lost voice? Easily solved. Just carry a notebook around and write random things and shove them in your mom's hands. If anything, that act alone will annoy her! Ha, just kidding...maybe... But I will get better, in some way. I'm praying, at least. Okay, not really, I'm not the praying type, but I've got my eye lashes, and those give me plenty of wishes. So we'll see! lol. Speaking of writing a novel...

**Yukino Amida: **Lol, no, actually. It's next chapter! So guess what this LONG chapter contains...? Yes, I am a horrible, horrible tease. Something tells me that I'm just drawing this out cause I KNOW that I won't meet everyone's expectations...

**PervyMonk:** And I updated AGAIN! OMG! I need a trophy for such accomplishments... and I will...consider... a make-out scene...you just never know where my muses take me... heheheheheheheheheh... Don't worry about length, hearing from you is just as good for me. Lol, I find it funny that two people enjoyed the demon bears thing while two others found the "Hiei's arm is gonna fall off!" amusing. Just a quick thought.

**EvilGenius Koji:** Hahaha, don't kill yourself over it! I like you too much! Though, perhaps death by laughter isn't such a bad way to go...Haha, but I'm glad you thought it was funny. Hope you like this one even more! Ciao! Ja ne! Bye!

And I'm done…(collapses)

**Conscience: Um…(pokes Payne) Are you dead? You know, I don't want to get my hopes up. So stop it if you're not dead.**

(Payne doesn't move)

**Conscience: YES! (starts dancing) PAYNE'S DEAD! PAYNE'S DEAD! WHOOHOO! GONE! DECEASED! SIX FEET UNDER (well, not yet, but you get my meaning)! PAYNE. IS. GONE! (starts doing the Macarena) Gone gone gone gone gone GONE! Gone gone gone gone gone GONE! Payne's gooone! Payne's gooone! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! It's my birthday! It's my birthday! Whoohoo! Whoohoo! Uh-huh. It's my birthday. Uh-huh. It's my birthday.**

Really? I coulda sworn it was next month.

**Conscience: PAYNE? You're SUPPOSED to be DEAD! (teehee, my mind immediately jumps to ****Emperor's New Groove**** when I say that..).**

Huh? (looks confused) Hmm…must've missed that in my lines somewhere…(goes off and studies script)…uh-huh…right, the collapsing… the dead dance…the popping up, no I think I got it right. Because now you're supposed to start crying and sobbing about how life is so cruel to you, and I'm suppose to just smile and then the chapter starts. Didn't you go over your lines?

**Conscience: Um…well…no…(scuffs toes on the ground)**

(slaps forehead) Forget it. I promise we'll be better prepared next chapter…just go on and read while I reprimand Lordy Lazy-Butt over here.

**ATTENTION**: I suggest you read the beginning of this chapter very carefully. If you do, you will understand it better. It is not meant to be flitted over, else you get confused and blame me for not being clearer. I figured this was a way to repent for not being "funny" enough in the last chapter…for that I apologize. It's all its fault! (points to Conscience)

**Conscience: Uh…I'm sorry?**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Fifteen: Can't Touch This**

"So this little girl is the one Akio is after?"

"Yes, Genkai. Can you assist her?"

"Hey! I'm _not _little—"

"We'll see. You're not giving me much to work with, though. Her temper reminds me of Yusuke's…"

"Don't ignore me, lady—"

"She's got a point there, Urameshi."

"I don't think your attitude is all hunky-dory either, Grandma!"

"Shut up, Dimwit."

"Hello? This is _supposed _to be about me here—"

"This is for the good of the human race, which includes you! Be grateful, you old hag!"

"I will be once you hold your tongue!"

"Schee? Om houlen mai hongue. Nou wha?"

"Haha! That's funny! Hey, Urameshi, say apple!"

"Yusuke, Kuwabara, please don't pull this now. It's too late for such antics."

"Whatever, Kurama."

"Aw, c'mon, Urameshi, say apple! Or ocean! Grass?"

"You listen to Kurama, but not to the one willing to help you with _this?"_

"Will you stop that? I'm not some little chair that needs a fix-up, lady! I'm a human being!"

"With abnormally high spirit energy production that is the envy of all demons and the attraction of one in particular, Miss Kajima. Please, let it be."

"You know, you're turning out to be the goody little peacemaker today, aren't you?"

"Well, you aren't doing too well in the category, yourself, Yusuke. One of us must act his age."

"Are you trying to tell me something, Fox boy?"

"Nothing you haven't heard already, I'm sure."

"Will you all please stop this bickering? I may have a change of heart and throw you all out on your asses. I'm an old lady with a need for some silence every once in a while. Childish ruckus is not what I need right now!"

"Oh, sorry, you old hag, I forgot how frail you are."

"I dare you to continue further, Dimwit, and we'll see how thick that head of yours really is."

"For God's sake, can we get back to the topic of helping _me?"_

"I thought you were tired of being treated as an inanimate object, Miss Kajima?"

"I'm also tired of being addressed as "Miss Kajima", but you don't see me fighting that anymore. And you told me to deal with it. I just want to get this over with, I'm tired!"

This is the scene that greeted Hiei. Though it didn't sound all that familiar, he sighed out of relief as well as 'oh-my-god-I-can't-believe-I-know-these-people-let-alone-go-to-them-for-shelter'. Despite the fact that he would not openly admit it, he was anxious to treat his wounds so that he could rest after his stressful, and sleepless, days of tracking down the object requested by Koenma.

_Koenma…_

Hiei wanted to spit at his feet for all the shit the spirit baby made him do.

Ah, but what's done is done. Best not to be sent to jail for acts he knew he could control. What a sign of weakness.

Doing his best to cover up the limp in his left leg, Hiei make his way towards where the entrance to the temple laid. He also did his best not to wince every time his movements swung his arm, or when one of his wounds stretched too far for his liking. He would live, at least a moment longer…

"This is a stupid waste of time, Grandma here is being stubborn, and we need to get some stuff done. So if the old hag ain't gonna help, then we might as well get moving."

"Damn it, Yusuke, keep talking like that and I swear I'll put you through your training all over again!"

"I'd like to see you try, you ancient bat!"

"Yusuke!"

"What, you damn redhead?"

"Behave yourself! This is no time to act like a juvenile."

"To hell with that! I'm pissed off, damn it, is it too much to ask for a little down time and a training session?"

"When you ask with that attitude, Dimwit, yes!"

"I'm gonna have to agree with Genkai on this one, Urameshi. You really didn't ask her nicely when we first got here."

"All I did was say we are finally asking for her rugged training program!"

"You pushed her out of the entry way! And walked right into her kitchen! And stole a cookie! And didn't get me one!"

"So my stomach had a weak moment, you can't say nothing against that!"

"WHEN WILL YOU DROP THE DAMN SNACKING INCIDENT?"

"MAYBE WHEN I FINALLY BEAT YOUR ASS INTO THE GROUND!"

"DID WE COMPLETELY FORGET ABOUT ME HERE? I DIDN'T ASK TO HAVE MY SPIRITUAL ENERGY MUTATED OR—WHATEVER!"

"WILL ALL OF YOU KIDS JUST SHUT UP?"

"Hn. How childish. Sometimes even _I_ forget you people are great fighters."

Everyone stopped.

Everyone turned.

Everyone froze.

"Hiei!" Kurama gasped, taken aback and worried about his friend's appearance. Mitsuyo also looked surprised, though it was directed more towards the redhead. She hadn't seen him express this much emotion since she had first seen him, and it was quite a shock for her. However, her eyes couldn't help but be drawn to the mess at the entrance of the room…

There, leaning heavily against the wooden doors of the temple, was a very tangled and jumbled-looking Hiei, sporting countless of bruises, cuts, gashes, tears, and anything else one could imagine all over his small body. Blood spilled down from atop his forehead, staining his white headband and forcing one eye shut from the heavy flow of it all. His left arm hung too limply for it to be natural, crimson liquid dribbling down from the shoulder only to trickle into a tiny puddle on the wooden floor, and his upper torso adorned many scrapes and claw markings, leaving the black tank top in pitiful shambles. Though none could tell at first glance, the demon's eyes were drooping due to exhaustion and blood-loss, and his knees were shaking from the strength it took just to keep him standing. Even to utter that one snide comment seemed to leave him panting for air, but he refused to let any of it show.

Willingly, at least…

"Well, I think it's safe to say that our argument has just come to a truce," Genkai barked out before grounding out orders. "Yusuke, find Yukina, and bring her quickly. Kuwabara, grab the extra blankets and pillows. Kurama, help me bring the stubborn demon boy over here to the table so I can start on those wounds…"

"So does this mean you'll help us out, old lady?" Yusuke asked, folding his arms. He was anxious to help his bloodied friend, but there was a matter that needed to be settled.

"Yes, only if you listen to what I say, Dimwit!" she spat at him, quickly motioning to Kurama to assist Hiei in his attempted journey alone.

With a nod, Yusuke went off at a sprint, searching for the only ice maiden in the compound.

"I do not need your help in such matters, you know," Hiei murmured to the redheaded fox. "I am simply willing so that you people don't end up killing each other due to my welfare."

"Yes, Hiei," Kurama assured warmly. "We appreciate that."

"Hn."

Mitsuyo, not having received any orders to help or get anything, felt completely useless and out of place. So, not wanting to be obvious standing around doing absolutely nothing, she opted to sitting down in the kitchen at the small coffee table, just waiting for a demand to be shouted out. Not to mention the fact that she used this time to observe their actions…after all, this Hiei fellow did look pretty messed up…

"Genkai! Kurama! Kuwabara!" came Yusuke's voice. It was holding more urgency than to Mitsuyo's liking.

Immediately, Kurama leapt from his place at the table, where Genkai was now dressing the wound of Hiei's upper right arm, the shirt being completely removed and thrown to the floor. Without a word to Mitsuyo, he swiftly exited the hut, leaving her agitated and confused. Should she join them or simply remain hidden in the darkness of the kitchen. She didn't even have any training yet…and the event that had occurred in the mansion just a while ago didn't assure her any of her abilities…

_Best to stay out of the way,_ she supposed.

A voice from the room beside her brought her back from her musings… "Your arm is dislocated. Shall I put it back in place?"

"Hn. Do as you wish, lady. I don't care. As long as I can use my arm once more, I will be fine."

"It might cause some slight pain, but it will be over soon. Just don't try to cut my head off when it's all over."

"I won't," he bit out harshly, "unless you keep talking. I said I will be fine. Quit hesitating and just get it done right and I won't be forced to end your life sooner than expected. Not that much is expected, of course…"

_Wow,_ she thought sarcastically. _This Hiei guy is really a charmer. Must've been a lady's man where he grew up…_

"And here I am trying to help you fight. Why is it that no one appreciates my services anymore?"

Any comment Hiei would have made to this inquiry were quickly cut off by a loud _snap!_ and a thunderous curse.

"Damn it, you old hag! You nearly tore my arm off!" he yelled angrily, swinging the limb in question around haphazardly.

"Yes, I suppose it would be better to have the appendage completely torn off than having it hang limply at your side!" she bit back, glaring daggers.

"Hn," he replied before turning his head towards the door, which was being used more frequently by the second.

"Are you ready, Hiei?" came Kurama's smooth voice. "It seems that a few of the demons managed to follow your tracks and traced them here. Not much of surprise, you didn't leave a lot to their imagination alone."

"Shut up, Fox. They must've hid from me and escaped the slaughter. Never mind that now. They will face death soon enough."

Glancing briefly over the black-haired demon's head, Kurama locked eyes with Mitsuyo, for only a second a best. And yet she could read so many emotions in them. Worry, warmth, wisdom…

And both were suddenly gone, a flitter in the wind.

"Little girl."

Mitsuyo turned away from the wall in surprise. Genkai was standing in the entryway, hands folded behind her back.

"It would be best if you stayed with one of us. We don't want any apparitions sneaking up and grabbing you without us knowing."

It was then that her first comment breached Mitsuyo's line of thought.

"Hey! I told you, lady, I'm not a little girl!"

"Until I deem you worthy of any other title, you will be referred to as "little girl" and you will get used to it," Genkai commanded sternly. "First rule of my training. Is that understood?"

"But—!" Mitsuyo started to object, but was promptly cut off with a swift swat on the head.

"Foolish little girl," Genkai scolded gruffly. "Can you think of something other than your pride? Get over here and just lay low. No need to let weak humans get in the way."

Mitsuyo opened her mouth wide to protest, but then slowly—albeit reluctantly—shut it once more, and did as was asked, rubbing her head whilst doing so. There would be time to bite the older woman in the ass later. For now, while she was still young and inexperienced, she would do as she was told…

Before passing Genkai's still form, Mitsuyo quickly shot her tongue out at her back before retracting it back into her mouth. When the old woman turned her head in agitation, she simply looked away and acted as innocent as possible, still caressing her "injury".

Yes, she would do as she was told… but not so far as to lose her spunk.

~`*`~

"Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit," Yusuke kept sputtering out, running like a mad man from the hoards of demons chasing after him.

He really didn't like taking on so many _small, quick, _and _seemingly innocent_ little demons…

"Shot gun!" he shouted, skidding to a halt and spinning fast on his heel to face the oncoming demon wave.

However, the hits were an utter waste of energy, since as soon as the demons saw the attacks coming, they promptly scattered like flies in the night.

Sighing in irritation, Yusuke turned back around, only to be knocked down on his back, the wind forcefully swept out of him by the demon resting on his stomach. It was small, skinny and its skin had a purple hue to it, with grubby hands attached to the membrane of its wings. Small, sharp talons sprung from its fingers, glinting angrily in the moonlight. Pointy ears were pricked in amusement as it stared down upon the fallen Spirit Detective. He scowled menacingly, but the demon simply smiled a wide, toothy grin before diving towards his face, only to be punched away a second later.

"Friggin demons remind me of mosquitoes…" he grumbled.

In another area of the temple grounds, Hiei was having a similar difficult time with the same cloud of demons. Despite the fact that Genkai had reattached his arm, it was still slow to react, and was painful to force his legs into any tedious tasks. And even though he was also left-handed, the job he was trying to get done was too much for his hand's responses.

Once again, he made a wide swiping arc with his katana, aiming to at least come in contact with one of the little critters. But he was to be disappointed, and angered, as it only drove them away to form another attack from a different location.

Kurama was having a slightly easier time, what with his Rose Whip's lengthly abilities and all. For when the mass of winged demons flew too near him or the dojo he was protecting, a small flick of his wrist would send them away, if only for a moment. Every once in a while, he would be lucky enough to come in contact with one of the pests or so, but a sufficient amount remained to continue to pester them.

Ah, bugs. Don't you love them?

Kuwabara certainly didn't.

For he didn't have the airborne attacks owned by Yusuke, nor did he have the speed of Hiei. And his sword—even with its elongating effects—could not reach as far as Kurama's Rose Whip was able, nor was it as flexible.

He was positively useless in this battle.

And yet he continued to try and help out, brandishing his sword wildly in hopes of hitting one of the beasts, at least, in his blind rage. But it was not to be that easy for him, so he was left puffing and swinging his arms like a gorilla on a rampage.

_Maybe I should just go get Yukina,_ he thought while panting, observing as the demons formed together once more, and shot towards him. With a loud gulp, he decided it would be best to leave the fighting to the others.

And with that thought occupying most of his mind—the other part focusing on running for his life—he shot off at a sprint, leaving the confused, yet uncaring demons in his dust. The cloud simply shrugged and headed back towards the others.

Perhaps they would be more fun to torment.

~`*`~

"Argh! This is so friggin frustrating!" Mitsuyo bellowed from the confines of the temple, kicking out at a nearby stool. She could see the action going on out in front occurring through the musty windows of the room, and wrinkled her eyebrows in distaste.

Sure, the four's skills were most admirable, and way beyond anything she could pray to learn herself, but Mitsuyo hated feeling so useless when the gang's attacks failed to do what they were meant to.

Genkai simply ignored her ranting and stomping, kneeling at her table and sipping her tea calmly. Every once in a while a bang would echo throughout the compound—not the doings of Mitsuyo, but of the mess going on out front—making her hesitate to continue, but in the end she would.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU JUST SITTING THERE, DRINKING LIKE IT'S YOUR SUNDAY AFTERNOON TEA SESSION!" Mitsuyo roared, shouting as loud as she could in the poor woman's ear, and making her pink hair whip around with the outburst. And yet the fighter made no move to reply, or even show she was listening at all.

This grated Mitsuyo's overly-grated nerves even more.

"DAMN IT, YOU _ARE _AN OLD FOSSIL LIKE YUSUKE KEEPS SAYING, YOU'RE JUST _SITTING _THERE, DOING ABSOLUTELY SQUAT WHEN YOU COULD BE _HELPING _THEM!"

No answer.

"OH FOR GOD'S SAKE, YOUR HEARING CAN'T BE _THAT _BAD!"

Twitch.

"Listen, you silly little girl," Genkai growled out, pulling the distraught teen down to eye level and giving her a harsh glare. Mitsuyo scowled back just as fiercely, but remained where she was and opened her ears, if only slightly. "The reason why we are not doing anything is because they will handle it fine for now. They've been a bit out of practice and simply need to get their joints moving. However, if things should get out of hand, you can be rest assured I will jump in and assist them as soon as I would save your life from their filthy little hands. Now, for your sake as well as mine, _shut up and remained seated for more than ten minutes!"_

And she was let go.

Mitsuyo stared as Genkai went back to her cup, continuing the act she had been pulling for, yes, ten minutes before Mitsuyo had gone senseless, and frowned. Stomping over, Mitsuyo feel to her knees, none to gracefully, and looked her companion straight in the eye.

_"You_ listen for a sec, lady," she grumbled stubbornly. "All my life I have hated just sitting around, waiting for the bad things to come. If I can fight, I will. But, for once, there is nothing I can do but watch. And I _hate _it. I won't be like this. I avoid things like this. If I can fight the things I hate in school, I sure as hell will do it here. If there is a problem, I want to overcome it, _defeat _it." Her eyes softened. "But how can I when I am forced to do nothing but accept what is to come without a struggle?"

Genkai's own glare dissipated, and she let loose but a small smile.

"Young one, if you have this much trouble letting someone else take over the battle, how will you feel when you are forced to commit deeds so horrid and cruel? Left with nothing but the choice to let what is to come, come? That is the aim of this Akio character, after all. To take you over, to possess you, make you his puppet and destroy everything else. What will you be doing then, I ask you? Struggling can only take you so far when the force you push away is impossible to defeat."

Mitsuyo stared wide eyed at the old woman. She had been learning a lesson, and she hadn't even realized it.

"Don't be too hasty to let pride overrun common sense," Genkai advised, tapping the side of her nose. "Think before you act. That is one lesson Yusuke has yet to learn…"

"Has the teaching already begun, Master Genkai?" Mitsuyo asked quietly, bowing her head with newfound respect.

Genkai let out a small, gruff laugh. "Little girl, the teaching started before you even set foot in this temple."

Mitsuyo's eye jerked.

"Little girl" was worse than "Miss Kajima".

"Hm," Genkai mumbled. "Almost out of tea. Yukina better come back with the water pail soon. I need to make another pot."

_Ugh. Old people._

~`*`~

"YUUUUKIIIINAAA!"

From her position near the back well, Yukina raised her head in confusion. Blinking, her head swiveled around, trying to pinpoint exactly from where she had heard that voice before, and where it was coming from now.

Because for a moment, it sounded like…

"YUKINA! YUKINA, MY LOVE, WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Kazuma!" the young girl exclaimed with a innocent smile, setting the water bucket down on the stone lining before rushing to the front entrance of the temple. "Kazuma, are you…here…"

Her voice drifted off, and her eyes widened in shock.

For rushing towards her, with demons and the gang fighting in the background, was Kuwabara, his Spirit Sword still drawn and sparking.

"Kazuma, what's happening?" she asked urgently, automatically clinging to the front of the teen's shirt and looking up at him with those adorable girly eyes that he could never ignore.

"Yukina," he told her urgently, covering her small hands with his own, "you must get inside. It's not safe out here anymore. Besides, Genkai called for you, Shorty will need to be healed soon, before he passes out!"

"Yes, of course," she answered, going back to the water bucket before making her way to the back door of the dojo. "Thank you very much for warning me. Don't let me keep you from your battle." And the door slid shut behind her.

"Eh…" Kuwabara tried to smile, but he simply gulped when he turned back to the scuttle going on at the front. Then, face set in a determined line, he puffed out his chest and charged. "Yukina, this is for you!"

~`*`~

The others were slowly growing thin in their assault. Each was hard for breath, and had managed to get surrounded by the cult of winged apparitions.

"I am so _sick _and _tired _of running my ass ragged while these midget monsters laugh," Yusuke huffed, his eyes narrowed in annoyance, sprinting as fast as he could to avoid being overrun by the tornado of violet demon-winged scum that tore after him. Then he yelled, "Damn it, if I'm going to die, I at least want to fight something _scary looking!"_

Then he tripped.

Gasping, he took this unexpected fall to his advantage.

Twisting his body around, he faced the full mob of the demons, and smirked at their stunned faces. He raised his fist, holding it steady with his other arm. There was no way the demons could avoid this one.

"Just one last shot," he whispered to himself, and let loose, "SHOT GUN!"

And he let loose, just as the others had come to the same conclusion he had.

"FIST OF THE MORTAL FLAME!"

"THORN WHEEL!"

"SPIRIT SWORD, GET LONG!" (1)

The last one doesn't seem so intimidating, does it?

With shrill cries that split the night in half, the winged-demon clan slowly fell in pieces and dust to the ground, barely allowing a small thud to echo throughout the now silent compound. Each form of the gang slowly fell from their stances, sighing simultaneously when no move was made thereafter.

"So…" Yusuke started, turning to a gasping Kuwabara. "Still want those cookies?"

He laughed an airy laugh, shaking his head and waving his hand dejectedly. "I think I'd choke," he coughed before leaning over on his knees. "God, this sucks…"

Kurama and Hiei both stared at the duo, then exchanged mirrored looks of tolerance. The shorter of the two sheathed his sword, but paused before eyeing Kuwabara once more.

"Don't say anything," the redhead told him quietly, placing a hand on his goodshoulder in order to steer him towards the temple. "Those wounds need to be seen to."

"I'm fine," Hiei bit out harshly, but when he stumbled—only the slightest of trips—he 'hn'ed and allowed himself to be guided into the compound.

No sooner at the two entered its confines when Mitsuyo stepped in front of their journey, hands on her hips. Her face was set in a determined scowl, and Kurama sighed at the implications this would surely bring.

"Miss Kajima"—he started, but was swiftly cut off with a shove in the chest. He blinked, then looked down at the finger that had poked him roughly in the stomach.

"We start my training tomorrow," she told him sternly before turning away and heading in the direction of her bedding. "At dawn." Leaving no room for argument.

Kurama sighed, and nodded his head in agreement. "Very well…" Aware of the ruby eyes burning intently at the back of his skull, he stated quite plainly, "Do not comment."

"I admire her spirit," the fire demon admitted quietly. Kurama looked down at him in surprise. "But she has much to learn of this world of bloodshed and malice. As well as her own weaknesses."

With a soft sigh, the fox's gaze returned to the girl's retreating backside. Her frame was resolute and commanding, her eyes sparking with unwavering boldness. It was clear to him that this battle had somehow gotten to her, and she was stating quite clearly through her body language that she wouldn't go down without a fight.

"Don't we all?" he murmured to himself, his eyes still trained on her body's stern movements.

_Like avoiding the feelings that arise when too close to one's charge…_

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**.:AN:.**

And that's that. Hopefully that was a better treat than the chapter beforehand. Yes, the chapter before was short. Yes, it was more of a filler if anything. I had stated it quite plainly at the end that it was simply a clear-up chapter. But I guess it was skipped over. It's only to be expected. In comparison, how was this chapter? Better? Funnier? Did it have "the flare" it started out with? I hope so…I actually like this chapter, in some ways. We'll see if it get's any better, hm?

(1) I always found this quite stupid. Despite the fact that Kuwabara himself is not all that bright, couldn't he at least think of a better way to say this? But enough, what I mean to say is that this "command" comes in different wordings, I suppose you could say. But, in then English version, on my DVD's, this is what he says. So whatever the saying is in the comics, the Japanese translation, whatever—this is what it is. Don't tell me I'm wrong, I'm just going by what material I have, okay? Just wanted to clear that up.


	16. Chapter 16: Preparations

**A Month With Suichi Minamino**

_By Payne N. Uranus_

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**.:AN:.**

I hate the snow!

**Conscience: Whiner.**

Cram it, Bud. It's true! It's so cold, and gross, and just...ugh! That's it, I'm moving to Hawaii.

**Conscience: Cause it's not like any natural disasters happen there either... (rolls eyes)**

Shut! Up! Oh, just a quick funny! Speaking of all this nature hating and stuff, I'm collecting "When Life Gives you Lemons" jokes. Here are a few:

When Life Gives you Lemons… throw a watermelon at 'em!

When Life Gives you Lemons… throw 'em back and demand oranges!

When Live Gives you Lemons… throw 'em back and add some lemons of your own!

When Life Gives you Lemons… just shut up and take the damn lemons!

When Life Gives you Lemons… squirt them in someone's face and run like hell!

And that's it. If you got any more, please, send them to me, preferably in the form of a…review? (wiggles eyebrow) Heheh, there's no point in it, it's just for fun. Don't matter all that much.

**Conscience: And what, might I ask, does?**

Me getting this chapter started, I'd have to say. I don't want any more threatening reviews! Geez!

**Conscience: Have you actually gotten any threatening reviews?**

Um...No..not yet...

**Conscience: Wuss.**

(shakes fist at Conscience) Now, before I resort to violence, here's some responses to reviews!

**YuuYuu-chan:** Haha, no rush, dude, take your time and enjoy! Thanks for the support though, it's loved!

**Death101- Fox Version:** Teehee (taps fingers together in evil-like manner), secrets, secrets, they'll be revealed later, ne? Mwahaha...

**DaiSeyensay:** Haha! (takes off hat and bows) Thank you, glad you were amused!

**T****igerEyedKitsune:**You talking about Mitsuyo? Because if you are, I agree. She is a very interesting person...just the way I like 'em! So, I updated, so go ahead and enjoy the chapter!

**KiyoshiXI:** Wow, do ya really? I feel so happy! Every one keeps saying that, and it makes me wonder exactly what they see. I mean, even my teachers are amazed! How kooky is that? But, geez, thank you! =)

**bookworm0492:** Awww, thanks for the review, I was beginning to think you ditched my story! Only, not really. And I SWEAR the training is in DETAIL next chapter. I SWEAR! Anyways, happy hunting, merry Christmas, have a good winter break, and I'll see ya when you...ahem, REVIEW!

**IssueshaveI:** Hiyas, friend! Sorry I haven't talked to you in a while, I've been WAY too busy for it to be normal. But I'm pretty sure I answered your question...right? If I didn't, yes, it's something I just came up with. Sort of. I mean, it's a real name that I decided I liked enough to give to an evil character, so...yes. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter, that it makes you laugh, and I may be able to talk to you later! So be ready! Bwahaha...(cough cough)

**Tiger-Eyed-Kitsune: **Yeah, that makes sense. =) I appreciate you replying to the question, but it's really not a problem anymore. I decided it was kind of idiotic, and I'll just stick to this story through and through. But thanks for your input! You're awesome!

**N. M. Marquette:** Oh, you wouldn't believe how many balls of paper I had thrown away when I was practicing with Kurama's character. Hell, I had to watch every single scene that he was in to understand how he reacted to certain situations. I think I got them all down. Now I just need to put that much dedication into everyone else...and was there enough of the gang in this chapter, or do you think there should be more? I kindasortamaybepossiblyin a teensy-weensy way forgot about them at the beginning, so I tried hard to make up for it. But don't worry about it too much, there will be more in the upcoming chapters that I have planned and somewhat written out. So, there you have it! And I'm glad you like Mitsuyo, I do too! Shocking, ne? =D

**ShadeSpirit:** Eh, don't worry about it. You know what they say...uh...something about not seeing things that are right underneath your nose...hmmmm...(taps chin) Now where's my moustache? (and say it exactly how I spelled it. Moo-staush-eh. Haha, Finding Nemo has ruined my pronunciation of words! Fantastico!)

**PopTartAddict:** Aha! Another fan! I embrace you with skinny arms (as that is all I have)! Haha, thank you so much, I'm glad peeps like my writing. It makes me happy!

**Basic Imperfection:** Though I did touch upon it in this chapter, there will be more in the next chapter, this I promise you. I hope you come to forgive me for my story being so slow. After all, I like to build up suspense. However, if you truly wish for me to hurry it up, I will see what I can accomplish. Thanks for reviewing, and I hope to hear your comments in the near future!

**OneOutOfControlChick:** You really live up to your name, don't you? Lol. Man, I miss talking to you, in a very ineffective way known as the internet along with my periodic updates...but it's good enough, ain't it? I'm glad that you're voice is better (knowing how this normally works out, you're probably completely cured and wondering what the hell I'm talking about), and I'm glad I gave you a useful suggestion. =D

**YamiKitsuneKami:** That's awesome, but I hope you don't get caught! Enjoy this chapter, it's a bit longer than...you know...the others...

**Yoru Inu:** You know, if I could, I would've already had a kissy-kissy scene, but unfortunately, they story is not at the right place yet to put one in yet. But, I promise that if you keep reading, you won't regret it. I've been dying to practice a kissy scene between the two, and I'm really getting excited. I found that the more I hold back writing something, the better it gets, so I'm sure that it'll be gold! SO SWEAR! Other than that, sorry, you'll just have to wait along with everyone else...including me...(sobs)

**OrangeKisses: **Aw, MAN! That's good! You know what, I'm going back and naming that chapter after that song, damn it... Thank you for the line!

**Meibou: **YUM! Oh, MAN, do these imaginary air-flavored internet cookies taste GOOD! Thanks! Wow, I owe you big time, pal! These are great! (face vaults) Yeah. Supurb. Bleh. Lol, jk. Well, have fun with your cooking, and I'm PRAYING people will enjoy this chapter..!

**EvilGenius Koji:** Phew...two words, dude. Caffeine-free soda. Lol, I'm glad you liked. Enjoy reading, and I hope it inspires you to REVIEW PLEASE! BWAHAHAHA!...(cough, wheeze)

**Yukino Amida:** WOW! You can see her? What does she look like? Is she cool-looking? Is she just like I described her? Or did I miss something? No! Oh, I'm sorry if you're disappointed that a lot more training isn't included in this. There will be plenty more next chapter, I so swear. It just didn't all fit in with this chapter, it was too long... but thanks for the review anyways!

**sandry stardiamond:** Oops, was it not all that on-track before? Sorry, I thought I included something along those lines...hmmmm...And thank you for the compliment on Hiei. I was watching my DVD's just last night. Well, anyways,there is more to come, the plot is thickening...

**HanyouInu:** "Don't get it wrong! Get Long, the shot that makes everything wrong, right!" How's that? Well--wait, no. That sounds like I'm advertising an alcoholic beverage, or something even more...inappropriate... You've got a good sense of humor on you, I like it. I hope to hear from you again next chapter! Please! Merry X-mas! (or Kuwanza, Haun...ika? Something along those lines)

**Blehh:** HA! He deserves it, for trying to convert my Conscience into an evil, evil thing! Wait, its already evil. Never mind. What are you talking about? And who's side are you on! I DEMAND that you take back that comment! I am SO offended, it's FUNNY! Wait--no, it's SO NOT funny! Or...wait, what? Lol, fine, I'll apologize when he's not in his brooding mood. Guh, rather keep my OWN arm intact, thank you very much!

**Kajihenge Yoko:** No, YOU'RE really nice!

**Lucifer001:** Sadly, I have no idea what you are talking about, as you did not finish your sentence. But thank you anyways! And I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter, hope this has a bit more funny AND action in it for your liking. There will be more training in the next chapter, you can bet on it. =D

**Kuramafan-06: **Eh...(sweatdrop) Oh boy. I'm afraid I cannot answer any of those questions, as I have no idea how to answer them correctly without sounding like an idiot or making up something like "It's the Duck Lord's fear of any sort of sidearm that limits demons and the gang to spirit and demon energy". Wait, that does make sense...or it would if the Duck Lord was in charge. (shrugs) Sooorrry...leave it to your character to break the law. (Tsk) Such a disgrace

(Helena-fans): Shut the #$&! up you old hag!

Sorry! Teehee, talk to ya later.

**Conscience: No threatening comments?**

...No threatening comments.

**Conscience: Still scared?**

...Still scared.

**Conscience: Wuss.**

Speak for yourself, you butthead! (turns back to readers) Well, for those that didn't know, I've had the flu/pneumonia for the past three weeks. And for those that were wondering, I'm all better now, except the damn cough that won't leave me alone. And for those that are looking for an apology, keep looking. As hard as it is for me to say it, I can still say that school work (I have two and a half weeks worth to make up) comes before my writing. Not to mention semester finals that I'm sure to fail like mad, so... sorry.

**Conscience: No, you're not.**

(looks guilty) Shhhh! (Ahem) Right, now, on to the story!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16: Preparations  
**

"Hm," Akio hummed thoughtfully, a playful frown dancing on his thin, pale lips. "My army of Soeki-ka was beaten quicker than I expected." He smiled mischievously, gray eyes twinkling with amusement behind his sophisticated spectacles. "This is good. But sadly, not good enough."

With great vigor, he slapped his hands down on the solid armrests of his throne and jumped out of the chair. Descending the extensive staircase with an unexpected spring in his step, he yelled out jovially, voice echoing throughout the dark, empty room, "Jikku! Come to me, please."

The doors in front of him opened up instantly, the small, shadowed siluette of Akio's minion outlined by the blinding light shinning behind him. The mini-monster scuttled across the cold stone floor, whimpering every once in a while as he continuously wrung his hands. It took him about two minutes to meet his master, but surprisingly Akio didn't reprimand him like he usually did. However, Jikku was suddenly hit with a wave of apprehension at the glint in his master's eyes. It sparked, like a great storm thundering in its depths. Nothing good came out of that glint, and the last time it was present, Jikku was literally grounded for a month. His wings, once beautiful and flawless (in a demonic way), still bore the scars.

"Yes, Master Isamu?" he squeaked fearfully, bowing so low that his nose brushed the floor.

Akio fixed his collar, smoothed the front of his stark white shirt, and combed his unruly locks with his fingers before asking, "Is Master Shinobi ready for his appointment?"

"All chained up and awaiting your arrival, sir," he replied readily, hastily running to catch up to his master when Akio started to stride towards the door.

"Good. I have an assignment lined up for him afterwards," Akio informed him, his hand delving into his pockets and digging out a pair of black leather gloves. He slipped the form-fitting articles of clothing onto each hand, and stopped walking when he finally reached the door. Making sure the gloves were completely secure, he continued to mutter, "That should please him greatly. He'll no doubt be eager to attack these detectives in an attempt to satisfy me with his efforts. Just like all the others…."

"But sir!" Jikku squealed in alarm, eyes widening. "You mustn't let him! He'll be killed instantly! _Just like all the others."_

"Then that will be his problem, won't it?" he replied wickedly, a dangerous smile tearing at his face. It was amazing how the calm and seemingly innocent persona of his master quickly warped into that of a devious, callous Akio Isamu. Jikku was frozen to the spot in awe.

Realizing his master was moving out of the room and down the vastly deserted corridor without him, Jikku quickly set flight to catch up. Once he was close enough for a steady landing, Jikku swiftly dove and latched his long, brittle toes on his master's shoulders, making sure his presence was welcome before folding his wings behind his back and relaxing on his perch. Akio said nothing, merely delivering an indifferent look, then continuing down the hall in silence. Restlessly, he tugged on his gloved hands once more, slightly nervous about being out of his room. He could not afford a slip-up right now, not when following the plan was so crucial from this point on.

The compound the two were now touring was one of the many Akio founded. The walls were stark white, intricately designed marble pillars lining the walls, rising from the limestone floors in swirling columns of sinister obsidian and ashen pearl, dashed with gem dust glittering on its surface. Doors were spaced between every few jeweled supports, thick oak doors towering down upon the beings below, the top edges just an inch or two from skimming the ceiling's surface. There were no windows, at least none with glass shielding the inside of the compound from the outdoors. The breeze was free to waft into the unprotected building whenever it pleased. It was in nature he had run away to when he realized his power—where he had fled in order to sort things out in his life before rejoining the world.

They walked for quite a while, passing the rooms which had their doors open, revealing them bustling with great activity. Some were storage rooms, stock full of weapons, all custom-made to suit a unique demon's needs. A few demons were in there, sitting on stools and sharpening, polishing—cuddling their weapons. Some were dormitories—for lack of a better word—where Akio's increasingly thriving army men were bunked. Snores and grunts could be heard from within the darkness, shielding all educated deductions, and leaving the guess of what creatures lay in its depths to the imagination. Some demons were out and about on the land, sparring, eating, whatever else you may think demons would want to spend their time doing besides killing and tormenting humans.

At first glance, it really didn't look like an evil base containing powerful demons meant to destroy the human world and overrule Spirit World order.

_That is why, _Akio thought with a proud smirk, _we have yet to be caught with our hands red._

He and his shoulder-monkey continued to make their way through the halls that were starting to fill with the crowds; like parting a wave, they moved as far out of their master's path as possible.

Finally, after taking a few turns and such, they made it to the large chamber room identical to the one Akio had been in not two hours ago. With a calm and charming smile adorning his lips, smoothly pushed open the five-inch thick, twenty-foot high, oak doors with surprising ease. Slowly, the blinding light seeped into the confines of the room, illuminating a still figure chained to the far wall. The room was quite smaller than Akio's dubbed "throne room", yet the dank and looming feeling was as strong as ever.

"Greetings, Ice Master," Akio called pleasantly to the silent wallflower. "And how might you be this evening?"

"Go to hell," the figure spoke calmly, but was barely heard.

"Ah, I would," he chirped politely, stopping in front of the chained body with a smile. "But I'm afraid they won't let me in just yet. Still preparing my royal suite, you see. After all, ending the human race and everything does deserve some sort of reward. Don't worry. I'm sure that with you helping me, you'll get treated just as generously."

"What is your plan?" the voice growled. "What exactly do you want from me?"

"Close the door, please Jikku," he ordered offhandedly over his shoulder, then turned back to one of the two soul remainders of the Shinobi sect. "Whatever made you think I wanted something you?" Akio asked, finally slipping off his gloves. He let out a silent sigh of contentment, wiggling his fingers in front of his face teasingly. Then, reaching for the ice master's own, he laughed, "Well, I guess I do want something from you. Yes, I simply wish to borrow your body."

The victim's eyes widened with a small exclamation, and started to thrash desperately as the man's hands continued to loom closer. Inches from his face, it flashed silver and finally closed in on the ice master's forehead. The figure started thrashing harder than ever, shouting and fighting when an unbearable pain exploded in his mind. He started screaming now, his vision going white from the immense agony he was feeling. The chain's music continued to play as Akio's energy invaded his mind, destroying any barrier his prisoner attempted to resurrect to protect himself with relative ease.

Akio was smiling happily, not the least bit phased by his actions or the incessant yelling coming from the ice master. In fact, he closed his eyes in bliss, as if enjoying the suffering he was inflicting on the demon.

"Relax, Master Shinobi," he advised lightly, pressing his hand firmly against his skull. "Trust me when I say, the more you fight, the more damaged your body and mind will be—if and when I return it to you."

Touya's only response was to let an ear-piercing scream escape his bloodied lips.

~`*`~

In the silent neighborhoods in the peaceful suburbs, the gentle crunch of gravel brought focus to a lone vehicle in the night rolling into the driveway of a familiar household. The dark blue-stained car reeled to a stop, and the doors popped open with a swift click, letting out four dark figures. Two were obviously adults due to their larger frames and the sight of both leaving the front seats. The other two were smaller and skinnier, the bitterness of the night air not registering in their minds unlike the grown-ups, who had enough sense to put on jackets for protection. They were, after all, too busy discussing something of extreme importance.

"I'm telling you, the long hair is a dead giveaway!"

"Not a chance! I can just sense it—he's as straight as a board!"

"Suichi, you know as well as I do that your step-bro just screams "queer". How can you not see it?"

"How can you? For all you know, Hiroshi, he could just be more in touch with his feminine side than you are, with your "big-guy-macho" act."

"What kind of guy uses the word "feminine"? You're such a gay."

"Speak for your self, Mr. "Queer"."

"Kids, will you please try to quiet down? The community's all asleep, as you should be, now just calm down."

"Yes sir."

"Sure Dad."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome!"

"Don't mention it!"

"Knock it off."

"Where's Mitsuyo?" Mrs. Kajima asked worriedly. "I know it's late, but she'd still be awake, wouldn't she? It is break after all—she could sleep in tomorrow…"

"She probably just drifted off while watching a movie, honey," Mr. Kajima answered, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder and giving it a reassuring squeeze. "I'm sure she's just fine."

"I dunno, I'm getting a bad feeling…" she confessed, rubbing her upper arms nervously. "Oh, maybe I'm being paranoid. I can't help it."

"It's natural, dear, don't take it too seriously."

The four trooped into the house after locking the car up, the two kids still discussing Suichi's older brother's sexuality while Mr. Kajima tried to comfort his wife about the safety of their daughter.

"Trust me hunny, we'll find her asleep on the couch—"

"He's so gay!"

"He's so not—!"

"I'm sure you're right, darling, but you can't blame a parent for being concerned…"

The group made it into the dining room, the room which the garage led to, without incident. Not taking into account the unusual silence, the four rid themselves of their shoes and jackets, keeping up the conversation.

"It's only natural to worry, of course I can't blame you—"

"Do you even know what a gay person is like?"

"Who says I have to—?"

"She probably hates me for being so protective of her! What if I drive her away because of it! Oh, dear, it's not gonna tear us apart will it?"

It wasn't a matter that any smart male would choose to laugh at, but looking at the hysterical face of his wife made Mr. Kajima chuckle in only the slightest way. She was practically ready to rip her hair out, and tears were threatening to fall down her cheeks…and she never looked more beautiful in his eyes.

"Hunny, I assure you that nothing, not even your overbearing protectiveness will drive your daughter away from you. She relies on you too much."

"What kind of stupid person judges someone they don't even understand?"

"ARE YOU TRYING TO TELL ME SOMETHING, PAL?"

Mrs. Kajima seemed to sag with relief, and she instantly shifted her gaze to the room, examining everything from the decorative vases to the sauce stains on the countertops.

"Heh, yeah, I suppose you're right. Being silly… Of course Mitsuyo won't hate me. I think she's quite happy with her life, don't you? Acting like a child…Yes, she won't leave until she's good and ready—"

She stopped.

And stared.

And didn't move for a full twenty-eight point three seconds (but who's counting?).

"Katashi?"

"Yes dear?"

"Read this." She held up a single sheet of paper, her face almost as pale as the note. Her hand was trembling, and Mr. Kajima instantly felt guilty for laughing at her uneasiness.

Taking one look at the message told him that his daughter didn't write the letter, and it wasn't a hand-writing he recognized. Picking up the page gingerly with one ungloved hand, his eyes scanned quickly over its contents, starting to feel a tad uneasy himself.

Then he read it again.

"Holy hell…" he muttered in confusion as the document's contents slowly registered in his mind.

"My baby ran away with a handsome boy!" Mrs. Kajima cried, though out of misery or happiness, her husband wasn't sure. "What a summer this is turning out to be!"

This caught Hiroshi's attention, and he instantly stopped arguing long enough to pop his head behind his parents and read the note over the shoulder. Then, he frowned. "Hey, wait a sec, didn't you ground her?"

Mrs. Kajima blinked. "I did?"

~`*`~

_Next Morning..._

~`*`~

"Oomph!" Mitsuyo grunted as her face once again was introduced to the dusty and dirty ground that just so happened to be littered with sharp pebbles that scraped against her cheeks. With a heavy sigh, she pushed herself onto her elbows, feeling small trickles of blood dribble down her face, dotting the back of her tanned and sweaty hands with crimson specks. Wincing at the sting she felt when her sweat met with the wounds, Mitsuyo stood up readily, handling her sword with uneasiness, and searched the wilderness for her foe.

_This is so stupid,_ Mitsuyo grumped in her mind. _This is not what I call training. I have absolutely no idea how to defend myself, let alone how to handle this stupid thing in my hand! And better yet, I'm trying to hold off a friggin demon that could rip me apart if he so desired. Not to mention the fact he likes to see me fall on my—_

"ACK!"—wrong three-lettered word, but it still starts with an "a"—she yelled in surprised, and once more she went face-sliding across the forest ground. Spitting out the rocks that now wanted to be inside her mouth, she again made to push herself back up for another go. However, her angered glare met a pair of black boots and had to suppress a sigh. Raising her head a little higher, her eyes locked gazes with a very irritated fire demon. Hair falling out of her bun again, a stray piece decided it wanted to fall into her vision and tickle her nose into sneezing. She fought the urge, but made no move to brush it away, too caught up in the staring contest to dare.

It just didn't work all that well for her. So, giving up, she blew a short, brief huff its way, making it flop back on her head and out of her face. Better.

Said fire demon continued to stare.

Said fire demon didn't say anything at all.

Didn't even move.

Said fire demon was getting on her nerves.

"What the hell is your problem?" Mitsuyo scowled after a few short moments of uncomfortable silence in which she stared and Hiei glared. "Is your face stuck or something?"

"Hn. You're pathetic," Hiei growled, folding his arms, and just then Mitsuyo realized his sword was sheathed for the first time in three times as many hours. "This is a waste of time. We'd be better off just going after Akio then trying to teach you how to avoid being killed."

"Well then, I guess you're failing as a teacher, huh?" Mitsuyo shot back, finding herself getting up on her feet after falling down again. "If you knew exactly what you were doing, then I would know what I'm doing." She got into his face with a cocky grin, and whispered, "So, with that said, I think _you _are the pathetic one, not me."

His fierce frown unnerved her, as he had yet to blink, but she didn't bother trying to out-glare him again. She learned it was impossible.

"Okay, so, I suck," she started honestly, backing up a bit and placing her hands on her hips. "I try not to, but I guess it's some sort of disorder I was born with. What are we going to do about it?"

"Take a break," another voice answered calmly from behind her, slowly emerging from the tree's coverage. "And rethink your strategy. After all, that _is _what manages to overcome strength in the end, does it not?"

Eyes widening in recognition, she twirled around and pasted on a smile. "Kurama," she greeted in a fake-polite tone.

As he got closer, the shadows slowly faded into light, and out he walked. Though his tone was not much different than usual, his face wore an emotionless mask, cold and blank to anyone's eyes. He had on one of his more elegant outfits consisting of a white silk Chinese-style top and long, black dress pants. The reason for such formal dressing was nothing more than showing respect to Genkai for her assistance and allowing the group to stay at the dojo.

"Mitsuyo," he replied stoically in return, inclining his head in her direction before turning fully to his companion, "Hiei, I think now would be a good time to take a quick recess from training. Yukina has prepared lunch, and Genkai insists that Mitsuyo be fed properly during her stay."

Though Hiei's face remained unaffected, his thoughts were not. Kurama's behavior was no mystery to him, and he wasn't happy about it either. That was one weakness Kurama had: his emotions were too strong, and when he realized this weakness, he became even more impossible to deal with by cutting them off. Hiei was no fool—he knew that these feelings made Kurama stronger in some cases. It even worked for himself. But acting like he was now was more foolish than having those feelings in the first place. Hiei wished that Kurama had not been a part of this mission. It just made it more complicated.

_**.:Flashback:.**_

_Hiei's ear twitched, eyes darting towards the forest._

Damn rodents, _he thought, turning away from the trees to try and find something else to glare—err, stare—at._

_He was currently sitting on the patio railing of the temple, gaze occasionally traveling up to the stars. He had been watching the two boys cleaning up the yard (on Genkai's order/threat), jeering at them and insulting Kuwabara as much as he felt necessary. But they were on their last trip into the forest, and even so, it did little to ease his emotions. So many silent thoughts screamed in his mind. Yukina had healed him up all properly and everything, so he had many bandages and wraps adorning his body._

_But that wasn't what was bothering him._

_No, what was bothering him was the fact that, while healing him, Yukina was informing him how unusual the injuries he had sustained were. The rips in his flesh were done so that pain was excruciating, but no actual damage was dealt. The blood loss would not kill him if he hadn't gotten treated in time, but would simply leave him weak until he healed. That even if his whole body was covered in those kinds of wounds, he would still survive. Despite the fact he would pass out before anything else._

_That method of attack was not something a normal, everyday demon would know. The exact science of the body was simply too complex for the average apparition to fully understand and exploit like these demons had. Hiei doubted even Kurama knew the whole extent of the human body—what it could stand and what it could not. Of course, the fox's knowledge came close, but he had gained it all from practice, from training—from the same experience that classified him as an "A Class" demon. But those demons Hiei had attacked…they were nothing close to Kurama power. Hiei could tell right off they were no match to Kurama's intellect either. So how could they know?_

_How could they execute such power and pain-searing injuries that were not fatal?_

_That was what worried him the most._

"_Hiei. Is something troubling you?"_

_Hiei jerked his head around to find Kurama right behind him, staring off into the distance. Behind the redhead's frame was the main room where the whole group was sleeping, the door open and letting in the summer night's breeze. Well, where the whole group was to sleep, as only Yukina and Mitsuyo were actually sleeping. Yusuke and Kuwabara had yet to return from the forest, and Genkai was no where in sight._

_Hiei's eyes widened when he realized he hadn't heard or sensed the fox approach, and was even more horrified when a small smiled tugged at the corner of Kurama's lips, signaling he had just realized this fact as well._

"_Deep in thought?" Kurama asked in his soft, calm voice, even though he already knew the answer._

"_Is it against the law now?" Hiei retaliated with resentment, arms folded across his chest._

"_If I said yes, would you stop?" he remarked lightly, propping his elbows on the banister and looking up into the night sky, the large moon bathing the sight in its soft, silvery glow. "From what I recall of your past concerning laws and rules, you manage to go out of your way to break as many of them as possible. It's like a game, isn't it?"_

"_Hn." There was no point denying it, after all._

"_Now that the matter is settled, I'll revert back to my previous question," Kurama said, in a much more serious tone, "Is something troubling you?"_

_Hiei immediately opened his mouth, a snappy rely ready on his tongue…but realizing he could be wrong, worrying about nothing, he rethought his answer. And after a moment of silence, the swordsman closed his mouth, sighed, then turned back to the night's picturesque scene._

"_Nothing you need concern yourself over," Hiei finally mumbled._

"_If that is what you wish," Kurama breathed out with defeat._

"_It is."_

_Another moment of silence passed over the duo, both simply observing the scenery as the darkness deepened, emerging from the depths of the forest. It was swooping in, seeping into the trees with embracing calm._

"_Hiei," Kurama finally started softly, not moving from his position. Hiei looked at him out of the corner of his eyes with peaceful eyes, signaling that he was paying attention. "Will you tell me where you have been all this time? You haven't really given anyone clues or hints of your location, and I have to admit, my curiosity is starting to take its toll on me."_

"_Hn," he responded, closing his eyes with a small smirk. Eyes flashing open once more with a triumphant gleam, he answered, "I successfully raided one of Akio's compounds. And gathered some pretty valuable information you may or may not want to know."_

"_This is no time for teases, Hiei," Kurama reprimanded seriously, turning fully to his silver-outlined form. "Inform me. Please."_

"_Very well," the fire demon replied, also shifting his position so that his back was against one of the sturdier columns of wood and allowed him to face the fox. "I've collected some facts on our enemy. Akio has multiple compounds, each disguised to avoid detection from Spirit World intelligence. In order to maintain some sort of leadership role over them all, he travels from one to the other randomly, so it would be near impossible to correctly guess where he'll be next week. However, guessing where he isn't, is much easier, which is why I was able to get in and out fairly undetected."_

"_When we found you, you were extremely wounded," Kurama argued pointedly. "That doesn't fit my description of escaping "undetected"."_

"_Which is why the word "fairly" is before it," Hiei contradicted proudly. "I was only injured after I left the compound. The demons were following me, and I figured it would be best to be rid of them before coming here. So I attacked them, only to realize their true power, and was caught off-guard. I defeated them easily afterwards, but the initial hit got to me after traveling for so long at such a speed."_

"_I see… What else did you learn of our enemy? And what exactly were you doing in the base in the first place? Surely it wasn't just for gathering more information."_

"_Of course not," Hiei snapped. "I was following orders."_

"_From Koenma," Kurama completed with realization. "That was why he didn't call Yusuke and Kuwabara with you. He was sending you out first."_

"_Yes," Hiei admitted grimly. "And a good thing, too, or else we wouldn't have the advantage we have now. But, before we get too side-tracked, take this." His hand dove into his pants pocket, before slowly withdrawing an enclosed fist. Holding it out to his comrade, he explained, "It's for Mitsuyo. I'm not allowed to divulge what it actually does, but under no circumstances does Koenma want her to remove it. He told me to tell you that she is to meditate everyday, wearing this at all times."_

_Taking it from the fire demon's grasp, Kurama examined it closely, and had to stifle a gasp in awe. It was truly a beautiful piece of art, though the true nature behind the necklaces symbols was hazy. There were six individual jewels hanging from a pure white string, each with Japanese characters and colors—blue (one light, one dark), yellow, orange, red, and green. The dark blue was signed with Reiki; healing energy. The light blue was a spiral, indicating woman's prowess. Yellow, OM—silence; orange, Cho Ku Rei—"light switch" or increased power; red, harth—heart. And green symbolizing Halu, or balance and harmony. The white string, Kurama mused, probably meant purity or goodness. It truly was one powerful charm Akio possessed, if the calming energy ripple wafting off of the object was anything to go by. "Is there anything else you can tell me about this pendant?"_

_Receiving silence, accompanied by the ever-present blank stare, as an answer, Kurama sighed and tucked it into his pocket, keeping it with him until he could successfully deliver it to the girl in question._

"_What else can you tell me?" he asked again, this time referring to everything Hiei learned._

"_I know it's easy to forget an old woman like me, but I have to admit it hurts coming from you, Kurama. Us ancient souls have to stick together, you know," another voice cut in abruptly, startling the two conversing companions._

_Both whipped around to find Genkai standing beside them, hands folded behind her, and a gruff look on her face. Kurama was shocked, for he was not aware of her presence until she let it be known, but Hiei was more angered than surprised at the realization that he had been snuck up upon twice in one night._

"_Having a nice chat?" she asked idly._

"_Genkai," Kurama greeted as Hiei "hn"ed. "Good evening to you, too. Can we help you?"_

"_Seems you and I had the same idea," Genkai stated roughly. "It's about time Shorty, here, filled us in with the information he learned on his little errand for Koenma."_

"_You're shorter than me, old hag," Hiei spat. "Don't go lowering yourself to the Ape's level—I hold too much respect for you to remove it now."_

"_Yes, of course," Kurama replied, both adamantly ignoring Hiei's grumbling. "I was just about to do that. Then again, would it not be better if the whole gang was here? I'm sure you already know Hiei isn't one for recycling anything, especially if it involves conversation."_

"_Yes, where are the fools anyway?" Hiei asked brashly, folding his arms more securely across his chest, shifting his eyes back towards the woods with resolve. "I know they're slow, but this is taking it a bit too far."_

"_I made them take the corpses far out into the clearing," Genkai explained with a triumphant smile on her lips. "Demon flesh smells horrible, melting your nose hairs with its acidic stench when it's incinerated, and it leaves a foul taste in the air for days. I didn't want it anywhere near here, so I sent them twenty-some miles out near the beach. Next time it rains, the ashes will be washed into the ocean, and the forest will stay untainted."_

"_Clever," Kurama admitted with a soft smile. "Though in some cases, apparition cinders can be quite fertile for the soil."_

"_Not these," she answered seriously. "There are traces of leftover spirit energy staining them—any nutrients they might have has been long sucked out of their body."_

"_That makes you wonder about Akio Isamu's powers," Hiei stated flatly. "We know those were his pathetic minions, and he has powers to mutate them to suit his will. If it does so much damage to these demons to the point of taking any dietary supplements from their physical body, it gives the idea that such tampering is irrefutable. It would be best to steer clear from traveling down that road, lest we wish to remain Akio's slave until death rips us from his devious grip." With these words, he stared down at his own hand, and fisted it tightly._

"_Tell me what you learned," Genkai demanded. "We have to scrutinize this at every angle in order to find some sort of weakness Akio may have."_

"_What about the Detective and the buffoon?" Hiei asked, giving her a glare from out of the corner of his eye from being ordered about. "Didn't Kurama just get through telling you that I don't enjoy repeating myself?"_

"_Too much thinking will kill them," she answered offhandedly. "We—that is, Kurama and I—will go over it with them, don't worry. If I know Yusuke as well I think I do, we won't stop hearing curses and brash similes until we give him some sort of hard cut ideas and thoughts. A simple list of facts will no doubt earn us a "so what" and an ignorant attitude. I don't know about you two, but I'd rather skip all that."_

"_Hn. Fine." Hiei leaned back, and closed his eyes before saying, "As I was saying, Akio has multiple compounds, each full with demons varying in power levels and size. Each compound has a hidden treasure room, which is where I got that nice little trinket in your pocket, Kurama."_

"_Trinket?" Genkai repeated. At the subtle prod, Kurama pulled it out carefully, not trusting himself to be any more thoughtless with it. She examined it much like Kurama had done before, and she asked in wonder, "What is it, and who is it for?"_

"_Koenma made me swear I wouldn't tell," Hiei rolled his eyes, muttering something about insecure toddlers and their need for everything to be a surprise._

"_I never thought of you to be one to base yourself on something as childish as promises, Hiei," Kurama joked lightly._

_Instead of the usual threat or reply that dealt with defiance and denial, he simply "hn"ed and continued with his story. "The room is protected by two pathetic excuses for guards. While I was in there, I managed to wring out some information about Akio's powers. Apparently he spends all of his time in a chamber room because his powers are so great. He can't control them. There's a special energy signature lined in the walls that prevent it from escaping and destroying everything. His hands are the main catalysts for his energy. When he isn't in the room, he has to wear unusual gloves, lined with the same energy signature, in order to keep everything in check. There can be no leak, otherwise any weak soul nearby is instantly reduced to ashes."_

"_Ingenious."_

"_Don't plan on shaking his hand any time soon."_

"_What about Akio himself, Hiei?" Kurama asked seriously. "Did you happen to learn anything about him?"_

"_Plenty, though none of it is as reliable as I would've liked it to be," he answered spitefully, though there was grim amusement laced in his tone. "All the guard could go on about was how great his master was, and how I was going to rot for my sinful acts. Quite the imagination, but that was all I could get from him. That, and that he had more power than I could ever wish for, but I doubt that information will help you."_

_Kurama thought it over with a musing look on his face. "It would seem…" he started after a moment, "that our enemy has brainwashed these demons. Or some of them—there's no counting that there couldn't be demons who joined him willingly."_

"_Do you suppose he'll do the same with Mitsuyo?" Genkai inquired in her scratchy voice. "Invade her brain and rule her as a mindless slave?"_

"_It's highly unlikely," Kurama replied wryly. "but I wouldn't count it out just yet. From what Hiei has told us, Akio cannot completely control his energy. If that is the case, then it may be the same for Mitsuyo. Therefore, he wouldn't be able to get a strong enough hold on her mind to manipulate her actions. Those energy bracelets that Spirit World placed on her would most likely have to be destroyed in order to access enough power to accomplish his twisted deeds. Not to mention the fact that she is strong in her mind. He wouldn't be able to persuade her with simple words… No, he will most likely have another method in order to gain admission to her mind." He bowed his head in thought before raising it to the heavens, whispering, "If only we knew what it was, then we could prepare for it."_

"_Then we're fighting blindly," Genkai finished, leaning against the railing and facing the wooden wall of her temple, her eyes closed and arms crossed in contemplation._

"_So it would seem," Hiei added, his eyes narrowed, one leg resting on the other, arms still folded on his chest._

_**.:End of Flashback:.**_

Hiei twisted around, not meet Kurama's gaze, and prepared to jump into the tree he was now facing. "Hn," he responded flatly. "I don't care. But while she's in there, I suggest she has a talk with Genkai on the proper way to not get killed." Then, he bent his knees, and flitted out of sight.

Mitsuyo watched his departure with a frown and a slight shake of her head, muttering, "Don't know what he's talking about, he has yet to teach me anything other than how to take a beating and what it's like to have a conversation with the gravel."

Normally, Kurama would've chuckled at her comment, assured her that in time she would get it, and then escort her back to the temple for their afternoon meal. And the words were at the edge of his tongue, just waiting for his mouth to open and give the order.

But, this was not a normal time for Kurama and Mitsuyo, and all he decided he would do was say in a cool voice, "Miss Kajima, it would be best if we started back before the rice gets too cold."

She sighed, and started walking back the path that Kurama had come out of, not really caring whether or not the fox chose to follow her as well. The day had been really awkward with him, and she didn't like it a bit. Ever since she woke up early that morning, by none other than Kurama himself, she had felt that something was different. That something was off. Kurama hadn't smiled at her crazed antics like she had grown use to seeing him do. He hadn't joined in when she was being silly, leaning towards flirting. He didn't even chide Yusuke and Kuwabara for their foolish acts when they were complaining about cleaning up the mess they made last night. Hell, she barely got a good morning out of him!

Something had made him grow cold to her, and it didn't calm her in the least. So what did it matter fight it? Sure, Mitsuyo would try—once she figured out what she did to make him be like this. She didn't want to be hurt again… With that thought in mind, she reverted to how she had begun to act towards him near the end of the school year; angry, ignorant, and as rebellious as she could get. Who cared if he stayed outside and didn't follow her? No skin off her nose.

And he didn't follow her, simply staying behind for a few moments in order to just observe her movements. He had been doing so all morning, behind her back, when she wasn't looking—when she wasn't aware. After all, Kurama wouldn't dare do it when she was, for his resolve to stay detached from her would crumble. And those thoughts would forever haunt him until death…

_**.:Flashback:.**_

_Hours after the talk with Hiei and Genaki, Kurama went out on to the patio of the temple and leaned against the wall. The sun was just starting to rise, painting the sky in streaks of purple and gold, pink clouds decorating the region, almost covering the faint outline of the moon still in its wake. Though the sight was enough to admire, his emerald gaze was not pointed heavenward._

_He fingered the pendant again, studying it as closely as he had six hours ago. The markings meant something, the true power of the necklace lay right before his eyes…only Kurama couldn't understand._

Health, silence, increase in power, heart, balance, harmony, female energy…they have to be of some significance, _he pondered, starting to feel aggravated, for this was the nth time he was stressing over this thought. The answer was there, before him, he knew it. Why couldn't he find it?_

_Sighing, he tore his eyes away from the trinket for the first time that night/morning, and gazed up to the heavens. He breathed in deeply, and clenched his fist. _So many complications, how could one girl start it all?

"Why don't you just kill me? Why not just end it? It would fix everything—that Isamu bastard wouldn't be able to use me to kill, you wouldn't have to waste your time protecting me… everyone could return to their normal lives!"

How could she be so selfless? How could she even think he would consider taking her life in order to defeat one of Akio's main purposes? Sure, it may save hundreds, thousands of lives, but to lose hers…_He shook his head._

"_No," he repeated out loud. "No. This… no." Closing his eyes tightly, he whispered once more, "No."_

Yes,_ another voice told him. _You know it's true, Kurama.

"_I can't…" he murmured weakly. "I won't allow it."_

It will occur anyway, even if you don't allow it.

"_I will fight," he told the voice. "Do not think for a second I will sit by and allow her to get hurt."_

Because you care for her?

"_Because it is the right thing to do."_

Say that all you will. But deep down you know. You know for a fact that you care deeply for her—much more than a friend would for another. And you also know she will fall. Maybe not in the acts of helping Akio, but in the acts of fighting him.

"_There's a chance I'm wrong," he alleged. "There's always a chance…"_

"_You know, Kurama." Hiei's voice cut through his thoughts much like his sword did when coming in contact with a demon's flesh. Quickly and messily. Kurama glanced up in surprise, and almost made to jump up and away from the intruder._

_Almost._

"_No," he answered blankly._

_Hiei laughed, "If I keep catching you off-guard, Kurama, I'll be tempted to kill you."_

_Kurama sagged in relief, though the reason for this relief was unknown, even to him. He smiled. "If you keep catching me off-guard, Hiei, I'll ask you to, if only to save me from a disgraceful death."_

_Hiei glared down at him._

_This couldn't be good for Kurama._

_Kurama was confused. He had just made a joke, but Hiei seemed to be reading into the comment. Or reading into something else…_

He's reading my mind, _he realized, eyes widening._

"_Hiei, don't—" he started to say, but it was too late. Hiei's eyes darkened, and he knelt down beside Kurama with a frown on his face. Then again, he always had a frown on his face, but that didn't matter…Hiei found out about the one thing Kurama didn't want the others to know._

"_I won't bother asking why you didn't tell us this bit of information," Hiei stated flatly. "Because you know I don't ask. So tell."_

_Heaving a remorseful sigh, Kurama stared up at the lighting sky. "I suppose…I didn't want the idea to be even considered an option."_

"_They're humans, Kurama," he scoffed with a bitter laugh. "And as much as I hate to say it, even though they act like animals, they aren't. Just because you killed off demons that were problems in the past does not mean the same act will take place here."_

"_I imagine you're right," the fox admitted in embarrassment. "But they would keep it in their minds. I just didn't want to be the one to put it in there. Besides, it was a private moment between us…as it should, and will remain, Hiei."_

_The demon gave him a hard look, which softened into that of concern. "You're getting too attached, Kurama. I can see it, plain as day. You consider her higher than friendship prohibits."_

"_I consider you higher than friendship prohibits, Hiei," Kurama told him with a smile. At Hiei's uncomfortable glare, he hastily added, "You're like my brother, Hiei. A very… malicious brother."_

_Hiei stared at him, and for a moment, Kurama thought he said something wrong. Then, he said, "You're, what…700 years old? 2000?" (1)_

_Quirking an eyebrow, Kurama retaliated, "How old are you?"_

"_Why should you care?"_

"_Why should you?"_

"_I'm not going to tell you."_

"_Well, then I won't tell you."_

_Hiei smirked, then fixed his gaze on his pacified friend. Kurama caught the look in the fire demon's eyes and quickly swatted at him, saying, "Would you please show some self-restraint? My mind is not your playground!"_

_Hiei froze, a hint of puzzlement showing through his blank features. Kurama stopped to, and raised another eyebrow. "What?"_

"…_What is a…"playground"?"_

_Kurama stared at him for a long while, not knowing how to reply to Hiei admitting his lack of knowledge… There was no way to deny that this moment wasn't funny. So funny, in fact, that Kurama started laughing. Hiei, taking this bout of giggling the wrong way, frowned, and snapped, "In case you've forgotten, I didn't grow up in this human shit, so answer me before I decide your throat is the perfect sheath for my blade."_

"_I'm…sorry, Hiei," Kurama said in-between chuckles. "A playground is an area for children to play. Simple, really, if you thought it out."_

"_Hn."_

_Sitting down once more, as if the little rare incident hadn't occurred, the two fell into a comfortable silence. Hiei stared up at the sky, which was now a deep blue mixed with pink, while Kurama returned his attention to the necklace nestled in his palm. He wasn't sure why, but he got a very…reassuring feeling from the pendant. It soothed his mind, letting him believe that he could rest, relax, and not worry about demons attacking or death approaching. It was nice…but it didn't calm him enough to figure out its true power. And it was annoying him._

She will fall, _the voice started again, solemn and wise._

No,_ he responded in his mind this time. _She will not.

_Unknown to Kurama, Hiei was listening in on the conversation with worry and interest. He was right—the stupid fox was getting too attached to the girl._

Prove me wrong, Suichi,_ the voice seemed to beg. _Please…prove me wrong. Or we will erode as well.

That I do not deny,_ he confessed sorrowfully. _She will live…or we'll die together. For now, best to keep our distance…lest we wish to be hurt more than necessary.

_Closing his eyes in defeat, he stood up, answering the questioning gaze he felt on the back of his neck with a simple, "Now we begin."_

_**.:End of Flashback:.**_

And so here he was now: distancing himself from the only girl that he had any remote interest in for over a hundred years. He wasn't happy with himself—sometimes, Kurama wished he was as cold as Hiei was, but that wouldn't do any good either—but there was nothing he could really do about it until Akio was out of the picture.

Funny.

He was starting to feel a bit jealous.

And very protective.

He turned his eyes once more to Mitsuyo's backside, which happened to be even smaller as she managed to distance herself from him as well.

And he thought it was unfair to him. Now that he thought about it, Mitsuyo really depended on him since she was in this predicament. And he hadn't done much to reassure her.

Furthermore, here he was, pulling away when she needed him a bit closer for comfort.

He sighed dejectedly, and stared longingly at her retreating figure. One would say that his eyes flashed gold for a brief second, before being completely washed over with emerald. Slipping his hands deep into his pants pockets, he trudged through the foliage after her.

~`*`~

"This is good stuff, Yukina," Yusuke spat out from behind the large serving of rice that already occupied his mouth, effectively spewing bits and pieces into Kuwabara's face, who had the misfortune of sitting in front of him at the dining table. "I mean, my mom's cooking is nothing compared to this."

"Your mom's cooking is nothing compared to anything, Urameshi," Kuwabara coughed out to him in a similar fashion, chunks of chicken finding themselves airborne and landing on the outskirts of Yusuke's plate.

"Don't talk bad 'bout my mother, you ape, or I'll sock you a good 'un."

"Shut up, both of you, before you keel over and die choking," Genkai ordered from at the head of the table. "Try to show some manners for once in your life."

"But it's too good to resist!" Kuwabara exclaimed while shoving another chopstick-full of food into his gaping mouth, and winking down the table at a blushing Yukina. "You could make a living doing this, Yukina, my love!"

Hiei growled from his place at the window ceil and hugged his sheathed sword closer to him, but otherwise made no move towards violence.

Kurama sat quietly to the right of Genkai, silently eating his bowl of rice while stealing subtle glances at Mitsuyo, who also had the unlucky coincidence of sitting across of the person she didn't want to. She, too, was keenly focused on her meal, every once in a while reaching up a hand to gingerly rub the bandages that covered her cheek. Both avoided eye contact with everyone at the table, but Kurama had the burning suspicion that a certain fire demon was glaring at them.

_If you're reading my mind, Hiei, I demand that you leave me be, _Kurama thought silently towards the subdued window apparition. _I have no qualms with you at the moment, and I wish not to in the future. But I cannot guarantee that statement's truth if you do not take leave this instant._

Feeling the fire on the back of his head dim, he let out a quiet sigh of relief, and went back to eating. Offhandedly, he listened in on the conversation, and found himself suppressing a sad smile.

Ever since last night, the mood of the temple had been a strained optimistic one. While no one would discuss what truly needed to be discussed, and instead stuck to safe subjects such as whether any decent video games had been released or if a certain school teacher reminded one of a particular animal, the group had stuck to the training agenda set out before them.

And what exactly happened last night?

_**.:Flashback:.**_

_(This is what was going on when Genkai, Hiei, and Kurama were chatting outside of the temple, only with Yusuke and Kuwabara)_

"_Damn bug demons…why do they have to weigh so damn much?" Yusuke grumbled, hefting the load on his back into a more comfortable position. He was currently carrying five bodies on his back, half of which were falling apart due to the attacks inflicted upon it. The demons probably weren't even alive to take the full onslaught, as all that was left of some—the ones Kuwabara was carrying—were limbs and ragged pieces of flesh._

"_Speak for yourself," his comrade growled, altering shoulders and rotating the resting one with a grimace on his face. "You're carrying half as much as I am."_

"_That's because your brawn covers up for your lack of a brain," the slick-haired teen answered with a smirk._

"_Shut up, you punk!" Kuwabara exclaimed, shaking a fist at him. "Like you can talk."_

"_Yeah, yeah, keep yapping," Yusuke drawled, fighting his way through the trees, pausing only to scare away a lurking animal in the brush with a sharp yell. "We're here, so let's just get this over with and get back to Genkai's place. I'm friggin tired, janitor duty's really not my cup of tea."_

_And true enough, they had just broken through the branches to the large apparition pile they had been building up all night. With a small grunt, he threw the bodies off of his own roughly, not really caring whether they actually made it onto the pile or not. Kuwabara did the same thing, stretching his back with a loud groan._

"_Oookay," Yusuke grumped, scratching behind his shoulder, then turning to his friend. "You got the matches?"_

"_Right here," Kuwabara answered lazily, holding up the small box. As he mechanically got the match situated, he started muttering, "Don't understand why Hiei couldn't do this. He's the fire demon, why waste these things when we have a portable lighter with us?"_

"_Eh, she probably didn't want to attract any more demons or something crazy like that," Yusuke yawned, folding his arms behind his head. "Jeez, why can't anything be simple these days, huh? Kinda kinky…it seems that life's always throwing something tougher and rougher at us every time we get over the first thing…"_

"_Huh…you're right," Kuwabara replied in a dazed voice, blankly focused on the small articles of wood in his hand. Just as he lit it, he moved to place it on the pile, but a soft, swift wind met his ears, and when he looked down again, a small globe of ice encircled its once flaming top. Frowning, he tossed it to the side, and got out another. It was set aflame, but this time, Kuwabara stared at it long and hard. Assured that it wouldn't suddenly go cold on him again, he moved to toss it onto the pile, taking his eyes off it once more, but that same breeze brushed past his ears, and looking down he saw the match met the same fate as the one before it. The frown deepened._

"_Hey, Urameshi," he called offhandedly._

"_Yeah?" he answered in a drowsy tone. "What's up?"_

"_These matches are going funny. They won't light."_

"_Here, let me have 'em." Kuwabara tossed the box over to Yusuke before crouching down to the ground, and yawned._

_Yusuke, too, attempted to light the matches. And each one was turned into ice before his very eyes. But he wouldn't give up. No, he continued to light them, and when they went out, he tossed them aside, and got another one lit and ready. Finally, he reached the last one. This time, he figured he would stare at it the whole time. So, with a quick scrape against the side of the box, it heated, sparked, and fired up. Keeping his eyes trained on it, he slowly put one foot in front of the other towards the pile, his gaze focused completely on the flame in his hands._

_Just as he was sure that this one would achieve its purpose, he tripped, just feet away from the pile. A grunt escaped his lips as he made impact with the ground, the flame going out. He groaned in exasperation, but stopped when he realized what was in front of him. The pile of dead demons was still there…only…they were frozen in a block of ice._

_He stared at it silently for a few minutes, his reflection staring back at him with the same blank expression. "Kuwabara?" he finally said loudly, not moving his gaze._

"_Yu-huh?" he replied from his position against a nearby tree, eyes resting shut. "Whaddya need, Urameshi?"_

"_Can you open your eyes for a minute?"_

"_Sure…" he did, and ended up staring just as blankly as Yusuke was at the ice pile in front of him. "Ummm…" he started to say after a few moments. "That's not natural, is it?"_

"_Eh…noo…"_

…_.Just give it a minute…._

"_Uh… We're in trouble, aren't we?" Kuwabara asked dully._

"_We're always in trouble."_

"_Getting attacked by another demon?" he asked again._

"_I wouldn't put my money on it."_

"_Okay. So….now what?"_

"_Hello Yusuke. Kuwabara," another voice broke in coldly._

"_That's what," Yusuke answered his friend, rising to his feet in the process and giving a welcoming stare to the new figure he recognized. "Hey, Touya. Nice to see ya again, but I have to admit—the ice on the matches really wasn't necessary for a hello."_

"_Yeah, we wasted a whole box," Kuwabara mumbled with a small smile. "Woulda helped if you showed yourself before we went through 'em all."_

_Touya didn't say anything, simply staring down at them from the tree branch he was perched on. Yusuke narrowed his eyes in puzzlement. There was something off about him…he seemed to be a little out of it. And more cold than usual._

"_You coming down from there, buddy?" he called with a pleasant laugh. "Just because I like you and all doesn't mean I'm willing to shout this conversation between us!"_

_Without a sound, Touya dropped to the ground with cat-like grace, rising to his face to stare the duo down with a flat expression on his face. There was a piece of paper fisted in his hand, but even with the pointed looks given to him by Kuwabara and Yusuke, he made no move to do anything other than stand there and glare._

"_Okay, I'm all for "silence is golden" stuff, but do you mind telling us why you're here?" Kuwabara demanded in frustration after a few minutes of stillness._

"_Here," he drawled simply, tossing the roll of parchment at Yusuke without removing his icy gaze. "From your enemy."_

"_Enemy?" Yusuke repeated, looking at the roll in his hands. "Another one?"_

"_No, you fool," Touya snapped in annoyance. "Only one is great enough to go after you."_

"_You mean Akio?" Kuwabara asked with furrowed brows. Yusuke decided to remain quiet, slightly bothered about the "fool" comment. "But how did you find out about that? We haven't had contact with you guys forever, there's no way you could've gotten that information!"_

"_You talk too much," Touya replied tediously. "Just read it."_

_And with that, he was gone._

"_What do ya suppose that was about?" Kuwabara inquired with a puzzled look on his face, turning to Yusuke only to see him unraveling the scroll of parchment Touya had thrown at him. He watched with concern as Yusuke's eyes widened and his lips turned into a thin line of anger. "Urameshi?"_

_Yusuke didn't answer, just continued to stare at the parchment in rage and shock._

"_What is it?" he demanded, walking over to peer over the frozen detective's shoulder. "What's got you acting like a stupid snow…man…" he trailed off, his facial features mimicking Yusuke's._

"_We need to tell the others."_

_~`*`~_

"_You have done well, young Spirit Detectives," Genkai read calmly, her voice resonating throughout the temple room and into the ears of the kneeling boys in front of her. "However, I must say that it does not impress me enough. Attempt to stop me and my plan for dominance now, and there is no doubt in my mind you will fail. It would be suicide at your current levels, and that would be no fun for me to boast about when you fall from the pedistal Spirit World has placed you on. I know where you are, and I know your capabilities. I feel it fair to inform you that I could kill you in one try without breaking a sweat. Therefore, I am permitting you to pass with one week without harm or harassment in order to give you time to prepare taking on my demon army. I will hold you to the day, for I admit, I am anxious to battle against the team that has so many rumors floating around Demon World."_

"_Well, doesn't that make me feel fuzzy all over," Yusuke commented dryly, resting his head on his fists, elbows propped on his crossed legs._

"_Shut up, Yusuke," Kurama told him patiently, who was, unlike him, sitting properly._

"_What about Touya?" Kuwabara asked out loud, anxious to know what was up with their friend delivering a letter from the bad guy. "Does it say anything concrete about him? When I read it, I didn't really understand. And besides, how he'd catch him anyways…And what about Jin! And Chu! And Rinku! And—"_

_Yusuke gave him a swift swat in the back of the head. "Shut up and breathe."_

_Genkai gave them all a look, then turned back to the paper without comment. She simply kept on reading, "I believe you have already figured this out, but despite the fact I can't completely control my energy doesn't mean that I will go down easy. I have more at my disposal than my power, and I will not hesitate to exploit these advantages. Take your demon friend for example. Yes, Mr. Ice Master will make a wonderful addition to my army. Do not feel that killing me will free him. No, he'll still be under my control. I will give you a hint: he must free himself. No one can help from the outside. Well, you could, if you really tried…but do you want to risk it?_

"_One week, Spirit Detectives. Then, you will fall," Genkai finished, appearing quite unaffected, considering._

_The group was silent for a moment, unwilling to speak the obvious. Exchanging glances, all could understand what was going through their minds, and Kurama secretly wished that Mitsuyo was awake to hear this. It was better that she wasn't, so that it didn't scare her too badly, but hearing her comments and such would've been at least helpful…_

"_Well. This sucks," Yusuke stated with attitude._

"_Hiei was just telling us earlier," Kurama told him softly. "Akio had in his possession a certain pendant that would help Mitsuyo assist in defeating Akio and his army. He stole it, on Koenma's orders, so now we have it. Since there was no mention of the loss in the note, we can only assume he doesn't know about its disappearance yet."_

"_Yeah?" Yusuke asked with a quirked eyebrow. "What's the necklace do?"_

"_He wouldn't say," he answered, giving a sidelong glance at the fire demon, who was resting on the window ledge with a grim expression on his face. "But I'm guessing it will help Mitsuyo out in the long run. I only hoped Hiei would be able to define exactly what it will assist in…"_

"_Probably because the twerp doesn't know," Kuwabara added arrogantly. "Didn't bother asking the guard before killing him…"_

"_I'll do the same to you if you don't shut up," Hiei spat, not bothering to turn his gaze._

"_Make me!" the Jr. High student challenged._

"_Don't tempt me, you may regret it."_

"_Both of you, put a sock in it or I'm kicking you out of my home," Genkai cut in with a sharp retort. The two growled, but did as they were commanded. "This is not about your insecurities or annoyances. This is about saving both Spirit World and Human World, not to mention the little girl currently sleeping in the other room, as is best, giving the circumstances. Now let's focus here. We have one week to prepare for Akio's demon army. How can we get up to his standards in that given time?"_

"_I hate being underestimated," Hiei informed the group. "I will train on my own terms. You do what you wish."_

"_It is not us that I am worried about," Kurama said remorsefully. "We have the tendency to take great leaps in our strength when facing such an adversary. While it may be unwise to rely on that luck, I'm more concerned about Mitsuyo…" his eyes drifted to the opposite wall, knowing that behind that door was the girl they were discussing. He continued, "She is not as accustom to this perilous adventure as we are, and therefore won't adapt as adequately. It would be even more unwise to assume she will have the same luck as we do."_

"_Then what do you suggest we do?" Genkai asked him with searching eyes, darkened by the grisly awareness that there was no room for mistakes._

"_I believe that we will begin her training tomorrow at dawn, as she wished to," he answered slowly. "Teach her in the ways of agility and stealth in order to avoid any encounters with Akio or his minions. Show her how to have primary discipline over her energy. If we play our cards right, she will be well-equipped when Akio decides to strike."_

"_Do you plan on doing this all yourself?" Kuwabara asked with his mouth wide._

"_No," Kurama answered simply. "I must ask for the assistance of Genkai and Hiei as well"_

_Genkai blinked, but remained calm and did not argue. The same couldn't be said for Hiei._

"_Excuse me?" the fire demon demanded rudely. "Did I not just get through saying I would train on my own?"_

"_You may, Hiei," Kurama soothed patiently. "For the morning period, at least. I only need your help during the afternoon, preferably from noon 'til dusk. Before that, you are free to do what you wish. And at night, unless you wish to watch Genkai test her."_

"_Excuse me?" Genkai quoted Hiei. "I don't remember agreeing to this arrangement."_

"_Neither do I," Hiei grumbled, shifting his arms irritably._

"_I apologize, Genkai," Kurama said sincerely. "As you said earlier, I did start making plans on my own accord, but after analyzing the specifics thoroughly, I could see no other way to successfully operate the essentials."_

"_Well, fine," she glowered, "since you have it all planned out, tell us the rest."_

_Sheepishly, the redhead continued, "In the morning, Mitsuyo and I will complete the meditation periods that Koenma requested, as well as after lunch—before Hiei trains her, then before Genkai tests her, and prior to when she will go to bed. Hiei will choose his own method of teaching her what she needs to know, and Genkai will put her knowledge to the test. Does that seem reasonable?"_

_Both grunted in reply, obviously not happy with having being pulled into this plan of his without giving consent. Yusuke, however, was not as docile._

"_HAHA! Shorty and the old hag opening a teaching school together! Ooooh, that's rich! AHAHA!"_

"_Shut it, Dimwit."_

_Normally he wouldn't, but the glare and the obvious tension she was applying to her aging fist made Yusuke rethink his desire to disobey._

"_You said that Akio would have other methods to bring the girl to his side," Hiei cut in seriously, bringing attention to his sitting form. "How do you plan on avoiding that, I ask you, along with everything else?"_

"_We must focus on one thing at a time," Kurama said with finality. "While she is here, she will learn evasive maneuvers, and the week that Akio plans to attack, we will hide. Though I don't like the taste of it, it's better than waiting here for his presumed attack. I think that hiding out at her parents' house will suffice. She's been grounded to her home, which will be perfect to stay away from civilization. If I use that time we are there to teach her strategy and strengthen her mind, it will be more difficult for Akio to get a hold on her."_

"_So we leave the training to you and Hiei and Grandma—at least, that's what I'm assuming. And what should we do during that time?" Yusuke demanded. "Sit around and pick at our toenails? Watch Mitsuyo train? Play video games? House cleaning?"_

"_Train," answered Kurama, smiling in that sly way of his that reminded everyone that he was once a spirit fox, and still had that part of him in his mind. Genkai couldn't help but smirk. Yusuke suddenly felt very small, with the two ancients staring down at him with evil grins._

_All he could do was swallow in silence._

_~`*`~_

_An insistent, but gentle, jab in the shoulder disrupted Mitsuyo's slumber, and she rose from her fantasies momentarily to swat whatever it was poking her sleeping form away before floating back down into the darkness of dreams. Sensing that it left her alone, she smiled to herself and snuggled more deeply into her bed sheets._

"_Mitsuyo…" A faraway voice called softly. "It's time to wake up."_

"_Nu-huh," she replied stubbornly, sleep stealing her adamant tone. "I donwana…" she snorted into her pillow, swallowed, and her breathing started evening out._

_Or, it would've if that DAMNED POKING DIDN'T START UP AGAIN!_

_She let out a whining moan, and did a sloppy job of moving away from the poking, rolling and squirming until she managed to wriggle her way off the bed and onto the cold wooden floors with nothing on her but her blanket. (…and PJ's, don't be perverted!) The poking turned into a shake, which turned into a comforting rub, which then turned into a tickle attack when the poker rubbed her in a sensitive spot that made her giggle, and she found herself struggling to remove herself from her blankets in order to get away from the poker-now-tickler, which had somehow managed to tangle up around her while laughing her head off._

_Kurama, watching this as he continued to wiggle his fingers under her armpits and sides, silently hoped that the others—who, after the meeting, said they would try to catch some sleep—wouldn't wake with the girl's incessant hysterics._

"_Noooo!" she groaned with a giggle. "S-s-stoooooop! I-I'm awake, damn it, stop! Kurama!"_

_He immediately pulled back, surprised that she knew it was him. She seemed to be a bit out of it just moments before—not in any shape to identify her tickler. He must've underestimated her…_

_While he was pondering this, Mitsuyo sat up unsteadily, arm up and scratching her head through the tangled muse that was her hair. She blinked a few times, making a snapping noise with her mouth, before yawning and turning sleepy eyes to his sitting figure. Frowning in a tired fashion, she grumped, "You know, when I said "dawn", I didn't mean _quite _this early… I'm not use to waking up before noon…'specially on breaks…"_

_Had he not pondered what he had…pondered just a few moments before, Kurama would've smiled at her antics and teased her of needing beauty sleep. However, he had pondered what he had pondered just a few moments before, and did not smile, but gave her a stern look, and spoke in a firm voice, "Learn."_

_Mitsuyo blinked, watching his retreating form in surprise as Kurama stepped outside and waited for her to accompany him. But he would have to wait, for Mitsuyo was having thoughts of her own. Just seconds before, he had been tickling her awake, and now he was acting cold and impatient with her. In her book, the two didn't go hand-in-hand. When someone is tickling you, that person doesn't normally have a frown on his face…_

"_Uh…okay," the girl responded uneasily. "I've always been a quick learner."_

_Kurama didn't respond, but merely stated, "Follow me."_

_Mitsuyo did as was asked, not wishing to do anything more to upset him…like whatever she did in the first place. Honestly, what was with this guy?_

Having a PMS problem?_ she groused to herself._

_Mitsuyo was led back behind the complex until they were facing the long grassy fields that stopped where the forest started up. The two marched across the field until they faced a large, towering oak, leaves green and trunk thick. He sat down a few feet away from the roots with his legs folded Indian-style. Simply giving her a look, she sat facing him, mimicking his actions. He stared at her for a long while, and Mitsuyo started to grow nervous. He didn't move, just staring at her. And she felt compelled to stare back. Her eyes started to water after a moment or two, but he continued, and so would she. But he wouldn't even blink! Not a single muscle on his face moved! Not a twitch! Or a sniffle! A scratch! Nada!_

_How annoying was that?_

"_What?!" she finally exclaimed in anger, throwing her arms up. "Do I have something on my face? Are you reading my mind? Is your face stuck? Because, believe me, I can help! It works with my TV!...of course, I broke the TV, but that doesn't matter…"_

"_You broke the TV?" he asked, and he started to look like the Kurama she had met before. Restraining the urge to sigh with happiness, she remained silent._

"_Well…yeah, but it only happened once! And I was trying to kill a fly!"_

"_What were you trying to kill it with, a hammer?" Kurama questioned incredulously._

"_No!...my brother's bat," she confessed with embarrassment. "That's how it got locked in the closet."_

"_Uh…huh," Kurama replied slowly, shaking his head before continuing on a more sober note. "Mitsuyo"—_

"_Hey, you stopped calling me "Miss Kajima"," she broke in happily. "Thanks!"_

_He sighed. "Miss Kajima"—"No fair," she pouted—"we have discussed the situation with one another properly, and have come up with a solution to this problem."_

"_You're talking about the thing where a bad guy wants me to help destroy everything with powers that, if not controlled, will consume me completely and everyone will die, right?" Mitsuyo clarified._

_Pausing, he asked hesitatingly, "You've thought a lot about this, haven't you?"_

_She shrugged, "Eh, what do you expect from an insane teen like me?_

_Once again, Kurama had to shake his head before he resumed. "During this week, you will strengthen your spiritual abilities enough to steer clear from Akio's eyes. In the morning, like we will be doing shortly, you and I will meditate. Then, Hiei will teach you the ways of alacrity, in his own way. I must warn you, the way he goes about things is a bit difficult to understand, but you must not say a word and keep at it."_

_For a reason unbeknownst to her, she started to sweat when he mentioned that._

"_Then, after our evening meal"—_

"_You mean dinner," she simplified again._

—"_yes, dinner," he sighed. "We will meditate again. After that, however, Genkai will test you on what you learned that day. The cycle will continue."_

"_The old lady's gonna teach me too?" she exclaimed angrily. "Nu-huh! No can do, she hates me enough as it is, I don't need to fail another test, I won't do it, I'd rather die, well not really, but I don't want to, is there anyone else that can do it, can't you teach me?" she was rambling, she knew it, but for God's sake Mitsuyo didn't like that hermit._

"_No," he answered decisively, and she pouted. "Before we get even more distracted, I suggest we start now. The day's getting away from us." He straightened his posture, and—knowing she wouldn't be able to get away—Mitsuyo did the same. Inwardly, she sighed. She was never one to just sit and be "peaceful"… she preferred locking herself in her room, turning up the radio really loud and dancing like a dog with a bad case of fleas. Sure, her parents downstairs didn't prefer it, but they weren't the ones being forced to sit in one place at the moment. Hell, they couldn't do it, and they were more patient that her. _

So what does that say about the outcome of this session, hmmm?

_When Kurama closed his eyes, she made to follow—if only to avoid pissing him off, like she somehow managed to do before while she was sleeping (wow what a talent…)—but had to stop and admire his calm features. Man, wouldn't it be great to be as composed as him? After not moving for a few minutes, Mitsuyo took back that comment. _Yeah, it's nice to look at, but it's so boring!

_Still, she sighed again, this time out loud, and closed her eyes, relaxing her body as much as possible._

_Kurama knew what she had been doing, despite the fact he had his eyes closed, and wanted to sigh as well. His latest oath to stay as detached as he could wasn't working out too well. He didn't even have to see her to feel that strange tug in his chest. He didn't have to touch her to be flooded with worry for her safety and well-being. He didn't need even need to be near her for her to invade his thoughts… all of which meant he was in too deep to try and fight it now._

_But he would anyways._

_If he didn't need for him to stay away, then she did. Because, in the end, Kurama knew she would fall. No matter how hard he struggled for hope to stay afloat, it always sunk. In the end…_

No!_ he commanded sharply in his mind, and that was the end of that thought._

"_To meditate properly," Kurama instructed calmly, not giving away the thoughts that invaded his mind beforehand, "try to clear your mind as best as possible. I know for one such as yourself it will be difficult at first, but it's like falling into a tranquil slumber. But please don't fall asleep, or I may believe you find my lessons boring and will ask Genkai to take over."_

"_No fair," Mitsuyo murmured quietly._

"_Life's not fair," he returned just as softly. The hidden meaning was lost to her ears, and so she immediately did as she was told without query. "Now, to relax you a bit, I'm going to ask you a question, and I want you to answer as detailed at you can."_

_**.:End Of Flashback:.**_

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**.:AN:.**

(1)—For those that are also Stargate SG-1 fans, you may recognize this line. If not, then completely forget I mentioned anything, for I'd rather not explain it and get blank faces...teehee.

Oh, and in case anyone was wondering, the name of those demons that attacked the gang in the last chapter are called "Soeki-ka" demons. The name is completely made up and probably doesn't make sense in the actual Japanese language, but the literal translation is "ka" means "mosquito" and "soeki" means "pest" in Japanese. The order I put those two "words" in is purely cause it seemed way cooler than the other way around. Or whatever. You know....yeah.

So? Whaddya think? Too much? I can change this chapter if you didn't really like it. I had a bit of writer's block, and this is what I managed to come up with. 51 pages, which isn't all that bad… I hope this makes up for my absence…Guh, I really don't like this chapter. I SWEAR the next one will be better, I do!

God, a week until Christmas—I don't think I'll make it!


	17. Chapter 17: Between the Lines

**A Month With Suichi Minamino**

_By Payne N. Uranus_

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**.:AN:.**

Man, I hate lying to reviewers. Even if I didn't mean to, it's still wrong. Bad Payne. BAD! (sigh) I'm feeling an overwhelming need to punish myself.

**Conscience: I'm not gonna try to talk you out of it, but what is this "lie" you're going on about?**

Eh, I told everyone that more training would occur this chapter. But I lied. 'Cause, even though there is training going on, it doesn't go into depth on it, or Mitsuyo. This chapter is more focused on the rift that developed between Kurama and her. So…yeah. I lied. Now I must pay.

**Conscience: You know, I'm sure they'll like it anyways. So what if there isn't a lot of training it, eh? There'll be more action later on in the story. No need to fuss.**

You know what, Conscience? You're not half-bad at this whole "cheering up" business. Thanks.

**Conscience: Does that mean you aren't going to punish yourself? Because I can still offer my services, if you'd like.**

Not that I'm not happy about that—really, I'm not—but I figured I've stalled enough. But first, THANK YOU to all that reviewed last chapter. God, you people sure know how to make a writer feel loved. Man, I love you guys, thanks, from the top of my heart (as the bottom isn't all that clean, you don't want anything down there...(cringes). Need to clean that up soon). So, with that said, on to the responses!

**YuuYuu-chan:** Haha, that's an awesome "When Life Gives You Lemons" joke! Thanks for sharing it!

**Death101- Fox Version:** (bows head) I know. I'm a horrible person. I'm sorry. But I'll make it up to you! And not just with cookies!

**wolf fullmoon:** (wolf-whistle) True dat, yo! Haha, sorry, I just realized I made a pun. You know, "wolf fullmoon", "wolf-whistle"...yeah, I'm weird. It's okay. Thanks for the joke!

**Edilyla:** Thank you! My story loves you!...or, at least, I do! (winks)

**Jenna:** I would love to make grape juice out of lemons. Even though I absolutely hate grape juice, it'd be a great money-maker, wouldn't you say? Haha, thank you for sharing!

**Armed'n'Strangerous:** You know, you should send me that shirt. Cause that's a good one too! So many ways to deal with Life Lemons, eh? Teehee.

**Tiger-Eyed-Kitsune:** I hope you like the chapters, then! And I KNOW! UGH, MY IMAGINATION JUST WANTS TO KILL EVERYONE! Actually, that's not really true, but I'm a horrible person...sorry! (meek) They'll all get better! This WILL have a happy ending! I swear it!

**Ravenfeather42:** (starts bleeding from all the pokage) Ack! (covers wounds) Sorry you were so confused! I didn't mean to make things so hard to understand. Maybe it's my brain. It's wired strangely. Don't worry, you're probably very normal compared to the weirdness that is me. =D Glad you're enjoying things now! I do intend to update as soon as possible, so enjoy the wait until then...mwahaha...

**IssueshaveI:** I haven't come through with my promise to talk to you, have I? Eh...sorry again. =( Life's so harsh... But in any case, I want you to know that --even if I don't answer-- you're free to talk to me whenever you need to, or want to, okay? I may be lucky enough to reply! I hope life's going well for you, and look forward to your next message/review sometime soon. And thanks for making me feel better about the chapter. You're wonderful.

**angelofdarkness89:** That's life for ya, eh? In any case, hope this chapter makes you feel better, about the deal between Kurama and Mitsuyo.

**N. M. Marquette:** o.O Eh... thank you! Thank you very much! I'm honored, really. Lol, wow, I have no idea how to accept compliments...(starts muttering to oneself) And don't worry, I officially consider "jerkish" a word now. =D

**HikariStar77:** As far as the new system goes, I will not be needing a Code: Lyoko beta for quite some time now, but I appreciate the response! You're awesome, and if I ever need a beta for a story involving that show, you'll be the first I'll ask! Unless I forget, in which case, could you pretty please volunteer again??? (smacks self in the face) I need a new memory. This one's broken. (cough) Wonder why.... (smacks self again for sarcastic comments) Knock it off!

**blankgravity:** Wow, a lot of volunteers, haha! Awesome! Unfortunately, I will not be needing a beta for a while for DBZ, though it is next on my list to fully explore after Yu Yu Hakusho! So, when the time comes, I would be honored if you'd be interested in helping me out then! If not, no worries, and I'll try really REALLY hard to remember who it was that wanted to beta for moi. Cause I can't remember shit for...shit. Yeah. Haha, and comparing me to Iaragon? Flattery will get you everywhere, buddy. =D

**KiyoshiXI:** Oh dear (blushes brightly) God, so many compliments, and no wit or charm to deal with them. What's a writer to do? No matter, because I love you for making me feel so...good about my writing prowess! Bwahaha...Yeah. (Clears throat) Continue reading, friend, and... live life to its fullest! (Pause) Too cheezy? Yeah, too cheezy. Need new lines...

**YamiKitsuneKami:** o.O (shuffles away) I didn't see anything, didn't see anything. Hahaha, that was cute. In a very violent manner...only not really? But I'm glad my apology was accepted. Now, I look foward to seeing your next review, if only to find out what you did to Yusuke and Comp. this time...hee hee hee...

**The One and Only Rave:** Glad you liked it! Thanks for the support, bub!

**Kurama's number1 girl:** I know, I know, I'm a selfish little butt-face. And a jerk. Big jerk. Lo siento! I am a grateful little git. Thanks and stay tuned for more!

**PervyMonk:** You like Stargate?! (fan-girl gasp) Oh dear, I love you more now. Have my babies! Or...not... Hopefully the next few chapters will please you, lovah. Enjoy the chappie and I'll speak more witcha next time!

**ziggythebratt:** (ducks, anticipating an attack) (looks back up) Oh boy! No attacking! Sorry for the long wait, though, I'm a bad person. Here's the chappie, enjoy!

**OneOutOfControlChick: **Crazy in a good way? Phew, goodie! You had me worried. =P Oh, do you really? Time flies by when you're getting married, having kids, getting old...lol. And, perhaps I should put off updating for awhile, eh? That way, we could meet (albiet under very awkward circumstances, because when I think of "forcing me to update", the thought is accompanied by a rather pointy and shiny looking object. Three guesses as to what it is.), and annoy the world into submission, overthrow the government, and RULE THE WORLD! BWAHAHA! Man, that would be scary. But cool nonetheless. And the bright side? Free Christmas presents for family members... (wink wink)

**lalalanerd:** Wow, Jingenji, change your name? Very nice, I like it. But the violent, spork-wielding llama? Not so nice. If I wasn't reassured that a llama does not, thankfully, have opposable thumbs in order to grasp an object such as a spork, let alone stab me in the throat and give me splinters (nasty buggers), I would be too petrified with fear to move a finger in the direction of typing something even remotely intelligible concerning the path my story is traveling. Lucky you, huh? Lol, well, thank you SO very much for the compliments, I have no idea how to express my gratitude over the internet with words, but let it be known I surely appreciate the confidence you have in my writing. Lots of love, crazy person!

**psycogirl234: **Yes, though I'm late, Merry Christmas you to! And I have updated, so be happy. Consider it a Happy Martin Luther King Jr.'s Birthday Day! Ahem, that didn't make all that much sense...

**Accidental. Enlightenment:** Alright, well, thanks for volunteering, however, I've managed to find myself a couple awesome betas for this show category already, but I appreciate you offering your services to lil old me. =) Hopefully you'll stick around and make sure that this story stays on track! It'd be awesome.. anyway, thanks for the support!

**Darkness Shall Set You Free:** Aw, you're making me blush...(clears throat). Well, on that note, I loved the review, and I'm glad you found me and my work! And the lemon joke...funny. Normally it's orange juice, but I suppose you can do so many things with such a simple line that it does good to have a strange bit of variety. Thanks for the support and enjoy the chapter!

**ShadeSpirit:** Yeah, sorry about the length, I kinda overcompensated for my absence. I'll probably end up going back and trying to cut it down, but maybe I won't. I dunno, we'll see. And thanks for the offer to beta! I'm really grateful so many awesome people have stepped up and all. However, I think I'm set for now, after stumbling around trying to remember pennames... So yeah, enjoy the chapter, and I'll try to make the less one...not as long? Haha, adios!

**bookworm0492:** Poor bookworm...Haha, it's a long story, and I don't even remember what season it was from. All I know is that it was when Carter was stranded on their ship Promeathius (or however you spell that crazy word)-- okay, the big ship thing that they made and stuff-- and she starts hallucinating and everything? Yeah, and Jack is back at home, hiding away in the men's locker room, and Teal'c goes in there to try and cheer 'em up. He says that Jack's like his brother, and Jack just stares at him, and says the quote. So yeah. I've talked enough, though, so I'll see ya next chapter! And good luck with that whole chair-tied situation you've got going there...doesn't look promising...

**XNabaki-ChanX:** Yes, that does sound like a...precious moment. And, no, don't worry! If anything, I enjoy long reviews even more so than average reviews, for they show the time the reviewer has put into it. But your's is most enjoyable as well. So, thanks for the support, and enjoy the chapter, ne?

**TogetherAtLast: **Lol, it's funny I tend to put salt on my lemons, for it makes for a deliciously sour Lemon Surprise! But that's another story entirely. But, for lack of anything else to say, again thank you for volunteering for beta-ing. The reason why I keep using the word "volunteering" is out of the hope I will somehow learn the proper way to spell it...lol. Thank you again, and have a lovely time with life!

**Basic Imperfection:** Yeah! It's ridiculous! I don't know, I suppose you just live with what you got, y'know? Good luck inspiring more readers to review, it's a rough situation... Thanks for the support! Hope you like this chapter. =) (haha, speaking of reviews...)

**Roashiki:** Thank you, and a belated Merry Christmas to you, too! Peace out, yo!

**Meibou:** Haha, they did! I could taste the love you put in them. (winks) Yes, Touya was there... unfortunately for him, right? Guh, I'm so mean to that guy, haha! I've purposefully left him out of the better part of the chapter because he will play a bigger role later on. Cross your fingers for him!

**Kajihenge Yoko:** No, Jin is not dead. =) Nor is Touya. And, yes, Kurama failing is practically unheard of, and therefore should be treasured when the rare moment passes! Mwahaha! (more evil laughter) Mwahaha! Haha! Ha!...I'm done.

**Blehh:** Teehee, Kurama's special, we can let him have a bit of mean time, right? Right?...Or not. (covers mouth) Did I give it away? Teehee, I love teasing you guys...

**Random person:** Well, thank you very much! I'm glad to hear that. Enjoy the chapter, ne?

**Yoru Inu: **(blinks) Um, which part was the nickname? Haha, cause that'd be a long name to give someone...Thank you for the offer, I'll hold you to it someday. Good to hear from you, and hoping to talk with ya again soon!

**LyricalPrincess: **Lol, cool! Thank you for the lemon joke (loved it lots), and I'm glad your computer came back from the Gay Side (very bad reference to Star Wars, btw) in order to allow you to review. Caio!

**PopTartAddict:** Haha, a beta is just someone who reads over a story and corrects/makes suggetions/whatever is necessary to make it better. No, you're not stupid. It took me a while to learn all them fancy greek words (wait...that is greek, right?) Thanks for the support! You rock, buuuuddy!

**lizzieXmarieXyoukai:** Eh... the last joke is ouchie. But thank you for sharing! And so many compliments! I don't know what to say to you people other than "Thank you", "Thank you", aaaaand...uh, "THANK YOU!" Caio for now, lovely reader, and enjoy the next installment! Oooh, big word...

**Conscience: (blank stare) You'recommunication skills are nay admirable.**

Compared to you? Hardly. Who uses the word "nay"? But yeah, it's time for the chapter now! YAY!

**Conscience: (waving little flag) Yay…**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 17: Between the Lines**

Lunch talk died down fairly quickly after the initial joy of having a decent meal fed to the group. Everyone dispersed not too long afterwards, going off to do their own things like training, laying around, and cleaning up the mess in the dining area. Mitsuyo, being unable to swallow her pride and ask for advice from Genkai, went back outside with the short fire demon and resumed her training…or what she assumed was training, since all she did was fall on her face and fail to do anything resembling a defensive maneuver against her teacher's wrath. Genkai watched the session from inside the temple with a perturbed expression on her face. It wasn't long before Mitsuyo was dragged back inside by the old psychic, all the while muttering profanities about how incompetent the girl was under her breath.

Kurama had observed the sessions as well, though he didn't say anything to Mitsuyo when Genkai hauled her into the main temple room for another "helpful" chat. He had been taking notes on how she reacted when Hiei attacked from different directions. If the sword was meant to sweep her off her feet, she would jump hysterically, or hold out her own sword to block. When he aimed above her waist, she would let out a sharp yelp, and then duck instantly, as if no coherent thought or order could make its way from her brain to her body before she acted. And she would do nothing to find her opponent besides swiveling around and holding the blade out in front of her like some sort of ward, and would then end up being thrown to the ground.

This would then result into being pulled back into the safety of the old hermit's compound.

To say this happened only a few times would be an understatement. Hiei was ready to throw his sword into the nearest tree and stomp off—something that he never planned on doing in his life, as it was immature and pathetic. Not to mention the fact that Genkai's wrinkly face seemed even more strained after every conversation with the stubborn teen, watching her march back outside to the grumpy fire demon only to be lugged back inside the temple for another talk.

"Stop holding your elbows so high!"

"That stance leaves too many open spots, giving your opponent the perfect way to defeat you!"

"Do you have no brain in that head of yours, girl?"

"For God's sake, girl, move your feet!"

"The point is to not fall on your ass, damn it! Is that so hard to understand?"

"RUNNING FROM YOUR ENEMY DOES NOTHING!"

"For crying out loud!" Mitsuyo finally screamed in frustration. "Stop telling me what NOT to do and start telling me what the hell I AM suppose to do!"

"Genkai," Kurama broke in before the worn tutor could reply. The two women glanced at him, irritated flames of rage burning in their eyes. Slightly unnerved at how similar the glares were, the redhead did his best to ignore them and continue, "Perhaps I could have a brief discussion with Mitsuyo concerning her training. Alone, if you please."

Genkai simply folded her arms behind her back and stalked out of the room, still muttering something along the lines, "Honestly, this is a waste of my time, I could be training someone worthy of my talents, but I always seem to be stuck with incompetent fools…"

The two let Genkai grumble as she left, caught up in their own staring contest, only Kurama's gaze was filled with patience instead of anger. Mitsuyo was finding it hard not to throw a tantrum right then and there. It wasn't fair to make her go through this. She wasn't a demon, she never was a demon, nor did she have any interest in martial arts beyond the joy of beating another person up in a videogame. And yet here she was, thrown into this deal like the power was going to just spring to her fingertips when the going got tough. So what if Mitsuyo was in perfect shape? So what if she had amazing spiritual powers—ignoring the fact she couldn't really access it? She had absolutely no idea what the hell she was doing. Not to mention that the one person that she knew—the very same person that brought her into this mess in the first place—and the only person, it seemed, that she held any respect for, had suddenly gone cold.

Life couldn't be that cruel to her.

Kurama was thinking along similar lines. Each look they shared throughout the day was enough to make his resolve…dissolve, and his hate for the situation they now found themselves in continued to grow. To think that he was having trouble dismissing her existence for a day was ridiculous…not even one day. It was barely past four in the afternoon, and he had made his pledge only twelve hours earlier.

"What exactly am I suppose to do?" Mitsuyo finally exploded after a few moments of silence. "I'm fighting completely blind out there! I'm not learning anything other than when you're around Midget Monkey"—she waved her arm haphazardly in the general direction of Hiei—"you better run like hell towards the nearest hospital before you lose something more than your ability to stand on two feet! For _God's sake_, it's like you think I have some hidden talent that will show itself once I'm down and dirty! IN CASE YOU FORGOT, I'M NOTHING SPECIAL! THAT ENERGY INSIDE ME IS _SPIRITUALLY LOCKED AWAY!_ REMEMBER? Yeah, the closest I ever got to killing something was when I was shaking a bag with a goldfish in it that I got for my fifth birthday. Hard to believe? Same here! I QUIT!" She finished with a scream, and started to stomp her way towards the door.

"Mitsuyo," Kurama interrupted calmly.

"WHAT?" the giril snapped, whipping around so quickly that her loose hair fell into her face. Her face was flushed from her yelling, and her clothes had a disheveled look to them from her training and the paroxysm she just had.

"Mitsuyo. I _will _tell you what you need to know," he walked up to her, meeting her gaze with a steely stare of his own. Mentally, the redhead had to repeat to himself not to get lost into her swirling brown pools of emotion, for he knew that if he did, all control and oaths would be forgotten. However, against his will, Kurama's hand rose to brush the stray tresses from marring her hurt expression. Neither spoke until the task was finished, and when he mind was ready to withdraw his hand, his body disregarded the command, and instead cupped her chin.

"I see how your body reacts to assault, Mitsuyo. You flinch; you duck. You act without thinking, letting your instincts take over. All rational thoughts leave you, and I know that even if you knew how to protect yourself, you would still have to fight off those urges. I know that. What I don't know is… why? To gain such a response would mean that you've been submitted to this sort of harassment, and therefore developed this reaction. I could help you overcome it…if you will share the memory with me."

Her eyes started to glaze over in tears, shaking her head and pulling away from his touch. She was fighting back tears, having too much pride to cry in front of him. Only her family had seen her shed anything remotely close to a tear, and she wanted it to stay that way. Kurama's speech, however, proved to be difficult to fight, as what he spoke was the truth.

"I…I can't…" Mitsuyo whimpered, all the anger she had stored up dissipating immediately. "Kurama, don't make me…"

The fox smiled sadly, his heart sinking deep into his chest. Perhaps there was a spot of mystery in this girl in front of him after all, something that had nothing to do with her earlier secret of being a male student at school.

"Very well," Kurama relented, letting his hand drop back to his side. "However, we cannot continue your training in such a manner until you tell me."

Mitsuyo opened her mouth to protest, but he cut her off just as quickly, "So, until you feel comfortable to divulge such an experience with me, we'll simply have to change a few things. I'll talk with Hiei about it later on."

Her lips pressed together again, forming a reluctant smile. Nodding her head, Mitsuyo locked her hands together behind her back, and starting shuffling her feet shyly. Kurama's own mouth twitched upwards charmingly, before turning away to stare out of the open temple doors at the dark, yet soothing sky. The silence struck her now that the conversation seemed to come to a standstill, and Mitsuyo nibbled her bottom lip nervously. Now that she finally was forced to be in the same room with the redhead, alone, with nothing too important to discuss, she wanted to confront him on why he was acting so strangely towards her, and she really didn't want to screw up and make him madder at her than he was already.

"Eh…Kurama…" she started uneasily.

"Yes?" he inquired, giving her a sideways glance. "What is it?"

"Well…it's just that…I was sort of wondering… why…?" It was like Mitsuyo's jaws weren't getting the message. Her mind knew what to say, and her mouth was working just fine, but somewhere between the two, what she wanted to say was getting scrambled.

"Why what?" Kurama pressed curiously.

"Why…" she forced out, trying to make her tongue form the right words. "Why… Why is Hiei so short?"

Okay…not exactly what she wanted to say, but…close enough.

Kurama stared at her unblinkingly with an unreadable expression on his masked face. One hand was still in his pocket, while the other dangled casually by his side. The wind was playing with his long, fiery mane, making it fall into his face every once in a while, but he was unaffected.

Mitsuyo was frozen in place, her back stiff and muscles tensed from anticipating his reaction to her ridiculous query. Toying with her hair as well, the breeze didn't seem to want to leave any loose clothing or object untouched. The two simply stood there in the silent room, eyes locked, and let the wind do what it chose with whatever it wished for what seemed like hours to the girl.

And then it was like her heart melted.

Kurama smiled. A true, genuine smile—the first all day. After the morning's events, Mitsuyo wasn't sure if she'd ever see it again. Funny, how simple things like that manage to grow on people, as only a couple days before, Mitsuyo would've wanted to tear that expression off his face and out of his mind for the rest of eternity.

"I'll see you in a while, Mitsuyo," he said, turning to the doorway that Genkai had walked through before the conversation began. "In the meantime, take this period of rest to sort your thoughts. I can see in your eyes that your mind is rather restless at the moment."

She nodded dumbly, watching him leave for a moment before starting to head in the opposite direction.

_Honestly, what is that girl thinking,_ Kurama mused with an amused shake of his head. _Asking about Hiei's height… _He chuckled at the thought.

The hand that wasn't stored away in his pants started to drift to the opposite pocket, when he felt a small, irregular bulge coming from the deepest corners of the fabric.

"Wha…?" the fox murmured in confusion, but then it clicked, and there was no need to finish.

Mitsuyo was almost out of the door when he called her back in a very cool manner.

"Wait a minute more, Mitsuyo."

Looking over her shoulder, she found him walking towards her with his hand digging in his pocket intently. Kurama was a mere three steps away from her when he stopped and withdrew a clasped fist from the pouch.

"Here," the redhead offered calmly, holding his hand out to her. Uncertainly, she met him halfway, and into her outstretched palm was the most beautiful necklace Mitsuyo had ever seen. The jewels were shinning up at her brightly, even with the poor lighting the room gave it. She could barely make out markings on each stone, but decided that it was some sort of charm necklace. "For good luck," Kurama explained her unasked question. "Not that I believe you need it, but…consider it a small trinket of comfort whenever you may require it."

"Wow…" the girl gaped openly, fingering each individual gem with awe and wonder. "Thank you…I…I really have no idea what to say," she let loose a small, disbelieving giggle. "I've never really gotten jewelry from anyone other than family, and even then it wasn't something so…wow…it's…it's really…"

"Beautiful?" Kurama supplied in a detached tone.

"Shiny."

Once again, his lips twitched at the hilarity her personality provided him, but instead the fox said seriously, "I don't want to make you worry or anything of the sort, but I need you give me your word that under no circumstances will you remove this necklace."

Mitsuyo's brows furrowed at the unusual pledge he was asking of her, but slowly, she spoke strongly, "I promise."

Composedly nodding his thanks, Kurama showed her his back and walked away again, with the full intention of making it out of the room this time.

Mitsuyo wanted to question him on why she wasn't allowed to take the necklace off, and his suddenly loftiness, but her eyes kept catching the sheen the gems gave off, and her train of thought would die.

After all, it was really shiny…

~`*`~

That Night...

~`*`~

All was still in the trees, the cold, insistent breeze pressing into stiff objects in the foliage every now and then. The soft scuff of loose leaves scuttling across the hard forest floors were like gentle secrets of surrender the wind whispered to the trunks of the trees. Not a creature of the night made a noise, the biting cold that swept through the woods discouraging them from moving, as well as the delicate shine of the moon overhead catching even the slightest rustle the breeze left behind.

However, one being stood alone, on the thickest branch of the tallest tree. Dressed in the blue uniform belonging to the Shinobi sect, he stared down at the compound a few miles away from his position with cold, disgusted look. The bitter wind caught at any spare clothing at was not clinging to his body, but he made no move that showed discomfort. The focus of his glare was stern and unwavering, so the wind died down, deciding it was defeated in the contest of wills. With one hand pressed again the solid tree, the other hanging by his side, he waited and observed, just as his orders demanded him to.

Laughter of the voices inside the temple drifted into his ears, registering with a pungent taste of satisfaction. The Sprit Detective and his gang were nervous—he could hear it in the tense pitch of their conversations. That was good; they should be worried. Master Akio was right in that the note would throw them off-balance, and it would make them easier to take the girl and do away with the rest.

Finally, he sighed, and turned his head away, the first sign of movement he had displayed while standing his ground that night. Something in his mind was making him restless. It had been nagging at him all night, and he didn't know why. All he knew was that there was a voice in his mind telling him this wasn't right. The guilt he had managed to fight off since he left the base was leaking out of his grasp, and he bowed his head in confusion.

His body was tensing, a small prick in the back of his mind digging into his consciousness with vigor, and he had to fight a wince. The fist at his side was twitching, and his eyes snapped open—sight was hazy.

This…no, whatever it was, it wasn't good.

Narrowing his eyes, he mentally shoved the feeling back roughly, and relaxed when the pain dispersed quickly. It was a strange feeling, but he would try to ignore it. Perhaps he would talk to Mister Akio about it later; his master would make the pain disappear for good, this he knew.

Feeling as though he had stayed long enough, shot one last look at the temple before flitting away, back to his master to deliver the news of his mission.

~`*`~

With Mrs. Minamino and Mr. Hatakana...

~`*`~

The swift breeze on the ocean was much more friendly, especially towards the passengers on the S.S. Kyouki, the cruise ship heading southward from Japan to one of the smaller islands around its borders.

Dim lantern lights were strung about the deck, where laughing and dancing was taking place, the muted salsa music drowned out every once in a while by the breaking waves as they came in contact with the ship's exterior. The people aboard the cruise liner were ecstatic with their vacation from whatever it was in their life they were taking time off from.

Two adults in particular looked like they were having an exceptionally enjoyable time as they danced, one twirling the other as peels of laughter escaped their lips. Perhaps it was due to the large doses of alcohol the duo had consumed a few hours ago, or maybe they were simply drunk off the presence of each other, but their dance was a bit sloppy, one partner tipping one way as the other tipped the other, and ended up tripping or slipping. However, each mess-up was brushed off with a laugh and the two continued dancing where they had left off. But, after a while, the activity was taking its toll, so, standing by the sidelines, they fought the urge to plop down into the nearest chair, and opted to simply catch their breath.

"Oh, honey, I think I need a break," the smaller, more feminine being gasped out between giggles. "I'm feeling a bit dizzy; just give me a minute to catch my breath."

"No, of course, take your time!" her partner exclaimed, trying to regain control of his irregular breathing without drawing the attention of his better half. "Don't feel the need to rush any time soon…"

She laughed at his fake grimace as he clasped his back, feigning pain. Brushing a strand of hair from her slightly sweating brow, she offered in what she hoped not to be a mocking tone, "Sorry, dear, are you feeling a bit restless? Or did I wear you out too early?"

Between the deep breath he was taking in, he had to chuckle at her hidden innuendo, and admitted, "To be frank, I never expected dancing with you could be so exhilarating. But I'm fine; I just need a few seconds to collect myself."

He watched his partner grin out of the corner of his eye, and he could've sworn a flash of satisfaction cross her face. Now, the male ego inside of him protested loudly, telling him to say something to put him on the superior end, but he chose to ignore it. Deciding instead to humor her, he added in a warm tone, "Why didn't you tell me what an amazing dancer you were, Shiori?"

Stretching her back muscles, she smiled in a much gentler fashion and replied with an off-handed gesture, "You never asked, and I didn't think you would need to know until the time came."

"So, what, two hours ago when I first asked you for a dance didn't seem like a good time to tell me?" he joked.

"Well, it didn't seem to be a good time to start a conversation over it, no," Shiori answered, and seeing him open his mouth to argue, she interrupted him by adding, "And don't say you wouldn't start a conversation about it. You would and you know it—I know you too well."

Hatanaka scratched head sheepishly, realizing she was telling the truth. Blame the businessman in him to want to know details about everything, no matter if it was about dancing or how to cook gingerbread cookies.

Leaning closer to him, Shiori whispered in a teasing tone, "Besides, you seemed so confident in your own skills that I didn't want to bring you down from your throne by bragging."

"Too true," he agreed, shaking his head with a chuckle. "Honestly, I feel less sure about them now after seeing you perform. Whoo!"

"Ah, darling," she giggled, "let's just enjoy the time have left…oh, dear, how much time do we have left?"

"Hmm..." Hatanaka thought, brow furrowing in thought. Looking down at his watch, though it didn't help him as much as he wished it would have, he answered hesitantly, "I'm thinking a week, give or take a day or two."

Shiori sighed. "I have to admit," she confessed shyly. "This is the most fun I've had in a while. Thank you for this trip, it was beautiful, honey."

"Was? That mean it isn't anymore?" he joked, but continued on when his tone favored a more thoughtful pitch. "I wasn't so sure when I bought the tickets, really. You seemed to be so comfortable at home with your son and your job that I didn't think you would want to leave, even if it was temporary and Suichi was old enough to take care of himself. I'm glad you did, though."

Sighing again, she responded in a slightly guilty voice, "So am I. Don't get me wrong, I love my son to death, but it's nice to have… different male company every once in while. Suichi means well, but it's unnerving to have such a flawless teenager." She paused, giving her date a side-long look, and laughed, only this was bitterer than it was before. "Look at me, complaining about having the perfect child. Other mothers would kill to have it as easy as I do. Maybe I'm being silly, but raising Suichi was effortless on my part. He seemed so grown-up and mature, even when he was a toddler! When I would go to pick him up from school, I couldn't help but notice how independent he acted compared to the other children on the playground. While some would entertain themselves with balls or toys from home, he would be on the other side of the park, observing flowers or simply reading a book. No matter what, he just seemed different."

Noting how she was falling into a solemn mood, Hatanaka walked behind her and wrapped his arms gently around her waist, smiling when he felt her lean into his embrace gratefully. Resting his chin on her shoulder, the bispecticled man consoled, "No child is alike, Shiori. You shouldn't worry about him, nor should you try to find something wrong with him. He is different, Shiori. He's your son, not anyone else's. And I consider that to be a special factor when it comes to him."

The young mother gave into a grin that was fighting to escape her lips, and simple said softly, "I know that. And I don't mean to compare, it's just that I've always heard that teenaged boys are supposed to be incorrigible—running off with their friends late into the night, flirting left and right with any female with a pulse…eating me out of house and home." Both shared a brief laugh with her statement, but it quickly died when she continued talking, "But Suichi's nothing like that. He's kind…considerate. Observant, too. He always seems to know when something's wrong. He's polite and charming, but even with that and his good looks; I've never seen him hung over a girl. The other way around, however…" She sighed. "I suppose I just expected some sort of catch, possibly a problem that was unusual because he was unusual. I haven't found it yet."

Feeling that she needed a bit of comfort, Hatanaka bent his head and gave a light, comforting kiss on her shoulder before returning to his previous position.

"Don't worry too much about it, hun," he consoled with a light tone. "There's nothing you can really do about it right now, except to call him up now and sign him up for counseling. But something tells me that you don't want nor need to do that yet, if at all. If and when this unusual problem of his shows itself, we'll deal with it then. But until that time comes…we can only give our unwavering support for him, and continue to guide him into adulthood."

"You're right," Shiori groaned pitifully. "I guess I don't want to just yet. It feels like it—"

"Was just yesterday that you were feeding him with a bottle, and changing his diapers," he finished. Seeing the surprised look on her face, Hatanaka had to grin. "I've got a son, too, remember. And it goes double for me."

"Here we are talking about my boy when you have a perfectly beautiful child yourself," Shiori chided. "And there you went, letting me forget about him for a minute there."

"Forget about Suichi? Never," the bispecticled man responded in a shocked tone. "I wonder what the two of them are doing right now."

"We'll ask them all about it when we get home," Shiori answered with a playful laugh. Shifting out of his grip, she held his hand, leading him back into the cabin area with a small smile. It was like it was stuck on her face when she was with him. "Right now, I'm in the mood for some food, how about you?"

Hatanaka nodded in agreement, and followed her with a musing grin on his own lips. When she turned around, he discreetly let his other hand fall into his pants pocket, feeling the small, square lump that occupied the space. Fingering it lightly, the pads of his digits sliding across its top, his smile only grew.

~`*`~

With the Gang...

~`*`~

Dinner conversations slowly started dying down when the food was gone. Yusuke and Kuwabara, too busy groaning about their over-stuffed stomachs, laid spread-eagled on the smooth wooden floors of the dojo. Genkai had pulled Mitsuyo to the side to give her another lesson on how to defend herself, which didn't seem to be going well as both their faces were twisted into glares and their voices were rising. Yukina had gone back into the kitchen to wash the dishes, and Kurama stood to offer her his assistance.

However, he was stopped by a sharp command from Hiei, who was still window-benched on the other side of the room.

"Kurama," he said in an edgy tone. "Come here."

Bowing his apologies to the young ice maiden, he turned away and quietly strode over to the fire demon's side. Kurama recognized the manner in which Hiei spoke, and knew it would be best not to react until he knew exactly what was bothering him.

"What is it, Hiei?" he asked when he got close, voice discreet and light.

Hiei, not removing his gaze from the picture outside, replied with a simple, "What do you see out there?"

Brow furrowing, Kurama knelt down and looked over Hiei's shoulder with puzzlement. His confusion grew more when he saw that it was as dark as night outside, when it could only be two in the afternoon. With what looked like storm clouds overhead, and the strong breeze of the wind pushing against the weaker branches, Kurama had to guess that bad weather decided to drop in for a visit.

"It would seem that a storm is approaching," Kurama answered with an air of carelessness. "Nothing to worry about."

"Will this not delay the training of the girl?" Hiei asked, giving his companion a side-long glance.

"It will. We can meditate inside for tonight," the fox answered with a decisive tone. "Her test will have to be made-up tomorrow."

"She learned nothing that needs to be tested for proficiency," Hiei scoffed. "All she did was fall and get back up again with every hit. I'd love to say I was impressed, but I'm not one to lie."

"Yes…but what exactly did you tell her to do?"

"Defend herself in what she believed to be the right way," Hiei answered, not missing a beat. "But she seemed to think that the right way was to leave herself completely open to an attack. That, or she screams and falls to the ground without my aid."

Kurama looked thoughtful, and said in a musing tone, "I suppose we should focus on that for our next session, hm?"

As he made to stand up and walk away, Hiei called to him, still facing the window. "Kurama."

Turning around, the redhead gave the back of his friend a questioning look.

"You're being foolish, you know."

Kurama didn't answer, but simply walked back to the table to help Yukina clear the last dishes from lunch, and disappeared into the kitchen.

Hiei watched his departure inconspicuously, his eyes holding not rage or boredom, but pity and frustration. Facing the window, he folded his arms more securely across his chest and hmphed. The clouds only rumbled in reply, shifting until the peak of the moon shone through the gap it left.

"Fool," he huffed.

Meanwhile, Mitsuyo was done with her little banter with the temple hermit, and was released as she went off to start bugging the two human floor-carpets.

"Yusuke! Kuwabara! Come with me, please," Genkai barked roughly from the other side of the room, leading the two grumbling boys out into the pasture nestled behind the temple. After all, they were use to harsh treatment, and a little rain would do them good with what she had planned for them. Yusuke was still rubbling his stomach, but reluctantly followed the old woman out the back door with Kuwabara not far behind him.

Mitsuyo couldn't help but laugh at their pouting expressions, however quickly stopped and offered to assist Yukina after seeing her struggle to balance the dinner dishes in her hands. "Here, let me help," she offered warmly, taking some of the more-unstable dishware out of her arms. "Don't need to go breaking things."

"Oh, thank you, Miss Kajima," Mitsuyo's eye twitched, "you're too kind."

To be perfectly honest, Mitsuyo wasn't use to being described as "kind". The right word would've been along the lines of "rambunctious", "wily" and…well, "obnoxious" also worked well enough. But she just smiled and walked into the kitchen, feeling much better about herself and the fact that she helped someone instead of hampering whatever they were doing.

Of course, that feeling disappeared, not to mention the strength in her arms, when she saw a certain redhead at the sink, washing dishes, and almost dropped her own stack onto the floor.

"Uh…well… Hey, Kurama," she greeted warily. "I didn't know you were in here…"

"Afternoon, Miss Kajima," Kurama said with a small smile. "You may want to put those dishes down—you're arms are shaking."

"Heh, yeah, right," she agreed in a slightly trembling voice, setting the load in her hands on the counter -- as far away from Kurama so as to keep her distance, but close enough for Kurama to reach it easily -- before backing away. "Well, Yukina, I think Kurama is more than enough help for you, so I'll just be going now."

She almost made it out of the room before Kurama called her back.

"On the contrary, Mitsuyo," he said in a light tone. "I would appreciate it if you would help me with the drying. That way, the job will get done faster, wouldn't you agree?"

Gritting her teeth, she was tempted to decline with as much rudeness she could muster, but looking at Yukina's smiling face out of the corner of her eye, the urge died. After all, she didn't want to make the only person considering her "kind" think she had misjudged.

So, Mitsuyo swallowed her pride, and pasted on a fake smile, saying in a manner not unlike Kurama, "Good point, I'll do just that, Kurama, thank you."

Grinning politely, he said, "No, thank you, Mitsuyo."

"No, the praise goes to you, Almighty Housekeep-Helper."

"Quite the opposite, Miss Kajima, the commendation surely belongs to you."

_Oh, so he wants to play that game, eh?_ Mitsuyo thought in her head. _We'll see who gets the last say._

"On the contrary, Kurama," she imitated, and she swore she saw a flash of amusement in his emerald pools. "Chances are I would've just gone off to do something unproductive had you not said anything. This way, I'm actually doing something helpful, instead of standing back and watching. So, thank you."

"But Mitsuyo, you were right in thinking that Yukina and I were enough to take care of the dishes. Even if I did insist, you didn't need to consent. But you did—my thanks to you."

"You're being too lenient, Kurama, I am, after all, a crazy teen who doesn't do anything significant. I'm causing trouble for you all, and this way, it makes me think I'm doing something useful. Because you persuaded me with your wise knowledge, I agreed to help you instead of wasting away in the corner until you were done."

Kurama gave her a hard, lingering stare, noting that she was no longer talking about the chore he had long stopped executing. He opened his mouth, and spoke slowly, as if coming to a realization as to what she was talking about.

"Mitsuyo, this task will be much easier to accomplish if we have your assistance. True, you could simply leave us be, and the job would get done the same. But, if you were to assist us, then it would be done more efficiently, and we would then be able to do things we otherwise wouldn't have had the opportunity to do. If you choose to help, then it would be most appreciated. After all, why waste an able hand on something meaningless?"

Yukina stood between them, glancing at one, then the other, before speaking up in what Mitsuyo assumed to be a light tone, "Well, I think you two have some things to talk over, so I'll go wipe off the table for now. Call if you need help!"

She brushed past Mitsuyo on the way out, giving her a quick, apologetic look, before whisking around the corner and out of sight.

Kurama and Mitsuyo had a small stare-down, his eyes shinning with sadness and guilt, while hers seemed to simmer with barely tamed frustration and anxiety. They stayed that way for what seemed like hours, drowning in each other's eyes. Kurama's hands were still buried in the soapy water filling the basin of the sink, and Mitsuyo's wouldn't release the grip they had on her pant legs.

Finally, finding the silence unbearable—or was it the look in his eyes?—Mitsuyo spoke, her voice breaking slightly, "Kurama…I think I should just go…I-I mean…"

Kurama immediately let whatever he was holding in his hands drop into the sink, pulling them out and walking towards her in hurried steps. He hadn't even bothered—no, he hadn't even thought about—drying his hands as he swept her into a soothing hug, doing his best to smother whatever thoughts the girl in his arms was having with his passionate embrace. Burying his nose into her neck, he inhaled, slowly.

_She does smell like rain, _he confirmed off-handedly, and spoke in a soft, reassuring tone, "I apologize, Mitsuyo. I'm terribly sorry; I didn't mean to make you think that I held odious feelings towards you. Forgive me…please."

He drew back and looked her in the eye, as if willing her to believe him.

"I…I have no idea what you just said," she told him truthfully, giving into a small smile. "I was just afraid that I had done something that got you mad…o-or something—"

"Trust me when I say, nothing you could ever do would make me mad enough to distance myself from you like I did today," he cut off, giving what he hoped to be an encouraging smile.

Mitsuyo herself was surprised and slightly happy finding that she hadn't done anything to make Kurama hate her, and pulled him into another hug. She had to admit, she loved the smell of roses when it came from him.

"So we're good?" she asked him from her nestled position against his chest.

"Yes," he answered faintly, staring ahead of him with a musing look taking over his facial features. "But, Mitsuyo…I'm afraid I won't be as close to you as I've been for the past few days."

"That's okay," she assured with a sad grin. "As long as you aren't angry with me, I can live with that."

She pulled away rather reluctantly, and started to walk out of the kitchen when his voice pulled her back.

"You're not going to inquire why?"

Looking at him over her shoulder, she gave an innocent smirk, and replied, "I could…but why would I need to know? If I needed to, you would've told me. You didn't offer the information, so I won't ask for it. Besides, I figure you're doing what you think is best. I don't want to give you trouble over that."

He opened his mouth to question her further, but had to stop. Her reasoning was well put, and it was true that it would be easier that she didn't know. Then again, he had thought the same thing when he executed the plan the first time, and it ended up upsetting her. _But there's difference this time, _he countered in his mind. _She approves of it…and therefore it makes it alright._

_She's maturing faster than I expected,_ Kurama thought with a satisfied beam. _I dare say I'm…proud…of her._

Seeing that she had yet to move from where he had stopped her, the redhead instead told her, "A storm's approaching outside. We'll be using the main temple room for our meditation session this afternoon. If it doesn't clear up in time, Genkai's first test will have to be combined with tomorrow's. You go ahead and take care of any preparations you may have beforehand, such as changing into a more suitable outfit. I'll join you momentarily."

She nodded in understanding, and continued walking away. Kurama watched her leave, following behind her until he reached the doorway bridging the kitchen to the room where the rest of the gang rested. Not really sure why, his eyes drifted to the space by the window, finding it vacant of any signs of its previous occupant.

Allowing himself another small smile, he retraced his steps, and once again started up washing the dishes. That smile stuck with him for a long while, as he continued to relive inhaling her intoxicating scent, and the feeling of having her in his embrace.

That is, until Kurama realized one confusing fact.

"Why is it," the redhead said aloud to no one in particular, "that this assignment started out with three people…and yet I find myself completing it alone?"

~`*`~

_The fox did it again._

A metal clang as his sword met another.

_Those pathetic emotions._

A cry fed his hungry ears.

_He gave into them._

The thump of a body coming into contact with the ground.

_Why does he get himself into such problems?_

Blood splattered at his feet.

_Why submit oneself to such foolishness?_

Another demon falling to pieces before his black boots.

_Why?_

Lithely, Hiei rose from his crouched position with an indifferent look on his face when he observed the mess he made of a demon he had met in the forest just outside of Genkai's temple. The apparition may have been considered strong among those that resided in the leafy depths of the woods, but it was no match for him and his power. With a clean, wide, swift swipe at the air, the demon blood lining his blade was gone and Hiei fluidly sheathed it once more. Perhaps he didn't need to kill it. There was a chance he could've just let it live. But Hiei was not one for mercy, nor was he one to turn down a challenge.

Not once in his mind did he consider himself to be a demon bully when he accepted this challenge while knowing the inferior power the demon held compared to his own.

With a soft 'hn', he turned away and continued his musing walk like he had planned.

Sometimes, he wished that Kurama would just stay one way so that he could have the comfort in knowing the teen could never surprise him. Sometimes, he wished that his humanity was something that could be put away, only to be withdrawn when it was truly needed… and ignored when it wasn't.

Sometimes, he really hated the fox for making his head hurt so much.

All these emotions…yes, he felt them. Yes, he acknowledged them. But act on them? Not necessarily. He would never understand why such feelings were unbearable. The only ones he knew that could cause such pain was physical injury or anger. Any others were weak in his mind.

_Hn._

Maybe it was a human thing.

~`*`~

"Okay, Yusuke," he gasped to himself. "Just keep breathing….breathe…just breathe…oh, man, I hate running…breathe…breathe…move…move…run…run…shit…shit…cramp…cramp…ow…ow…I hate you…Grandma…"

"Shut up and focus, Dimwit," she answered offhandedly.

He was currently weaving through the trees of the demon forest, on the opposite side of where Hiei was having his little walk. He was having a bit of trouble, too, considering Genkai was sitting on him…with a boulder or two strapped to each of his limbs and back—of which Genkai perched herself—that were unbelievably dense.

"Making me do this after a meal, what the hell is wrong with you?" Yusuke growled out between pants.

"Plenty of things, but I fear I'll die from the lack of patience with explaining them to you, so I figure I'll let you use your imagination. It might make you live longer."

"Where the hell did you find such heavy rocks, you dirty hag?" he rushed out before sucking in another deep breath, choosing to ignore the stab at his pride and (questionable) intelligence.

"I've had them lying around, prepared and waiting for you to finish your training," she answered, lazily tapping her finger with her tongue, flipping through the magazine in her hand.

"Ah," he replied in a strained light tone, just barely grazing by the trunk of a large oak. "That was nice of you."

"Considering what I could have given you instead, yes, I am very nice. Now run."

"What's it look like I'm doing, you old power monger?"

"Flapping your yap, you incorrigible, foolish child. Just do as I say."

"Fine, fine… And what did you stick Kuwabara with, huh?" Yusuke growled at her breathlessly.

"He's practicing hitting a moving target with his Spirit Sword," she answered offhandedly, eyes trained on the article before her.

"Ah."

Computing…

Yusuke's whole body tensed with dread as he whipped his head around to stare blankly at his teacher. "Eh…Genkai? The moving target wouldn't happen to be—"

The sight behind him was enough of an answer.

He managed to let out a small "eep" before the combined force of Genkai leaping off of his body and the shimmering whip of Kuwabara's spirit energy sent him sliding ruthlessly through the forest's particularly rocky floor. Dust whipped around him in a dizzying hurricane, getting into his stinging eyes and stuck to his sweaty face and body parts (some not appropriate to mention).

It's truly amazing where grains of gravel can end up.

After the initial whirlwind died down, Yusuke found himself jammed into the ground chest-down by the crushing force of the special boulders on his back and corresponding appendages. He could've sworn the world was spinning, and so did his full stomach. So it's fairly easy to understand his reaction when the world finally stopped spinning.

"Ohhh…the tank's unhappy…"

Genkai stood beside him with an indifferent look on her face, arms crossed behind her back. Her magazine was gone—how unfortunate—but she didn't seem to particularly mind.

"You should have listened to me when I told you to pay attention to your training." She left him with those words, seemingly forgetting to help him out of his situation like he was hoping she would.

"I hit 'em, I hit 'em," came Kuwabara's singing voice, which was becoming less distant by the chant, and by the fifth repetition, he was performing a rather ridiculous victory dance just by Yusuke's flattened and pinned elbow.

Yusuke groaned again.

His friend's joyous face was suddenly very close to his own, the large, goofy smile warping into an expression of concern.

"Hey, Urameshi, you don't look so hot, feelin' alright?"

His answer coated the lower portion of Kuwabara's pants and shoes.

"…Fine."

~`*`~

Kurama and his protégé met in one of Genkai's many empty temple rooms for their meditation period after the job of washing the dishes was finished. They sat cross-legged across from each other, preparing for the start of their second contemplation session.

"Okay, Teach, what's this afternoon's question?" Mitsuyo asked the redhead, feeling much more relaxed than she had been before. The initial conversation in the kitchen had definitely made her emotions calm down, and reverted to acting as she had been born to act.

That morning, outside in the forest after he had woken her from slumber, the question he asked had simply been one to satisfy his curiosity.

_**.:Flashback:.**_

"_Why is it that you go to school dressed as a male student?"_

_Her answer had been a straightforward one, but it managed to get the job done._

"_Well, when I was little," Mitsuyo started slowly, "I always seemed to have an aversion to girlie things."_

"_Girlie things?" Kurama quoted with a cocked eyebrow, despite his eyes being closed, and his posture unmoving._

_Mitsuyo laughed. "Anything pink, frilly, or unnatural smelling usually got to me big time," she clarified._

"_Right…"_

"…_So, yeah, anyways, I turned into a natural tomboy. Daddy's little girl. I'd play every sport imaginable—and totally kick ass at them, I might add—get dirtier than any pig rolling in mud, mostly by my need for a trek through the woods in our backyard when we lived in the US, and anything that even remotely reminded me of make-up and skirts normally had a fire aversion worse than my hate for them."_

_Trying desperately not to chuckle, Kurama asked, "You incinerated them?"_

"_I've always been a natural pyro. My mom always thought that it was a phase I'd grow out of, so I never got in serious trouble. Sure, I got a grounding or two, and maybe my allowance deducted…not to mention they hid anything that could pass as matches or lighters for a good three weeks… oh, and I can't forget that they wouldn't let me near the stove at all until I was in my teens…"_

_Deciding a small change of subject was needed, Kurama quickly cut in, "You never grew out of it?"_

"_Does it look like I did?" she answered with a similar giggle. "Nope, Mom's still kicking herself over that. I think she blames Dad because he encouraged me in whatever I did—not counting the whole fire deal. Of course, he's oblivious to the whole thing, so it's not doing anyone harm. But, I think she's mostly mad at him because recently, when we moved here and signed up for Meiou High, Dad made me a fake identity because—"_

"_The female uniforms were precisely what you didn't like," Kurama finished, realization dawning on him with a smile._

"_Exactly," Mitsuyo agreed._

_**.:End of Flashback:.**_

And so that was how the first session went. But, Kurama had a different question to ask this time, and felt as if it would reveal a little more about Mitsuyo that he had yet to find out about her.

"What was your educational experience like back in the United States?" he inquired evenly from behind closed eyelids.

They didn't need to be open to sense the discomfort he had just put the girl in. He felt it wafting off of her person, stiff and uncomfortably silent.

Mitsuyo's earlier ease was long gone. She was remarkably quiet, not moving a muscle from her stagnant position. Kurama hardly heard her breathe. It was like she was petrified, unable to respond. This made Kurama's certainty waver, but he held fast; if it bothered her, then it was probably best to get her to talk.

"Mitsuyo?" he prompted uncaringly, feigning ignorance.

"I…well…it-it was okay."

When Kurama was sure she wouldn't go into depths, he pressed her with a smile, "Care to elaborate?"

"Not really."

"That is the rule, Mitsuyo. Answer as detailed as possible in all cases, remember?"

"Not really."

"Don't pull this, Mitsuyo. Not after we patched things up between us."

"I don't want to…"

"Mitsuyo—"

"I was picked on, alright?" she finally burst out. Behind closed eyes, the young girl fought to keep her tears at bay. The hands resting on her knees started to clench, and she gritted her teeth to keep from sobbing.

Kurama, eyes also shut, wrinkled his brow out of concern. He was right in thinking that this needed to be talked over.

"How do you mean?"

Mitsuyo's mouth opened and closed repetitively, like a fish out of water. She struggled to get her voice to work strongly, so as not to give away any weakness she was feeling.

"I…It was because I was…d-different. I acted…different…than the other kids at school."

"How so?"

"It goes along with the question you asked me earlier," she confessed softly. "I was fine in elementary school, overlooking the fact that, at times, I could be a bit quirky. It was considered natural for kids to act immature and wild. But…when I graduated, I didn't really…change. I was still all happy and stuff. While others moved onto make-up and boys, I stuck with sports and jokes. They chatted away with friends and spread gossip; I went through classes day by day. They dressed themselves in slutty outfits, putting on so much perfume they were practically drowning in it; I kept wearing T-shirts and jeans. I never seemed to…fit in. After a time, I convinced myself I didn't want to. And it's true, even now, that I never want to be anything like those girls."

"Like Miss Hoshi," Kurama added in a calm voice. "That's why you don't like her."

"Not her, really," Mitsuyo corrected. "Just people like her. They're pathetic. When they don't piss me off, I pity them."

"This wouldn't happen to have anything to do with your performance whence training with Hiei, would it?"

"…Maybe…"

"Mitsuyo…"

"Okay, okay…Um…well, as I said, I use to get picked on quite often by them. Everything from verbal spars at lunch to spit wads during class. I…I attacked them on a few occasions. I've had to transfer school districts because of it. Well, just recently, in the US that is, I had slapped a girl named Summer Hill, and got suspended from school. My mom was sick, so I took the opportunity to stay at home with her to give her medicine and stuff like that. A week afterwards, I had gone down to the drug store for some more meds, and spotted Summer and a few of her friends. They ended up cornering me when I left the store and basically beat me senseless."

Kurama's eyes shot open to stare incredibly at the still-mediating form of Mitsuyo. She wasn't all that upset any more, but seemed to be angry instead. A small frown marred the serene picture she was creating, the strands of hair that fell into her face doing little to hide the expression.

"What happened then?" he incited attentively.

"The girls eventually dropped out of school—suspended, pregnant, a little of both... I was fine, but I've got this stupid scar on my knee when I fell on a broken piece of glass from a beer bottle. Had a black eye and a few bruises for a few weeks…when my dad found out—he was gone on a trip in England during all of this—he immediately had us pack our things and move here."

"Why here? Why not some other state close by?"

"My great-grandma died a bit ago. Mom was invited to the wake, as she was great granny's favorite granddaughter. We decided that instead of coming out for a short while, we might as well stay. Dad's family's basically all dead except for a few cousins, but they never stay in one place for long, and Mom hadn't seen her family for a while now."

"You told me before that your Dad lost his job?"

"Technically he did. Only...he was sort of promoted instead? We could afford to up and leave when that happened."

"Ah. So, I take it you never recovered, and you've acted this way ever since?"

"Mom wanted to take me to a physiatrist to find out whether or not I would be "traumatized" for the rest of my life," Mitsuyo mocked with a sigh. "I didn't think anything of it. Basically, I haven't gotten into a fight since then, so I never knew whether or not anything was wrong."

"But you knew what I was talking about when I brought it up earlier this afternoon," Kurama told her.

"Hiroshi and I have our spats every once in a while," she explained patiently. "Neither of us actually gets injured, but we'd throw small things at each other, have name-calling contests—"

"Race around the house wielding bats like swords as you two attempted to desecrate your living space," he finished in a teasing tone.

"Yeah, that too. Anyway, we had this pillow fight shortly after I was better because Hiroshi wasn't happy about the fact that I got to stay home from school and he still had to go. Normally, I won the pillow fights, and he won the races, but he won this particular pillow fight."

"Because you kept picturing the people who attacked you in his place?"

Mitsuyo nodded, eyes finally opening up to meet his worried gaze. She tried to smile reassuringly, but it failed to stabilize.

"Silly, isn't it? All I got was pushed around and bitch-slapped, and I forgot how to properly defend myself."

Kurama sighed, shoulders sagging under the weight that he now felt pushing onto them. The urge to protect her—shield her from harm was even greater now. The urge to sweep her up into a comforting hug was also great. Hell, the urge to steal her away and hide her from the world was driving him insane. But, instead of acting out on these urges, he abruptly stood up, and held out a hand for her.

"Our session will be cut short for today," he said in a detached tone. "Come—I will have that talk with Hiei now. I have an idea how to get around this condition of yours."

"Uh…okay…" she answered unsurely, slowly slipping her hand into his own. The redhead lifted her to her feet easily, let go, and led the way out of the temple room and into the forest lining the ground borders.

They walked on silently for a few minutes, and when they stopped, Kurama pulled Mitsuyo to him, resting his arm across her shoulders possessively. He couldn't help it, and she didn't raise any objections, so he figured that while he wasn't happy with his lack of control, at least she was.

"Hiei," he called into the foliage above, his voice carrying on the playful wind that the storm was bringing. "I must speak with you."

Not a minute passed before a black and blue blur landed at his feet, quickly taking the form of a crouching Hiei as he rose from his pose purposefully. His attire proved that he was just having an intense work-out period, as his arms and cheeks were scarred with small nicks and scratches, and flecks of dirt were speckled all over his body thanks to the droplets of sweat coating his face.

"I was in the middle of training," he spat coldly, indicating the unsheathed sword, dripping fresh demon blood, in his hand. "What is it now?"

"There's been a change in plans," Kurama informed him calmly, not the least bit unnerved at his companion's tone unlike Mitsuyo's uneasy form by his side. "Mitsuyo's training will go a bit differently than we originally figured, though it'll follow more along the lines she should be focusing on."

"Oh?" Hiei inquired in mock interest, quirking an eyebrow. "And what, exactly, will be different? Tell me the old bitch is taking over her training, and relieving me of those responsibilities."

"Sorry, Hiei," Kurama chuckled. "What I want her to do is work on speed and agility, being able to count on her ability to flee the scene without worrying about being caught. Can you do that?"

Hiei stared blankly at the redhead. "Don't make me question your brains, Kurama. I'd hate to have been wrong about them all these years."

"Good. New curriculum starts next session. Push hard, don't slack, but don't physically assault her unless you feel she'll be able to handle it properly this time. Despite the fact she is has no demon blood in her veins, or any record of a decent battle, she is still a victim of MPE, and should react without having to think it over too hard."

"What about verbal abuse?"

"All the better. It'll prepare her far better for Akio's attempts than anything else I can think of at the moment."

"Hn. Whatever," Hiei scoffed—his way of taking a compliment—and turned away. "Now, can I leave? I'm behind on my own schedule as it is."

As Hiei flitted out of sight, Mitsuyo was frozen to the ground by the conversation that just took place, unable to fully imagine the pain and anguish that will be hitting her in waves the next time she and Hiei met. Honestly, she barely survived having Hiei attack her with a sword, without saying a word, or moving all that much. Now, he'd be chasing her for who knew how long, spitting things that she could guess would be particularly hurtful to her feelings, and—though she wouldn't necessarily be attacked—she really didn't look forward to it.

Kurama stared down at her, eyes narrowed in concern.

"Mitsuyo? Are you feeling well?"

She promptly fell on her butt.

"I hate you, Kurama."

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**.:AN:.**

So. There you have it. A bit of this, a bit of that. Yeah. Well, my comments on this chapter are not going to be so bashing to my writing as they were the last chapter, but I will say this. I had so many plans for this chapter. I wanted the characters to do this, I wanted them to say that...yada yada yada. As always, none of it happened. And, not..as..always, I had to rewrite a section of it because my computer kept turning off at THE WORST opportune moment, and the files were not recovered...I was so sad. But yeah. If you didn't understand a bit of this chapter, let me explain. The reason why Mitsuyo kept falling on her face when Hiei attacked is what I consider to be basic psychology. I know that at least someone out there reading this stuff has either gotten hit by a ball, bit by a dog, stabbed by a pencil, ect ect ect. And now, even if it may be a few years later, you still are wary around such objects or animals. I am one of them. A ball comes flying towards my face, and I either scream and duck, or I scrunch up my face and freeze. This coming from a very sporty person that glares in digust at the kind of people who whine about breaking a fingernail. No, normally things like this don't require a visit to a psychologist, but some parents are very protective of their kids, and take precautions to make sure they're not all weird in the head.

And yeah. The rift between Kurama and Mitsuyo has now been bridged ever so slightly, because Mitsuyo knows now that she did nothing to make Kurama stay clear of her (except exist), and Kurama -- though still adamant about keeping his distance -- will be a bit more warm towards her. Sorry, but I couldn't think of any other way to keep the story moving in the direction I wanted it to without fixing that up first. Some may think I didn't keep them apart long enough, and I agree. Some may not care as long as the two end up making out later on, and I agree with that as well.

Things to expect in the next chapter fall under the lines of more training (Yaaaaay training!), Mitsuyo returning home (Yaaaaay returning home!), a bit more on the activities of Akio (Boooo Akio!), the struggles going on in Touya's mind (Yaaaaay, Touya!), and perhaps...a fight? (Yaaaay action!)

And that's it. Okay? Okay. Thank you, and have a nice day!


	18. Chapter 18: Calm before the Storm

**A Month With Suichi Minamino**

_By Payne N. Uranus_

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**.:AN:.**

Phew...(looks around) Been awhile since I've been here, hasn't it?

**Conscience: (flat voice) Weren't you just here bout a month or so?**

Okay, fine, it's been awhile since I've been here to actually post a chapter. Better?

**Conscience: Very nearly. That little author's note is technically considered a chapter, though--**

Save it, jerkface. (turns to readers) So it's late, and I'm tired, and I have people to thank. Yes, I know there's author responses to reviews. I just like breaking rules.

**Conscience: Payne...**

...Yes, that's sort of a lie. There were 46 six reviews to this chapter, and I would love to address them all, buuut.. These are just people who reviewed anonymously, and they deserve recognition. So on to the responses!...sort of...

**the ness-ness:** Yes, I think this chapter came along beautifully, thanks you for asking. =) And the reason I put in the parents is answered in this chapter. That, and because I like writing from Shiori, and exploring both her and her new husband's personality. So, since I'm the writer, I'm allowed to be stupid and do that kind of stuff, haha. But yeah, thanks so much for commenting on my "awesomenessity", as you put it. I try, really I do. (bows) No, but in all seriousness, I really appreciate your comments, they're lovely to read!

**Aquanightshade:** I hope this is soon enough! Thanks for reading, I think YOU rock!...is that too cheesy? (note to self) Cut back on cheesy-ness...damn...

**Raquel AKA Aqua:** Wow. (feels oddly humble) There are very few stories I have read over and over, and to imagine myself being compared with THAT level of greatness...I'm getting choked up over here...no lie. Thank you very very much!

**EvilKritter:** Haha, love the modesty. Honestly, I really love the name! Makes me giggle inside...anyways, I'm glad you think it's original, it's one of those things I've been struggling to capture amidst all of this creative competition! It means a lot to have that noticed by everyone, and there is no way that I could ever think anyone's reviews are boring. You've said more than many reviews or comments I have received in the past, and so for that, I deeply thank you.

Also, special thanks to yokonyomi398, who was a very dedicated reader, went through my story and pointed out things that I did well, and things I could improve on. Admittedly, I have yet to follow through with the editing process of my earlier chapters (I was hoping to save that for when I actually get this guy done and over with), but I took everything they said to heart, and I hope that they will continue to support me and help me with fine-tuning my writing!

I really wish I could say, "Screw you, Fanfiction!" and go ahead and reply to everyone else, but I'd like to continue writing more on here, so just know I have LOTS of love for the following people:

**Death101- Fox Version**, **Shalaren** (thanks for all the "When Life Gives You Lemon" jokes!), **Yumifox13**, **Hoku ala**, **FictionOtaku**, **Yoru Inu**, **Icekitsune4ever**, **MusicalCharlatan**, **MairaiPan**,** Blood Alchemist**, **black ennui** (it's never too late for "WLGYL" jokes), **QueenOfCrisis**, **Golden Vixen** (it's because Mitsuyo didn't want to deal with an even harder training than before, and Kurama made it difficult),**LoveAnime18**, **Terrible Temptation**, **Meiza**, **Call Me Cyrus**, **PopTartAddict**, **Trayne**, **psycogirl234 **(Oh, psycogirl234's broooo...teehee), **N. M. Marquette** (flipsy-flopsy is now a word! I declare it!), **KiyoshiXI**, **lizzieXmarieXyoukai**,** Basic Imperfection**, **IssueshaveI** (thanks for sharing, and no need to be sorry! Haha, why be sorry?), **bookworm0492 **(south? It's cold down there! --whimpers--), **ShadeSpirit**, **OneOutOfControlChick** (who said anything about knives? I was talking about..uh...glittere tubes?), **XNabaki-ChanX** (haha, well, thanks for the "When Live Gives You Apples" jokes! Though, honestly, I'd probably just eat them?), **Blehh** (maybe at the end of the story? mwahaha), **YamiKitsuneKami** (haha, you're a goof and I love you a lot), **EvilGenius Koji**, **TogetherAtLast** (--shakes fists at Fanfiction), **sandry stardiamond **(No, Hiei is not jealous, yes, he's concerned, you'll have to wait for Jin's appearance to know what's happening, and since this is a Kurama-centric story, Yusuke and Kuwabara don't really have/need to play a part, but since Yu Yu Hakusho is all about them, really, they have to be included somehow... =D Hope that helps!), **PervyMonk**, **Kurama's number1 girl**,** Meibou**, **Roashiki**, and **Accidental. Enlightenment** (continues to shake fists at Fanfiction).

All done! (breathes deeply) When I find the time to respond to you wonderful people, I totally will! Haha. Also, I know that in the past, I did a horrible job keeping track of the people who volunteered to help me with my writing, and for that, I'm so sorry. Please, if you are one of those who were neglected, let me know if you so wish. I really do regret it...

**Conscience: Now comes the part of the program where Payne does something that has never been done before...in this story**

Ah...yes...(grins happily) The near-perfection of this chapter, and those following, has been all made possible by two (well, technically three) people that I cannot even begin to express my deepest gratitude towards. My two betas, **saiyuri-dahlia**, and **LoveAnime18** (along with her "Grammar Nazi friend", lol), who have both been kind enough to offer their resources and talents to bettering this chapter. Any brilliance found in this one is solely the work of those two brilliant minds...

**Conscience: Anyway, you all are probably just wanting to get on with the chapter. So help yourself!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 18: Calm before the Storm**

The last string of cries had finally faded as Akio's most recent victim fell silent, his small, limp body collapsed forward against the chains. Akio took a moment to observe his handiwork, pausing to simply imagine the possibilities his newly comatose captive opened for him. Waving over one of the guards stationed beside the pedestal where the prisoner was hanging with his unsoiled hand, the bespectacled man wiped the other on a crimsoned handkerchief, feeling very satisfied with the way things were proceeding.

_Three down, one to go._

The demon slave obeyed the unspoken command, and released the shackles fastened around the child's wrists, catching it mid-fall. Attaching a new set of chains around its arms, the brown-haired hostage was unceremoniously dragged out of the room.

"Bring in the last," Akio said evenly to the remaining guard, folding the bloodied tissue into a neat square before tucking it into the breast pocket of his pinstriped vest.

"So soon?" the guard asked with surprise, its raspy voice bouncing off the now silent stone walls.

Akio breathed in a calming breath before turning to look at the daring sentry. The apparition choked at the sharp, murderous gleam in his master's eyes, and immediately bowed his penitence. "As you request, Sir."

As the sentry silently followed the order, Akio turned to a silent Jikku, who was cowering in a stunned state on the blonde's shoulder, and grinned that maniac grin that made Jikku quake with fear.

"Week's nearly over. The fun's about to begin."

~`*`~

Mitsuyo was running.

Why, you ask?

Mitsuyo wasn't sure.

But she was fairly certain that it had to do with the short fire demon currently chasing her around in the forest surrounding Genkai's home.

…That was just a guess.

Hurdling herself from the ground floor into the fluttering canopy of trees above her, Mitsuyo nimbly leapt from branch to branch, eyes constantly darting around to keep track of her environment. She made sure to dive sharply to the side whenever she came across a shadow that even remotely resembled that to her current pursuer. Mitsuyo also kept in mind that if she continued to go in the direction she was heading, there was a chance that the trees would thin, and her cover would be blown. Having played this "game" for going on two hours, Mitsuyo was pleasantly surprised to discover she had yet to feel the strain of her workout. And yet there was a simple problem, really.

Mitsuyo was not happy.

Well, she was, but she really wasn't. Okay, yeah, in truth, she was really happy; however she just didn't want to admit it and actually put on a façade that she was unhappy. But she really wasn't unhappy, she was happy. Right? Yeah, why wouldn't she be happy? After all, this change in her training program…thing worked. And boy was she happy.

Probably the understatement of the year because, as Mitsuyo was very exultant to tell anyone in the temple that would listen, it was the end of the week the gang had scheduled for her and her fitness tuning…deal. The switch from having Hiei charge her with a drawn sword to having Hiei chase her around the forest wasn't as painful as Mitsuyo had expected it to be. Not to say that it wasn't painful period, but much less so than her mind's imagination entertained her with.

If "entertained" is the correct word for such a phrase. "Tormented" would've been a better fit, but she wasn't one to look at a glass of water and say it was half-empty, right?

Right?

Wrong.

The "training" went something like this:

Wake up, meditate with Kurama, eat a delicious breakfast made by Yukina…get chased around the forest by Hiei, all the while having him spit nasty comments about her attire, her hair style, her B.O, her reflexes (something she always prided herself on), and the choice she made in which direction she wished to run.

Part two: Meditate with Kurama, eat a lovely prepared lunch by Yukina…get chased around the forest by Hiei, all the while having him spew hurtful comments about her intelligence, her fitness, her B.O, the color of her socks, and the choice she made in which direction she wished to run

Part Three: Meditate with Kurama, eat a relaxing dinner cooked up by Yukina…and get chased around the forest by Hiei, all the while having him relay very disturbing tales of a girl (who sounded suspiciously like her) who, no matter what she did, found her demise in very unsightly manners, the most disturbing of which were when she stumbled upon a rabid demon dog that ate her alive.

And, when that was over, she would have Genkai test her reflexes while, again, Hiei continued to make very crude comments about her movements and actions. Sometimes, he would tell another story, of a girl who had her limbs removed by a demonic Venus Flytrap one-by-one, until all that was left was her torso…which was then devoured by a rabid demon dog that ate her alive.

Either he had a thing for rabid demon dogs, or he wasn't very imaginative and stuck to the one story that managed to make Mitsuyo squirm.

But over the week, her responses to violence were more focused, were more precise. And, without her realizing it, her fighting situation was a thing of the past. Not to mention the fact that her strength was now so honed that she could move a swiftly and silently as any demon could, though not as exact as Kurama or Hiei. But it was enough to evade the eyes of Akio's men, who – in Hiei's poetic words – may have been the most ignorant and foolhardy super apparitions known to Demon World.

"They can hardly sense an intruder amongst their midst aiming to steal one of their master's treasures," he had spat with repugnance when Mitsuyo had asked how strong said demons were. "I highly doubt you'll have to worry about being spotted by them while on the run. It's only if you drop down directly in front of them, announce your importance, then attack them head on, that you will have to worry about facing off with them."

Mitsuyo had just stared blankly. "So, they're really strong then?"

Hiei growled, "Let _us _worry about their power, and _you _get back to working on your hopping skills."

Mitsuyo, with a protruding pout, had been attempting to fine tune such movements on her second day outside the temple with Hiei, with his sword drawn and his actions quicker than they had been when they first started. The way she figured it, the fire demon always trained her with his power and skill levels just barely below her own, so that she was pushing hard to keep ahead of the game while allowing her to have enough slack to not worry about going under. As her endurance and prowess increased, so did his, matching the ratio that he created between their two powers.

She had found this frustrating not too long ago when, after training for two days straight and with only fitful sleeping breaks in-between, it didn't seem as if she was getting better. It didn't take long for Mitsuyo to demand to have more of a challenge.

She wasn't sure what she expected, but when she spoke this request in the temple one morning at breakfast, Hiei had lashed out at her. And, knowing that it would happen, she had reacted instantly.

But it wasn't the type of reaction where one froze, and scrunched up her face waiting for the impact, nor was it the type where one immediately threw herself to the floor and clung to her body and, in the process, make a complete fool of herself.

No, Mitsuyo liked this particular reaction much more.

Her head, which Hiei had been aiming at with his fist, instantly recoiled out of reach, while her other hand shot out and grabbed the once-solid punch around the wrist, securing it in place.

The occupants in the room, which consisted of everyone except Kuwabara—he had decided that it was the appropriate time to take his morning leak out in the back—were frozen in shock as the two instigated a staring match. Mitsuyo, needless to say, was also taken aback by her response to Hiei's attack, but the fire demon's face was a stone cold as ever. After a few moments in which her movements finally sunk into her brain, she quickly released the grip, and started babbling an apology. Despite the fact that Mitsuyo found the short apparition to be quite stuck-up and irritating, she never once acted out against him or his—frequent—punishments. Now that she had, the teen had no idea what Hiei would say or do, and didn't know whether or not any protection would be provided to her by the other members of the gang from whatever his choice of action may be.

However, she had nothing to worry about as a satisfied smirk flashed over the fire demon's hard expression. His response was blunt but let the breath Mitsuyo had not been aware of holding hiss out between pursed lips with relief.

"Hn. Better. Much better," he had sneered in a prideful tone before adding harshly, "though next time, grab my fist as though catching a ball one-handed. Aiming for the wrist leaves leverage for your opponent to continue to push forward and slip out of your grasp, and you may be hit anyway – or worse." With those last halting words, he swiftly turned and flitted out to the tree he had taken residence in between Mitsuyo's breaks.

And, since then, Mitsuyo didn't once complain again, allowing Hiei to do whatever he found fit for her training. She almost forgot that he didn't want to be doing this with the diligence he showed into making sure she progressed during the time spent with him. That, in itself, was surprising, since after every mess-up she made, he would tell her hatefully, "If I were given the chance, you would be dead long before Akio ever set his eyes on you. But that chance probably won't be showing itself anytime soon, so make the best of what you're given. Otherwise, that opportunity may show up right when you've let your guard down."

No better advice has been spoken.

And so now came the final day of working with Hiei, according to the training regime Kurama had set up.

And Mitsuyo was running.

And Hiei was chasing her.

And she thought she had lost him, until—

"Oomph!" Mitsuyo grunted loudly in pain as her body was ruthlessly knocked off-balance from behind, causing her to veer off-course, and coincidentally have an unpleasant re-acquaintance with the ground.

Scrabbling to regain her footing, Mitsuyo was barely aware of the dark figure standing above her, leveling the point of his sword towards the tilt of her neck. However, when the sharp bite of cold steel came into contact with her skin, her head jerked up, wide eyes staring into the glaring gaze of her captor.

"Gotcha," Hiei growled with an almost feral smirk.

Mitsuyo gulped.

His wrist twitched.

Without thinking, Mitsuyo ducked away from the wicked blade, abruptly rolling to her side and pushing herself off the ground at an awkward angle. It strained the muscles in her arm, and it nearly gave out on her, but it was enough of a boost to get her moving again.

She shot upwards, instinctively heading towards her best chance at shelter. Once she felt firm footing beneath her, Mitsuyo resumed her relentless bounding through the woods, only this time she could hear the distinct swish of disturbed leaves following closely on her tail.

Her breathing became ragged, her movements frantic. The flashes of sunlight through the shade provided by the foliage above her started to distract, and it seemed like her heart would beat right out of her chest. The overpowering sensation of adrenaline pounding through her veins was leaving her so winded, Mitsuyo feared for a moment that she would pass out.

With all of the turmoil rolling through her body, the brunette's pace had slowed considerably. So out of it she was, that when another slam into her back sent her hurdling towards the ground once more, she couldn't brace herself for the jarring impact. Dust stuck to her sweaty face, coating the inside of her mouth as she sucked in the hot air. Opening and closing her mouth, Mitsuyo could feel the grating of the sand against her teeth, but couldn't muster the necessary saliva to spit it out.

Hiei knelt down to her height, observing her with a critical eye. Nodding once to himself, and emitting a soft "hn", he stooped to get a solid hold on the exhausted girl's arm, and hauled Mitsuyo up onto her stumbling feet. Not giving her the chance to fall, he then pulled that same arm over his shoulders, securing his other around her waist, before slowly nudging his dehydrated pupil in the direction of the temple.

"How'd I do that time?" Mitsuyo asked breathlessly, trying at a winning smile, but only succeeding in a half-grimace.

Hiei stubbornly turned to the other side, and "hn"ed again.

Mitsuyo nodded in response. "Yeah," she sighed happily. "I thought I did amazing, too."

The shorter fire demon whipped his head back around to give the cheeky girl a sharp glare, but stopped himself half-way. "…Perhaps." He finally acknowledged.

It was only then that Mitsuyo realized how worn Hiei's own body appeared. In fact, if she thought back to their second run-in of the session, the brunette could clearly recall seeing her height-challenged teacher out of breath. Not expecting this discovery, Mitsuyo stopped concentrating on lifting her limp legs, and gave Hiei a surprised look.

Hiei refused to react to it, though, and instead barked harshly, "Pick up your feet! I am not dragging you the whole way. I don't care if you're tired. What your feeling right now will be nothing compared to what you'll be experiencing later on tonight. So pull yourself together!"

Mitsuyo, having regained a bit of consciousness since the unofficial end to the afternoon's practice, managed to straighten up and put more effort into their journey "home".

However, that didn't stop the pleased grin from pulling at the corner of her lips.

"I _so _did amazing."

"Walk!"

~`*`~

Kurama was, to say the least, proud. And not without good reason. He had witnessed Mitsuyo's growth; from a frightened teenaged girl, to a capable young woman who was responding exceptionally well to Hiei's tutoring.

What Kurama had discovered during the routine meditation periods held throughout the course of the days past, was that Mitsuyo's energy was not completely stemmed by the restraints installed by Spirit World. There was enough of a break in the fetters that allowed normal energy flow throughout the girl's body. Nevertheless, there were moments when the power current surging through her body started to rise, and that was during times of utmost concentration of the mind. Which, consequently, explained why Koenma had insisted that those lessons took place between training sessions.

What bothered Kurama, though, was that when the sitting was over, the extra swell of spirit energy had vanished, as if the occurrence had never taken place to begin with. At first, the red-head assumed that the Spirit Energy had seeped into Mitsuyo's physical body, having finally been provided with a means to directly access the circuits of energy running through her muscles, and give that extra oomph that allowed the girl to perform all of the superhuman stunts Hiei had taught her. After all, Mitsuyo had said it herself - she may have been cursed with abnormally warped Spirit Energy production, but she was still technically a normal human girl. Even comparing her to Kuwabara was a stretch, since the boy had heightened spirit awareness born into his system.

She had grown up as an average human being since birth. There were no special genes bred into her body.

But there had to be somewhere else the energy would go, Kurama decided.

There had to be.

He just couldn't figure it out yet.

~`*`~

"Are you fully aware of what you are meant to accomplish tonight?"

"Yes, Sir."

"You heard of Ryoko."

"Yes, Sir."

"He died foolishly. Attempting to do the same thing that I have asked of you."

"Yes, Sir."

"He got caught up in his revenge, losing focus on the mission."

"I am not him, Sir."

"Indeed not. But I do not allow failures in my midst. You know this."

"Yes, Sir."

"I hope I can trust this task to you."

In all honesty, he didn't think that the apparition in front of him would be enough. Maybe for one of them, but not the whole group. Then again, that was why the others had been captured.

"Master, there is no doubt in my mind in what I have been asked to do. I have no deviant intentions."

Akio grinned.

"Good."

~`*`~

"C'mon, Grandma, let me go home!"

As soon as Hiei and Mitsuyo had reached the point where Genkai's temple was in view, the two had parted ways. Hiei was determined to pick up on his own personal training, and didn't think it was necessary to deliver the girl right to the old woman's doorstep. Mitsuyo was fine with that decision. As much as she respected the fiery demon, he didn't make the best company to keep for long periods of time, and felt that she was strong enough to walk the last few feet.

However, before she had an opportunity to test out this theory, Genkai herself had shown up, and Mitsuyo took the opportunity to ask what had been bothering her since that morning.

It was turning out to be harder than Mitsuyo had originally intended.

"No," Genkai replied firmly, left unfazed by the over-used insult. Mitsuyo offhandedly gathered that she was used to hearing worse names come out of Yusuke's mouth, but that fact made her all the whinier.

"Aw, why not?" she moaned dramatically, falling to bruised knees and clasping her hands before her in a begging fashion while the hermit continued to flip through the recently purchased magazine she was carrying with a nonchalant air. "Haven't I proven myself capable of running away in the heat of battle? Aren't I enough of a sufficient wuss to get a break? Huh? Oh, please, Granny, pretty, pretty, please?"

"No."

"Guh, at least tell me why," Mitsuyo demanded, completing her descent towards the ground and folding her legs. Resting her elbows on her knees, and letting her head plop down onto her fists, the young girl pouted up towards her older mentor.

"I don't need to explain myself and my decisions to an impudent little girl," was her answer. Without missing a beat, Genkai showed Mitsuyo her back, taking calm, deliberate steps towards her home, eyes still glued to the page she was reading. Mitsuyo was left steaming at the base of a large oak tree that she had once been forced to scale with her arms behind her back blindfolded that week, wondering what the hell she did wrong (or an even scarier thought, done right) to earn more than a week's worth of skills to survive death.

She hated to admit it, but she was feeling a bit homesick. Now that the adrenaline and fear of having this demon person thing come after her was wearing off, it didn't seem so real anymore. She hadn't heard anything from Kurama about Akio's plans, or if he even had any. Well, not that this fact counted for anything, since she hadn't talked to him directly in a few days, but if not him, then the others would have mentioned something…right? In any case, Mitsuyo wanted to see her mom and dad again, and maybe even beat on her little brother a bit for old time's sake. Hell, with the new skills she had developed, it would be very fun indeed to test them out on him. If only she could get Genkai to set her loose for an afternoon…or more.

Kurama had been sitting on one of Genkai's rather comfy couches – a new addition to her lovely abode – sipping quietly at a cup of tea while reading one of his favorite botany books that he had borrowed from the school since early that morning. It was the best vantage point, as far as he was concerned, to both get some light reading done in addition to keeping an eye on Mitsuyo's training. Since the training was over, however, he was allowing himself the rare opportunity to enjoy his book. Maybe when he had the time he would go out and purchase it for himself. Until then, the library would be his rather hospitable friend and provide him with such simple materials like the one he held. Kurama had just stumbled upon a particularly interesting chapter, that had always been a favorite for him, about night flowering plants that bloomed only at dusk and their properties, when Genkai slipped through the back door with a heavy sigh.

"Something troubling you?" he questioned casually, glancing up from his book to briefly observe the old hermit's expression. It was an automatic reaction lately – with the right scrutiny, Kurama could tell if a person's bad mood was due to Akio or simply irritation. Judging by the crease line between the psychic's brow, he mused that she was merely annoyed.

"Your love interest wants to go home now," she answered gruffly, seating herself down in the empty space beside the fox while slapping her magazine onto the table beside them.

Choosing to ignore the "love" aspect of the comment, Kurama quirked an eyebrow, "Is that not expected? She completed her week of training, now she gets to go home."

Genkai frowned, "I'm not against her having a break, however…how long until the week Akio gave us is officially up?"

Kurama didn't even have to think, "A few hours; it'll be over by five-twenty tonight, if I recall the time correctly."

"You know you do."

"Yes, but I didn't want to sound too egotistical."

"You? Never."

"Amusing, really. But back to the point, I was thinking of leaving in a couple hours time. That is, after Hiei completes his last session, so that we can arrive at the Kajima residence around dinner time."

"Hm…" Genkai hummed. "Wouldn't letting Mitsuyo return to her family only endanger them when Akio decides to strike?"

"There is always a chance," Kurama admitted. "But, from Akio's viewpoint, no matter where Mitsuyo goes, he can see and follow. I have no doubt that Akio is already aware of the location of the Kajimas, and I'm skeptical of the idea that he has no fear in subjecting himself to low blows such as blackmail and the like. If he really planned on staking the lives of Mitsuyo's family on her actions, then he would have done so long ago. Hence, our being present will do no harm."

"But, if necessary, may offer some sort of protection," offered the old hermit in a slightly hopeful tone, leaning against the wall nearest to the couch.

"Precisely," he nodded. He had given up on reading his botany book, and left it open, cover-up in his lap, "and in the meantime, I can try and strengthen the power of Mitsuyo's mental abilities."

"And how do you plan to do that?"

"Simple, yet ingenious strategies are my specialty," Kurama smiled politely, casually twiddling his thumbs for a couple cycles before once again picking up his book where he had left off.

"Not to mention vague," Genkai shot back dryly. "So we're left to trust you to do this properly, then."

"It's not too much of a challenge, is it?" he drawled, slipping his finger easily between the next pages.

"Hardly."

"Good. Now where is Mitsuyo at the moment?" Kurama questioned, acting for all the world like he didn't care too much about the answer.

"You know where," Genkai smirked. "So why don't you go tell her the good news, and let her get a head start on the packing."

"And you're busy doing…?" he demanded coolly.

"Some very important yoga exercises," was her brief answer, "that need my immediate attention, as they are very stress relieving, and I have far too much stress in my body to function properly. Have fun."

She quickly exited the room after that, leaving Kurama to watch her departure with a mixed sense of exasperation and nervousness. He thought quietly for a bit, pondering his choices before settling into the back of the couch. He started leafing through his textbook again, only to put it down once more a few seconds later. Wishing it wasn't so hard to convince himself to get up and find Mitsuyo, Kurama finally managed to stand, figuring he'd work from there. His behind, however, instantly came in contact with the luscious cushions of the couch in which only moments had passed since it had left them. Sitting and staring idly at the ceiling, he sighed and picked up his book one last time, goading himself into reading his favorite chapter.

He didn't comprehend a single word of it.

~`*`~

With Shiori and Hatanaka...

~`*`~

Shiori stared out at the ocean, knowing with a strange pang in her chest that it would be the last time in a long while that she'd see this view from the deck of a cruise liner. Sensing her partner's appearance behind her, she wordlessly leaned back into his front and sighed in contentment.

"This was nice," she told him softly, eyes still trained on the glittering ocean surface.

She felt him nod against the side of her head, his response rumbling from deep in his chest. "Yes, it was."

Sighing again, this time with a more regretful quality, she turned around and took in his appearance. Smooth, silky brown locks combed until they shone; round, spotless spectacles perched upon the bridge of a strong nose, shielding warm eyes shimmering with affection; broad shoulders donning a charming polo shirt that brought out the color of his irises. It was nice to have this man for so long, to be able to have all of his attention, and to be able to give all of hers. Shiori wondered briefly if they would see less of each other now that their mini-vacation was coming to an end. After all, they both had lives waiting for them once they left the protection of the ship. He had his son, and his job, and…she had hers.

She thought, for once, it would be nice to be able to think about herself again. To have a family instead of being the sole parental figure in her already mature son's life. Maybe to even have a child that needed more than the occasional reprimand that, more often than not, went unheeded.

Hatanaka saw how deep in thought the woman in his arms had become, and was momentarily frightened by what it might lead to. As the last week of the cruise had passed, he had found that he had grown more nervous around Shiori. Always becoming concerned when, randomly, his date would go silent and stare off into space. At first, he wrote it off as just a behavior a woman would have after being apart from her child for so long. But there would be times when it seemed to be…heavier than that. When Hatakana would suddenly get a shiver traveling down his spine, and felt so indescribably cold. It truly frightened him.

And yet he had never felt so alive when Shiori pinned him with that gaze. That warm, almost longing gaze. The one that made his heart beat double-time. The one that made his blood pound. The one that seemed to make the world stop turning, and the only people affected were the two of them.

The one she seemed to be giving him now.

"Thank you," the dark-haired woman said, hands almost tightening subconsciously at his waist.

He took the moment to observe her, much in the same way she had done not seconds before. Hatakana had been trying to gather the courage necessary to fall, willingly, before this woman. To put all of his strength into her hands, and kneel before her as she passed her judgment. He had never guessed that it would be so hard.

He had once told his son that the boy would understand when he was older. Hatanaka couldn't help but laugh, because even at his age, he still didn't understand completely.

But when he looked at this woman, when he felt her underneath his fingertips, when it remembered every moment they spent together, whether it was here on this cruise or back on land, he felt the urge to let go.

And so he did.

Slowly, as if gravity suddenly didn't want to hold him down any longer, and was pushing him towards the sky as he fought to fall, he slipped from her grasp, letting one knee hit the deck. All the while, he kept his eyes trained on hers, watching as they changed from a tender yearning to a wider and -- dare he say it -- hopeful stare. The setting sun was pressing into her from behind, lighting her dark hair into a golden halo.

It took his breath away.

"Shiori…" he nearly whispered, shaky hands grabbing at his pocket. All was silent during the time it took for him to pull it out, the soft, velvet box sheltering its treasure like a oyster shell would its pearl.

"Will you marry me?"

~`*`~

Should she try bribery?

_No, _Mitsuyo thought, _Yusuke's sure to have tried that already… and I doubt it's gotten him anywhere._

Blackmail?

But exactly what possessions did the old crab have that she would submit to letting her go in order to have it delivered back to her safely?

_Absolutely nothing,_ Mitsuyo answered herself, sighing as she sunk down against the rough bark of the tree. _Nothing except maybe those magazines she's started reading. But even I have enough pocket money to buy a few, and that's with the meager allowance my dad graciously delivers every weekend. So I'm stuck here._

Why not try Kurama?

_Can't, _she replied. _The butt-head's too busy keeping his word that I foolishly allowed him to believe was okay to keep._

Why didn't Mitsuyo question him again?

_Because_, she tried,_ I…was too tired to care…?_

Liar, the voice in her mind said. You did it because you trust him with your life.

…_Maybe._

Mitsuyo heaved a bigger sigh before pushing herself back onto her feet – groaning all the while – and started back towards the temple, thinking maybe she could catch a few winks before Hiei started after her. Ever since she graduated the kindergarten version of fighting, the twerp of a fire demon kept goading her into agility races and tests - like the one she had participated in earlier that day - because he enjoyed the small challenge in his victory while Mitsuyo moaned woefully at the thought. The bruise starting to form on her back ached with her.

On the way there, she spotted Yukina by the well, looking to be rather deep in thought as she cranked up the bucket of water. Mitsuyo stopped beside a tree, leaning against it as she watched the ice maiden pick up the liquid laden pail and set it onto the pale bricks that wrapped around the waterhole. She wasn't sure why, but she could sense that something was amiss in the land of the apparition's mind, and wondered exactly what could possibly make even the sweetest of the group so indolent. Mitsuyo continued to observe Yukina, who in the meantime stared listlessly at her reflection for countless moments. It wasn't until Mitsuyo thought the gang's culinary artist had fallen asleep did she decide to approach.

"Hey…erm, Yukina? Everything alright?" she asked gently, trying not to feel too uncomfortable while at the same time attempting to put out a mask containing all the calm and casualness she could muster. She wasn't too surprised to find accomplishing both at the same time was incredibly difficult.

The smaller woman's head shot up, an alarmed look capturing her at Mitsuyo's appearance, though the doe's eyes softened with a look of recognition after a second's glance. Placing a delicate hand to her chest, Yukina gave a light sigh of relief, gigging a bit at her foolishness.

"You startled me," she offered as a means to rectify her actions. "I was a bit preoccupied, wasn't I?"

"Just a little," Mitsuyo chuckled flippantly, keeping up the act of frivolousness that was increasingly demanding as time past. "With what, though, I'm curious to know." Seeing Yukina's unsure attitude, she quickly amended, "That is, if you want to talk about it, I'm here to lend an ear. Whenever, wherever, just ask."

"Thank you… That is…very generous of you," the ice maiden replied hesitantly, facial features screwed up with the signs of a troubling internal battle, though the gratitude shown through.

"Right…" Mitsuyo followed up, biting her lip. Suddenly, her chivalrous moment turned awkward, and – swinging her hands together with a clap – she was stuck on how to proceed. Disconcerting silence filled the void between them, Mitsuyo nervously shuffling from foot-to-foot, Yukina lost in thought once more.

"I…think I'll just go now, 'kay? Okay," Mitsuyo excused herself quickly, bowing with as much grace as could be attained in such a swift effort, and skittered her way past the sliding doors across the way. Once inside, she leaned against the wood, heaving a sigh of relief. She hated it when a perfect opportunity for a pleasant conversation turned uncomfortable. Then again, it was a common occurrence with Mitsuyo, as she rarely had any friends, female or not. While self-consciously searching for different ways she could've said or done something different and how she could fix anything that needed it the next time she ran into the ice apparition, she discovered she wasn't alone in the room thanks to a rather polite clearing of the throat.

Immediately her attention flew to the being sitting fairly primly on the sofa against the opposite wall, and Mitsuyo felt her breath being sucked away by the two jaded eyes pinning her own.

"Kurama," she acknowledged with a slight nod of her head.

"Miss Kajima," the redhead replied in turn.

Mitsuyo groaned. "Why do you insist on doing that?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Kurama responded before taking a small sip of the steaming cup of tea he held delicately in his hand.

"Of course you don't," she sighed, getting used to feeling verbally defeated. First Genkai wouldn't let her go home despite her protests, then she couldn't keep a decent chat with Yukina going longer than a few minutes at best before it died a miserable death, and now once again she couldn't get Kurama to recognize the fact that his usage of her surname bothered her immensely, even though he did it just to get that very reaction despite the many times she informed him of this fact. "Well, so far my day's been crap. It was good for a while, but overall, it's turning crap. How's your's been?"

Kurama couldn't fight the grin that blossomed on his lips. "Very pleasant, actually, thank you for asking."

"Oh, well. Good for you."

There was a slight pause as Kurama took a deep draft of his heated beverage, in which Mitsuyo used the time to examine her hands, finding with a sort of amusement that not one of her fingernails remained unbroken and clean by any means. Dirt caked her palms, outlining the deep wrinkles that lined her skin born from the hard work she was put through during her stay. Several of her fingers bore nasty-looking blisters and one pinky had an angry rash where a sliver of bark had embedded itself into its underside. Idly, she wondered if that was why it hurt when she used it to clean out her ear earlier after getting grains of dirt shoved into it.

Mitsuyo was brought out of her reverie when Kurama decided he wanted to continue their conversation by asking, "Have you started packing yet?"

She blinked. "Am I being kicked out or what?"

"In a way, yes, though not out of any wrong actions of your doing," the redhead stated before drowning himself once more in Genkai's good china.

Mitsuyo continued to stare at him, not truly comprehending what she had been told. "What?"

"Your parents miss you," Kurama said as soon as he swallowed, setting his cup down on the table in front of him prior to reclining back into the couch. "They wish for the both of us to visit tonight, in fact."

"Tonight?" she asked numbly.

"Essentially, in a few hours time. But otherwise, yes, that is correct." Kurama nodded.

Mitsuyo looked like she was in a daze. "Well then."

"Also, since your week of training is over, I told them that you were ready to return home. I figured it'd be a nice reprieve with all the progress you have made with your sessions with Hiei."

"Oh…" her response trailed off as her eyes went out of focus for a few seconds.

After waiting a moment, Kurama asked hesitantly, "Is this…not a good time? We could postpone—"

"NO!" Mitsuyo shouted, bolting upright from her spot against the shoji door, looking alarmed at the mere suggestion. Pausing to take a shaky breath, she stuttered, "I-I mean, um, no, why wouldn't it be a good time, of course it's a good time, not that I want to see them, no, that's ridiculous, why would I want to see my family? No, no, I'm just shocked is all, yeah, that's right, I'm shocked….yeah."

Kurama just stared at her, and because it was so obvious that everything she said, save for the last bit, was a lie…in one form or another, he decided to humor her and not question her on the matter.

"Understandable," he commented instead, offering a comforting smile. "I hear that Genkai told you that the possibility was null and void."

"Did she change her mind?" Mitsuyo asked a lot quieter than previously, eyeing Kurama with slightly pained eyes, clouded by the hope just given to her. "Or did you decide to go against her wishes?"

"Neither. She is still adamant that you shouldn't go; however, I managed to convince her that it was necessary. After all, you've earned yourself a proper break, one that cannot be achieved fully when you've spent so much time without your loved ones."

The look this explanation earned made Kurama feel even better about his decision, no matter the hidden motives behind it.

"That is…good to hear…" Why was it so hard to convince herself not to cry? Thankfully the urge was snuffed soon after it was born, but it did leave her a bit shaken. Breathing deep to calm herself, she then asked, "So, I should probably go pack, then, huh? Maybe take a shower…" She stopped to smell herself, and immediately wrinkled her nose in revulsion. "Or two…"

Kurama chuckled. "Yes, please do. In fact, I insist on giving you some herbs to help with your bathing. It'll do wonders, trust me."

Mitsuyo shuffled her feet guilty. "That bad?" she asked with a slight wince.

The redhead considered telling her that being a fox reincarnate granted him with a relatively perceptive sense of smell, and that the odor she was currently emitting made his lip want to curl in revolt, but didn't want her to feel any more embarrassed than she was currently. So, instead he gave one last reassuring grin and merely said, "I've smelt worse. I just want to save you some trouble."

Though Mitsuyo knew he was lying (or at least, changing the meaning behind the question), she was grateful and showed it by mirroring the smile revealed.

"Go now," Kurama instructed with a wave of his hand. "And take your time. We'll leave in a few hours. Dress warmly, it's supposed to be a bit nippy outside later on."

Mitsuyo gave a mock salute before marching off in the direction of her room…and the bath.

~`*`~

Right on schedule, according to Kurama, the duo had walked (much to Mitsuyo's displeasure) every foot of the distance between Genkai's abode and the Kajima residence, arriving on the doorstep precisely at the time Kurama had predicted. It was no wonder the redhead had suggested she adorn her jacket and long-sleeved sweater, for even with the extra layers of cloth the two provided, Mitsuyo found herself hugging her arms close to her chest and ducking her head down beneath the collar of her coat as another gust of wind tore through her.

Shivering, she struck her fists violently against the door of her home, as if the harder she hit its solid surface, the quicker it would open to let her and Kurama inside. Honestly, it was summer…wasn't it supposed to be warm at night? Stupid weather…

It didn't take long for Mitsuyo to pack up her things back at the temple. In fact, there was hardly any "packing up" necessary. During the first few days of her training, her CDs' lives had been hacked away by a certain fire demon's sword, ending up with the remains of her discs, as well as the player in which they resided, in her lap. The same fate met that of her books, when she had been reading them and Hiei decided that it was time to start a bonfire in the middle of her room. Most of her clothes were beyond the repair a needle and string could manage, the handful of hair bands she had brought along were lost or snapped, her hairbrush was filled with dirt and grime she didn't have the energy to clean out, and everything else she had was pretty much threadbare or desperately needing an everlasting residency in the city dump.

It was this tangent of thought that made Mitsuyo forget about the abnormal chill she was suffering from, and miss the fact that the door had since opened and permitted entrance for her and Kurama.

"Miss Kajima," the redhead in question called from the doorstep.

She snapped out of it, and nearly collapsed with relief. For, standing next to Kurama, watching her with those parental, calculating eyes, was her mother.

Probably feeling just a little bit pissed off.

"What in the world were you—"

"MOMMY!!" Mitsuyo squealed happily, making a mad leap from the bottom of the porch stairs into Mrs. Kajima's akimbo arms.

~`*`~

Mitsuyo had never considered what her parents might have been told about her sudden disappearance. In all honesty, she had completely forgotten about it after eavesdropping on Kurama and the rest of the guys when she had been in her room packing to leave and "go train". But now that she was back from the temple, and had witnessed her mother's hysterical breakdown after their initial greeting at the door, Mitsuyo was worried. She had thought that Kurama had everything covered, that all questions had been answered.

It would seem that was not the case.

Kurama had swiftly ushered her out of the room before taking Mrs. Kajima by the elbow and leading her to the couch to sit and attempt to re-gather her control upon noticing the fact that the woman in question was not satisfied with the information his letter had provided. Mitsuyo couldn't hear exactly what words were being exchanged between the two, but from the soft murmurs and the distinct absence of frenzied screaming, the brunette gathered that things were progressing smoothly. And not long after she came to this conclusion, Kurama and her mother were both walking calmly towards her, the latter with a dignified expression on her tear-stained face.

"Well," Mrs. Kajima started shakily, looking down at her daughter, who played the part of looking properly chastised, "Suichi explained everything to me, and while I appreciate the effort you were making, I would appreciate it even more if I were suitably informed before you start making such rash decisions."

Mitsuyo's primary reaction was to ask who "Suichi" was, before belatedly remembering that it was supposed to be Kurama's alias. She recovered from the confused look she was no doubt sporting, and bowed apologetically. "Yes, ma'am," she said humbly.

Mrs. Kajima wordlessly swept her eldest child in a loving embrace cooing softly into her hair. "My baby running of with a sweet boy to go on a "Habitat for Humanity" trip…how darling! And so selfless, my baby girl is growing up!"

At this, Mitsuyo couldn't fight the glare she shot an unflustered Kurama.

_He is so gonna pay._

"Habitat for Humanity?" another, younger, voice chimed in with disbelief.

Mitsuyo turned in her mother's arms to see an unimpressed Hiroshi standing behind them. She was shocked at how happy she was to see him, and was about to pull herself away from the embrace in order to offer one to her younger brother, but then… the brat always had a way of getting to her. Badly.

"I doubt she'd do something like that," he scoffed, folding his arms and almost looking like he was looking down at her. "She probably just ran away with her pretty boyfriend to do disgusting teenager stuff. And he's just smart enough to have a cover story ready."

Mitsuyo's eye twitched.

_That's it. They're both gonna pay._

"Oh, Honey, you're back!" exclaimed a more masculine voice from the stairway. "How was your time with Suichi and your other friends?"

Momentarily ignoring the burning rage roaring in the pit of her stomach, Mitsuyo managed to cast a grateful smile in her father's direction. Mr. Kajima returned it with light-hearted joy as he quickly descended the steps. At least he seemed to be the only male in the room not giving her a hard time.

"Other...friends...?" Mitsuyo asked, incredibly puzzled and feeling very stupid for not contributing more to this whole conversation.

"Yes," her father replied, also looking a bit confused. "The friends you two met at the party last week? The ones you and Suichi went on a camping trip with?"

"Suichi was just telling me about the wonderful excursion they all took this past week with the "Habitat for Humanity" group," Mrs. Kajima was telling her husband with a proud smile, though it seemed to have lost its vigor after her son's comment.

Mr. Kajima broke out into a serious fit of laughter. It was so intense, it had the older man clutching the wooden railing of the staircase, and wiping tears from his eyes. Mitsuyo couldn't stop the frown from pulling at the corners of her lips, and her brow furrowed in disappointment.

_Kurama really needs to reconsider his ability to lie after this,_ she thought to herself with disgust. Glancing briefly to her right, she saw Kurama sheepishly avoiding all eye-contact. _Yeah, that's right. Ass._

Through his little conniption, her father managed to get out, "Mitsu…selfless…haha…Habitat…Humanity?"

"Thanks, Dad," the girl in question deadpanned. "Nice to know I have your support. You're my hero. Really. Thanks."

_That's it. They are ALL gonna pay._

~`*`~

"No fair!" Mitsuyo whined indignantly as the land once occupied by her own black men were easily knocked aside by an army of red pieces before engulfing Asia and claiming it as its own.

"All's fair in love and war," Kurama quoted, exchanging groups of his men for larger pieces and leveling out the armies of each country he had in his possession.

"I'm not feeling any love at the moment," she continued to sulk, woefully watching the last of her territory get swallowed up by the crimson men under the fox's control. Her gaze turned hard when she laid eyes on her own depleted military, completely surrounded by the land she had lost to her enemy. "Some black plague you are…"

As soon as the matter of Mitsuyo's and Kurama's absence had been addressed, the Kajima family was quick to agree that a nice relaxing game of Risk would be a perfect "welcome home" for the two. It was, obviously, Kurama's suggestion.

"I always feel a certain sense of accomplishment with activities dealing with strategic maneuvers," the redhead had announced with a sly smile in Mitsuyo's direction. "It truly does wonders for the mind."

"I wholeheartedly agree," Mr. Kajima had, in turn, responded animatedly, immediately eliminating anyone's prospect of excluding themselves from playing.

And, after two hours of "fun", Kurama had succeeded in wiping out every member except for Mitsuyo, much to the disappointment of her father. Hiroshi couldn't have cared less what the outcome of the game may have been, content to peacefully leave the table once all of his green armies were swept clean off the board. There was even a moment when Kurama, predictably the leading participant throughout the majority of the game, hadn't even conquered a country that the young boy had in his possession, and had instead received ownership "as a thank-you gift", according to Hiroshi, when Kurama succeeded in taking over one of his sister's pieces of land. Mrs. Kajima had dropped out shortly after her son; not really losing, but explaining she had a TV show she wanted to catch, and didn't think she'd win or lose in time to watch it. Her husband was the last to leave, admirably fighting the inevitable, and overall being a good sport about it. Mr. Kajima tried to stay and watch the rest of the battle between his daughter and her friend, but got distracted soon afterwards when his cell phone went off and he had to leave to take the call.

Mitsuyo was handling the situation very well, concerning that she had only made it to this point in the game because Lady Luck was on her side. It was almost as if Kurama had saved any confrontation with her until the very end when everyone else had been wiped out. The brunette's eyes narrowed at this thought, because it was likely that it was the case. The fox was sneaky like that.

Feeling a strange sense of frustration as Kurama's arsenal of red plastic men struggled to find purchase on the crowded board, the girl attempted to distract herself with other musings. For example, the shirt she was wearing had a ridiculously annoying hole in the pit of one sleeve, and how she desperately wished that she could sew. Or how her mother would wonder why Mitsuyo no longer carried around her CD player, which had been, for some time, almost permanently glued to her hip. And how was it that, even though she wasn't present for the past weeks to help her brother commit the so-called crime, various objects in the house seemed to have been recently demolished?

Mitsuyo had a sudden want for a baseball bat.

Speaking of which.

"We need to go shopping this weekend," Mitsuyo commented with a sigh, planting her chin firmly on the knuckles of her left hand while watching as Kurama's army continued to grow. It oddly made her think about a pepperoni pizza -- how there never seemed to be enough room for all the meat one wanted to put on its cheesy surface. Somehow she had a feeling that it'd take a while before it was her turn.

Kurama's hand reached out, snapping his fingers twice in front of her eyes. "Focus," he commanded before offering her the white dice. "Protect Japan."

Mitsuyo sighed again. "Oh, I am so passed the point of caring anymore. You've won. I forfeit."

Acting as if he had not heard the brunette's conceding remark, Kurama continued to roll his dice. "That is not the proper mindset for a victim of war," he chided sternly. "You should be aware that Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei and I have all been through rather daunting times, and survived. The odds of a quandary merely complicate things—will, however, is the determining factor. Whether you live or die in combat depends on the amount of want held to continue living."

The frown that appeared on Mitsuyo's face deepened. "So you making me play an incredibly long, and extremely boring board game is your way of teaching me about not giving up hope?"

"Is it working?"

"Does a bear shit in a toilet?"

"The saying is "in the woods", Miss Kajima."

"I like my version better. It puts across my feelings perfectly."

"Very well. We still have a few hours before lights out to do something about that."

A groan.

"Don't start. Now, protect Mongolia."

~`*`~

"You can't be serious," Mitsuyo expressionlessly announced.

Kurama's stare refused to waver, his hand still offering out the large 1,000 Sudoku Puzzles book. Mitsuyo, in turn, glared at it in hopes that it would spontaneously catch fire. Then again, she didn't think it'd actually work. She'd seen Hiei attempt it many times, and he was a fire demon. But that didn't stop her from trying.

"Here. You have an hour."

"To do one?"

Kurama actually laughed. "No, of course not," he said easily, waving off her comment with his hand. Mitsuyo breathed out, looking relieved, until Kurama added, "To do the whole thing."

Her jaw dropped. "WHAT? What for?"

"Do you think you cannot do it?"

"Would it be demeaning for me if I said yes?"

"Yes."

"I don't care. I can't do that."

"Do it, and I'll stop calling you 'Miss Kajima'."

Precisely one hour later, and Mitsuyo was surprised that she had managed to complete the book…for the most part.

"Ugh…" Mitsuyo grunted, collapsing on the couch.

Kurama was currently checking over her puzzles. "You messed up #132," he told her, tossing the book back at her. "Fix it."

"Ugh," she said again.

"And #376. And #591. And #725. And—"

"Okay, okay! I get the picture!"

"You shouldn't be too hasty, you make mistakes that way."

"Not like I could help it. You did just give me an hour."

"Working under pressure. You shouldn't be a stranger to it."

"Right, right, so what piece of advice do you have for me now?"

"Use your eyes."

"…Really? That's it?"

"I almost forgot. You messed up #44 and #10.

"Ugh."

"Oh, and #650 through #655."

"Uuuugh."

"Ah, and can't forget #914. You managed to put 6 in one cell three times."

"So I did them wrong! Big deal!"

"To some, it may be, Miss Kajima."

"Ugh!"

~`*`~

Mitsuyo gave Kurama a blank stare.

"Solitaire?" she asked with a skeptical eyebrow raised.

"What?" Kurama asked, looking particularly nonplussed. "It's good exercise."

Mitsuyo's eyebrow rose even higher along her hairline. "Exercise? For what?"

Sighing, Kurama took the deck of cards the brunette held limply in her hands, and took them out in order to shuffle them. Once they were to his satisfaction, he began to set up a game of Solitaire on the coffee table in the living room.

"Exercise, Miss Kajima," he answered, ignoring the frustrated groan of his protégé, "for the mind."

"Look, my mind's tired," Mitsuyo said, throwing her hands upwards in exasperation. "I wanna go to bed. So that, maybe, tomorrow? I can actually chase my brother around and catch him."

The redhead turned to give his annoyed companion a firm stare. "You will do no such thing. Abusing your powers will lead to nasty consequences."

Mitsuyo scoffed. "So says the sly fox that used his creepy demon vines to push me out of a tree when I was hiding from a certain incensed, living, miniature flamethrower after I accidentally dumped my tea glass on his head," she grumbled under her breath.

Kurama had the courtesy to ignore the comment's implications. "Don't blame your poor sense of balance on me, Miss Kajima," he said, sitting back to examine the card game's layout. "Now, play."

"…Ugh."

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**.:AN:.**

So...guess what? Someone's missing in this chapter... can you find who it is? I'll give you a hint. He's the one in the third chapter...now, can you guess why? Stay tuned, and find out in (echo voice) Chapter 19 of "A Month With Suichi Minamino"!!

I will probably end up reposting this chapter again later this month. Also, I'll be taking a small break until summer comes so that I'll have more time to focus on my writing. Til then, let me know what you think! R&R and all that...haha!


	19. Chapter 19: Tensions Breaking

**A Month With Suichi Minamino**

_By Payne N. Uranus_

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**.:AN:.**

Oh God. I don't know if I have the patience to deal with another --

**Conscience: Hello!**

...Encounter...with...Conscience... (sigh) Hello...

**Conscience: Oh come on. Like you don't secretly love me and my witty charms.**

Witty...charms...huh? When have you actually shown any wit or charms?

**Conscience: (stares) You know, maybe you should go to bed. I don't like talking to you when you're in this mood. It makes me feel very unwanted and unloved.**

Oh no, you should never feel like that. (rolls eyes) I have people to thank/talk to. Leave me alone.

**Conscience: One day, there will come a time when you'll wish you didn't hate on me. And where will I be? Sunning in Maui. Sipping a Pina Colada. Enjoying life, and you'll be here, miserable.**

Shut up. I at least have people who love me! Like loveanime18 and saiyuri-dahlia, because these two just plain rock with helping with the editing of these chapters lately. So yup! I honestly believe this wouldn't be much without them.

And, lots and LOTS of love for the following people who reviewed to last chapter!

**Death101- Fox Version** (Risk does kick ass, yo), **L0llip0piieLurVe**, **yuki san1** (psst, three chapters, three chapters, shh shh), **Supporteroffanfics**, **Tateno Atsukino**,** luckyducky**, **MizuKaji**, **QueenOfCrisis** (teehee, yes, he sooo totally can --evil laughter--), **The Nagging Muse**, **OneOutOfControlChick** (dude, I'll love you forever. Thanks for the constant support!), **FictionOtaku** (Haha, no, Suichi's not brainwashed..you'll see!), **Tiger-Eyed-Kitsune** (no, it certainly wasn't harsh OR rude, and I'm glad for the well-wishes! You're awesome. =) I will finish all my stories, promise!), **Black-Wolf-Demon-Girl** (problem solved! Yay!), and **Yoru Inu** (Updated!)

**Conscience: Payne. Focus. So I can get to doing my Maui plan.**

Right, right. Bring me back a lay, okay? (notices Conscience staring and blinks) Stop looking at me like that, pervert.

**Conscience: I'm your conscience, how can I be a pervert if you're not one?**

(blushes) ...Shut up. Chapter. Now. Read.

**Conscience: (sniggers)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nineteen: Tensions Breaking**

Yusuke and Kuwabara lay on their backs, side-by-side, head-to-foot, in the vast meadow, gulping in air as they stared up at the dimming sky. Night was falling, and their training was coming to an end for the evening, but neither boy was willing to move. As their breathing slowed, and their muscles relaxed, the duo turned their heads to give each other significant looks.

"You're worried, too?" Yusuke asked, finally sitting up, staring hard at the surrounding forest.

Kuwabara followed his lead, gazing in the opposite direction. "Hard not to be. I mean, this Akio guy's supposed to be the toughest bad guy yet, and we're gonna be expecting a fight anytime now. 'Course I'm worried."

Yusuke turned to look up at the sky. "You know what worries me the most?"

"What?" his companion asked.

The Spirit Detective's brow furrowed in deep thought, and answered, "Kurama."

Sensing his partner's troubles, Kuwabara twisted around and fell onto his bare chest, both fighters having lost their shirts sometime during their spar. He propped his head up onto his fist, giving all of his attention to the black-haired boy. Kuwabara knew he didn't need to prompt him for an explanation.

After a few moments of silence, Yusuke continued. "D'you notice anything funny between Kurama and Mitsuyo?"

"Uh," The carrot-top thought back to what he'd seen between the two of them when they were staying at Genkai's, and nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah. Yeah, kinda. You mean how he was always watching her and stuff, even though he was being all secretive about it, but really it was obvious?"

Yusuke nodded in affirmation. "Exactly. And how he never touched her unless he really had to, and didn't talk to her except to help her train or meditate. I mean, even we talked to her after training time and all that."

Kuwabara was quiet before asking, "You think they got into a fight? 'Cause Yukina mentioned something about them arguing while they were doing the dishes the other night..."

"Naw," the Spirit Detective said, shaking his head, "I think it's something else. I don't know what, but it's really thrown Kurama off. Hiei's bragged about catching that fox off-guard more than ever, and I've seen him trying to read his stupid books, but his eyes don't move."

"Maybe the same thing's happened to him like it did to Touya," Kuwabara suggested in a serious tone. "Which means that Mitsuyo might be in even more danger, since he's the only one with her right now."

"When would that have happened?" the black-haired boy asked harshly. "We would've noticed if he'd slipped off for a long period of time! We would've sensed Akio approach! It would've been nearly impossible for that bastard to come, or for Kurama to go without one of us noticing at some point."

Kuwabara shrugged. "Look, all I'm saying is that it's possible that whatever's wrong with Kurama is the enemy's doing. I mean, think about it. Akio's given us a week to prepare, and I doubt he'd give us any longer than that. He could've made a move sometime before just to make sure that when the time comes, he'll have no trouble getting what he wants. Kurama put himself in charge of Mitsuyo's training, right? Controlling him would give Akio the best opportunity to grab her, right? He could be moving in on her as we speak!"

Yusuke considered this for a long time, before pushing himself up into a standing position. At Kuwabara's questioning gaze, he looked away and said, "While I don't like even thinking that Kurama might have been taken over, it's still a possibility we have to be prepared for. Besides, even if we're wrong, Kurama'll need back-up sooner or later, and it's better to be on-call then to have to be completely unaware."

Kuwabara nodded his understanding, a determined smile on his face.

The Spirit Detective waved for his partner to join him, explaining, "We should probably grab Hiei and tell Genkai before heading out, so that when Botan shows up, she can report to Koenma. Let's go."

~`*`~

"Koenma sir!"

The toddler in question looked up from the papers he was stamping and turned his attention to his right-hand apparition.

"What is it, Ogre?" he prompted sharply.

The blue demon seemed to dance in place, the hands holding a few sheets of paper were shaking. Nervously, Ogre stuttered out, "We have a slight problem, Sir."

Koenma sighed, placing the rubber stamp down in order to rub his temples. Idly, he wondered why he surrounded himself with drama queens. After all, the young prince was more than enough of one himself. No others were really necessary.

"Yes, Ogre, I gathered," Koenma responded with strained patience. "What is this problem exactly?"

Ogre handed over the documents he held, and stammered anxiously while his boss read them over. "See, you know how after Yusuke and the others ran into Touya, you ordered a check-up on Jin, Chu, and Rinku? Well, you see..."

"They've disappeared?" Koenma exclaimed with shock and worry, staring avidly at the papers. "How in the world could they have just disappeared! They're top-notch demons! How could they have been taken down like this so quickly without alerting _anyone_?"

"I knew you wouldn't like it," Ogre muttered to himself.

At this, Koenma glared inquiringly at his assistant, who promptly started cowering before the demi-god. "I don't know, Sir, but we've searched all over, sent out all the reapers and groundlings, and no one has heard anything from them since a few nights ago. It's like they've fallen off the face of the earth. Or...Demon World, that is."

Koenma fell back into his seat, groaning at what this may mean. "This is horrible."

"What do you mean, Sir?" Ogre questioned. Noticing the look his boss was giving him, the apparition quickly amended, "I mean, I understand that losing four of Yusuke's closest allies is definitely a loss, but what does this have to do with the case he's working on now?"

"Just about _everything_!" Koenma shouted in frustration. Forcing himself to calm down, he relaxed against the back of his chair, and tried to explain. "We've been trying to find out exactly what Akio is going to do to Mitsuyo once he gets a hold of her. But since we didn't really have any intel on Akio's powers save for the few encounters we have had with his armies, we didn't have much to work off except for the clues we managed to gather. Now, however, we've had Touya apparently brainwashed, though to what extent, we don't know. With Jin and the others missing...that just spells trouble for Yusuke and everyone in the future confrontations with Akio."

"You mean Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama, and Mitsuyo will have to go against those four because Akio took over their bodies and are controlling them?" Ogre clarified with confusion.

"I guess," Koenma replied, shrugging helplessly. "If that's the case, we really have to make sure that Mitsuyo is never in any position where Akio can get to her."

Ogre, tentatively, questioned, "Mitsuyo, Sir?"

Koenma just gave the demon a pitied once-over. "Sometimes I wonder why I even bother to try to keep you up to speed with things. Yes, Mitsuyo. If Akio's powers can manipulate the Spirit Energies of other apparitions like Jin, Rinku, and Chu, just imagine what will happen if he can influence that girl. Who knows if those bonds we placed on her when she was a newborn will hold up against the strain?"

"That's horrible, Sir, we have to do something!" Ogre announced strongly.

Koenma, having enough of his assistant, stood up on his desk and proceeded to beat the demon about the head with the papers he had been given. Bellowing above Ogre's pitiful cries of mercy, the young prince said, "Don't you think I know that already? I am tired of you pointing out the obvious to me! I am the Almighty Koenma and I know how to do my job, so why don't you do yours and get back to work before I assign you to a less-than-pleasant job like Limbo security!!"

"Yes Sir, yes Sir..." Ogre mumbled repetitively as he backed out of the large office doors. Once they closed behind him, the blue demon slumped and muttered to himself, "Mother keeps telling me to get a new job, but do I listen? No..."

Inside the room, Koenma sat, a dark look on his face as he thought things over. Before he could come to any conclusion, the intercom on his desk came to life.

"Koenma sir?" the feminine voice asked.

Koenma pushed the button to respond. "Yes, what is it?"

"Botan's here to see you, Sir. She says she has a message from Urameshi."

The young prince frowned, feeling even more concerned. "Send her in," he commanded, "and let her know I may have another job for her."

"Very well, Sir," the voice replied, and with a beat of silence, the doors opened once again.

~`*`~

Kurama knew something was wrong.

Figuring that out, however, was the easy part. The real problem was, he couldn't find _what _was wrong. It had been going on since he and Mitsuyo had stepped onto the Kajima property. A strange buzzing in the back of his mind, creating a strong sense of confusion in his thought process. It was the reason why he had such a hard time coming up with an excuse for their abrupt departure the week before. Kurama wrote it off as stress and exhaustion, but the nagging wouldn't let up. He was thankful that, even though the lie had been unbelievable for the most part, Mitsuyo's parents had accepted it, and the subject had been dropped. It was almost too easy. The mother had been in hysterics, then after being fed such a poorly structured story (well, Kurama thought it was a very good one), she was fine? No, something was up. If Kurama only could think, he would be able to figure out exactly what. There was something that was missing, something he had overlooked. But he couldn't think of what it was.

Mitsuyo had passed out some time ago on the love seat, snoring at the unfinished game of chess left out on the coffee table, while the redhead relaxed in the nearby club chair. Trying to relax, that is. Peering over steepled fingers, he noticed the girl seemed to be completely unaffected by any troublesome dreams, laying with her legs sprawled across the cushions and her arms lounging about her head. For a fleeting second, Kurama was jealous of her ease of mind, but immediately brushed the feeling away. Mentally, he made a tally of every worry worthy variable in the house.

Mr. and Mrs. Kajima. Asleep upstairs in their master bedroom. Neither one had moved from the bed other than to go to the bathroom nor to switch positions. Kurama had double-checked just in case he was wrong.

Hiroshi. Also in his bedroom, asleep. Once again, Kurama had checked.

Mitsuyo. Snoring away on the couch. Kurama didn't even need to check on that -- the snorts gave it away.

The necklace given to her had come untucked, peeking over the collar of her shirt. Kurama did his best to observe the gems at a distance, realizing for the first time that they seemed to glow without any noticeable source of light. For a while, he stared distantly at the sleeping brown-haired girl, wondering at nothing and everything without coming to a decent conclusion.

The buzzing just wouldn't cease.

Then Kurama's cell phone rang.

Immediately cupping his pocket in an attempt to muffle the noise, he glanced to the side to make sure that the ringing hadn't disturbed his ward. Mitsuyo merely smacked her lips, mumbled something incomprehensible, and wriggled her body so that it faced the back of the couch. Kurama sighed in relief, then rushed into another room for privacy.

The redhead didn't even bother to check the ID; only a few people had his number, and it was guaranteed to be important when any one of them called.

"Hello?" he murmured softly into the mouthpiece.

"Suichi?" responded the caller.

Kurama's eyes widened slightly in shock. "Mother?"

The woman on the other side of the phone laughed lightly, "Of course, were you expecting someone else?"

Glancing at Mitsuyo to make sure she was still soundly asleep, the redhead carefully rose from his seat and left the room so that she would remain undisturbed. Once he was sure that he was out of hearing distance, Kurama returned his attention to his mother.

"I'm sorry," he explained calmly, "I guess I just lost track of time. Are you returning soon?"

There was a muffled conversation occurring on the other end of the line, before Shiori responded with hardly restrained happiness, "Actually, we're on our way home now. Traffic was terrible, and we had to stop off for some food, but we're about twenty minutes away. I'm sorry for calling so late. Did I wake you?"

Kurama looked at the clock. It was close to midnight.

"No, actually I was already up," he replied easily.

"Really? Is everything alright?"

At this, the fox couldn't help but laugh. "Everything's fine, Mother. I've just had a lot on my mind recently, that's all. Nothing serious."

Shiori sounded doubtful, but accepted the answer anyway. "Well, alright. If you're sure."

"I am, Mother."

"Anyway, I want to hear all about your summer and what you did when we get back. How's our other Suichi doing?"

That was it.

Kurama couldn't believe it had slipped his mind. Nothing could excuse that. He had forgotten about his own step-brother. Or...soon-to-be, or so Kurama expected.

"He's fine," he lied quickly. "Listen, Mother, I'll call you back in a bit, I am disturbing everyone's sleep by talking with you at this hour. I'm sorry."

"Wait, Suichi, I need to tell you that--"

Kurama hastily interrupted her. "Later, Mother. Goodbye!"

Dropping his phone onto the wooden floor, Kurama wasted no time in rushing to the front door and walking out. Immediately, he was hit with a sharp blast of air, stopping him in place. His arms rose to block his face from the vicious winds roaring about the house. Still, the redhead eyed the surroundings, noting the crackling energy inside the near-tornado. It seemed to have wrapped itself around the Kajima property, obscuring the houses next door and the street just a few meters away, and blowing so hard, Kurama doubted that anyone would be able to come or leave the property.

He had seen a likeness of this before.

But that didn't explain the buzzing.

It was as distracting as ever, the volume climbing with every forceful step Kurama took while outside. Closing his eyes, he tried to concentrate to the best of his abilities, searching for something he knew existed somewhere in the vicinity. Kurama stretched out with his senses, checking the rooftops, the trees, the...

'Oh no,' he silently gasped in horror.

Twisting around, he rushed inside, not even bothering to close the door behind him. His long strides carried him to the stairway in seconds, which he ascended three steps at a time. Still his thoughts were jumbled, and still he could barely focus on the energy signature that he had discovered, but still he ran.

Stopping in front of the doorway at the end of the hall and gathering his spirit energy, Kurama distractedly prayed that his step-brother was all right.

~`*`~

"Ino! INO! Heel! Stop! Play dead! NO!"

Suichi's feet flew up in the air, unable to find purchase on the wet grass to stop the Kajijma's crazy dog from scampering any further. No matter how hard the boy tugged on the leash, Ino simply would not obey, so intent he was on following whatever scent he had found.

When he had volunteered to take the dog for a walk, Suichi hadn't expected this sort of trouble from the family pet. Ever since he had been there, the shorthaired mix had been nothing but well behaved the whole time, save for the little incident with Mitsuyo's bed sheets (though Suichi had a feeling that if Hiroshi hadn't locked the dog in there for so long, that wouldn't have been a problem). So when the dog started scratching at the front door right and whining pitifully as Suichi put his dinner plates in his sink, he had no qualms about taking the responsibility of leading him on a walk around the block.

Now Suichi regretted his decision immensely.

"Bad dog! BAD DOG!!" Suichi continued to scream hysterically, now on the ground on his stomach. The mutt had proceeded to drag him across the dew-slick lawn, getting the front of his shirt sopping wet and throwing clogs of dirt and grass into his face.

Ino barked jovially in response, circling the thick trunk of one particular oak tree a couple times, before shooting off down towards the large water fountain in the middle of the local park. Suichi started shouting even louder, knowing where this was leading.

"DOWN! SIT! STAY! STOP! STOP! _STOOOP!!"_

He tried to untangle his hands from the leash, but it was useless. The thing had knotted itself around his wrist, and with the constant pulling, Suichi had not chance to get loose. And just as he predicted, Ino leapt into the pool surrounding the white statue, howling madly, and brought Suichi in for the ride, shrieking with all his might. The water was cold -- colder than cold. The summer night air hadn't warmed it in the slightest; it felt like he had jumped into a frozen lake.

Upon impact, the leash slipped from around his hands. He drifted down, knees dragging along the rough bottom of the fountain, before he pushed himself back up. Suichi broke the surface gasping, having spent most of his breath screaming prior to his dunking, and shook his head so that his water-logged hair was flung out of his eyes. Ino was busy dog-paddling around in circles, seeming to no longer care about the smell that had dragged the pair around the neighborhood for hours.

Suichi scowled deeply. "Stupid dog," he grumbled, half-heartedly splashing the water in Ino's direction. The mutt merely woofed in response, and paddled over to give him a light lick on the cheek.

Suichi didn't know how long they stayed in the water. All he knew was that he was tired, cold, and ready to sleep, but wasn't willing to make the trip back to the Kajima house. For a while, he fiddled with the many coins littering the base of the pool, picking them up and flipping them only to watch as they plunked back into the water. The boy's body was slowly growing numb from the temperature of the water, but he didn't care. His whole front was aching, and Suichi thought that if he moved, it would hurt even more.

He only got up when Ino jumped out of the fountain and started shaking himself off. Suichi figured the Kajima's wouldn't take too kindly to him losing their dog, no matter how cruel the mutt was. It was only at this thought that he realized how long they had been gone, and wondered if they were looking for him now.

Slopping water all over the place with his drenched clothes, he put his arms on the edge of the pool ready to hoist himself out, when he suddenly froze.

Or, to be accurate, the water did.

It was over before he could even register what was happening. Twisting around, he saw that the water was clear, but unmoving. He was trapped from the waist down, unable to move an inch. Suichi could still make out the glitter of the coins in the fountain as well as the reflection of the lights and his face. He gasped in shock, and blinked to shake the sight, thinking he was seeing things.

The pond had turned to ice.

_It's the cold_, he thought to himself, unable to prevent the violent shiver that wracked his spine. _I'm tired. I'm dreaming, this is all a dream._

Suichi made to lift his hands and push himself free, but found with a pained cry that they couldn't move. His eyes went wide when he turned and saw the same thick, clear ice encased everything below his wrists.

_This is a dream, this is a dream, this is all just a dream!_

"Ino!" the brunette called out, turning his head in search for the dog. He couldn't hear anything. "Ino!" he called louder, "Ino! INO! COME HERE, BOY! INO!"

The dog was gone.

"Oh no," he started murmuring to himself, finding that his eyes were starting to tear up. "Oh no, oh no, oh _no_..."

"What's wrong, petty human? Are you afraid of a little harmless ice?"

Suichi started when he heard the voice, so cold and disgusted, coming from behind him. His breath started coming out in frantic gasps as he turned as far as he could to see who had spoken. It hurt his stomach, and a few bones in his back popped from the extension, but Suichi was able to make out the form of a man shrouded in shadow.

He was startled out of his shock when the man spoke again, dread flooding his senses.

"It's probably smart of you, though," he chuckled. "Because, you see... I could end your life right here."

And from his arm sprouted a weapon long and thick, piercing the boundaries of the shadows and glinting off the park lamplights. Suichi's eyes grew ever larger when he saw the appendage incased with the same ice that bound him, with a razor-edge and a menacing point, aimed down at him.

The young boy's mouth opened, and he screamed.

~`*`~

Akio sat upon his throne, one leg resting upon the knee of the other, and his hands drumming excitedly upon the hard material of the armrests. Eager eyes flashed behind his spectacles as they peered down at the basin at the foot of the stairs, drinking in the images that were dancing along the rippling surface.

Everything was going according to plan. The petty human that was said to be close to that redheaded fox was in his slave's clutches, and his other recent slaves were moving in on the Kajima household without any signs of being detected.

This was Akio's plan. He didn't necessarily need a hostage, but he figured that in order to make sure that the girl didn't do something stupid, a back-up plan didn't hurt. Besides, he had always wanted to experiment on a human.

Waving his hand over the basin, the image shifted, revealing a peaceful temple. The scene was magnified, and an old lady asleep on a futon came into view.

Akio's smile widened. _Completely unaware, _he thought to himself, and could help but laugh wickedly.

Once again, he passed his hand over the liquid, finding the images too exciting to ignore for long.

And abruptly the laughter turned into a roar of anger.

~`*`~

Suichi didn't know what happened. One minute, the stranger was bearing down on him, his strange ice sword poised to attack, and then he was on the ground. His sword had sheathed itself in the ground, and his free hand had come up to massage his now bruised cheek.

He didn't even have time to appreciate the wicked cool hairstyle and ninja garb before the young boy felt a strong heat coming from where his body had been frozen in place. Whipping around, he was stunned into silence by the intensity of crimson eyes.

"Shut up, Human," the newcomer ordered unnecessarily, his palm aflame and melting the encasement. "I don't have the time to deal with any questions or complaints you undoubtedly have."

Suichi did the only thing he could think of, and nodded quickly.

Another two figures came onto the scene and, although they were both illuminated by the moonlight, Suichi didn't recognize either one. However, they didn't have weird weapons growing out of strange places and they had saved his life, so he'd give them the benefit of the doubt.

Turning his head, he saw that the man that had originally attacked him had disappeared.

"Damn it," said the one with slick black hair, noticing the same thing. "He probably left to back up whoever's already at the house. Hiei, when you get this guy out, take him and meet up with us at Mitsuyo's. Kuwabara and I are gonna go ahead. Mr. Sensitive says he senses some crazy spirit activity going on, and there might be a need for some back-up."

"What?" the shortest one scowled. "Do we really need another useless human underfoot?"

Suichi almost wanted to be offended that he was described as "useless", but the "human" bit of the speech had made him rethink bringing attention to himself. If he was being described as human, there was a chance that these guys weren't (because, _hello, _the guy's hand was on fire), and Suichi didn't know if he could handle any more...freakiness.

The guy Suichi assumed was Kuwabara spoke in a gruff voice, "It's not like one more will make a difference, besides, Mitsuyo's parents can at least make sure he stays out of harm's way, Kurama would kill us if anything bad happened to him."

Hiei just made a small noise of disapproval, and waved them off. Before Suichi could even blink, the two were gone.

Swallowing thickly, the young boy risked a glance up at the guy supposedly helping him out, and quivered when he saw the impatience in them.

Hiei caught the look, and rolled his eyes. "I'm not gonna kill you," he said. "But if you don't stop shaking, you're going to get yourself burned, idiot."

~`*`~

Kurama threw open the door to the guest room, Rose Whip at the ready. Winding plants of all sorts were bursting in through the window, grown from seeds he had placed in the Kajima's garden weeks prior when they had been weeding as a safety precaution. The floor of the room was littered with shards of glass from the forced entry, and bits of dirt coated the little knick-knacks of Suichi's.

Standing in the middle of the room, looking completely off-guard, was Jin.

_Just as I suspected,_ Kurama thought, unable to ignore the pang of discomfort that came with this revelation. It hurt to think he'd have to fight off a former ally. _Does this mean Chu and Rinku are suffering the same fate?_

Just then, Jin gave an uneasy chuckle, and started rubbing the back of his head. "Hey!" he greeted, and Kurama was momentarily surprised at how normal he sounded. "Ya know, I was getting all excited to sneak up and have a battle with ya, 'cause since you were all chummy-chummy with Urameshi back when we were at the Dark Island area, I figured it'd be a grand match, but I'm sorry to say that you just fell for the trap, pal!"

_Trap?_ Kurama exclaimed inwardly, his body getting tense.

"Course I thought you woulda seen it coming, I mean, you're supposed to be the brains of the operation, weren't ya? And then _pow!_ and _poosh!_ I got me mighty gust goin', and suddenly it's like you lose your cool! Can't believe you left the girlie all alone!"

Immediately, Kurama turned to leave the room, only to have a wall of tearing wind blocking the doorway. He grit his teeth, sending a stony glare over his shoulder towards the Irish wind master, who was now hovering over the un-made guest bed with his legs crossed and a feral smirk on his face.

"Now, now," Jin said, shaking his head in disappointment. "I thought we were gonna have a nice brawl, you and me, without any runnin' off to save our dearest treasure! You can't just turn tail, now c'mon, I've got a few fun tricks I'd like to try on ya!" His statement was punctuated by a piercing scream from a few doors down that Kurama had no doubt belonged to Mitsuyo.

Kurama felt the rigidity of his spine, his fingernails cutting into the skin of his palms with how strongly his hands had fisted. The plants that were now coiling around the room and covering the walls were trembling. His teeth were hurting. He was seeing red. The buzzing continued.

"What power is this?" Kurama asked lowly, bringing his free hand up to touch his temple. "How have you managed to cause such confusion? I can barely think straight." It was only after saying this that he figured he probably shouldn't have revealed that. Then again, whatever force was doing it in the first place probably already knew.

Jin didn't seem put off by the change of subject. "Ah," he said with a pleased smile. "Well, that'd be the little slime-ball that came with me, ya see. He's a bit of a pain in the arse, but he can be mighty helpful when it comes to rattling people's brains. And seeing how you're the biggest one 'round here, figured it'd be a good idea to drag the dreg around, right?"

"Now," he finished, and the wind outside intensified, making the air around them almost vibrate with the force. "Let's have a grand battle, yeah?"

~`*`~

There was something profoundly messed-up with waking up and having a wad of sopping seaweed being held over a person's face, Mitsuyo decided. It was just wrong, on so many different levels. First, it was the melted marshmallows. Marshmallows were easy to deal with. They were white and puffy, and kind of looked like clouds. Clouds were friendly, and Mitsuyo had only yelled at Hiroshi through a mouth full of marshmallow-y goodness. Then the silly string. The silly string had been a little weird. Actually, it was horrible -- Mitsuyo had thought it was the remains of a spider web. Not as friendly, but it had been okay, and she had only chased Hiroshi for half an hour. Now, it was seaweed.

_Hiroshi has reached a new low,_ she grumbled to herself, swatting away the drooping greenery with one hand and rubbing the sleep from her eyes with the other. Seaweed was just disgusting. And it smelled nasty. Mitsuyo considered the consequences Hiroshi would face with this new trick while working out a particularly hard bit of crust from the corner of her eye, when she realized that her other hand had not hit flesh.

_Did I touch the seaweed on accident? _she thought blearily, barely stifling a large yawn. She couldn't be surprised -- her eyesight was still a little blurred.

A strange, strangled moan made her eyes snap open.

_That wasn't Hiroshi._

Mitsuyo tilted her head up again. And let out a loud scream.

_Oh my god, that is the single-most disgusting creature I have ever had the displeasure to see!_ the brunette cried inwardly, holding a hand to her mouth in an attempt to hold down her dinner. Belatedly, she realized it was the same hand that had touched the creature in the first place, and let out another distressed screech while wiping the eerie, glowing slop from her lips and hand onto the couch. A small mantra was going on in her head consisting of, _Gross, gross, GROSS!!_

The slimy apparition groaned again, and reached out for her in an almost zombie-like manner. Recalling her training, Mitsuyo put on a determined face and leapt from the sofa, flipping over its head and grabbing onto the steel spindles on the second floor. She hung there for a second then climbed over the banister, just in time to avoid two more balls of glowing glop that landed right where her hands had been. She ignored it for now, looking over the balcony in order to calm her mind and tried to observe the demon critically.

It was vaguely human-shaped, only instead of flesh, it had a sickly blackish green skin pulled sloppily over its form. What would normally be hair was a stringy white substance that lay limply around its sagging shoulders, and its face was devoid of any structure. The demon was practically oozing the same glowing muck that Mitsuyo had on her hand. She thought it could pass off as a very moldy, human-shaped cut of cheese that was quickly melting. Mitsuyo wondered idly what was preventing it from falling apart and splattering on the floor, since the only thing she could see that was keeping it together was the thick white strips of fabric tightly wound about its arms and legs.

Only then did she realize how much noise seemed to be going on in her head. It was like having an annoying fly right next to each ear. Mitsuyo swatted at them just to make sure that wasn't the case, and was faintly angered when all her hands met was air. The buzzing was really getting irritating.

Of course, then something else caught her attention.

Apparently, Mitsuyo hadn't succeeded in wiping off the monster gunk from her hand. Her fingers were practically glued together, and flexing them was near impossible. Bringing her free hand to her face, she realized that her mouth was sealed shut, too, thanks to her stupidity.

_Damn it!_ she cursed inwardly, seeing as that was the only way she could now.

A cracking sound once again made her concentration jump, and Mitsuyo was terrified to see that the previously fired scoops of slime were slowly squeezing the spindles they incased, bending the metal out of shape and causing the wood to snap.

_If this is happening to the furniture after so little time, what'll happen to ME?_ Mitsuyo thought hysterically. _I have to find Kurama._

~`*`~

It wasn't going well at all.

Kurama once again hastily wiped the blood from his brow, and adjusted his grip on his Rose Whip. From what Kurama had seen, Jin was a tough opponent to begin with. There was no question that Yusuke was probably stronger than anyone in their little group, and so Kurama knew that with his own natural powers, Jin would be difficult to beat. Having his body warped with Akio's Spirit Energy made Jin an even more of a problem.

Now, his plants lay in shambles across the floor, rips covering his limbs, chest, and forehead, and Jin was still floating in the middle of the room, perfectly unharmed.

Sometimes, Kurama really hated demons.

He lashed out, flicking his wrist in order to have the thorned vine twist and attack from behind, bringing his other hand up to summon the nearly dormant weeds from the opposite direction. Jin didn't even look intimidated, the mini tornado that incased him intensifying and knocking both attacks aside. Kurama frowned, placing his free hand on the ground, calling upon the last bits of his Spirit Energy as the floor beneath them crumpled under the knots of branches that started sprouting and roping towards the red-headed master. Effortlessly, Jin swung both his arms in order to bring out his Twin Tornado Fists, and once again, Kurama's plants were quite literally blown to smithereens. In a last ditch effort, Kurama grabbed his Rose Whip with both hands and swung it in a wide arch, hoping that the shreds from his last attack would provide enough of a camouflage that Jin wouldn't see the killer vine until it was too late.

Suddenly, the wind in the room kicked up another few notches, and Kurama's whip was ripped from his hands, leaving large gashes in its place. The fox cried out in a mixture of shock and pain, pulling his now injured palms close to his chest in a reflexive manner. Scowling, he watched warily as Jin levitated his way over to him, resting his hands on his crossed knees and smiling in a rather Urameshi-like way.

"Well, here I was, all wound up for a good fight, and you're all cut up and deflated, and I'm as airy as a fresh balloon!" Jin gloated, somewhere between prideful and disappointed. "I almost wish Urameshi were here just so I could be guaranteed some fun!"

Kurama narrowed his eyes, gritting his teeth at the bitter taste of defeat he now felt flowing through his veins.

"You got your wish, Jin!" said an unexpected voice that sounded exactly like Yusuke's from one of the various cracks in the bedroom walls. Kurama looked up, just as surprised as Jin now looked. "Here I am! Spirit Gun!"

And before either of the room's occupants could do a thing, the back wall exploded with a blinding flash of blue energy.

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**.:AN:.**

Note for this chapter: I had such a hard time writing for Jin. I have no doubts that this was obvious when it was read. I've never been around someone that spoke like him, and so trying to imitate that is very hard. Watching the clips that he was in helps only so much, so I just want everyone to know I tried. It's hard to accept this, since ever since I started this story, I've had people constantly complimenting me on my ability to keep the characters IN character, and I feel like I've failed somehow. Then again, that's just my thoughts. Both loveanime18 and saiyuri-dahlia have assured me that I've probably done the best I could, haha!

Anywho, this chapter was more for the building of the suspense, for the most part. The next chapter, I assure you, is the explosion. I'd tell you to stick around because it's gonna be big, but since I'm the author, that'd be kinda...well, pointless, I guess. Not to mention kind of arrogant. (smile) So I hope you enjoyed and will let me know your thoughts! Read and review and all that.

It's weird, but this story has been four years in the making. It wasn't supposed to be my big hit, and yet it was, and I'm so stunned by it all. It's a great feeling, having your writing appreciated by so many people. There's a point to this, I know, but since I can't really explain it, I'll just leave it as is. Thanks again, peeps!


	20. Chapter 20: Swept Away

**A Month With Suichi Minamino**

_By Payne N. Uranus_

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**.:AN:.**

(Payne mumbling) How much is that doggie in the window? How much is that doggie for sale?

**Conscience (singing too): You had better think smartly before you answer. If you don't, you'll get anthrax in the mail!**

-_- ...That's not how the song goes.

**Conscience: Look, do you want the dog or not? Desperate times calls for desperate measures.**

(blinks at Conscience) I don't want a dog. This is not a desperate times. Stop doing drugs, they're bad for you.

**Conscience: WHY would you ask for the price of a dog if you weren't going to buy it? You people make me sick! Confusing us nice and helpful people when you can't even decide on what you want! Make up your stupid minds! And don't knock the drugs, okay, it's what makes my existence bearable!**

Okay, what kind of conscience does drugs? Honestly. Did I kill kittens in my past life? Steal candy from babies? Beat old people with sticks? What did I do to deserve this punishment?! Give me some of those drugs, my life is more unbearable than yours is!

**Conscience: Speaking of punishment.**

....What about it?

**Conscience: Nothing. Was announcing the fact we were speaking of punishment.**

(Payne slaps forehead) Oh boy. (turns to readers) All right, this chapter's update is due to the lovely saiyuri-dahlia and loveanime18 duo and their awesome help with the betaing!

**Conscience: Let it be known that Payne is a slave driver, has many slaves at her disposal (including me), and should be arrested.**

(Payne takes out a huge mallet and knocks Conscience out of the ballpark)

As I was saying -- (leaning on mallet) -- I hope you enjoy the following chapter. I've decided that being twenty chapters into a story and not having a significant mushy-gushy moment on Kurama's end is very bad, so...yeah. The next chapter -- YES, THE NEXT CHAPTER -- will make you happy, so keep tuning in, folks! And please don't forget to review on your way out!

Speaking of reviews, give some love to these wonderful people who reviewed last chapter!

**Death101- Fox Version** (Cool ones? --confused--), **UPDATE SOON!!! **(Dude, whoever you are, you're support is awesome. It definitely was responsible for the last push of inspiration necessary to get this chapter finished! Thank you!), **Black Cat Soul Reaper** (I'm a slow, sad, writer), **SillyMoose8** (Haha, yes, I'm leading up to something, hinted in this chapter!), **inperfection**, **OneOutOfControlChick** (psychic reader!), **Tateno Atsukino**, **tiggeranddash** (that's intentional, don't worry, Kurama will kick ass soon!), **rheaclairet**, and **Out-Of-Control-Authoress**.

**Conscience: (comes back screaming from the opposite direction Payne sent it)**

(Payne looks down at watch) Wow, around the world in eighty seconds. I'm getting good at this.

**Conscience: (flips the bird before passing out)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 20: Swept Away**

Mitsuyo didn't really know what to think when she saw the hallway explode feet from where she was standing. Her first reaction was fear, wondering where the blast came from, and if it had done something other than just tear out large sections of her house and expose it to some slightly violent night winds. Then a rushing sense of anger that such damage was occurring to her lovely home came instead, along with a small feeling of worry that her parents would be more than a little pissed off that she brought on such architectural destruction.

"Yusuke, be honest, do you just like blowing up houses or do you really NOT think before you shoot?" she heard Kurama scold from behind the door that was still miraculously hanging on its hinges.

"Yes, Kurama. You got me. Who cares if Akio's damned demons get a hold of Mitsuyo and completely annihilate you? I just had the strongest urge to see bits of plaster fly up into the air, and figured this would be the _best _place to do it!"

"I'll be sure to thank you for getting it out of your system, then..._after _I clean up the mess you just made!"

"I saved your LIFE with this mess, damn it! Twice! I've saved it TWICE! Show some respect, Foxboy!" the angry teen shouted, sounding a bit stressed.

Mitsuyo sighed in relief, for one, having found out where Kurama was, and for another, feeling rather pleased that the brazen Spirit Detective was there for extra protection. Not that she doubted Kurama's abilities, but sometimes it was nice to have a boy with an exploding finger around as backup.

She contemplated on whether or not to enter the desecrated room, since it seemed that the two were winding up for a rather fantastic argument easily heard through the thick wooden door. Given the fact that the girl hadn't been around long enough to really grasp the group relationships, Mitsuyo found nothing out of the ordinary about Kurama and Yusuke exchanging verbal blows. She had to admit hearing the redhead's normally smooth and calm voice reaching scathing levels was something new, though.

"Perhaps I WILL, once you react APPROPRIATELY in the situation!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, did you want me to get my ass kicked too? Is that what's appropriate?"

Mitsuyo slowly started backing away, hearing the abnormally strained tones in each of their voices.

_Maybe I'd better deal with the demon downstairs first?_ she wondered to herself, but stomped her foot in frustration when she remembered, _Hell, I don't know how to fight! I just know how to run! Damnit!_

"At least I didn't blow away half the building!"

"No, you just waved your stupid flowers around! How scary!"

"I suppose your way is any better? At least when I was fighting him, Jin was in one place! Now he has completely vanished through the gaping hole you put in the wall!"

"Hello! The guy can fly! Like a dinky room with a broken window would stop him from escaping! The only risk MY attack had was defeating Jin!"

"And we're back to the fact that you ALSO blew up another house!"

That's, of course, when the screaming started.

It was rather naive to think the other residences of the household would sleep through such a racket. Hiroshi came bursting out of his room, hands tightly clasped over his head as if afraid it would fall off and running blindly towards the staircase, all the while screaming bloody murder. Seeing as Mitsuyo just happened to be standing in front of the staircase, she was in full view as her little brother came scurrying down the hall towards her.

Mitsuyo reached out quickly, grabbing a fistful of his pajama's collar in order to stop him. She hadn't forgotten what she had left downstairs, and the muffled groaning gradually becoming louder told her that the monster-zombie thing wasn't exactly waiting for her to come down either.

"It's alright, Hiroshi!" she tried to say calmly over his incessant yelling, but the strange paste gluing her mouth shut prevented any words from coming out. So, feeling the growing headache intensify, she pulled her hand back and slapped the poor boy right across the cheek.

It shut him up immediately.

The shaggy-haired kid stared at his sister with watery eyes, and Mitsuyo did her best to gesture for him to calm down. He didn't really understand why she wasn't talking to him, but nodded shakily anyway, eyes wildly darting towards where the guest bedroom had once been intact. The violent sobbing didn't really stop, but at least it was at a volume that was easier to handle.

The brunette also observed the room, hearing more shouts and expletives, and decided immediately to stay away from there while her brother was in her company. The stairs creaked, telling her that the slimy apparition was coming up that way, negating that exit as well.

Her parents' bedroom. That'd be safe, right?

Hand still gripping the back of her brother's clothes, she dragged him towards the opposite end of the hall, opening the door enough to peek inside at the still slumbering forms -- Mitsuyo wondered if the two slept with earplugs, or really were having a hard time hearing things nowadays -- before throwing Hiroshi inside unceremoniously. She motioned that she wanted him to stay there and to be quiet, before closing the door and heading in the direction of Kurama and Yusuke. It was a bit disconcerting to see that the door really was just reduced to a slab of wood hanging crookedly in the doorjamb, and that the roof no longer existed at this side of the house, but did her best to ignore it. Right before she reached for the doorknob, Mitsuyo couldn't help but sigh as she heard the two still bickering.

"Okay, Fox-boy, if we could put this whole torturous lecturing on pause for a second, mind telling me what the hell that buzzing noise is coming from?"

"If you would stop throwing a temper-tantrum, maybe I'd actually get around to explaining the situation to you!"

"I AM NOT THROWING A STUPID TEMPER-TANTRUM, PLANT-NERD!"

"What is it with you and your ridiculous name-calling??"

_Maybe it would be better to wait a bit?_ she thought with a worried frown. _But, I still need Kurama to get this gunk off my face! Why, God, why? What the hell have I done to you to deserve this?_

Still unbearably conscious of the slimy demon groaning around downstairs, and the fact that her family was all locked away in one room, Mitsuyo tried to think the problems through.

_Okay, well...Jin's still flying around out there somewhere. Apparently coming for me. I think. Family is in danger, so first thing should be to move them somewhere else. But there's the demon downstairs. Do I have any weapons?...Um...No, no I don't. So can't tackle that... And Kurama and Yusuke are arguing in the room. Should probably break it up, but they sound particularly agitated... Wait. If Yusuke's here, then that means that Kuwabara and Hiei should be here, too, right?_

As if in answer, the hallway window exploded in glass shards as the orange-haired boy catapulted through with his trusty Spirit Sword. Mitsuyo immediately ducked as the splinters rained down, clasping her hands around her neck. Kuwabara seemed to be completely oblivious to the danger his dramatic entrance posed, instead concentrating on his -- probably prepared -- speech.

"Fear not!" he exclaimed in what was probably supposed to be a strong, heroic voice, but actually came out a bit shaky. "For I, Kazuma Kuwabara, Man of Honor and Protector of justice, am here to-to...Aaaahhhh!!" The rest of his introduction was forgotten as it seemed his sword failed on him, flickering out of existence before he reached the upper floor's balcony.

Kuwabara remained in the air for a few short seconds before the poor, muscular teen plummeted to the ground floor of the Kajima house, screaming in his raspy voice as he went. A loud crash followed not moments later.

"Kuwabara!" Mitsuyo cried out in concern, or at least tried to, for the name came out extremely muffled. She rant to the railing, leaning down in time to see Kuwabara pushing himself up from the wooden floor, littered with the glass that fell from above. Without really thinking about it, the young girl leapt onto the bar and pushed off, intending to help out the ridiculous boy.

Landing at his left side, Mitsuyo immediately knelt down and checked Kuwabara over. He pushed her fussing hands away as soon as she touched him. "I'm fine," he said gruffly, rubbing his head. Kuwabara's eyebrows were furrowed, and in that moment, Mitsuyo thought he looked a lot more serious than she'd ever seen. "Wow, that was stupid. Why did I do that?" He grumbled to himself, then looked down at his hands, now cut from all the slivers of glass. "And what happened to my sword? It's never done that before..."

Frustrated, Mitsuyo reached for the injured boy again, but suddenly he stood up, hands clenched tightly. Blood leaked through his grip, dripping onto the messy floor, but he paid no heed. Instead, he screwed his face up in concentration, and suddenly his sword flared back to life in his right fist.

"Mitsuyo," Kuwabara started lowly, bringing his other hand out in a protective gesture, "Get behind me. Now."

And then Mitsuyo realized why Kuwabara had reacted so seriously. Standing in front of them, half-way across the room, was the seaweed demon that Mitsuyo had temporarily forgotten about.

_Stupid,_ she cursed, _Stupid! Leaping in there like that? Why isn't ANYONE think--_

Mitsuyo's eyes brightened.

_It's the demon! He's messing with our ability to think! That's why Kurama and Yusuke were fighting upstairs, and why I jumped like that, and Kuwabara -- well, Kuwabara might've done that weird entrance anyway, but it explains why his sword gave out once he was in here!_ Mitsuyo prepared to share her thoughts with the orange-haired boy, but belatedly remembered -- again -- that she couldn't talk. _Well. That sucks._

"Get back!" Kuwabara repeated, shouting this time, before he charged. Sword raised high above his head, the young man jumped, preparing to throw all his strength behind his stroke and cleave the glowing apparition into two.

His opponent didn't react.

The luminous blade made contact.

And stuck.

"Gack!" Kuwabara grunted, yanking on the vibrant hilt of his sword, teeth gritted in determination. The sword had barely sunk an inch into the demon's supposed flesh before it was caught in its invisible vice grip. No matter how the boy tugged, the weapon could not pull free. The demon stared sightlessly at his contorted expression, no hint of pain evident on its face. After allowing a few seconds of struggle, the apparition raised its hand and placing it on the Spirit Sword's blade.

Kuwabara cried out, not necessarily in pain, but more in frustration and bewilderment. His grip on the sword slipped, and the blade flickered once more out of existence. He stumbled back, hands now holding his head, eyes wandering, looking lost and confused. Muffled grunts and groans coughed out from between his teeth, the orange-haired boy's body twitching and flinching from whatever it was that connection did. To make things even more unsettling, the slimy green apparition almost seemed to be glowing with a fiery, yellowish light.

"Kuwabara!"

Yusuke's panicked voice ripped through the tense quiet, forcing Mitsuyo's attention upwards to the balcony she had descended from not too long before. There, he and Kurama stood, peering down with varying looks of concern and anger. Yusuke looked particularly unbalanced, fists spastically gripping the banister, his eyes wild with untamed urgency.

Before Mitsuyo could even recognize the stance, Yusuke suddenly ripped his hands from the railing and prepared to unleash his Spirit Gun attack. Her eyes widened, she had never seen the black-haired detective so reckless with his power. Granted, the young girl hadn't known Yusuke for too long, but she had been around him enough to get a reliable understanding of his temperament. This demon was doing more damage than she had thought was possible.

Yusuke's index finger started charging.

Realizing this, Kurama lunged for the boy's aiming arm, shouting angrily, "Yusuke, no!" mere seconds before Yusuke screamed, "Spirit Gun!" and released the blast, fully charged.

The electric blue blinded all parties for what seemed like eternity. Mitsuyo had rushed to Kuwabara's side at the last possible second, mindlessly shielding his now crumpled form with her own and bringing her arms up to cover her head. She braced herself for the pain, for while she had never been hit with a spirit attack, the brunette had a feeling that it would be a painful experience. However, all she felt was what she assumed were various pieces of debris raining down on her head, light and harmless. Still, she checked the desire to lift up and see what had happened, just in case it led to something more.

A few more beats of silence.

Nothing came.

Hesitantly, Mitsuyo unfolded, blinking through all the dust and smoke that had risen from the blast. Breathing it in made her cough awkwardly a couple times, but she ignored the small burning in her nose. Anxiously, her eyes searched for Kurama and Yusuke, hoping that neither of them had been injured. Not for the first time, she wished she could speak and call out to them. The brunette couldn't catch sight of either one of them. Nor did she see the demon. Her gaze did, however, catch sight of the immense hole in the roof of her house -- it's size actually put the fact that there was still technically a roof up for debate.

_I'm with Kurama on this one,_ she thought dazedly. _Yusuke must have a fetish for destroying houses._

Still unbearably worried, Mitsuyo returned her attention to Kuwabara. She touched his shoulder lightly, grateful when he shifted and opened his eyes, appearing to have gotten over whatever it was that had incapacitated him earlier. Hesitantly, Mitsuyo put her thumb up in question, asking whether or not he was okay. She got a jerky nod and a small, almost bitter smile in response, though Kuwabara still seemed hesitant to move.

A crunched footstep behind her.

A grating moan.

_Oh, c'mon!_ Mitsuyo groaned, eyes closing in despair. _Is this thing indestructible or what?_

Feeling somewhat unsteady on her feet, the brunette pivoted around in her crouched position, bringing her arms up in one of the few defensive forms she knew. The zombie-like apparition took another shuddering step towards her and her fallen comrade, its goopy feet rasping against the glass splinters decorating the floor.

_Okay,_ she tried to reason with herself. _So there's this big seaweed monster coming after me. Big deal. So far, all I know is that he makes it hard to think, makes it hard to control maintaining Spirit Energy, and has that glue stuff on him that kinda destroys things after a while. Crap, speaking of which, my lips are hurting. Geez...Mitsuyo, focus. Big seaweed dude. Nothing to worry about, right? Yeah, sure! Just make sure he doesn't touch me, and I don't touch him -- again -- and everything will be dandy....I hope...God, my inner voice is sooo pessimistic. Need to work on that. Positive thoughts, positive thoughts, positive...Okay, not working. Stupid seaweed monster!_

The apparition was scarcely feet away. Those eerie, pasty white eyes pierced through her and caused Mitsuyo's train of thought to derail. Idly, she figured the demon's powers were much more effective close-range, but was incapable of pursuing any further as suddenly everything seemed really fuzzy. The buzzing, which had somehow managed to fade into the background throughout all the chaos, was suddenly much louder, resonating through her head as if a fly was currently zooming around between her ears. Small shocks of pain pulsed in her temples, but Mitsuyo couldn't muster up the muscle to rub away the sensation. Things started spinning. She felt she was going to throw up. For a second, she thought her eyes had crossed, but that could've just been the room tilting the wrong way. More shocks of pain, now feeling more like stabs, behind her eyes, the back of her neck, her jaw, her forehead, it almost felt like her whole face was going to explode...

And suddenly Mitsuyo hit the ground, the pain in her head dulling and relocating to her kneecaps. Her stomach twisted as a raw, acidic taste bubbled at the back of her throat that, coupled with the unsettling fact that her lips were still sealed, forced her to gag reflexively. Mitsuyo swallowed roughly, and shivered when the urge didn't readily dissipate.

_Demon,_ she thought unsteadily, eyes blearily lifting and searching for her enemy. _Demon. Demon. Can't. Let it get. Kuwabara._

Mitsuyo found the demon.

In pieces on the floor.

Hiei stood in the middle of the carnage looking down in disgust at the blade of his sword dripping with a wite, creamy liquid. Mitsuyo's gaze slowly slipped down to the seaweed apparition's severed parts and noticed the glistening milkly puddles on the wooden floorboards. The sight didn't help with Mitsuyo's stomach problems, but it certainly earned a sharp sigh of relief.

_Hiei...thank you, God..._

Mitsuyo couldn't risk making any sort of sounds of acknowledgement, but hoped that the intuitive nature of the shorter fire demon would alert him to the fact that the paste on her mouth was reaching the unbearable stage, and he would do something to get it off.

_Though Kurama IS the plant expert...maybe Hiei can do something..?_

Even before she had finished the thought, her former tutor crouched in front of her, hardly having to bend to reach Mitsuyo's level. His eyes flickered to the glowing mucus sealing her lips together, brow furrowed in concentration.

"What the hell is that unsightly paste on your face?" Hiei demanded, leering at it as if it would burn off from the intensity of his gaze.

_Typical Hiei,_ Mitsuyo couldn't help but think. _Ignore saying hello, forget the proud "You owe me for this" remark. Insult with questions, that's Hiei._

Unable to gather the energy to be annoyed at such a question, the brunette limply indicated the now deceased sludge apparition with her wrist in answer.

Humming in thought, the swordsman brought two fingers up and pressed them to her lips. Mitsuyo allowed this warily; if it weren't for her entire exhaustion, the only thing that would've stopped her from slapping them away was the look of utter concentration on his otherwise scowling face. After a moment's pause, the muted girl noticed that her mouth felt suddenly warmer, looser, and the goop seemed to become a lot more flexible. Within a few seconds, Hiei had successfully pulled the green slime away, letting it fall to the floor with a resounding, sickening splat.

Mitsuyo had no time to express her gratitude. Her nausea had had lasted long enough. Immediately, she lurched forward onto her palms, abdominal muscles heaving up the family dinner that almost felt like it had been eaten days ago, not hours. There the young girl stayed, hunched, for a good minute or so, coughing and gagging as her stomach struggled to regain equilibrium with the rest of her body. It was only when she had spat out the last of the bitter taste, and her breathing was back under control, that Mitsuyo truly noticed the absence of the buzzing, and, in fact, the absence of...everything.

Out of relief more than anything else, the young brunette let her body fall backwards onto the ground, ignoring the slight prick of the glass shards against her skin. Mitsuyo's eyes had slid shut without her consent, but she didn't mind.

_This must be how Kuwabara felt like when that demon touched his sword,_ she mused listlessly. _At least he didn't throw up, though._ She then wondered how he was doing now.

Mitsuyo was vaguely surprised that Hiei had let her get away with this behavior. During her training, the fire demon had never let her rest for long, always claiming that the more she rested, the more it would detract from any improvement she gained that session. Maybe he was being nice?

_Or maybe he's doing that silent glare thing..._ As if to check to see if her hunch was right, Mitsuyo allowed one eye to crack open. She wasn't particularly shocked to find the dark-haired apparition staring down at her, arms customarily folded across his chest as usual, but the look on his face was a new one. He seemed almost...concerned. _Yeah, right. Hiei's a good guy and all, but he never outwardly shows that he cares about someone... Just like --_

Once again, reality finished her thought before she had the chance. Mitsuyo's vision still swam a bit, but out of all the stale, cold colors of the remnants of her house, the red hair and green eyes stood out even more in the young girl's mind. Her eyes fell shut once again. She had memorized every facet of his appearance long ago; she didn't need to look at him just yet.

"Mitsuyo?" She felt him speak more than she heard him, right beside her head. There was a small flutter in her stomach as she heard him speak her name, but it turned into a lurch soon after. Such strain in his normally level voice, a tension she hadn't detected present during any of the disastrous times she'd seen him in trouble. Mitsuyo prayed he wasn't hurt -- she wasn't sure she could bear that. A cool hand pressed against her forehead, brushing away loose bangs, gentle pads running along the miniscule cuts and bruises she had obtained throughout the night. Those caresses were quavering; even the smallest of hairs on Mitsuyo's skin could feel the fox spirit tremble.

_He never outwardly shows that he cares...but that doesn't mean he doesn't..._ Mitsuyo almost smiled tipsily at the thought.

"Hey, Kurama," she heard her voice mumble back. The touches paused, but then returned. It was impossible to imagine anything more delicate than this attention he was now giving her, as if he were afraid she'd crack under any more pressure.

"How?" Kurama muttered, and somehow Mitsuyo knew he wasn't talking to her. The rhythmic petting didn't stop; the brunette figured it was probably as calming to him as it was to her.

"This mess of a demon absorbs spirit energy, transforming the power to a more concentrated frequency that disrupts the Spiritual flow inside of our bodies. The closer the contact, the stronger the effect. It's a wonder the buffoon is still alive. It goes without saying that the detective's blast would have made things worse for the girl's reaction, too."

"Botan contacted you?"

"Hn. While on my way here. Koenma somehow picked up the information."

"So, since your blade was of metal and not energy, you were not harmed? Fascinating." Kurama didn't sound too fascinated, in Mitsuyo's opinion, but she kept quiet. Those warm hands were nearly as hypnotic as those glittering green eyes, and swishing red hair, and smooth, calming voice... Yeah, she was gonna stay quiet. God knows what would come out while she was mentally gushing like a schoolgirl.

Even if...she was.

Beside the point.

"The buffoon's fine. We found your...human. He's unconscious and in the room with the girl's family. The Kajima boy was in there as well. Somehow he was roused from sleep, but I gave him another dose of your powder."

Kurama made a small noise of understanding. His fingers drifted from her forehead to her jawline and cheekbones, tracing the smudges of dirt, the curves of her face. "That's good. They'll need to be relocated soon. The pollen keeping the parents from waking will probably wear off before long, and Jin's still out there. He will pose a threat to their safety, especially since any significant noises like the ones previous will rouse them unlike before."

"Touya is out there as well," Hiei informed him, voice as cold and uncaring as usual. Mitsuyo didn't know who Jin or Touya were, but figured they were other demons like the one Hiei had killed who were out to get her. The pollen comment also confused her, but she, once again, decided to be mute. "Also, from what I'm sensing, the pollen you administered to the boy has worn off. He'll no doubt need another dose, though it seems the boy is unconscious now."

"I see," Kurama said, not giving anything away in either response or tone. It almost irritated Mitsuyo enough to open her eyes again and glare beseechingly at the two of them, but the feeling quickly passed, partly because it was too exhausting to maintain, but mostly because at that moment, a loud crash resounded from somewhere in the vicinity of the kitchen.

"God damn it, Kurama!" bellowed a very pissed Yusuke. He stalked up to the group, his face scrunched up with rage as he shook off the various scraps of rubble that tumbled from his form. "I get that you didn't want me to shoot and all, but I thought you were smart enough to know better than to grab my friggin arm!"

Kurama didn't reply in any way that Mitsuyo could tell, but his gentle brushes suddenly became firmer against her face. It didn't hurt in the least, in fact it increased the sense of security she felt, but that fact alone also triggered a sense of worry. Yusuke, on the other hand, remained oblivious.

"Hey," Yusuke huffed, getting a bit defensive when the redhead didn't react to his complaint. Without giving much thought to action or what the consequences might be, the delinquent gave a pointed shove to the back of Kurama's shoulder in an attempt to get his attention. "Hey, Kurama!"

Mitsuyo didn't like not knowing what was going on. It was one thing to hear the two arguing after a fight with a demon, but for Yusuke to continue acting like this afterwards? Either the boy was still reeling from the explosion, or the demon had messed his head up more than Mitsuyo had originally thought. The latter wasn't totally implausible -- the young girl could barely think straight herself, though granted she had experienced closer contact than Yusuke had. Whatever the reason, she knew that Kurama wasn't acting much like himself either, and it worried her.

When she finally managed to crack open her eyes, she had to stifle a gasp.

Kurama's glittering green eyes suddenly weren't so green anymore.

~`*`~

All was quiet back at Genkai's temple. The old woman herself was tucked away in her bed, sleeping soundly, with the resident ice maiden occupying the adjacent room in the exact same state. No observer could have ever suspected that the two were in immediate danger. None could have ever thought they would be the receivers of such malicious intent, for in sleep they were so innocent and defenseless, it wouldn't take much effort to end their lives. Not a sound could disturb them. No movement would be detected. Just one, simple, unhindered stroke of tooth, nail, it didn't matter what weaponry was used, so fragile those beings were, laid bare in the night, it would all be over quickly.

Oblivious, one would believe. Utterly oblivious.

So thought the hundred mosquito-like demons circling inside the woods as they took in the sight before them.

They had gotten their proud snickering out of their system long before approaching the property borders. Exposing their large, glistening fangs to each other with delight, shrieks of excitement escaping their gaping mouths, the miniature army had already celebrated an easy victory. Master Isamu would reward them generously for their success at attacking and demolishing the Detective's headquarters. The first encounter these Spirit World lackeys had experienced of their kind had led to failure on Master Isamu's side. Their kin had been slaughtered swiftly and mercilessly, left to rot in the midst of the very trees that sheltered them. This would not be a repeat performance. Each parasitic ghoul formed some glorious vision of its prize awaiting the army's return back at the base in its tiny mind, salivating over extra human rations, or perhaps an unruly demon to slaughter?

All it took to fulfill these fantasies was the death of two frail females and the destruction of the temple walls.

It was unnatural for demons of this rank and intellect to concentrate so hard, to focus and plan out every aspect of the invasion. Yet every tiny mind, personally warped by their master, was intently trained on its mission.

Perhaps that was what prevented the large group from detecting the drop in temperature in the forest.

Just as the flock prepared to leap as one silent, violet cloud, a single demon in their mist screeched in alarm and pain. All pairs of beady eyes immediately turned to the imbecile that dared to jeopardize their element of surprise. They continued to stare at their noisy comrade, trying to ascertain what exactly had happened to the purple demon's wings.

They had frozen together.

The unfortunate individual proceeded to leap from branch to branch, squawking and struggling to free the membraned appendages, while the others merely watched in confusion. Then, and only then, did they note how frosty the air had become, how the sky had taken on a icy blue hue, and how the bark on the trees were suddenly gripping their clawed feet much more tightly than their claws were gripping it. Another member tried to take off and free its limbs, but quickly emitted a similar crow of concern, for its wings were also solidly welded together.

It didn't take long for the failed ambush to lose balance, knocking into one another in their attempts to escape this strange place. Consequently they plummeted out of the trees to the ground, stunned and delirious in the panic this new surprise had thrown them in.

Stepping out from behind the shoji doors of her bedroom, Yukina looked on with a serene smile. Inwardly, she found the sight repulsing -- pitiful -- and was not the least bit amused, but the young ice maiden forced herself to remember these demons had no hope left. As soon as Akio's hands had touched their bodies, any goodness in them was lost, leaving an empty, easily manipulated shell of evil intents that would kill its own flesh and blood if given the order without a second thought.

Joining her in her observations was Genkai. While she was just as pleased with the sight as her companion, the weathered woman was not afraid of expressing her feelings. The wrinkles of her wizened face were hard and unfeeling, cold brown eyes delivering such a dangerous look, it sent the apparitions into a wilder frenzy than before.

They never had a chance. Now it was they who were defenseless, at the mercy of their prey, completely unsuspecting of the fate that had befallen them. Without their ability to flee, this mass of Soeki-ka had no defense against an attack. It was almost enough for Genkai to feel sorry for them.

Almost.

"Shot gun!" the aged warrior called, her strong voice drowning out the melee of suffering apparitions.

The light of her blast lit could be seen for miles.

Oblivious, she thought with a sigh. Utterly oblivious.

~`*`~

_Hazel,_ Mitsuyo first thought. _No, no, gold? Maybe, but it's not sharp enough. Hazel, then. Oh, but that's too faded...yellow? Ugh, too bright. Gold. Yes, gold. Not sharp, but cold. Cold gold._

It was a good distraction, or so the brunette thought. It kept her still rather frazzled mind distracted, from the hands that were suddenly too tense, fingers too still, eyes too hard and closed off. The color was much easier to debate over -- the intensity was far too dangerous a mystery to delve deeper into.

Honestly, Mitsuyo didn't even want to consider why her -- teammate? friend? crush? -- protector's eyes were no longer the color they had been for as far back as she could remember seeing them. It had to be a demon thing. She recalled the many stories Yusuke and Kuwabara used to exchange over dinner back at Genkai's about their past conflicts (it was always in an effort to show that Akio wasn't the hardest bad guy they'd have to beat), and how Kurama was the scariest opponent an apparition could face if the wrong buttons were pushed. Despite all the chaos Mitsuyo's life had experienced in the past few weeks, it was strangely difficult to look at the redhead boy and remember he wasn't wholly human. So much of him was: the warmth, near-softness of his body, the compassion in his eyes, the caring tones as he spoke reassuring words to her... Such a contrast to what she was seeing now.

It troubled her deeply, which was why she focused solely on the different shades she could see as Kurama's harsh gaze seemed to turn inward, looking as though he were struggling to suppress the feelings suddenly rioting inside him. They were definitely gold, Mitsuyo decided mutely. Very rich, very attractive, but there was no warmth. Nothing human. She felt a painful lurch in her chest.

"Kurama," Yusuke said a bit more forcefully, giving another inquisitive shove to the other boy's back. "Hey, will you at least answer me?"

Abruptly, Kurama stood, back rigid, head bowed slightly. As if guided by instinct, Yusuke took a step back, looking half-way torn between alarm and irritation.

"What's gotten into you?" the detective asked his friend's back, sounding a bit calmer, but still hard with his words. He crossed his arms over his chest. "Ever since you left Genkai's, you've been all over the place! I get that you're concerned and everything, and that the demon veggie man had something to do with it, but if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were losing your touch. You would never have been able to protect Mitsuyo if --"

He didn't get the chance to finish the sentence.

Kurama had always tried never to resort to violence when words and reasoning could produce a much cleaner, simpler, and more mature outcome. Granted, there were times when physical fighting was necessary, especially in the line of business he was in nowadays, but he had never lost his cool.

Kurama's cool was lost.

Before Hiei could make a single move, the romantic soldier struck. A solid crack broke through the deathly silent house, the fox spirit throwing all of his weight and muscle behind his fist before it connected with the side of the younger teen's face. The sound instantly forced Mitsuyo to sit up, and see what had happened, knowing instinctively that it wasn't good. Yusuke hadn't been expecting it. Head snapping to the left, he took the full impact, almost getting knocked off his feet in the process. The punch had no spirit energy laced in its strength, and so it wasn't nearly as dangerous as it could have been, but it was enough. Pivoting back into his original stance, Kurama glared daggers at his comrade, who was still reeling from the blow.

Yusuke blinked, his head still turned while he hollowly stared off into space. Slowly, a hand rose to touch his cheek, not wincing, but feeling the light sting where a bruise was undoubtedly starting to form. His eyes were wide, and when the detective turned to lock gazes with the redhead, they widened even more, for he finally had the opportunity to see their color.

"I..." he started to say, but couldn't find the words to continue. The teen merely stood there, hand still to his face, as his face contorted into something akin to guilt and confusion.

There wasn't enough time to wait for the rest of his sentence, a fact that the group suddenly seemed so glaringly aware of. Kuwabara, still curled on the ground, let out a shuddering groan in the quiet, catching the attention of the others.

"You need to get the family out of here," Kurama finally spoke, and Mitsuyo couldn't help but tremble at the gravely roughness of his voice. It seemed it wasn't only his eyes that had chilled.

"You?" Yusuke repeated, still a bit stunned.

Hiei's gaze slid to the emotionless face, regarding him with his typical icy concern. Immediately, his eyes narrowed. "You plan to take on Jin and Touya alone." It wasn't a question.

"Kuwabara is in no shape to fight. With both Kajima's family, Suichi, Kuwabara and Mitsuyo to take transport back to Genkai's --"

This time, Mitsuyo lept to her feet. "Whoa, whoa, whoa," she said loudly, holding out her hands both for balance and to physically interrupt. She swiveled around to face Kurama a bit too fast, and almost tripped over herself. At the last second, she regained her balance, and was able to stand straight again. The only problem was her stomach had taken a bit of an upsetting lurch, so it took a beat for it to settle. Mitsuyo tried to ignore the fact that Kurama hadn't moved to catch her, like he would've before. It stung a bit, but she pushed past it. "You can't expect me to just leave you here to fight --"

"Miss Kajima, this is not up for discussion," Kurama cut her off sharply, not even bothering to look her in the eye. Once again, Mitsuyo felt an unpleasant tug in her chest. Somehow, hearing him address her as "Miss Kajima" hurt a lot more than ever.

'Maybe it has always hurt,' she wondered solemnly. 'Maybe it always hurt, but I didn't...it didn't...I couldn't let it.'

"Kurama," Mitsuyo said, her voice breaking between a whisper and a whimper.

But he wasn't listening anymore.

"Hiei."

The fire demon locked eyes with his closest friend. It took only a brief pause before the dark-haired warrior bowed his head silently in consent. The next second, he flitted out of sight. Kurama turned to Yusuke, who's expression had darkened during the whole exchange. Again, there was muted communication that passed quickly, and Yusuke also nodded before rushing towards the direction of the stairs.

Mitsuyo couldn't give up. "C'mon, Kurama, why can't I just --"

"They are after you," the redhead said again in his husky voice. "If you're not here, then they can't capture you, it's as simple as that."

"Then what was the point of training me?" she demanded, glaring heatedly at Kurama, who still refused to look at her.

"That was a safety precaution. A last line of defense. If somehow we were unable to protect you, then you had to have a way to escape, if only to buy us time."

The young girl seethed for a moment, letting his blunt explanations sink in. Still, she stared at him, wishing that he'd just look at her, needing to see at least a hint of the warmth she had detected in him before all this had happened. But his eyes were now directed to the shuffling form of Kuwabara, who seemed to have finally regained a stable conscious.

He knelt, touching a light hand to the orange-haired boy's shoulder.

"I'm okay," Kuwabara grunted without any prompting. As if to prove his point, the muscled teen pushed himself up into a sitting position, gripping his head with the other hand. His face was set in a grim scowl. Mitsuyo half expected him to join in the conversation, but he stayed silent. It was a fact that the girl couldn't stand.

"You don't trust me." She couldn't let it go. It was the only thing she could think of. "You don't think I can take care of myself. You don't trust me."

As childish as it was, Mitsuyo felt oddly pleased when she noticed the minute narrowing of the redhead's eyes. "Three weeks ago, you'd never even known that a demon existed," Kurama stated lowly. "It's a world that takes months, years, to grow accustomed to. Your experiences are an insubstantial basis for measuring aptitude."

"So, that's an round about way of saying 'yes', right?" she spat angrily.

Kurama didn't answer. Before Mitsuyo could push the issue, Hiei appeared back in the room, the collar of a sleeping Hiroshi in one hand, and cradling the unconscious body of Suichi beside his waist with the other. The thumps of Yusuke's descent from the steps echoed shortly after, which seemed to urge Kuwabara into a standing position.

When Yusuke finally came into view, Kuwabara slowly met him halfway. "Here," he held out his hands in offering, and the black-haired detective wordlessly passed over Mr. Kajima, who was in a similar comatose state as the two boys and the man's wife.

"Miss --"

"I know," Mitsuyo snapped, folding her arms stubbornly over her chest. "But I'm not going. I don't care what you say, or what you do. I'm staying with you."

Kurama growled softly, his discontent obvious in the way his shoulders rose. "Leave, before you are forcefully removed."

"Oh yeah?" the girl taunted, one hand falling to her hips while the other indicated the busy bodies of the other boys. "By who?"

"I think I can be some help to ya on this one, missy!" an accented voice announced above them.

Mitsuyo already knew what was waiting for her. Hesitantly, she raised her head to the large hole in the ceiling Yusuke's Spirit Gun had created, and bit back an agitated groan. _Another demon,_ she huffed silently. _Always with the dramatic entrances..._

She had only finished mentally complaining when suddenly a hefty wind kicked up, sweeping all the glass shards and debris up into a violent whirlwind. Immediately, all available pairs of arms crossed over exposed fronts for protection. Mitsuyo's eyes were squeezed shut, oblivious to anything but the deafening roar of the tornado now spiraling around inside her house. She thought she had heard her name shouting, but she could have easily been mistaken.

And then out of nowhere, two arms wrapped around her waist, and tugged -- upwards.

At first, Mitsuyo was able to convince herself that it was Kurama, that he had got to her despite the force of the cutting gusts pushing back and lashing out, that it was the currents that had lifted her and nothing else. But when her hands came down to instinctively grab at the foreign wrists, the possibility was shot to hell. The arms were bare -- Kurama was wearing long sleeves. Before long, her feet had left the ground, the wind encompassing both her and the stranger so that all she was aware of was the whistling in her ear, so like the buzzing before, but so much sharper, colder, more terrifying.

Mitsuyo was dimly aware of screaming, the bone-chilling scream that almost seem to freeze time, dull perception. The small slivers she could see of her house through the swirling air were gone, replaced with the stark blackness of the night. The earsplitting tempest was like white noise, overriding all other sounds.

And yet the screaming rang.

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**.:AN:.**

Yeah, so I wasn't sure about the ending of the chapter. I'm kind of special that way, writing things and going "ehhhh..." But oh well. People have been complaining (in a very nice, understandable way) that Kurama isn't kicking demon butt like he usually does. I just want to say that I intentionally did that, not because I like having Yusuke pop in and blow things up -- even though that is VERY fun haha -- but because it does serve a purpose. That purpose will be explained in the following chapter, and the ones after, as far as I know.

So yup! Thanks to everyone who stuck around to review and stuff. You people just....gah, you're gorgeous. All of you, free cookies. And free candy canes and snowballs for whoever reviews for this chapter! Lurkers, you're loved to, even if I don't know where to send that love. Peace out, y'all.


	21. Chapter 21: Get Out Alive

**A Month With Suichi Minamino**

_By Payne N. Uranus

* * *

_

**

* * *

.:AN:.**

(Payne pops in unexpectedly, acting cheery)

Sooooo... (whistles and claps hands) Um, I have excuses for why this took so long. I really do. You probably neither need, nor want, to hear them, so I won't go into further detail. All you need to know is I _do_ have reasons for taking so long, and they_ could_ be considered...good.

**Conscience: (stares with deadpan face at Payne)**

...What?

**Conscience: Nothing (shrugs). Just that, being your conscience, I know when things are "good" and "otherwise", and I don't think you reasons really fall under "good".**

Ahem. You think so?

**Conscience: Yes. I do.**

...Oh. Ummm, well, what about this chapter? Is it good?

**Conscience: Could be.**

How can you even know the difference anyway? Where do you live? In my brain? In my heart? In my...backbone, where?

**Conscience: That is a secret.**

You're just saying that 'cause you don't know!

**(Conscience disappears in pink cloud of smoke that smells like dog breath and dirty socks)**

(Payne gags, clutches at throat)

I only have a few minutes to live, and I have some very important things to say! First off, the thanks for this chapter's near perfection goes out to **loveanime18** and **saiyuri-dahlia**! Saiyuri especially helped me out with the one scene that prevented this chapter getting posted, like, months ago. So thanks to her. Also, to the reviewers of the last chapter, I have to thank **Dark ring of hope**, **OneOutOfControlChick** (Here you go! (hands over snowball) Treat it nicely and thanks for the review!), **Donna della Penna**, **SillyMoose8**, **Lunalom** (Thanks so much for the review and the understanding! Haha, you'll have to let me know how that resolution is going for you), **DaAmazingMeepers**, **Dyani91** (Good one! Thanks for sharing!), **nancy** (That's nice of you to say, thank you very much!), **QueenOfCrisis** (Yes, she's a very nice person and a great beta. I'm very thankful!), **Black-Wolf-Demon-Girl**, **KitaxHaku** (It's these sort of reviews that make me very happy to write. Thanks for the support, I hope you enjoy this chapter.), **Tateno Atsukino**, **BleedingHeart756**, and **The White Tragic Wolf Sayana B**. Special thanks go to **YuuYuu-chan**, **midnightsprite**, and **Death101- Fox Version** for their multiple reviews on numerous chapters. If I forgot anyone, I'm so sorry! But I am dying you know.

That's all there is left to say... I...I... (falls over, "dead")

**

* * *

Chapter 21: Get Out Alive**

The night sky was clear as Shiori and Hatanaka made their way back from their impromptu vacation. Stars twinkled brightly from horizon to horizon, the only thing accompanying them in the vast space being the full moon glowing at its highest peak.

However, despite the perfect nature of the night, the car ride to the Kajima's residence was unnervingly silent, or so Hatanaka thought. The brown-haired man glanced curiously to his right, taking in the form of his fiancé leaning against the window, staring out while her delicate chin rested on her fist. He had come to expect the automatic racing of his heart every time he looked at the lovely woman, but it was something he could never get used to. A soft smile came to his lips without him realizing it, and it was mere chance that snapped him out of his attentions and returned them to the road. Still, despite the unwavering love that never failed to blossom in his chest, Hatanaka couldn't help but feel worried.

The phone call that Shiori had shared with her son half an hour or so ago seemed to have triggered this new mood, and the bespectacled man couldn't figure out the reason why, nor could he get his partner to share the information with him. He had allowed the quiet to continue, but now that they were approaching their destination, Hatanaka was becoming a bit anxious.

"So...few more blocks until we see our boys again," he said conversationally.

"Mmhmm," Shiori hummed.

"Two weeks..." he continued to murmur. Tilting his head, Hatanaka flitted his eyes to his companion and joked lightly, "They're probably all grown up now, eh? Being without our parental guidance for so long."

"Mmm..."

There was a long beat of silence before Hatanaka tried to fill it again.

"Honey?" he started softly, sending another brief look over to her. Receiving another distant hum in response, the brown-haired man continued, "Are you sure everything's okay?" That was what she had told him whenever he tried to question her: Everything's fine. I'm okay. Same, same.

"Yes, dear, everything's perfectly okay," was the robotic answer, not without love, but certainly without conviction.

"...Okay," Hatanaka huffed with a defeated shrug. He wasn't going to push, knowing instinctively that it would only get Shiori angry with him for not believing her.

He stared out the windshield, pouting a bit and feeling a little grouchy himself now for the silent treatment, when suddenly a rushing wind buffeted the car on the driver's side. Shiori cried out in shock when the steering wheel that Hatanaka hadn't been gripping strongly enough slipped and caused the car to swerve dangerously towards the curb. Quickly, Hatanaka struggled to correct their path, and pushed down hard on the breaks. Practically skidding to a complete stop against the curb, the two passengers fought to steady their breathing. The brown-haired man shakily patted his chest as his heart beat erratically.

_Still can't get used to it,_ Hatanaka said to himself tiredly, a wry smile once again unsteadily pulling at the corners of his mouth.

"What was that?" Shiori gasped out, her palm flush against her breastbone. Frantically, her eyes searched the road for whatever had caused the strange phenomenon, though nothing could be seen. "My lord, what was that?"

Hatanaka shrugged dazedly. "Speeding car?" he offered half-heartedly. "Bug? Stray wind?"

"What, you weren't watching the road?" The normally soft-spoken woman snapped agitatedly before her eyes immediately lowered in guilt. "I didn't mean that."

Her husband-to-be almost laughed at how quickly she apologized. It was impossible to stay mad at the woman and, in turn, it made him that much more eager to apologize himself. Reaching across the small console between the two seats, Hatanaka patted her hand comfortingly. "It's late," he reasoned lovingly. "And you're anxious to see Suichi again. I understand. I'm sorry I wasn't paying better attention to the road, but my beautiful fiancé staring out the window with such a serious expression on her face worried me a bit, even though she said nothing was wrong." At this, he gave a teasing smile, one that Shiori was quick to return.

"Nothing _is_ wrong," the woman insisted.

"Perhaps," Hatanaka conceded with a slight nod of his head. "But there is something that is making you worry. Share with me?"

Shiori sighed agitatedly, combing her loose hair with slender fingers before turning to look out the window again. A few more seconds of fidgeting passed, but her fiancé waited patiently.

"It's silly," the mother finally admitted, her tone sounding rushed and off-hand.

"Silly or not, something is on your mind, and I'd like to hear it." Reaching over the slim console dividing their seats, Hatanaka gently cupped his lover's cheek with his hand and stroked it gently with the pad of his thumb. "You have nothing to fear with me," he continued, tilting her head so they were looking eye-to-eye.

Their gazes remained locked long enough for Shiori to see the love in her companion's eyes before she looked away and huffed again. Looking down, she mumbled out, "I just have...this very bad feeling that Suichi, _my _Suichi, is in trouble. When I talked with him on the phone..." Shiori paused to suck in a steadying breath, then finished with, "He sounded distracted, almost worried about something, but... I don't know for sure, of course. I just don't know. I feel like I never know..."

Hatanaka leaned even farther over, and pressed his lips to the worrying woman's forehead. Then he withdrew in order to start the car up again, though the hand previously holding Shiori's face slid down to hold her hand instead. He knew she wouldn't take well to empty words of assurances, but that didn't mean he hadn't wanted to give them, anything to remove the wrinkles furrowing her brow. The sooner they got to the Kajima residence, the sooner he could show his lovely wife-to-be that her worries were groundless.

_Hopefully, _he thought to himself, _they ARE groundless._

Slowly counting down the houses until they reached their destination, Hatanaka pulled up so that the driver's side was beside the curb. From the outside, the house looked calm and peaceful, and very awake, if the lights on inside were any indication.

Hatanaka shook his head and chuckled to himself before telling his fiancé to wait, and got out of the car. Casually strolling to the other side of the car, he opened the passenger door with flourish, bowing and offering his hand to the lovely lady. Shiori rolled her eyes at the display, but played the part of the wealthy debonair and allowed her companion to help her out of the vehicle.

Arm-in arm-they prepared to make their way around the car and towards the front door -- when, in a flameless cloud of debris mixed with large chunks of wood and plaster, the house suddenly erupted.

Shiori screamed something unintelligible, but Hatanaka didn't bother trying to figure out what she said. Acting purely on reflex, he wrapped his other arm around Shiori, and pulled them both down behind the car. Once he was sure they were fairly safe, Hatanaka head lifted to watch, wide-eyed and open-mouthed, the destruction unfold through the windows of his car.

In no time, fractured wooden beams rained down onto the pavement, splintering with deafening cracks and sending shards rocketing outward, shattering the windows of nearby houses and scraping the paint off parked cars. Hatanaka could hear the dull thumps as more than a few pieces collided with his own vehicle, could feel the metal frame shudder from the impact. Similarly, shingles and hunks of plaster skidded across the asphalt, whizzing overhead and underfoot. The horrid chime of breaking glass filled in the gaps of silence in the destruction. And, throughout the whole commotion, Shiori kept screaming. Tugging at her fiancé's arms, she screamed and screamed, and somehow, Hatanaka finally recognized the words flying out of her mouth.

"Suichi's in there, _Suichi's in there!"_

Finally, she got loose from one arm, but Hatanaka couldn't let her leave; the remains of the once beautiful house were still ricocheting across the road. But he felt her pain -- his own son was in there as well. As much as it hurt to hear her cries of anguish, it would hurt far more to see her in danger.

As soon as Shiori's hands touched his other arm, he wrapped them both around her shoulders in order to restrain her. She immediately started flailing, still hollering for her son, and tears streaming from her eyes. They both continued to watch the horror behind the car, stabs of unadulterated loss and despair ripping through their hearts. Soon, the struggle of the grieving mother seized, instead twisting around to bury face into his chest. The two parents stayed, consoling one another with desperate hugs and plenty of tears, until another sight caught the attention of the bespectacled man's eyes.

Hatanaka lifted his head, looked once more through the windows -- both on the driver's side were now broken -- and couldn't hold back a cry of surprise.

Vines.

He saw vines.

Waving, whipping around, high above the houses, were numerous vines, decorated with large, flat leaves and thorns and branches of even smaller vines, sprouting from the rubble-covered earth.

_This is like something off the Sci-Fi channel,_ Hatanaka thought to himself.

Still staring at where the vegetation stemmed from, he noticed with confusion that a lone figure was standing amidst the ruin. Shrouded in the unsettled dust, it almost seemed to glow from the moonlight, but it still offered enough of a clear silhouette that didn't help with Hatanaka's puzzlement.

_Are those...horns? And...no, that's not a tail..is it?_

Without warning, the figure suddenly darted forward, out of the fog and into the light of the streetlamp that was still erect on the street corner. The sight raised goose bumps on Hatanaka's arms and the fine hairs on the back of his neck. Unable to look away, the brown-haired man shook the quietly sobbing Shiori, trying to get her attention. It took a bit of effort, but eventually she lifted her head as well, and was similarly struck with a sense of awe.

The creature that was now exposed to their eyes was too ethereal for words, made even more so by the pulsing electric blue aura that seemed to encompass its entire being. Its long, glowing silver hair and pure white toga robe fluttered with every move, despite the lack of wind. What Hatanaka had mistaken for horns were, in fact, ears, lined with the sleekest fur imaginable, perched alert on its head. A matching tail flicked agitatedly from the small of the creature's back. And, though it was hard to tell from the distance between the man and the fox-like being, Hatanaka swore that its eyes were gold.

Before he or Shiori could think of anything to say, the creature turned its head sharply to the side, appearing as if it were sniffing the air, much like a dog on the hunt. It leapt from the circle of light into the darkness of the neighborhood, suddenly disappearing as if it hadn't been there at all.

"Was that...a dream?" Hatanaka muttered to himself more than to his fiancé, but from the shaking of Shiori's frame, he firmly believed that what he just saw was real.

Or maybe she was shaking because of the chill in the air. Hatanaka gave a small sound of surprise when he realized that he could see his breath. The tears still slick on his cheeks had started to frost over. Surely it hadn't gotten that cold in under an hour?

"What a sight..." a voice came from behind them without warning. Hatanaka twisted sharply to look over his shoulder only to see another shady silhouette in the moonlight standing a few feet away. "Two cowering humans cuddling together for comfort? Pathetic."

With a tilt of the new arrival's head, his face was illuminated. Eyes so cold they looked like shards of crystal ice. A head of hair that glistened in the dusty lamp light. A chilling smirk that raised the hairs on the back of Hatanaka's neck.

"What's even worse..." he continued, briefly looking off in the direction where the fox-man had gone. "A demon getting so worked up over the life of a single human girl. As if his existence wasn't despicable enough."

"What do you want?" the bespectacled man asked lowly, hugging his trembling lover ever closer to him, as if it would protect her from this dangerous creature.

"Is that the only question humans can ask? What do you want?" the stranger repeated with a small laugh, amused by the question. He raised his hand, palm up, and it started to glow with the same ice-blue aura that seemed to envelope the whole street. Small crackles sounded from inside the hand, and from the cocoon of light came beads of glowing ice. He lifted the palm to his face as he said, "Your race is so unoriginal. It'll be worth it to exterminate you all."

Shiori shrieked and held up her arms in fear, and Hatanaka could think of no other reaction besides hugging his beloved to his body. They both shied away from their impending deaths, eyes squeezed shut to avoid seeing whatever it is that they might see.

And then there was a roar of pain.

The couple panted harshly as they realized that they had been saved, if only for a moment. Lifting his head, Hatanaka managed to catch the sight of the stranger holding his severed limb, the limb that had once held those bullet-sized balls of ice.

"Damn you, Hiei," the stranger seethed. "Why are you always the one to save these humans?"

In the shadows, Hatanaka saw movement, then a glint of a thin metal blade. "Hn. I'm not saving them intentionally, Touya," another disembodied voice said coldly. "They're just a convenient excuse to fight you."

The stranger, Touya, allowed a small, pained smile to come to his face. "Of course. How could I forget that the Hiei Jaganshi despises humans? After all, what better side to be on to kill off humans than one made up of demon traitors and half-breeds?"

Without another word, Touya raised his other arm, and immediately it was incased in what could only be described as an ice sword. Then he dove into the darkness where the offending voice had come from, and sounds of battle reached Hatanaka's and Shiori's ears. Together, they waited for the fighting to die out and for the victor to emerge. They were too paralyzed by fear to do anything else. There was nowhere to go. There was nothing else they could do. The only choices they had were to run for help, but who could say how far they'd get without drawing the attention of the fighters? Not to mention what they would say once they found help... their sons were probably dead, the Kajima family was dead, and the people who might be responsible probably weren't people at all. Who would believe them if they'd said that they saw a half-man, half-fox leap from the ruins of the Kajima's house, or that they were attacked by an ice-stranger that could grow crystal swords from their limbs, or that they were saved from this ice-stranger by a shadow?

So they sat, huddled together, waiting. And waiting.

Out of nowhere, they heard a strong battle cry, followed immediately by a sharp shout of pain, and then silence. And more silence.

Then a small form started to come forth from the night's cover. It wasn't the ice-stranger that Hatanaka and Shiori had seen before, so they had to assume it was that "Hiei" person Touya had mentioned before.

Hiei, who happened to have three eyes.

_Dear God,_ Hatanaka thought before his consciousness fell into the black.

~`*`~

"Tch," Hiei spat with disgust as he stood over the two passed out forms of Hatanaka and Shiori. Just one glance and they collapsed. Idly, the swordsman entertained the idea of transforming into his true demon self just to scare them more, but the humans were already unconscious, so there wasn't much point to it. True, it would be amusing, but then Kurama would have a few words to say to him about it, and he didn't like talking with the whiny fox when it came to being nice to people.

Then again, maybe Kurama wouldn't be in the mood to talk, given what had just occurred...

_**.:Flashback:.**_

_The wind had barely died before Hiei saw movement out of the corner of his eye. Because of the compact tornado left from Jin's departure, shards of glass from the window Kuwabara had shattered before had been kicked up and whipped around the room. His arms and back were smarting from the various cuts he had gotten when he used his body as a shield for the two human children. Dropping his guard a bit, the fiery swordsman looked up from his crouched position over his charges, and felt his eyes narrow in shock._

_Kurama stood stalk-still in the center of the rubble, head bowed so that his crimson hair shaded his eyes. Blood flowed steadily from the wounds decorating his own limbs and chest. He hardly seemed to breathe._

_"K-Kurama," the fire demon heard Kuwabara mumble in his gruff voice from the side. Eyes wide and feeling incredibly anxious, he watched as the buffoon briefly flitted his gaze over to the rest of his comrades as if taking in their reactions. While there was still that dangerous shade to his expression, Yusuke looked just as lost for words, and Hiei merely stood silent, his hard glare now trained on Kurama._

_"We'll get him, Kurama," Yusuke growled under his breath. "We know where he's going, we'll --"_

_"Get out," Hiei suddenly interrupted, his eyes going wide as he came to a realization. Snapping his attention away from the motionless Kurama, the fire demon bared his teeth at the two boys and spat, "Detective, take the buffoon and the humans, and get away from here. Now!"_

_"Wh--" Yusuke started to ask, but then he felt the ground start to rumble. The rumbling grew, as if the Kajima's land was suddenly experiencing its own personal earthquake, and the group was standing at the epicenter. The slick-haired teen then understood what Hiei was getting at. "Kuwabara! Let's go!"_

_The two hurriedly collected their limp charges and bolted out of the remains of the house, followed immediately by Hiei. Seconds later, Kurama's energy finally peaked, and a myriad of plants burst forth from the soil, breaking through the rubble and stretching high into the exposed night sky. Dust and small splinters of the home were kicked up in the maelstrom of power Kurama was displaying._

_Outside the compound, Hiei, Kuwabara, and Yusuke watched on in a dazed horror. The one time the three had seen Kurama react this way was back when Kuronue had appeared, or more accurately, when a foolish demon had resurrected Kuronue from Kurama's memory. Now, however, it truly seemed that Kurama had lost his cool for good._

_"Take them," Hiei said quietly, handing over the two human boys he held in his arms to Yusuke and Kuwabara. "Take these humans to Genkai."_

_"Hiei..." Yusuke started, looking at the shorter demon as if the detective was seeing him in a new light._

_Hiei turned a level glare on his two companions. "Someone needs to make sure Kurama doesn't do anything stupid. And since neither of you can track down demons as effectively as my Jagan eye, you two are obviously not fit for the job." Unwittingly, the glare softened. "Go."_

_Knowing there was no way he'd be able to talk the swordsman out of his decision, Yusuke shared a look with Kuwabara, and the two nodded in agreement. "Be careful, Hiei," the Spirit Detective warned, and then they sprinted away towards Genkai's temple._

_**.:End of Flashback:.**_

But now Hiei was put in a tough position. He had said he would keep watch over Kurama's actions, and perhaps locate Touya's position, since Kurama was no doubt after Jin himself. Now that the fox's foolish parents had shown up, Hiei would have to take care of them, too.

_Damn you, Kurama, _Hiei growled inwardly. _This wouldn't be nearly as complicated if you hadn't insisted on staying with your human family to being _(begin)_ with._

He'd have to come back for Kurama afterward. Hopefully the fox wouldn't find himself in too much trouble during the time it'd take Hiei to get to Genkai's and back. Without a word, the swordsman bent down to collect the bodies of Kurama's mother and her fiancé, and flitted out of sight.

~`*`~

Yusuke and Kuwabara were pounding their way up the long stairway to Genkai's, their breathing harsh and ragged. Each of them had two humans on their backs, a dead weight that steadily drained their energy.

"Why does Genkai have to have all these steps?" huffed Kuwabara. "Is this a requirement for these stupid shrines or something?"

"Don't waste your breath, Kuwabara," Yusuke gasped out to his partner. "We'll need all the energy we have to spare to help get Mitsuyo back."

"Right."

They finally reached the top after what felt like hours of running. But they couldn't slow down there. The two searched for Genkai's energy signature, knowing that if the humans were just left unattended, chances were that some demon or another would take them out, no problem.

"Genkai!" Yusuke shouted with more than a little irritation. The Spirit Detectives rushed around the compound, looking in the bedrooms and the other temple rooms. "Genkai, where are you, you old bat!"

"What's with all the shouting?" the old psychic's voice called from the side of the temple.

Without pausing for breath, the two teens ran to where Genkai's voice came from, and found that they were at a loss for words when their eyes took in the sights before them. Littering the ground were numerous pieces of demon bodies, blackening the soil with their blood. Standing not far from the shoji doors was Yukina, looking quite somber, but unharmed, and at the foot of the steps leading to those doors was a rather disgruntled Genkai.

Kuwabara stepped forward, surveying the scene. "What happened here?" the boy wondered aloud, turning inquisitive eyes to Yukina. He had noticed the ice on the Soeki-kas' wings.

"Have a little fun while we were gone?" Yusuke remarked as he carried Mrs. Kajima and Suichi over to his teacher.

"Cut the smart-ass comments, Dimwit, and tell me why you've brought these people here," Genkai rasped.

"These are Mitsuyo's family and Kurama's lil step-brother," the slick-haired teen said frankly. "Akio sent Jin and Touya to take them all out. The house is destroyed, they needed a safe place to stay. Kurama's kinda snapped, so would you mind watching these guys while we go reign him in and maybe catch Jin and Touya? I don't think Hiei will be able to handle all that himself."

"Of course," Genkai responded. Beckoning Yukina over with a short nod of her head, the old psychic accepted the body of Suichi and told Kuwabara, "Go ahead and put those two down and get moving. We'll take care of them until you get back."

"Thanks," the orange-haired boy muttered, then added quickly, "Kurama gave them all a sleeping powder that should keep them under for a good while yet, so don't worry about waking them up or anything."

The two quickly bowed their thanks, then took off running again, bounding down the stairs three at a time. There wasn't much time to waste.

~`*`~

_The scent is getting stronger now, _Yoko discovered with a dark grin. _He'll be in sight soon._

Yoko stayed down under the canopies of the trees, knowing that it would provide him with the element of surprise. He focused intently on the wind master's fate, his mind expertly sorting through the racing ideas for when he finally caught up; on how he would rip Jin limb from limb, or let the little Irish thief suffer at the power of his demon plants. If anything else came to thought, Yoko would remember how easily he let Mitsuyo get captured right from underneath his protection. If he let his mind drift even a little bit, the fear and panic that had initially seized his heart in a steel clutch would return to squeeze the very life from his body.

That was not about to happen while Mitsuyo was in harm's way.

Just a little bit farther, the silver-haired demon thought to himself, and immediately he elevated his position from the ground up onto the high branches of the forest. The wind started to kick up, the unnatural gale pulling at the leaves -- a definite sign that Jin was close.

Yoko leapt higher into the foliage. Jin wouldn't be able to hear him coming with all the noise his little breeze bubble was making.

_There!_

Right above him was Jin. And Mitsuyo. The cocoon of air surrounding the two of them was gentler than it had been before. Yoko saw through all the debris that Jin was carrying with him, and saw that Mitsuyo had passed out.

_Good._

Without warning, Yoko summoned a large amount of spirit energy, and fed it into a small seed he had plucked from his hair earlier in his hunt. The kernel pulsed a couple times, then paused before a thick, green stalk shot up towards Jin. It flexed mid-way through the journey, and wrapped around the wind master's ankle tightly. To further strengthen his hold on his prey, the silver fox wound the vine about his forearm, clutching it firmly in his fist.

Jin, unaware of all of this, shouted in surprise as he looked down to find Yoko bearing down on him fast. With his foot caught, he was tethered in place, no longer capable of maintaining the gust of wind keeping him airborne. Waving his arms frantically, Jin's grip on Mitsuyo slackened, and they both plummeted from the sky.

Once again, Yoko's heart hammered violently in his chest as a stab of panic almost electrified his body. He reacted instantly, leaping from branch to branch, climbing into the sky to meet the tumbling body of his charge. As she fell into his outstretched arms, Yoko did his best soften the collision, carefully cradling her limp body against his nearly bare chest. The fox tried to ignore how pale and lifeless she looked, and instead used the image as an even greater incentive to beat the little Irishman into a bloody pulp. A bloody, dead pulp.

The thought spurred Yoko into turning his attention back to Jin, still free-falling towards the ground. Flipping his body in mid-air, the silver-haired demon pressed his feet into the underside of an approaching branch, and pushed off so violently that the tree shook from the launch. He was catching up to Jin now, his hair and clothes flapping from his speed. Some twenty feet from the ground, they were level with each other.

Yoko quickly corrected this. After slipping his arm free of the vine, he cocked his fist back and slammed it into the side of Jin's face before the other apparition could even utter a sound. The wind master plowed into the ground with explosive force. He skidded, face first, across the forest floor for some distance. Landing lightly on his feet, Yoko swiftly manipulated a nearby tree's branches into a safe cradle to rest Mitsuyo's body inside. Once he was certain Jin wouldn't be able to free her easily, if the scenario in which he passed Yoko's defense arose, the fox demon focused once more on his opponent.

Yoko swore that Jin wouldn't even know what hit him.

Without warning, he pounced with cat-like strength and grace, landing beside the Irishman, who had just barely finished regaining his footing. The silver-haired fox grabbed Jin with both hands on his shoulders, and forcibly pulled him back into the ground. Instinctively, Jin flipped mid-way through the fall, and slid on the balls of his feet. He was unable to set his sights on his attacker, though, since Yoko crouched down, and slammed his knee into Jin's unprotected stomach. The air rushed out of the other apparition's lungs, and he bent at the waist, giving Yoko an opening to thrust his open hand down on the back of his head, bringing the spiky redhead to a painful collision with the ground. The same hand closed in a fist, locks of hair firmly in his grasp. When he pulled Jin back up, he immediately threw another fist in to his nose, the loud crack alerting the two of the sure break. Pleased with the results, Yoko loosened his hold just enough for Jin's head to drop, and used it to backhand the wind master across the cheek, sending him tumbling to the ground.

There was no need to further draw out the beating. Yoko had other plans for Jin. Reaching back into his hair, he plucked out another seed, and knelt to plant it into the soil just as the Irish apparition tried to rise from it. Jin wobbled a bit on his feet, shaking his head to clear his mind from the pain and doing his best to regain his bearings. He put a hand to his nose, crying out with a harsh wince at the violent throb the contact elicited. When it pulled it back to examine it, he groaned at the large collection of blood. He lifted his head, and had to stop himself from gawking. Seeing the silver fox kneeling before him was enough to send Jin's mind reeling.

"Y-Yoko Kurama?" the redhead stammered, eyes wide. He immediately attempted to take flight, cutting his losses in order to regroup and maybe try again at a more opportune moment. _There ain't no way I be hanging around to see what crazy cook-up this guy's got in mind for me, _Jin thought with a disbelieving laugh.

But Yoko would have none of it.

_I don't think so,_ Yoko growled lowly. He quickly reached out for the stalk that was still wrapped around the Irishman's ankle before it could slip into the air, and caught it in a firm grip. Then, he pounded the end into the ground, pouring his Spirit Energy into the plant so that it was anchored by its newly grown roots. Now literally tethered in place, Jin had no way of escaping.

The redhead stretched for the sky, pulling in earnest at the makeshift leash. It did no good, and now that Yoko was back to growing another plant, Jin didn't need to have experience with botany to know that whatever was in that seed would not bode well for him.

"Ya won't be needing that there plant of yours, Foxy, will ya? Not for yer ol' pal Jin, yeah? C'mon, ya got yer girl, and I'm willin' to bow out of this with no hard feelin's bout the nose or anythin', so just let go of me foot, and I'll be outta yer hair!" He hovered in mid-air, waiting for a reply. Yoko seemed to act as though he hadn't heard a word Jin said, but proceeded to focus more intently on his work. The ground had begun to shift from whatever it was the silver-haired apparition was preparing.

Falling into a state of panic, Jin dove for where the vine had tied itself around his leg, and started to wind up for a Tornado Fist. He'd blast the whole damn limb off if he had to. Once the mini tornado had completely stabilized around his forearm, Jin punched it towards the thick shoot. He had no idea how much Spirit Energy Yoko had laced into it, and was immensely thankful that the fist sliced through the stalk like paper.

Now that he was free, Jin gave a whoop of joy. "Sorry pal!" he called down to Yoko, still kneeling on the ground and concentrating. "Guess we won't be finishing this brawl of ours after all! Be seein' you!"

Yoko didn't appear surprised by Jin's escape. Instead, his steely gold eyes became half-lidded as he looked up at Jin out of the corner of his eye. "Going so soon?" he muttered softly.

"Eh?" Jin blinked, in the middle of zooming up into the sky, but his big, pointy ears had caught Yoko's words.

The next few events occurred before Jin could even properly understand what happened. The ground had started to tremble and break apart, and then it seemed to erupt. Chunks of earth and stone rocketed into the air, trees were turned over, roots were exposed, and dust clouded the forest for miles. Jin, desperate to leave, created a small whirlwind to clear the air so that he could find a way to escape. What he saw instead made him freeze.

Behind him, where only air had been, was suddenly the thick trunk of a weeping willow that had popped right out of the ground, fully-grown. But it was no ordinary weeping willow. Before Jin could even so much as move a molecule of air, several thin, drooping branches whipped out and caught the Irishman in a full body-bind, trapping his legs together and his arms to his sides. The only he was capable of moving was his head, but that didn't stop him from straining against vines. He cried out as he discovered that each leaf was as sharp as a razor, and each time he twisted in the tree's grip, they cut cleanly into his skin. It did no good. The next second found the Irishman thrown to the ground at a tremendous speed, the impact jarring the earth for the second time in those past few minutes. His nose had its own heartbeat now, and the amount of blood oozing from his body had doubled. But the ride didn't end there. The branches still hadn't released Jin, and the dazed demon was once again lifted into the air, only to be swung towards the forest floor in the opposite direction. Another earsplitting crack wrenched the air as the redhead's body broke through overturned tree trunks and slammed into the ground once more.

This bruising cycle continued thrice more before the thin vines binding Jin's body loosened, and his barely conscious form flopped ungracefully to the base of the tree, bruising itself even more on the large roots below. Several new vines came into play, wrapping themselves almost gently about limp wrists and ankles, and slowly dragged Jin until his feet had left the ground, and his back was pressed firmly into the rough bark of its trunk.

With blood trickling down his temple, and various broken bones throughout his body, Jin barely had strength enough to lift his head. However, when he did, the sight nearly tore a scream from his throat. Standing in front of him, cold, golden eyes glinting harshly in the moonlight, pristine white clothing flapping carelessly in the night breeze, and with a sword made entirely out of blades of grass roping its way down his arm, was Yoko Kurama.

"Do you know where the weeping willow got its name?" the apparition asked emotionlessly, head tilted as he considered the sword on his arm. Not waiting for an answer, Yoko continued, "There are many omens that follow this specific tree, from various cultures throughout history. My favorite, though, is China's association with the weeping willow. It's used as a cemetery ornament to mark grave sights of lost loved ones. It symbolizes grief, and tears. Hence its name. Or maybe it's the name that sparked its use? I cannot say. Just as I cannot say whether this plant is really suitable to use to end your life. Since I personally cannot bring myself to grieve your passing."

"You dare touch what is mine," the silver-haired demon uttered in his gravelly voice. Lifting his head, his icy gaze pierced that of his prey's. "You dare try to steal what belongs to me."

Jin couldn't bring himself to respond.

"You dare to harm her. To allow others to harm her. These actions are all unforgivable."

The branches around his limbs began to tighten painfully, cutting into his skin. Others had begun to shake and shift eerily, moving against the breeze currently blowing.

"This moment marks the beginning; you will pay for your actions. There will be no mercy."

Each tiny leaf from every vine seemed to simply slip off, floating away from the branches and hovering in the space between Yoko and the tree to which Jin was bound. As they idled there, Jin noticed how they all seemed to shine almost metallically, and how stiff they were. With a smooth raise of Yoko's arm, the leaves started to rotate in large arcs around the willow, and Jin recognized the movement with a flash of horror -- it was the ­­­­"Petals and Thorns" move, nearly the same Kurama had used at the beginning of his match against Karasu in the Dark Tournament.

"Your first mistake was to threaten Mitsuyo," the spirit fox stated stonily. "Compared to the others, this is a mere misdemeanor. So, a punishment commensurate of the deed will be dealt first. Hopefully..." Yoko trailed off, his eyes narrowing even more so, and his voice gained an icy chill, "this will warn you against trying this ever again. If you survive."

And with a movement that Jin could not detect, the leaves were unleashed upon him. His previous observations had proven correct; each leaf had a razor-sharp edge and a solidity to them that made cutting through skin simplistic.

Though he hadn't realized he still had the energy, the attack ripped howl after howl of torment from his beaten body as miniscule incisions were carved into him. Blood spurted from various places before his mind could even recognize the pain. There was no way to protect himself. At one point, he forcibly gathered his strength, hoping that one good gust of air would at least starve off the rest of his punishment and give him enough time to recuperate. He sucked in a large amount of air, compressed it, and shot it all out of his lungs in one compact air bullet, but all it seemed to do was provoke the leaves further.

None of the damage was life-threatening. After all, it was a misdemeanor's punishment. But it left Jin drained and dispirited, and his mind was continuously thrumming from the agony, making it impossible to think.

With one last outcry, the leaves retreated, and Jin slumped, thoroughly exhausted. His clothes were in tatters, having nearly been stripped away from the onslaught. The smell of blood was in the air, and he could only stare listlessly as droplets fell to the ground before his eyes. The whispered flutter on the wind told the Irishman that it wasn't over yet.

"Your second mistake," Yoko spoke again, as if he had never stopped, calmly brushing his hair back from his face, "was to make a violent move against Mitsuyo. This is a more serious offense, and will be responded to accordingly." The grass sword was still out, and Jin couldn't help but eye it with dread. Perhaps the silver-haired apparition could read his thoughts, for Yoko easily stated, raising the blade in question, "This will not be used until we get to your final mistake. We have a ways to go until we reach that point."

Once again, the willow branches began to sway dangerously, looking like hundreds of thin whips without the leaves to add any recognizable shape to their slender forms. Just by the sight of them, Jin was able to deduce what sort of torture would be added in with the leaves this second go-round.

But whatever this second stage of punishment was supposed to consist of would be left a mystery, as a long, echoing shout rang through the air.

"Kurama!"

At once, Yoko's face hardened, anger shining through the carefully fixed mask once more. He closed his eyes as he tried to focus again on his objective.

_Make Jin suffer. Keep Mitsuyo safe. Protect Mitsuyo. Remove threat. End Jin._

"It seems we have company," Yoko stated out loud, his voice deceptively cool. Jin could barely keep his eyes open, so dizzy he was of the blurred images now dancing before him. "I suppose this means we must put an end to our private affairs sooner than planned. I apologize for rushing your torment, but at this point, it simply cannot be helped."

He raised the hand with the grass-blade wound down it, and shifted his legs into a crouch. It would end quickly, and nearly painlessly. But before he could make any further movements, there was a disturbance in the bushes surrounding them, and from their midst burst a haggard-looking Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Kurama!" Yusuke said again, his voice breaking from all the yelling he had done that night. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" His eyes caught sight of their quarry hanging from the tree, his head lolling from side to side as he slowly slipped into unconsciousness. Shortly after that, he saw the leaves still flitting around in the air, and the weeping willow devoid of any sort of foliage. Eyes widened noticeably. "And what the hell have you done to Jin?"

Yoko, however, was unaffected. "Good evening, Detective," he said lowly, his attention back on Jin while his sword arm was raised as if waiting for the opportune moment to strike.

Scowl deepening, Yusuke stepped up in Yoko's face, staring him down with his hard gaze. "Don't you "Good evening" me, Kurama! Yoko or not, I will not put up with this bullshit. What do you think you're doing."

"Urameshi," Kuwabara's voice called from behind him. Looking over his shoulder, the slick-haired teen noticed the pointed jab his partner was sending one tree in particular, and Yusuke immediately noticed the comatose form of Mitsuyo. He looked back at Kurama, who had yet to really show any sort of reaction to their arrival, so fixated he was on his revenge.

"Kurama," the spirit detective said in a quieter voice, putting a placating hand on Yoko's stiff shoulders. "Listen, okay? That's not Jin. You know it isn't. It's his body and all, sure, but you know that's not the real Jin."

"He still committed acts that put Mitsuyo in danger. There will be no mercy," Yoko responded in a monotone.

"Who's controlling them, huh?" Yusuke pressed. He had to find a way to get Kurama to look at him. "Who's controlling Jin and Touya? Remember back in the tournament, when we fought that crazy doctor? And those three guys had those stupid packs on that took away their free will? This is the same thing, isn't it? And we didn't kill those guys, despite all the bad things they were forced to do, did we? Did we?" If it wasn't for the fact that this was a very delicate situation, and that if he said the wrong thing, Yoko would probably flip off the deep end and start a mass murder, Yusuke would have groaned at having to talk to his friend like he was a child. "No, instead, we beat the shit out of the doctor responsible! And Akio is Jin and Touya's doctor in this case, isn't he? So, logically..." -- _logically _was such a Kurama word, but hopefully it would help get the message through to him -- "Logically, the person responsible for putting Mitsuyo in danger, the person who _really_ committed all these acts against her, is Akio. Right?"

During this whole talk, Kuwabara had gone to free Mitsuyo from the tree in which she rested. It took some doing, seeing how determined Kurama was to keep the young girl safe, but before long she was cradled in his arms instead of those branches.

"Got her, Urameshi," Kuwabara informed him as he walked back over with her, avoiding all eye contact with Kurama, afraid the sight of Mitsuyo as she was would set him off again.

Yusuke nodded in return, "Good work, Kuwabara." He turned back to Kurama and said in a stern voice. "Look. Don't do anything stupid. Jin's out of the game. Even if he did put up a fight, it's three against one now. He has information about Akio, information we need to take him down. So let's get them both back to Genkai's, alright? You've made your point."

Yoko showed no outward signs of even hearing any of Yusuke's words, until a feeble groan came from the direction of Mitsuyo's body. Golden eyes jerked to the side, finally glancing away from his prey. Yusuke noticed this, and stated innocently, "She'll be coming back around soon. What d'you think she'll do when she sees you this way, and Jin strung up there like a broken puppet?"

The silver-haired fox closed his eyes at this, and when they opened again, they were green once again -- still cold, still glinting demonically, but green nonetheless.

"Alright," Yusuke sighed, relaxing noticeably. "Alright, now I'm going to go over there" -- he jabbed his thumb at the weeping willow that had become still in the last few moments -- "and get Jin down. Then we'll head to the temple. But, I swear to God, Kurama, if that thing even comes close to touching me, I will kill your tree, got it?"

As if in response, the shard-like leaves lost their rigidity and began to flutter to the ground, landing softly at Yusuke's feet. The Spirit Detective marched off, ignoring how nervous it made him feel. It was like walking into a mine field, never knowing when Kurama may just change his mind and summon those same scarlet-tainted leaves to cut them all up into bite-sized pieces.

Distant movement in the trees beside them caught both Kuwabara's and Yoko's attention. They both stilled, but Kuwabara, being the more spiritually sensitive of the two, sighed and announced, "It's just Hiei, was wondering where the brat had gone. Saying he'd watch over ya and all, then not being here when he should've..."

Yoko's green eyes darkened at the idea that his friends felt there was need to watch over him, but otherwise did not react. A few more moments of rustling bushes followed in relative silence, and then Hiei emerged as expected. However, the two motionless forms that he was carrying were not.

"Mother!" Yoko gasped, and gave a grunt of surprise and pain as the sight of his limp relative literally shocked him back into his human form. He stumbled a bit from the transformation, not used to it being quite as violent. Regaining his bearings took a little time, time that Hiei used to shortly explain the situation.

"They had arrived at the house when we made our _dramatic _exit. Touya was with them. I just got back from disposing of him and came back to get these two." The red-eyed demon took in the general chaos of this part of the forest, and sent a side-glance to Kurama. He hadn't been surprised to see him in his transformed state, but he was still relieved that the fox was back to normal. Not that he'd say it out loud. "I don't suppose all this is your fault, Kurama?"

The redhead turned away silently, his face emotionless. Every once in a while, his eyes would dart back to his mother, each time reassuring himself that she was physically unharmed.

"Geez," Kuwabara huffed with a scowl. "This is crazy! If Akio keeps this up, half of Toyko (Tokyo) will be knocked out and staying at Genkai's. We really need to figure out what's what before anything else happens. D'ya know if they saw anything?" He indicated to the two adults.

"They saw enough," Hiei responded shortly, now looking in the direction of Yusuke, who was making his way over with Jin draped along his back.

"Hiei, good to see you," the slick-haired teen drawled, eyeing Kurama's mother and her boyfriend with an exasperated look. "Guess that explains where you were when Kurama was going badass on this one here."

Hiei didn't see it prudent to respond. A mere "hn" sufficed.

"Since we're done here, I suggest we leave before any one of these guys decide to join in on the conversation," Kuwabara said, re-situating Mitsuyo in his arms.

"Yeah," Yusuke nodded. "Let's head out."

Kurama wordlessly reached out to relieve Hiei of his mother's body, his gaze doing a repetitive sweep between her and Mitsuyo. There wasn't much else that mattered to him at this point. So, with each person supporting another, the group dashed off to their destination.

~`*`~

"...There," Yukina said quietly as she finished sprinkling the sleeping powder over Hatanaka and Shiori's faces. Placing the pestle and mortar down next to the futon the two adults rested on, she turned to give Kurama a reassuring smile. "They'll be out until tomorrow morning at the latest, along with the others. They should be fine until then."

After Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei returned with Mitsuyo and the others, they arrived at the temple to find Botan and Genkai waiting for them, grave looks on their faces. Everything was different than what had been planned before, and it was time to examine the facts. The whole gang had gathered in one of the guest rooms Genkai had set up in her temple. Hiei was kneeling at the room's kotatsu (1) as Genkai tended to his various injuries. Yusuke and Kuwabara, having already been seen to, sat by the shoji doors lost in thought. Kurama also had been treated by Yukina before, and was leaning against a nearby wall, eyes fixed on his mother.

The redhead nodded wordlessly at Yukina's report. Though he hadn't uttered a single word since they came back with Mitsuyo, Yukina understood. Wordlessly, she packed up the various herbs Kurama had instructed her to use in order to recreate the powder, and left the room.

Silence remained.

"So what now?" Kuwabara asked roughly.

Botan cleared her throat, standing idly to the side as she announced, "Koenma told me to inform you all that the Kajima residence has been seen to by a Spirit World official. They're writing off the destruction as a gas explosion. Luckily, the Kajimas have good insurance, so they'll be taken care of shortly. He also said that it would be best to erase the memories of last night from all of Mitsuyo's and...Kurama's family, and return them to their homes once they're able to go. After that, though, he said the course of action is up to you. As long as Akio gets taken out."

"Right," huffed Yusuke from his side of the room. "Because that's so easy to do, taking Akio out?"

"And what about Jin and Touya, huh?" Kuwabara added. "That Isamu jerk said that we couldn't save them ourselves, that they were the ones that had to get free from whatever it was Isamu did. Is there anything we can do to make it easy on 'em?"

"We don't know," Botan shrugged helplessly. "You have to remember, Akio's the only human on record that's been able to accomplish these things. As far as what Akio's capable of, we're totally in the dark! We haven't developed methods of dealing with these things yet..."

"It's late," Genkai cut in quietly as finished tying up the stitches she'd sewn in Hiei's arm. Snipping the thread, the psychic wound gauze around the wound before she started packing up her medical kit, still speaking in her soft voice, "It's late, and we've all had a few battles we need to recover from. Rest tonight, and we'll try again tomorrow. With situations like these, it's best to take things a day at a time."

Kurama suddenly spoke, his voice low and cool, "One of us should take watch tonight, just to be safe." It was a silent understanding that he was volunteering for the job.

"I'll inform Koenma of everyone's conditions," Botan said, summoning her oar and preparing to take off for Spirit World. "Maybe he'll have some suggestions that I can report back to you all by tomorrow."

"Thanks, Botan," Yusuke mumbled with his head bowed. The next instant, the shoji doors were open, and the pilot of the river Styx flew up into the sky and out of sight.

There was a beat of silence in which no one said a word. Then, without any noticeable prompting, Kuwabara stood up and left the room. Following him was Genkai. Hiei, after giving Kurama a quick, searching glare, flitted out of the temple to his perch in one of the trees outside, leaving only Kurama and Yusuke in the room.

"Hey...Kurama," Yusuke started hesitantly. He slowly got up and walked over to where Kurama was leaning, keeping his head down so as to avoid looking the stony fox demon. Guilt tugged at his shoulders, but he kept them up in an effort to show maturity and strength for his companion. Yusuke knew he was a bit out of line back at the Kajima house, and wanted to apologize. However, facing an angry animal apparition was a bit intimidating to say the least. Remembering what had occurred not too long ago, the teen experienced a sudden wave of sympathy for Jin. Poor bastard had to face the full wrath and barely survived.

Kurama's eyes released their locked gaze on his mother's still face in order to connect with the boy who came closer, giving Yusuke his full attention.

"I...I just wanted to apologize for what I said back there," the Spirit Detective said in a quiet tone. "At the house. I-I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry."

He looked up and was a bit taken aback to see that Kurama had cracked a small smile. His glittering emerald eyes were still stony and cut with anger, but the tenseness in his posture had lessened somewhat. "There's no need for apologies," the redhead replied, the gravelly voice still not sounding like his own since his detransformation from Yoko. "I should not have instigated the argument. If it was anyone's fault, it was mine. Though I believe partial credit should go to the demon that accompanied Jin tonight."

Yusuke gave in to a small smile in return. "All the same, I just wanted to make sure you knew I didn't mean anything I said. You're a strong, smart fighter, Kurama, and a respectable guy. I never forget that. I think...I think I'm beginning to understand why you've been so off lately."

At once the fox demon's stance stiffened, and the smile, while still in place, grew bitter. "I appreciate your kind words," he rasped gruffly, completely disregarding that last comment. "You give me far more credit than I deserve."

Yusuke respected the silent message. "Right," he said, and took an unsure step back. Then, grinning his defeat, the black-haired teen turned and made to leave the nearly empty room. When he reached the shoji doors, the young Spirit Detective glanced over his shoulder at the still form of his companion.

"Kurama," he called.

The redhead didn't respond in any manner, but Yusuke knew he was listening.

He paused again, thinking over his words, before giving a reassuring smirk as he said, "You...should talk to her. I think you should."

Yusuke waited for a reply, but after a few moments of silence, he guessed he wouldn't get one. He wasn't surprised, but felt a bit disappointed. Reaching for the grip in the door, Yusuke paused when he heard a quiet, "Why?"

Sliding the door open a couple inches, Yusuke sighed. "Because she needs to know," the abnormally serious boy answered, before pulling the door open wider and exiting, shutting it gently behind him.

~`*`~

Yusuke's duffle bag was oddly full, or so Mitsuyo thought as she listlessly observed its contents. "Oddly", because what purpose did belongings have when one ran towards the arms of death?

A small part of her was sure that she was overreacting. Making rash decisions. Being immature. Sure, she had just endangered everyone she had ever loved and cared for, along with her newfound friends who were doing everything in their power to protect her, but at least everyone was alive, right? It was forgivable, right?

_Yeah. Right,_ Mitsuyo rolled her eyes at the notion.

Kuwabara had been the one to explain the night's events to her when she had finally come to. He told her about Jin taking off with her, and Kurama losing his composure trying to get her back -- though the carrot-top teen did hastily elaborate that Kurama hadn't really lost control, he had just been really angry and stressed, but she knew that he was just attempting to make her feel better about how Kurama had reacted. She hadn't believed him. Kuwabara also told her about Kurama's parents and brother, and her own family, and how they were all resting in various parts of the temple. When she had asked if she could go see her parents, even her little brother, Kuwabara had sheepishly informed her that it wouldn't be a good idea, seeing as they were knocked out by Kurama's powder and shouldn't be woken up at the moment. Apparently they were going to need their memories modified. Humans shouldn't know anything about demons or Spirit World, after all.

Her next question was of Kurama, and if she could see him. Kuwabara hadn't known how to answer that request, saying that he didn't know where he was or if he was willing to have company.

"Just because of tonight, ya know, he may have gone on a walk to cool off," he added hastily at her downcast expression. "I'm sure he'll come by and see you once he's back to normal, you know? He was just worried, probably doesn't want you seeing him acting like an actual human being.." It was probably meant as a joke, but Mitsuyo agreed full-heartedly. Kurama hardly ever acted human. The fact that her brief kidnapping had brought that out in him terrified her.

She was going to go to Akio. She would give herself up so that no one else would be hurt. Not her family. Not her friends. Not Kurama. It'd all be over.

Mitsuyo wasn't planning on helping Akio with his whole "taking over the world" plan, of course. She'd die before that happened.

The idea was fairly simple. She figured if she made it look like she had run away, Kurama and the gang would think she'd ran to avoid her fate, and try to track her down by going to places they'd think she'd go. If she just left everything, they would probably think she had been kidnapped by Akio's men, and know exactly where to go. Since that was the one place she didn't want them going to find her, Mitsuyo figured she had better pack. That way, even if Kurama and Yusuke and the others wanted to find her, they would probably think she had left town. That she was a coward, and had tried to escape.

_Better thought a coward than a suicidal fool,_ Mitsuyo though to herself, not exactly pleased with the idea, but knowing it was for the best. _Or is it essentially the same thing? Then again, what does it matter? The ending won't change._

Mitsuyo had packed all the essentials -- clothes, food, the basics -- and grabbed as many objects as she could get away with. Most didn't have any sort of use to her, but the point was to collect things that would be obvious in their absence. She needed everyone to see she had taken things and left. She'd wait for nightfall, when everyone was asleep. While her evasive talents seemed to be on par with Hiei's, Mitsuyo didn't want to risk a confrontation. After that, she'd just walk. The girl didn't know the first place to look for Akio, but knowing him and his persistence, the evil bastard would no doubt have scouts around the place, just waiting for an opportunity to get her.

With a sigh, Mitsuyo sank onto the futon that she had used when she had been here training, and waited.

_I'm actually going to do this_, she thought blankly to herself, surprised at the amount of conviction she felt every time she mentally went over the plan. _This will actually happen. I really will do this._

A knock on the door abruptly yanked her out of her stupor. Panic washed over her as Mitsuyo realized that she had left the bag with all her things laying out in the open. Surely if it were Genkai or Yusuke, they would wonder what she was packing for, and the whole plan would be blown.

"J-Just a minute!" Mitsuyo called out, hastily grabbing the bag and throwing it into the sliding closet door beside her bed. "I'm naked!" she added for insurance. Scanning the room to make sure she hadn't missed anything too revealing, Mitsuyo plopped back on the bed and said, "Okay, c'mon in!"

It was Kurama.

Or his head, at least, but Mitsuyo figured the rest of him was still attached to it and was just waiting outside the doors.

"Hello," the redhead said lowly, his eyes briefly meeting with hers before slipping to the side, uncomfortable. Mitsuyo didn't mind, she found it hard to keep eye contact with him, too.

"Hey," she said back, standing again in order to nervously stuff her hands into her pockets.

The two said nothing more, allowing the atmosphere to thicken with tension for a few beats of silence, before Kurama asked in an almost desperate voice, "Could we perhaps...talk for a moment...please?"

_I'm not going to stay,_ Mitsuyo said quietly. _No matter what we say to each other, I won't be the cause of anyone's hurt anymore. I'm going to leave._

"Sure," she acquiesced, backing up as if to give him room to enter, even though there was plenty of room to begin with. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Just..." Kurama started with a shake of his head as he stepped inside the room. He rubbed the back of his neck with something akin to shame, his gaze still downcast. "About tonight. I must apologize--"

"No, Kurama, it was all me," Mitsuyo interrupted quickly. She took a small step forward in earnest, "I should have listened to you, and waited to talk with you later, or something. If I hadn't been so intent on proving my worth to you guys, then..."

"Mitsuyo, you have nothing to prove to us," whispered the spirit fox quietly. Mitsuyo didn't hear or see him approach, since her eyes were studying the floor intently, but when she felt warm hands cupping her face and lifting it, she was suddenly all to aware of Kurama's presence. "Not when you have already proven so much over the past two weeks. Put any other human in your position and she would be a nervous wreck the second she learned anything that you have. You persevered where anyone else would have failed. That alone has shown us what a strong-willed and powerful asset you are, no matter the company you find yourself in. I..." Kurama faltered a bit, voice catching at the sudden emotion he was feeling in the pit of his stomach. "I apologize for making all of this even more difficult for you. I have... no excuses that could stand to reason. The only thing that I can say for certain is that...everything I have done was in the effort that you might be kept safe. I kept you in the dark because I thought it would protect you. I did not want to involve you in the fight because I knew that while you were in danger, I could not perform to the best of my abilities... I would be too worried about you to focus."

All of this information was starting to make Mitsuyo's knees go weak. Holding on to Kurama's wrists with her own hands, she tried to clear her head. Somehow, clearing her head also meant clearing her throat, and it hurt more than it normally would have. Her throat felt tight. "Uhum," Mitsuyo said in a tremulous voice, shaking her head slightly as if it would somehow encourage her brain to work. "What are you trying to say?"

Kurama sighed, a pained sound that made Mitsuyo's heart clench achingly in her chest, and removed one hand to comb the loose strands of hair from the brunette's face. Illuminated in the moonlight, the girl's skin glowed with a haunting beauty that effortlessly kept Kurama's attention from wavering.

"What I have been trying not to think, let alone say, for the past week, Mitsuyo."

Mitsuyo's brain seemed to be short-circuiting. She couldn't even begin to wrap her mind around all the things that Kurama had shared with her this evening. Maybe it was partly due to exhaustion from all the kidnapping that had gone on only a few hours prior, maybe it was because of the denials she had been feeding herself since long before that, but she just couldn't grasp the hints the fox seemed to be dropping for her.

"That you're sorry?" she offered distractedly, slowly coming to realize that Kurama's face was a lot closer than it had been before.

His nose brushed lightly against hers, and butterflies immediately erupted in Mitsuyo's stomach.

"That I might feel something more than friendly towards you."

Those words made Mitsuyo's butterfly-invested stomach flip-flop. Idly, she wondered if the butterflies were okay when that happened, as it had occurred a few times before now.

_Don't be silly, _she told herself. _Butterflies fly, so they're not affected by the stomach flipping. If they had landed on the stomach, then they'd be flipped too, but butterflies are tough, they can handle being flipp-- okay, why am I thinking about butterflies when it looks like Kurama's about to ki..._

"Kurama," she murmured softly. Any more movement than that, and their mouths would have most certainly... "I don't want to be your pity case."

Pulling back a few centimeters, Mitsuyo saw those clear, emerald eyes pin hers with an unwavering stare. The girl clung to the sight; it felt like it had been forever since the last time she had seen these eyes, with that familiar twinkle, with that familiar warmth, with that familiar human aspect of Kurama that never failed to provide comfort.

"Mitsuyo," Kurama whispered back, and Mitsuyo couldn't stop herself from closing the distance he had made, as if to hear his words more clearly. Her eyes started to droop. "Under no circumstances have I ever considered you a pity case."

And then his lips were on hers.

Mitsuyo heard Kurama inhale sharply, or maybe that was her, she wasn't quite sure. Honestly, she wasn't quite sure of anything. But when the shock wore off, all she knew was this was happening, this was finally happening. This moment, this brief moment in which she was able to experience the purest form of love with the one person who seemed to drive her insane with just his very presence in her life. This person, who she had once considered unreachable. Unattainable. This one person who, on more than one occasion, opened her eyes to a new world. And now, her first kiss.

It was just an innocent pressing of lips, but as the initial sensation wore off, Mitsuyo had the urge to move. In some way. Any way. Tilting her head a bit, she brought a hand up from where she was still cleaning to Kurama's wrists to delicately stroke the soft skin of Kurama's face.

She had wanted to do that for ages. It made the butterflies flutter even more.

Kurama sighed again, sounding far less pained than it had the last time, and dropped his hands down from her face so that he could pull Mitsuyo closer by the waist, all the while moving his lips gently, reverently against hers. It was like kissing flower petals, like he had when he was younger in his human form. The idea had been foolish, but he had wanted to do it anyway, unable to truly get a handle on those strange human emotions he had felt. It had been an interesting experience. Fresh and wet from the morning dew. Only, Kurama knew for a fact that kissing flowers had never elicited such powerful reactions from him, had never made him feel as electrified or as alive as kissing Mitsuyo did.

He kept this kiss relatively short, since he was unsure how the brunette would react to this change in their relationship. Withdrawing regretfully, the redhead pressed on last lingering peck on Mitsuyo's trembling bottom lip before resting his forehead against Mitsuyo's. He breathed in deeply through his nose in order to regain some semblance of control before he pushed Mitsuyo farther than she probably wanted to go. Keeping his eyes half-lidded, Kurama waited patiently for the girl to open hers, wishing to see what was going on in her head.

For her part, Mitsuyo had no idea when her eyes had closed, or if she even wanted to open them anymore. Who would she see in front of her this time? She had seen too many faces of Kurama to know for sure.

It took a bit of effort, but she finally gathered the strength necessarily to awaken from the drunken daze Kurama's kiss seemed to have pulled her into. Fluttering her eyes, Mitsuyo blinked up at Kurama, who still had that look in his eyes, the look that made Mitsuyo's breath hitch and her heart skip a beat.

_I'm going to leave tonight,_ she remembered, and suddenly the desperation the brunette felt tripled. The space between her heart and her throat seemed to constrict in the most painful of ways. Threading her fingers through Kurama's long, luscious mane (yes, it was definitely softer than she had first suspected), Mitsuyo pushed herself up onto her tiptoes and caught the redhead's lips in another kiss.

This one was not so innocent. Mitsuyo still had no idea what to do, as inexperienced as she was, but she followed the emotions that instigated all of this, and they seemed to steer her well. Fire burned in her veins, and the frantic pounding in her chest blocked out all the noise her mind was screaming.

Kurama, caught off-guard by the abrupt display of affection, was quickly swept away, all the control he had tried to collect getting knocked down in the process, like an unstable tower of blocks. He crushed her body into his, sucking and nibbling on her pliant lips, encouraging her to reciprocate. Mitsuyo was overwhelmed the passion flowing inside her, and granted the redhead access without much thought.

Despite how forgone his rationality seemed to be, Kurama was not in any way brutal with his affection. Through sensual, almost teasing, techniques, he coaxed Mitsuyo into play, teaching her and guiding her through the steps he had almost forgotten after years of disuse. Their tongues, teeth, and lips seemed to work as one, anxious to express every emotion they seemed to be experiencing in their very bones.

After what felt like a century, the two parted, gasping for breath and flushed from the toll their feelings had on their bodies. Mitsuyo instinctively snuggled closer to Kurama, unwilling to separate for fear that reality would come crashing down on her again. She had no idea what had come over her then. She had been so sure that she was prepared to sacrifice herself, for the good of her parents, of the human world. Of Kurama. Of everyone.

Now she didn't want to go.

_I have to, _Mitsuyo whimpered internally, pressing her face into Kurama's chest to stifle the tears she felt burning behind her eyes. _This is something bigger than just me._

"Stay the night?" she heard herself whisper brokenly to the redhead, who had wordlessly started to stroke her back, up and down, in a comforting manner.

"Of course," Kurama responded just as quietly, gently leading her over to the futon that Mitsuyo had prepared shortly before Kurama had arrived. He was still reeling from the girl's reaction, not knowing how to progress from here, or how to even keep himself in check any more. It had been a long time since a female had tested his self-control like Mitsuyo just had. And Mitsuyo was completely new to this. God help him when she actually became a practiced lover.

He tried not to think about it.

Without another word, the two got under the covers, dressed as they were, and cuddled back together, with Kurama on his back and protectively cradling Mitsuyo against his chest. He tried to ignore the increasingly damp spot blooming on his shirt, or the silently shaking shoulders of the girl he held in his arms. It hurt him, not knowing why she was crying like this. His first thoughts were that maybe he had pushed her too far, scared her with the intensity of his passion, but Mitsuyo had asked him to stay.

Mitsuyo had asked him to stay.

With that one thought comforting him, he continued to comfort the weeping girl, and as her breathing slowed, so did his, and Kurama slipped off into a restless sleep.

~`*`~

Shortly after being captured and treated, Touya and Jin had been placed in a separate room, each having been administered with a heavy dose of Kurama's sleeping pollen. Yusuke, who had taken over the night shift, had slipped outside onto the patio of the temple for a little stargazing. No one could blame him. It was nearly dawn, with the barest hint of the sunrise dusting the horizon in a golden glow, and the Spirit Detective had been up all night just like the rest of the gang, running around and fighting battles.

However, it was during this slack in security that two new figures flitted out of the forest surrounding the temple and into the compound unnoticed. Though one was obviously much taller and bulkier than the other, they were equally light on their feet as they sneaked into the room containing their comatose companions. They had suppressed their spirit energy as far as they could go to remain undetected by any of the others inside the temple.

As the two stood over Touya and Jin, they wordlessly stooped, each taking one of their sleeping bodies and draping it across their backs. Then, without another sound, they slipped out the shoji doors and back into the cover of the foliage. In a matter of seconds, they were on their way back to Akio's compound. The infiltrators had agreed that it would be a rescue mission only, despite how eager Rinku was to try out his new yoyo attacks. If their numbers were greater, then they would stand a better chance.

"We'll let the chaps have the night," Chu had said, "and we'll get 'em tomorra when we're all good and ready to have a healthy brawl, yeah?"

"Fine," Rinku sighed with a slight whine. They would have the night to recuperate. Tomorrow, or maybe the day after, would be when the fun started.

In the other room, where Kurama was still soundly asleep, Mitsuyo quietly slipped into a new pair of clothes and grabbed her runaway bag. On the small coffee table resting in the middle of the room was a note that said, plainly:

_I'm sorry. Guess I'm not as strong as you think I am. Please don't come looking for me._

_xx Mitsuyo_

She went to the open window across the way and, with a small, lingering glance over her shoulder at the oblivious redhead, Mitsuyo placed her hands on the sill, and escaped into the dawn.

~`*`~

* * *

* * *

**.:AN:.**

(1) A kotatsu is a low, wooden table frame covered by a futon, or heavy blanket, upon which a table top sits. Underneath is a heat source, often built into the table itself.

The end of the chapter, and the beginning of the end of the story! What's Mitsuyo planning, and how will this help take Akio out? How will Kurama take Mitsuyo's disappearance? And what'll happen when Chu and Rinku jump into the mix? Mwahaha...here's a hint: Did we forget about the necklace? It'll make a reappearance in the near future.

The stuff Yoko shared about weeping willows is true, in case anyone was curious. I was, which is what made me look it up, and I thought it was really interesting. There's other stuff about the weeping willow too, but it didn't really apply, so I left it out.

The status of chapter twenty-two is coming along slowly, but since the start of the busy months is about to hit, I can't guarantee that progress will pick up at all. I suppose we'll see what happens, though either way, this story will be completed soon. I think I said there'd be maybe four chapters left, and that's if I spread things out. It could very well be three, or even two. We'll see!

And yes, the title of this chapter is taken from the song by Three Days Grace (don't own!). I thought it was appropriate, since the lyrics are similar to the situations of both Mitsuyo, Jin, and Kurama...in various contexts, of course. Probably the others too, if you really twist the lyrics...I don't know, actually, I just thought it worked. (shrugs).

**Conscience: (appears out of thin air) Aren't you supposed to be dead? I hit you with my "Payne Killer" gas!**

No! All it did was make me laugh really really hard at inappropriate times! Now you will pay...

**Conscience: (gulps before promptly disappearing back to where all consciences reside -- in Hawaii)**


End file.
